Hopeless
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Prisonnier de la CIA, inculpé de meurtre, il ne voit plus aucun avenir. Il n'a rien à perdre, rien à espérer, n'a rien d'autre que ses souvenirs. Personne ne peut l'aider. Seul. Peut-être pas. AU, Erik/Charles.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est assez UA, soit que je m'éloigne un peu du film et de ce qui s'y passe et, surtout, que je prend un peu mes aises avec les passés-présents-futurs des personnages. Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. Ah oui, il s'en prend un peu plein la tête, mais le personnage semble être voué à cela de toute façon XD. Pour la suite, pas grand chose, du moins rien d'autre dans ce chapitre.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles. Hank/Raven. Pour l'instant.

**Note** : Alors, voilà, je me lance dans X-Men. Il faut dire que le dernier film est une pépite, que Michael Fassbender et James MacAvoy sont géniaux – et diablement sexys XD -, et que, surtout, le potentiel slash est juste énorme. Comment résister ? Parlons de Hopeless. Alors, une idée qui m'est venue après le film et, surtout, après beaucoup de lecture d'autres fics qui m'ont bien renseignées sur un univers que je ne connaissais quasiment pas jusqu'alors. Cette fic sera longue, en trois parties, comptez vingt chapitres environ. Trois sont déjà écrits, le reste suivra.

Je m'intéresse ici surtout à Charles, parce que, même si Erik reste mon perso préféré, je pense que Charles possède aussi énormément de craquelures, de blessures, dont on parle peu dans les fics. Et puis, bizarrement, je trouve qu'il est plus sympa à torturer XD. Il a ce petit quelque chose de shakespearien qui tend à être exploité. Du moins, à mon avis. Rated M, parce que c'est un slash et que je m'essayerai peut-être à des scènes bien moins prudes que ce que je fais en général, et aussi parce que c'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Si vous connaissez mon style d'écriture et ce que je fais, vous devez déjà le savoir.

Bref, voici le prologue. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient, eux, de l'espoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissaient de la joie, du bonheur ? Avaient-ils déjà vécus des choses si belles et si fortes quelles en étaient parfois douloureuses, au souvenir ? Avaient-ils déjà vécus, respirés pour quelqu'un ? Avaient-ils tant aimé, au point d'en crever, au point de tout abandonner, au point de tout saccager, de tout anéantir ?

La réponse était évidente.

Il ne savait pas réellement s'il devait les haïr, les détester pour n'avoir jamais subis ce que lui avait enduré, ou s'il devait les plaindre. Peut-être les envier. Oui, l'envie, cette force qui l'avait maintenu en vie un long moment, cette envie de pouvoir voir, de pouvoir toucher, de pouvoir juste être près de l'être aimé. Envie meurtrie. Coeur en lambeaux.

L'homme face à lui soupira, exaspéré, laissa sa place à un collègue, qui n'eut pas plus de succès à le faire parler.

Il pouvait tout voir d'eux.

Il savait que l'homme en face de lui avait une femme, qu'il la trompait souvent avec une petite serveuse ayant à peine la vingtaine, mais qu'il avait trop peur de perdre ses enfants pour ne serait-ce que l'avouer à son épouse. Il savait qu'on lui avait tiré dessus deux fois, il savait qu'il avait joué au football dans son enfance, il savait qu'il aurait aimé être médecin plutôt que flic.

Son collègue, lui, était un célibataire endurci qui refoulait son homosexualité, crachant sur tous les « petits pédés » qu'il pouvait croiser dans les rues, n'acceptant pas ce statut de « tafiole » que tous les autres lui avaient donné, dans sa prime enfance. Aujourd'hui, il déchargeait toute sa frustration sur des gamins qui se prostituaient dans les rues, souvent pas majeurs, et finissait même parfois par les tabasser, pris dans une folie qui le faisait dire que c'était eux qui l'avait forcé à coucher avec eux. Il buvait parfois un peu trop.

C'était tellement risible. C'était tellement commun.

L'humanité était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Les hommes se complaisaient dans leurs vices, dans leurs mensonges, détruisant la bonté et la beauté de ce monde qui aurait pu être tellement meilleur. La paix. Une idée séduisante.

«_ La paix n'est pas une option_. »

Oui, la guerre, la haine, voilà des choses solides, sur lesquelles on pouvait s'appuyer. La paix était une idée, celle des idéalistes, des optimistes, des sages. Il se souvenait avoir été ce genre d'homme, il y a un certain temps. C'était si loin, si flou qu'il peinait parfois à s'en souvenir. C'était après Oxford. C'était juste avant de rencontrer ...

Stop. Ces pensées là étaient proscrites. Il ne fallait pas penser à tout cela. Il ne fallait pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

Leur donner la possibilité de l'atteindre, de le détruire, de lui faire revivre tout cela, tous ces moments déchirants et douloureux, non, il ne fallait pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait à nouveau survivre à toutes ces émotions, à ce sentiment de perte omniprésent qui l'écrasait parfois, le tuait si lentement, l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce bout de métal qui entourait son annulaire gauche, sur cet anneau produit d'un morceau anodin, transformé en à peine quelques secondes en un symbole, une promesse. Il savait que s'il passait son pouce sur l'un des bords, il pourrait sentir les initiales gravées dans le métal. Un geste si anodin, si mécanique. C'était comme tenter de l'effleurer, de le toucher, d'essayer de le percevoir parmi ce chaos, dans cet enfer.

C'était un geste vain. C'était une pure connerie.

Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. L'idée était affreuse et lui nouait la gorge, lui donnait la nausée. Jamais plus il ne le reverrait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui sourire, lui parler, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, faire l'amour avec lui. C'était fini. Tout était fini.

- Charles Xavier, vous avez été inculpé d'homicide volontaire, de plus, sur un agent gouvernemental. Vous savez que vous ne ressortirez plus d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que vos ... « dons » semblent réellement intéresser les grands patrons. Dites nous ce que vous savez. Peut-être pourrons-nous, dès lors, trouver un terrain d'entente.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Cet agent tué, la douleur et la souffrance dans son regard, son dernier souffle, ses pensées agonisantes qui se répercutaient dans son esprit.

Son emprisonnement n'était rien non plus. Il ne voulait plus sortir, plus affronter le monde, de toute façon. Il était bien trop cruel.

Tout cela, les autres mutants, cette guerre évitée de justesse grâce à leur intervention, sa propre sœur et ces enfants laissés derrière lui, toutes ces choses dont il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Erik avait été tué. Erik était mort, et ne reviendrait plus. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

- Tu vois pas qu'il nous prend pour des cons ? Il dira rien.

- Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Il se laissa faire. Des mains qui agrippent ses bras, des menottes passées aux poignets et aux chevilles, des gardes armés, construits comme des armoires à glace, qui se pressent autour de lui et l'entoure, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire criminel.

Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'il s'échappe ? Et comment ? Il se sentait si vide et si épuisé qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait – et voulait – utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et puis, face aux carrures des hommes qui l'entourait, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était presque sûr qu'un coup de poing de l'un d'entre eux pourrait parvenir à l'assommer.

Sa cellule était au sous-sol, profondément enfoncée sous la terre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Juste des miroirs, et cet horrible sentiment de claustrophobie qui lui nouait l'estomac chaque fois qu'il en passait le palier. Ils le détachèrent et quittèrent l'endroit, le laissant seul, à nouveau.

Ils avaient construits cette pièce dans le seul but de pouvoir y enfermer des télépathes et personnes ayant des mutations touchant essentiellement la psyché. Ils en avaient décidés à l'instant même où lui, Erik et les autres avaient franchis le seuil de ces bureaux. Des alliés si puissants qui auraient pu à tout moment se retourner contre eux. C'était désormais chose faite, n'est-ce pas ?

Premier prisonnier, premier spécimen, même s'il savait que, quelques mètres plus loin reposait Emma Frost, elle aussi captive. Les miroirs l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais ils étaient fins, et les murs eux-même n'étaient pas très épais. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là.

Il entendait ses cris lorsque les agents de la CIA se mettaient en tête de s'amuser un peu avec un « monstre de foire », ou lorsqu'elle subissait un de ces interrogatoires musclés que ces gens là aimaient tant.

_« L'humanité n'est pas comme cela. Les hommes ne sont pas tous mauvais. Nous pourrions tous vivre en paix, en paix. »_

Il tentait toujours de garder cet espèce d'instinct qui le poussait à croire en l'être humain, même si cet instinct venait lentement à s'évaporer, au fil des jours. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir été si croyant, si sûr en l'homme. Il se souvenait juste de Shaw et de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il se souvenait juste d'Erik qui tombait sur le sol pour ne plus jamais s'en relever et de cette humaine qui le regardait avec ce sourire vainqueur, cette lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

Il n'avait eut qu'à le penser très fort. Meurs, meurs. Il n'avait eut qu'à laisser parler les sentiments qui se bousculaient en son esprit. Rage, désespoir, folie, tristesse, douleur. Elle avait serrée ses mains autour de son crane et avait hurlée. Lui avait dit d'arrêter, qu'elle l'avait fait pour le bien de l'humanité, qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer tous ces gens sur ces bateaux et que c'était injuste, parce que ce n'était que des innocents et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

Erik non plus ne méritait pas de mourir.

Elle s'était effondrée sur le sable, le corps un instant encore secoué de spasmes, avant que finalement tous mouvements cessent.

Elle était morte et il l'avait tué. Il avait tué pour Erik. S'il avait été encore là, il était certain que l'allemand aurait rit de tant d'ironie.

« _Mon pauvre Charles, tu ne serais même pas capable de tuer une mouche, tant tu pourrais avoir de la pitié pour elle. C'est affligeant_. »

Les souvenirs faisaient mal. Ils étaient des lames tranchantes, des plaies infectées, et parfois priait-il pour que tous ces poisons s'effacent, pour oublier. L'oubli aurait été un paradis, si seulement il avait été réalisable. Son don l'empêchait d'oublier. Il pouvait enlever tous souvenirs aux autres mais, lui, était condamné à vivre toute sa vie durant avec eux. Avec toutes ces images et ces pensées qui parfois ne lui appartenaient même pas, propriétés de tous ces gens qu'il avait un jour rencontré dans sa vie.

Il se demandait souvent si tout cela n'allait pas finir par le rendre cinglé, à la longue.

Non. Ce qui allait le rendre cinglé, c'était le silence. Il était allongé sur cette planche de bois qu'ils osaient appeler « lit », dans cette cellule emplie de miroirs, le regard fixé sur le plafond qui reflétait son image aujourd'hui tant haïe. Il était si pâle et si maigre. Ses yeux étaient ternes et ses cheveux tellement plus longs. Il ne se reconnaissait pas réellement. Et puis, son esprit était vide. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Toute sa vie durant, des voix avaient assaillies ses pensées, des images appartenant aux autres étaient venus s'insinuer dans son esprit. Dans son enfance, cela avait été affreux. Ses parents l'avaient longtemps cru fou, l'avaient emmené voir d'éminents psychiatres et psychanalystes, avant qu'il ne se décide, finalement, à garder le secret sur ce qu'il voyait et entendait réellement.

C'était si dur d'entendre son propre père penser qu'il était un monstre, de savoir que sa mère pleurait toutes les nuits en pensant que son fils était anormal. C'était tellement difficile qu'il avait préféré enfouir tout cela en lui, barricadant peu à peu son esprit, érigeant des murs qui, et il le savait aujourd'hui, gardaient encore enfouis une bonne partie de son don. S'intégrer, être normal, voilà des choses qui semblaient être simples.

Raven était arrivée dans sa vie, et il l'avait aidée à avoir également cette vision des choses. Ils avaient passés tellement de temps sur son lit à feuilleter des magazines, histoire de trouver la transformation parfaite, celle qui ne ferait douter personne quant à sa qualité de soeur. Ils avaient tellement ris. Ses parents un peu moins lorsqu'il la leur avait présentée, cette petite fille toute blonde à l'air timide. Il n'avait eut que quelques mots à dire et deux doigts levés vers sa tempe pour que tous les deux se fendent d'un grand sourire et prennent la petite dans leurs bras.

Durant près de quinze ans, jusqu'à ce que son père succombe à une crise cardiaque, que sa mère se remarie pour finalement trouver la mort dans un tragique accident de la route quelques années plus tard, ils avaient crus dur comme fer que Raven était bel et bien leur fille.

Plus de parents. Plus de Raven. Plus d'Erik.

Vide. L'esprit entièrement vide. Son rire, qui se répercuta contre les miroirs, était sans joie aucune, terrifiant. Il n'y avait plus personne, grand Dieu, il _n'avait_ plus personne. Juste les souvenirs, juste les vagues silhouettes qui lui tendaient la main, souriantes, lorsque ses yeux daignaient enfin se fermer. Toute une époque de bonheur, de joie et de chaleur.

Il passa son pouce sur la bague, sentant les inscriptions gravées, les initiales de leurs deux noms, et le « forever » qu'il lui avait demandé de rajouter un peu pour rire, et Erik pestant contre son côté un peu trop fleur bleue alors qu'il s'exécutait pourtant en souriant.

Mal. Cela faisait tellement mal.

Alors, il préféra fermer les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Dans ses rêves, au moins, il n'était plus seul.

* * *

><p>A vos reviews et à très vite pour la suite ! ; )<p> 


	2. Partie I Chapitre I

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. & de l'alcool. Ça sera tout.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : The Killers; When you were young (Jacques Lu Cont remix).

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris, qui m'ont énormément touchée. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plait et vous intrigue autant. Je m'excuse également, parce que je devais poster ce premier chapitre bien plus tôt, mais mon ordinateur semble sentir que sa durée de vie diminue car il me joue des tours assez peu malins en ce moment, ce qui explique mon retard de post. Alors, concernant ce chapitre, c'est un retour en arrière sur les souvenirs de Charles, et vous verrez immédiatement qu'il y a une erreur par rapport au précédent chapitre. En effet, ici Erik est polonais, alors que dans le prologue, il est allemand. Simple cafouillage de ma part, car ce chapitre là avait été écrit pour une première fic que je voulais développer (un truc basé sur les camps de concentration et sur le passé d'Erik), mais qui n'a pas boostée mon imagination plus que cela. Ceci dit, on verra si je la reprend plus tard. Enfin bref, considérez Erik comme étant polonais, ça sera plus simple XD.

Ce chapitre est une mise en bouche quant au couple Erik/Charles. Il montre exactement la façon dont je vois les deux personnages à l'origine : Erik comme un animal un peu sauvage, méfiant, mais certain de son charme et de ses atouts, et Charles comme quelqu'un de très naïf, candide, généreux, qui ne fait jamais rien à moitié et est prêt à se sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres. Ils sont indéniablement complémentaires. Ils le seront bien moins par la suite.

Ah oui, et je vous ajoute également une petite suggestion de titre à écouter en marge du chapitre. C'est avant tout la chanson ou l'air qui m'a inspiré dans l'écriture.

Bref, voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I - CHAPITRE I<strong>

THE END IS IN THE BEGINNING.

- Espèce de poivrot ! Oh !, il est beau le grand docteur en génétique, affalé sur son trottoir, ivre mort ! Ça, c'est de l'évolution !

- Raven ...

Il pressa ses paumes contre son crâne meurtri, essayant de garder une posture droite, ce qui était bien difficile dans un monde qui ne cessait de tanguer. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu tant que cela. Bon, certes, quelques verres, mais il tenait assez bien l'alcool en général. Sûrement la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines, avec cette thèse, et là, cette espèce de canon qui sortait de nulle part et qui lui demandait son aide sur quelques affaires d'ordre de politique internationale.

Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus très rond, ces temps ci.

Raven eut un geste d'impatience et elle le tira par le bras avec force, le forçant à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Il protesta et chancela un peu, avant de se raccrocher à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci soupira, agrippa sa main, et tous deux avancèrent vers l'agence de taxis la plus proche, en titubant légèrement.

- Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est en Amérique et tu fais déjà le con. Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter, je te rappelle.

- Raven, par pitié, ferme-la ...

Elle pinça les lèvres, mais ne s'offusqua pas outre mesure. Son ami savait être sérieux – il l'était même parfois un peu trop à son goût -, mais, il lui arrivait également de se lâcher. De trop se lâcher. Charles ne savait pas faire dans la demie-mesure. Il était soit d'un sérieux mortel, soit d'une extravagance rare. Cela avait le don de la désarçonner complètement et, pourtant, elle avait vécue une grande partie de son existence en sa compagnie.

Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle le comprenait un peu. Un doctorat, cela devait se fêter. Une adhésion à la CIA aussi. Et puis, il fallait parfois faire tomber un peu la pression, lâcher du lest. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Un peu moins le fait que Charles ait besoin, à chaque fois, de se mettre la tête complètement à l'envers pour décompresser. Et, qui, bien sûr, se devait de jouer la surveillante attitrée ?

Doucement, elle le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, lui fit promettre de ne pas bouger, et traversa la rue pour demander un taxi à l'entreprise agréée. Charles se prit la tête entre les mains, grognant un peu contre le mal douloureux qui lui perçait désormais le crâne.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une silhouette s'approcher, puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Un homme – ses pensées récentes étaient pleines de la vision de Raven et de sa chute de rein disparaissant dans l'établissement de l'autre côté de la rue. De plus, de ce qu'il voyait, ses chaussures étaient masculines. -, qui posait un regard inquiet sur lui, comme s'il se demandait si ...

- Excusez-moi, vous vous sentez bien ?

Charles releva la tête, un peu trop vite, certes. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur, laissant échapper un sifflement entre ses lèvres, avant de les rouvrir, fixés droits dans ceux de l'inconnu, qui en avait profité pour s'approcher.

Il tomba dans une vague sombre, noire et obscure, où se battaient le néant et les émotions les plus intenses qu'il ait jamais vu, où s'affichait une vieillesse et une douleur qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. Des puits sans fond dans lesquels il aurait pu se perdre. Ces yeux dont il eut énormément de mal à se détacher.

- Oh, putain ...

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil amusé, mais se recula quand même d'un pas, se rendant apparemment vite compte de l'état fortement alcoolisé du jeune homme. Charles secoua la tête, ayant un peu retrouvé ses capacités, et prenant bien soin de rougir d'embarras face à ses mots et à son apparence générale qui devait être calamiteuse.

- Euh, je ... Je vais bien, oui, merci ...

L'homme devait avoir quelques années de plus, cinq au grand maximum. Il était plus grand, semblait plus fort que lui, et – Seigneur ! - possédait un corps pour lequel il aurait pu se damner mille fois. Il était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres. Il le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, de ses lèvres si rouges, comme si elles n'étaient faites que de sang pur, à la fois amusé et intrigué.

- Une fête un peu trop arrosée ?

Charles décrocha son regard des lèvres de l'inconnu et se fixa sur son visage, un peu intimidé par la carrure et cette sorte d'énergie, de puissance, qui semblait se dégager de l'homme. Il repéra un léger accent, un peu germanique. Certainement pas un local.

- On peut dire ça. J'ai peut-être un peu trop fêté mon doctorat ...

- Félicitations, un doctorat, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Surtout à Oxford, je peux vous le dire, il faut se battre bec et ongles pour y arriver, là-bas, non pas que je veuille me vanter, mais ... Enfin, voilà.

L'homme rit un peu devant ses propos peu cohérents, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

- Oxford ? Anglais, alors ?

- Oui, anglais. Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas du coin. Vous avez un drôle d'accent. Allemand, peut-être ?

L'homme se figea brusquement. Avec étonnement, Charles le vit passer une main sur son avant-bras gauche, caché par le cuir de sa veste, comme s'il y avait là-dessous quelque chose de désagréable, de douloureux. Son esprit était bien trop embrumé pour réellement comprendre mais il sut, pourtant, que les mots avaient rouverts des blessures qui devaient être bien mal cicatrisées chez son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier finit pourtant par sourire, mais ce n'était plus ce sourire si chaleureux et un petit peu enjôleur – mais, ça, c'était peut-être aussi une invention de son esprit – qu'il lui avait adressé quelques secondes auparavant. C'était froid et terrifiant. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité de Charles.

- On peut dire ça. Je suis polonais.

- Ah.

Pologne, un dégoût manifeste pour l'Allemagne et pour son avant-bras gauche, un âge qui concordait. Oui, ce type avait dû côtoyer le régime nazi de beaucoup trop près. Charles détourna un instant le regard, retrouvant bien vite toute sobriété, un peu déstabilisé de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il avait énormément lu sur cette époque, sur ceux qui avaient subis le régime, sur tous ceux qui étaient morts, qui avaient été torturés, qui avaient dû se cacher pour y échapper. C'était à la fois effrayant et – qu'on le pardonne – horriblement excitant de se retrouver aussi proche d'un survivant de ces années-là.

Il osa même jusqu'à tenter de porter une main à sa tempe, les yeux fixés sur l'homme, poussé par l'envie de tout savoir, de tout connaître de lui.

C'était une sale manie, un vice, celui d'une intelligence jamais rassasiée, d'un besoin d'informations constant, de l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles personnes, constamment. Son don le poussait à enfreindre des règles qu'il tentait parfois de se donner. Pour lui, l'intimité de la personne, son droit à la discrétion et au secret, étaient des choses bien trop abstraites.

Mais, qui pouvait donc avoir un quelconque secret envers sa personne ? Il ressentait tout, voyait tout, savait tout.

L'homme près de lui avait le cœur un peu serré, était amusé et le regardait sans cesse, il pouvait le voir à travers ses yeux. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, des pensées si noires, des émotions néfastes qui se bousculaient en son être. Charles n'avait pas besoin d'user d'un léger tapotement sur la tempe, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se concentrer. C'était quelque chose de naturel, quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à contrôler. Un surplus d'informations qui pouvait parfois le faire complètement disjoncter.

- Je crois que votre petite-amie vous appelle.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se fixa à nouveau sur l'homme – Erik, il l'avait vu dans son esprit. -, qui avait retrouvé son air avenant et lui montrait d'un léger mouvement de la tête l'autre côté de la rue, où s'agitait une Raven partagée entre exaspération et amusement.

- Oh, euh ... Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, vous savez. Juste ma sœur.

L'homme eut un sourire un peu plus large et détourna la tête en marmonnant quelques mots dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, certainement du polonais. C'est vrai qu'il devait être ridicule à bafouiller et à rougir ainsi, telle une adolescente un peu prude. Il se sentait un peu bête, et, voyant que Raven s'apprêtait à traverser et à les rejoindre, ruinant dans le même instant tous ses espoirs d'accroche possible, s'empressa de renchérir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, je peux vous dire que vous possédez une magnifique mutation du gène AC-46, et vous pouvez me croire, je m'y connais, je suis docteur en génétique. Vous êtes un mutant particulièrement ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

L'expression de l'autre avait de nouveau changée. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, sa posture s'était figée, et il tenait une main légèrement levée vers lui, les yeux étincelants de colère. Charles s'apprêtait à argumenter sur la nature de cette mutation – un truc élaboré qui consistait en la teneur sombre et profonde des yeux de l'inconnu -, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi celui-ci réagissait si mal à ses mots, quand Raven se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés, un regard méfiant et dangereux posé sur l'homme.

- Tout va bien ?

Le dénommé Erik se redressa, baissant lentement la main, crispée en un poing ferme, mais ne le quittant pas du regard. Charles ne put détourner les yeux, à la fois intimidé et hypnotisé. Cette force, toute cette puissance qu'il venait d'apercevoir, cette énergie qui flottait presque autour de l'homme, comme si elle s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant.

- Charles ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête, se détachant du regard de l'autre, se plongeant dans celui inquiet de son amie. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête, la rassurant quelque peu. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent de nouveau les yeux dans l'autre sens, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls. L'homme en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

- C'était qui, ce type ?

- Franchement ? Aucune idée.

Raven soupira, lui agrippa la main et le força à se mettre sur ses jambes, ce qu'il fit avec bien moins de mal que tantôt.

- T'as vraiment le don pour attirer des tordus, toi. C'est d'une surveillance constante dont tu aurais besoin, Charles.

Ce dernier ne releva pas, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où l'homme s'était tenu, un instant plus tôt, la tête pleine des questions et des réponses qu'il avait rapidement lu dans son esprit. Étrangement, il su presque immédiatement qu'ils se rencontreraient de nouveau. L'homme avait ce petit quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui le poussait à croire que l'origine de sa mutation était bien plus que celle d'un petit reflet dans l'oeil. Toute cette énergie ressentie, c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel.

Il s'installa un peu mieux sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui le ramenait vers ses appartements, prêtés par la CIA même, un sourire aux lèvres, presque conscient du fait qu'il venait de faire la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sebastian Shaw s'était enfui, ses trois autres mutants – grand Dieu, c'était tout simplement fantastique ! -, et ses projets de destruction du monde avec lui. Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir que le bateau cachait un sous-marin ? Nous étions, certes, en pleine période fantasque et étrange, car plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'étonner désormais, mais, ça, il n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir.<p>

Pas plus que le fait de se retrouver face à cet homme précédemment rencontré, quelques nuits plus tôt, sur un banc américain, après une folle soirée de fête. Un homme qui avait faillit se noyer en tentant de retenir un sous-marin de plusieurs tonnes, par la simple force de la pensée.

Depuis qu'il s'était jeté à l'eau pour l'aider, qu'il avait réussit à le remonter, il ne cessait de le regarder avec un émerveillement et une curiosité bien visibles. Raven pestait, et il l'entendait très bien, du fond de ses pensées, parler de son air d'enfant subjugué, charmé, comme si on venait de lui donner un cadeau de Noël bien trop à l'avance.

Erik était assit contre une des parois de la cabine principale, trempé et enroulé dans une couverture qui ne semblait pourtant pas atténuer ses tremblements. Charles lui avait proposé d'aller lui en chercher une autre, mais son regard noir et ses mots, soit qu'il allait s'en remettre parce qu'il avait vu bien pire, l'en avait très vite dissuadé.

Et, ils se regardaient maintenant, face à face, l'un recroquevillé sur lui-même et l'autre penché en avant sur son fauteuil, s'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Déconcertée par cette attitude, Raven finit par se proposer pour aller chercher un peu de café en cuisine, histoire de les réchauffer un peu, et personne n'émit la moindre protestation.

Seuls.

Cette fois-ci, Charles fut heureux de ne pas avoir un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à la normale, pouvant enfin sembler aussi normal que possible, du moins, autant que pouvait le lui offrir sa condition, face à cet homme qui l'intriguait tant.

- Vous êtes vraiment fantastique. Ces choses que vous faites, bouger les objets, du moins, le métal apparemment, c'est ... C'est tout simplement ... Vous êtes fantastique.

Charles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette nouvelle rencontre l'emplissait de joie, d'autant plus que découvrir que l'autre était également un mutant était une information bien plus réjouissante encore. Il l'avait immédiatement su, il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu se tromper.

Il se leva, s'avançant vers l'homme, s'accroupissant face à lui. Celui-ci tenta de reculer, se pressant contre la paroi, sans pourtant parvenir à lui échapper. Son regard était méfiant et fuyant, comme s'il tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir.

- Vous savez, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Et, moi, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous êtes ... rentré dans ma tête sans aucun droit et ... Merde ! Vous recommencez, là !

Le jeune télépathe baissa la main, prit en faute, rougissant un peu devant le regard coléreux de l'autre.

- Désolé, c'est juste que ...

- Ouais, juste que je vous paraît si « _fantastique_ » ...

Erik afficha un sourire féroce en voyant Charles se relever brusquement, bafouillant une phrase incompréhensible, le rouge furieusement monté aux joues. Il avait délibérément prononcé le dernier mot avec une pointe de sarcasme, l'accentuant d'un léger clin d'œil enjôleur. Il n'était pas dupe. L'autre le regardait comme s'il était une friandise et, ça, ça avait le don de véritablement l'agacer.

Il se redressa, frottant la couverture contre son corps frigorifié, un peu moins suspicieux maintenant qu'il avait clairement comprit le manège du jeune homme. Il lui adressa même un sourire désolé, un peu apitoyé par le regard coupable et timide que lui jetait le télépathe. Il soupira et avança une main vers lui, détournant délibérément le regard vers un point autre que ses deux yeux de chiot battu, emplis de malice et d'une intelligence aiguë.

- Erik Lehnsherr. Mais, ça, je crois que vous le savez déjà.

- Charles Xavier.

Erik ne sut pas très bien comment décrire la sensation qu'il ressentit lorsque sa paume toucha celle de l'autre jeune homme. C'était intense, chaud et électrique, comme si un courant soudain l'avait parcouru des pieds à la tête, pas quelque chose de désagréable, au contraire. Charles lui même avait dû le ressentir, car il se tenait figé, serrant un peu plus fort sa main, les yeux emplis de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

- C'est ... C'est vous qui venez de faire cela ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Ils se lâchèrent rapidement la main, un peu embarrassés. Erik se racla la gorge et se recula de quelques pas, très peu habitué au contact physique, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, évitant toujours le regard de l'autre. Charles semblait un peu plus enjoué, mais restait encore un peu secoué et curieux de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se tourne, las, vers l'autre, n'aimant pas vraiment le fait qu'il ne cesse de le regarder de cette façon aussi fixe.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais ...

- Vous en avez après Shaw. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il vous a fait mais, du peu que j'en ai vu, ce n'était pas très réjouissant, et je comprend le fait que vous souhaiteriez vous venger. Cela tombe bien, car nous même voulons l'arrêter. Il aurait une certaine pression sur des membres hauts placés des gouvernements américains et russes, et tenterait de déclencher une guerre atomique, ce qui est quelque peu fâcheux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Erik eut un air perplexe, un fin sourire dubitatif sur les lèvres.

- Et, vous croyez véritablement que je pourrai vous être d'une quelconque aide ou, mieux encore, que je souhaiterai collaborer avec vous ?

Charles se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Votre don nous serait utile, et, vous savez, Shaw a beaucoup d'amis, tenter de le neutraliser seul, c'est de la folie pure. Vous n'êtes plus seul, Erik. Désormais, nous sommes là, et je vous promet que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que justice vous soit rendue.

Erik le regarda un instant, fixement, comme s'il tentait de le jauger, de découvrir si les mots étaient bien honnêtes et véritables. Finalement, alors que Charles sentait le souffle lui manquer, dans l'expectative, il finit par acquiescer, reprenant sa place initiale contre la paroi de métal en silence. Le télépathe se permit un sourire, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, et s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil un peu inconfortable, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur son nouveau protégé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la suite prochainement ; ) A vos reviews !<p> 


	3. Partie I Chapitre II

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. De l'alcool et un mini lemon. Je sais que vous l'attendiez.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : Take That; Love Love.

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews et commentaires ! Je ne vais pas vraiment vous embêter avec mon blabla habituel aujourd'hui, juste vous dire que ce deuxième chapitre sera également un flashback sur la relation Erik/Charles, qui prendra ici un nouveau tournant. Également un début d'introspection du côté de Charles. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que la première partie traitera surtout de Charles, son passé, son présent, etc ..., que la deuxième sera plus axée sur Erik, et que la troisième, eh bien, j'y travaille encore XD. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si, dans cette première partie, les sentiments d'Erik sont négligés. J'y reviendrai bientôt.

Oh, et attention, **mini lemon** dans le premier segment de ce chapitre.

Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I – CHAPITRE II<strong>

FANTASIES.

Erik Lehnsherr était magnétique.

Il attirait les regards et les attentions, partout où il allait et, même si beaucoup de personnes se partageaient, à son sujet, entre la méfiance et le respect, personne en tout cas ne pouvait se vanter posséder la moindre indifférence envers lui.

Charles se disait parfois que cela devait être dû à son pouvoir, à cette force attractive qui semblait littéralement submerger quiconque se tenait trop proche de lui. Ou alors, c'était tout simplement un tour que lui jouait son esprit.

Il pouvait ressentir cette force, la sentir vibrer tout autour de lui lorsque l'autre homme était proche de lui. C'était quelque chose d'inquiétant, parfois, mais de véritablement fascinant. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire, avec un peu d'entraînement. Des choses certainement extraordinaires. Des prouesses pour un don si fantastique.

« Fantastique ». Peut-être était-ce le mot qui convenait le mieux.

Charles le trouvait fantastique lorsqu'il usait de ses pouvoirs. Il le trouvait fantastique lorsqu'il tentait de gagner contre lui aux échecs – malheureusement pour lui, son don et ses fausses promesses de non tricheries ne pouvaient pas rivaliser. Il le trouvait fantastique parce qu'il parvenait toujours à le surprendre, malgré tout. Il le trouvait fantastique pour avoir survécu à toutes les horreurs de son passé.

Charles repensait souvent à ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Toute cette rage, cette haine, cette douleur. Les expériences que Shaw avait mené sur lui, Auschwitz. Ses cauchemars en étaient habités. Ils se mêlaient aux siens, si bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à passer des nuits relativement paisibles, ces derniers temps.

Attaché sur une table, dépecé vivant, avec Shaw et cet air curieux sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui, lui disant dans un sourire qu'il était désormais seul, tout seul, et que de toute façon, il pouvait hurler puisque personne ne viendrait à son secours. Tout le monde le haïssait, s'était détourné de lui. Tout était fini.

Et voilà. Des nuits d'insomnies, des nuits où il se réveillait en un cri, les yeux baissés sur son propre corps, comme s'il pouvait encore voir les traces de coups, les brûlures, et toutes les plaies, les mains tremblantes et la gorge emplie de sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

Tout seul.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il se trouvait à la table de cette sorte de cuisine aménagée dans leurs appartements, quelque part dans un des nombreux bâtiments de la CIA. Peut-être pour cela qu'il pensait à Erik. Penser à quelque chose éloignait les souvenirs de tous ces cauchemars, les pensées qu'une part de ces horreurs avaient été réelles, pour l'un d'entre eux.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les placards. L'alcool n'aidait en rien mais, quand on ne pouvait oublier, comme lui, c'était une aide certaine pour trouver un certain répit.

- C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès. Être ivre à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Je te fais réellement cet effet là ?

En un instant, Erik s'était matérialisé sur la chaise en face de lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, pleinement réveillé, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de se balader dans une cuisine à près de quatre heures du matin. Charles fronça un instant les sourcils, tentant de percevoir au-delà de son esprit embrumé où il voulait en venir, et surtout, comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se demandait aussi comment, en une fraction de secondes, ils étaient passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Mais, ça, ça n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire.

- Si tu savais vraiment l'effet que tu me fais ...

D'accord. Cela serait tout pour ce soir. Ignorant l'expression surprise et un peu amusée de l'autre homme, il se leva en chancelant légèrement, attendant d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre originel avant de tourner les talons, ne manquant pas d'emporter la bouteille avec lui. Il ne fit pas deux mètres qu'il voyait la porte – entièrement constituée de métal, bien sûr, nous étions tout de même au cœur de la CIA – se refermer devant lui, serrure bloquée. Il soupira et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait en avoir vraiment besoin, dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre.

Erik s'était levé et était appuyé contre le bord de la table, le regard calculateur, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit, à connaître ses pensées. C'était même assez étrange, compte tenu du fait que le télépathe, eh bien, c'était lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois tant ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses tant de questions ?

Conscient du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir, Charles revint s'asseoir à la table, ignorant le regard inquiet de son ami quant à sa surprenante agressivité.

Raven avait peur des autres, de leur regard, de ne pas être accepté telle qu'elle était. Elle avait peur que ce garçon là, dans ce pub où elle était serveuse, en Angleterre, ne lui demande pas de sortir avec elle et lui préfère une autre. Elle avait peur de ne plus rentrer dans son trente-six. Elle avait peur que lui-même ne l'aime plus et ne veule plus d'elle.

Erik avait peur de tout. Des autres, de la menace qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Il avait peur de s'attacher et de souffrir. Il avait peur de Sebastian Shaw et de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il avait peur du passé. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à venger sa famille, de ne pas être suffisamment fort. Il avait peur de lui-même aussi, Charles pouvait clairement le sentir.

Et, lui alors ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà demandé de quoi étaient peuplés ses cauchemars ? Quelqu'un s'était-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu inquiété pour lui, ces dernières années ?

Il était le garant des émotions et des souvenirs des autres, il était celui qui _devait_ les aider car il était le seul à tout savoir. C'était un rôle parfois si dur et si lourd qu'il devait, à certains moments, relâcher la pression. Il aurait pu être égoïste, les laisser se dépêtrer avec leurs propres problèmes, mais il n'était pas comme cela. Sa nature profonde le poussait à penser d'abord aux autres. Lui venait toujours ensuite, en dernière place.

Et, pourtant, parfois, les émotions étaient trop fortes. Le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules était juste trop lourd. Il lui arrivait de s'effondrer. Mais, là encore, il n'y avait souvent personne pour l'aider.

Être seul dans une cour de récréation, dans un coin, laissé pour compte par les autres enfants, jouant seul, tentant d'ignorer la solitude. Revenir en pleurant du collège quand les autres vous ont rabaissés et insultés toute la journée, quand tout ce que vous avez voulu faire, ce jour-là, c'était de laisser votre pouvoir les détruire tous, un à un. Être seul quand vos parents partent au travail, vont en voyages. Être seul à l'enterrement de votre père parce que votre mère et son nouveau mari sont en voyages de noces.

Être le seul à pouvoir tout voir et tout entendre, des pensées affreuses de votre beau-père qui vous déteste et qui insiste pour vous envoyer tout droit en psychiatrie, de votre mère qui préfère boire et avaler des cachets plutôt que d'avoir à faire face à la réalité, de vos soi-disant amis qui ont tout simplement trop peur de vous pour pouvoir tout vous dire, des filles et des garçons que vous avez aimés, et qui vous ont tout simplement broyés le peu d'estime de vous-même qui vous restez.

« _Sale monstre, on aurait dû te noyer à la naissance, dégénéré, cinglé, si seulement j'avais été ton père, nous n'aurions pas eut à nous préoccuper de toi aujourd'hui !_ »

Ses doigts se fermèrent en deux poings serrés, ses phalanges se teintant de blanc sous la pression, sous le souvenir ravagé et ravageur.

Alors, voilà. C'était donc cela. Il ne connaissait pas la peur maladive de Raven quant à son apparence si différente. Il ne connaissait pas l'horreur des camps et de la torture comme Erik pouvait la connaître. Il savait juste ce que c'était d'être seul, seul avec des pensées si noires, si destructrices, avec un don qui pouvait, s'il le souhaitait réellement, tout détruire, tout anéantir, tout changer.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée, un sourire amer sur le visage. On pouvait oublier la solitude en s'attaquant aux problèmes des autres. Lorsqu'il tentait d'aider quelqu'un, n'importe qui, cette impression s'effritait, disparaissait lentement, se faisait moins lancinante. Certes, elle revenait toujours à l'assaut, l'attaquant au moment où il pensait quelle s'était évaporée à jamais, mais, au moins, il essayait. C'était déjà ça.

Cela, lutter toujours, ou finir par se jeter d'une fenêtre ou un truc dans ce genre là. Sa mort en des termes prématurés ne lui faisant pas réellement plaisir, il préférait encore pédaler dans la semoule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

Erik se tourna vers lui, dardant un regard désapprobateur sur la bouteille que Charles tenait entre ses mains. Pourtant, il l'attrapa d'un geste ferme, n'ayant aucun mal à combattre la piètre force de son ami, qui tenta de la lui reprendre des mains avec quelques grommellements mécontents, et en but à son tour une longue gorgée, grimaçant à peine sous la brûlure du liquide dans son œsophage.

- Un simple cauchemar. Impossible de me rendormir.

- Idem.

Et là – et cela devait certainement être dû à l'alcool, pas de doute possible. -, son regard accrocha la nuque d'Erik, sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait à mesure qu'il buvait, les veines, les tendons, les muscles qu'il pouvait voir s'agiter sous la peau bronzée, c'était juste, Seigneur, c'était juste ...

Il se leva. Étrangement, il n'eut, cette fois, aucun mal à retrouver un équilibre parfait et ne tituba pas alors qu'il s'avançait face à l'autre homme. Ce dernier le regardait, surpris, le regard à la fois amusé et curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Charles ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

Il pressa sa main derrière la nuque de son ami et, brusquement, amena leurs lèvres à se rencontrer. Il n'attendait aucune réponse, il s'en fichait même royalement, mais éprouva tout de même un immense soulagement lorsqu'Erik passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il grimpa sur la table, assit sur les genoux de l'autre, les mains dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, sous son tee-shirt, leurs deux langues se battant pour savoir lequel des deux dominerait l'autre. Charles se recula légèrement, leur permettant de respirer, et dans un sourire carnassier, ses yeux bleus assombris de désir, ce qui tira un grondement de la part de son futur amant, poussa durement celui-ci contre la table, le forçant à s'allonger.

- Charles ...

- Tais-toi, juste ... tais-toi.

Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, laissa ses lèvres passer de sa tempe à sa nuque, de ses épaules à son ventre. Il déboucla sa ceinture, mais n'alla pas plus loin, remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de l'autre homme qu'il reprit avec une sorte de férocité qui lui avait été inconnu, jusqu'alors.

Erik le désirait, il pouvait l'entendre dans ses pensées, dans tous les non-dits de ses gémissements. Il sourit férocement, laissant sa main descendre jusque sous le pantalon de son futur amant, lui tirant une exclamation surprise.

- Charles, si tu continues, je vais devoir ...

- Vas-y, Erik, je serai ravi de voir ce que tu pourrais me réserver.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Erik l'agrippa par la taille et échangea leurs positions si vite que Charles mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte. Bientôt, le télépathe fut délesté de ses vêtements, le corps serré contre celui de l'autre homme.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais combien je t'aime ...

- Erik, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ...

Il enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule de son amant, les jambes relevées contre ses hanches, la tête enfoncée dans son cou, le corps tiraillé entre douleur et plaisir. Il haleta, et Erik donna un nouveau coup de rein qui le fit gémir. C'était juste comme il l'avait imaginé. Erik accéléra, soudainement, les pensées emplies de mots incohérents, de _Charles, Charles, si bon, Charles_, leurs gémissements se mêlant entre leurs lèvres jointes.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, Erik, je t'aime ...

C'était fantastique. C'était parfait.

- Hey, Charles ? Toujours sur Terre ?

Une main passa devant ses yeux, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il secoua la tête, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur Erik, qui se tenait toujours assit contre cette table, dans cette cuisine, les sourcils froncés, un peu inquiet. Il était habillé et, comme Charles pu le constater d'un regard, lui aussi. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'ébattre sur cette table inconfortable. Le télépathe se sentait à la fois mortifié et, surtout, horriblement excité. L'horreur.

- Dix dollars pour tes pensées, mon ami.

Charles cru qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Sentant ses joues brûler, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper au regard inquisiteur d'Erik, il se leva prestement, bafouillant une excuse improbable, et s'éclipsa de la pièce, soulagé de voir qu'entre temps la sortie avait été dégagée, laissant derrière lui un Erik légèrement désappointé.

Celui-ci but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, avant de reposer la bouteille sur la table, un fin sourire venant lentement étirer ses lèvres. L'alcool avait quelque chose de nocif pour les télépathes mais, au moins, il permettait de leur donner une imagination très constructive.

Charles avait du mal à garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle lorsqu'il buvait et avait offert à Erik, et ce pendant quelque secondes, des images tout à fait intéressantes.

Il se leva, eut un dernier regard pour cette table – il allait désormais lui être impossible de la voir sans penser à ... -, et sortit, rejoignant sa chambre, le cœur un peu plus léger que tantôt.

Les prochains jours allaient s'annoncer intéressants.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal au crane. Vraiment. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, pas à ce stade là du moins, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s'en rappeler. Son esprit était, cependant, très calme. Aucune pensée, aucune image, aucune voix. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était tu. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus personne.<p>

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une soudaine panique faisant lentement son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui tirant de désagréables frissons. Il se trouvait dans une pièce obscure, qu'il identifia comme étant sa chambre, après quelques secondes d'accoutumance aux ténèbres. Il vérifia, lentement, qu'il possédait bien un contrôle total sur son corps, puis entreprit de se souvenir de quelle façon il en était arrivé là.

Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à travailler sur le Cerebro avec Hank. Évitant Erik, et toutes ces nouvelles questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. C'était une bonne solution, un peu cruelle certes, mais efficace.

Erik détestait tout ce qui se rattachait aux expériences douteuses. Charles se souvenait très clairement de ses traits tendus, de son teint blême, de son air désapprobateur et de ses pensées chaotiques, alors qu'il s'était jeté dans sur le Cerebro sans poser de questions. Il avait très clairement vu la peur viscérale d'Erik. Il avait eut si peur que tout se passe mal. Il avait eut tellement peur pour lui.

L'expérience lui rappelait celles que Shaw avait perpétrées sur lui, toutes ces horreurs qui, parfois, avaient été anodines, en apparence, comme pouvait l'être le Cerebro. Pour Erik, il avait été un cobaye, comme lui-même l'avait été par le passé. Un « adorable » cobaye.

Depuis, Erik évitait de trop s'approcher, et par la même, évitait Charles, qui lui-même faisait tout pour se dérober au regard de l'autre homme.

Alors, voilà. Il était dans le Cerebro, il avait travaillé toute la journée, cherchant d'autres mutants inlassablement, car c'était si extraordinaire de les voir tous, si nombreux, bien plus encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il devait être deux heures du matin quand les maux de tête avaient commencés. Il avait trouvé cela normal, c'était dit qu'une heure de plus ne lui ferait pas plus de mal. Mais, la douleur avait augmentée. Oui, il se souvenait du mal lancinant, des larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues quand elle s'était faite insupportable. Après, tout était assez flou. Il saignait du nez. Il était tombé, à un certain moment. Puis, plus rien. Le noir complet.

Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Une heure, deux heures, une journée ? Et là, dehors, tous ces autres mutants qui se sentaient si seuls, qui désespéraient, qui avaient besoin de son aide, de son soutien ... Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute.

Il se redressa, grimaçant quand sa migraine se rappela à son bon vouloir. Il devait y avoir des anti-douleurs dans la table de chevet. Il se pencha, s'apprêta à ouvrir le tiroir mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'il découvrit un Erik Lehnsherr assoupit sur une chaise, près du lit, dans une position qui devait être très inconfortable. La pénombre l'avait empêché de le voir, en premier lieu.

Charles eut un sourire tendre, un peu gêné. Erik avait dû le veiller, il était resté près de lui. Le télépathe secoua un peu la tête, marmonnant un « idiot » rempli d'affection, ouvrant cette fois le tiroir, prenant la boîte de médicaments qui s'y trouvait. Il chercha des yeux le verre d'eau qui siégeait autrefois sur le haut de la table de chevet, certain qu'il était encore là le matin même, à son réveil.

Il le trouva renversé, vidé de son contenu, au pied du bureau qui se trouvait deux ou trois mètres plus loin. Lentement, avec beaucoup de précaution, il se leva, et dû tout d'abord s'accrocher au mur pour parvenir à rester debout. Il fit quelques pas maladroits, les jambes faibles et cotonneuses, et parvint jusqu'au verre qu'il ramassa, le fixant avec curiosité et inquiétude. Il esquiva un mouvement pour le poser sur le bureau, mais se stoppa net en voyant le chaos qui y régnait.

Il y avait du sang, partout, du sang, sur ses papiers, sur les dossiers, sur tout. Des compresses, des cachets, des seringues. Une bassine d'eau au contenu carmin. Charles fronça les sourcils, partagé entre inquiétude et incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait été blessé ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait été malade ? Qui ? Un des enfants ?

Il passa une main sur son crane douloureux. C'était peut-être lui. Mais, tout ce sang, alors ? Il inspecta ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, d'un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas blessé, n'avait aucune plaie. Alors, comment est-ce que tout ce sang avait fait pour atterrir ici ?

- Tu avais déjà perdu tant de sang, quand je suis arrivé, que j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. Ton nez, tes yeux, tes oreilles, tu n'arrêtais pas de saigner, c'était horrible, tu crachais du sang, Hank a même cru que tu avais fait une attaque cérébrale, ou un truc dans ce genre, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je voulais t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais ces humains ont refusés, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour toi et pour la mission. Tu étais si pâle. C'était ... un véritable cauchemar.

Charles leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, qui se tenait désormais près de lui, parfaitement réveillé, mais le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Ses yeux étaient durs, froids, mais Charles pouvait clairement voir l'étincelle de soulagement et de joie qui brillait au fond d'eux. Ils ne se détachaient pas des siens, comme s'il avait peur qu'en le lâchant du regard, Charles s'effondrerait à nouveau.

Lentement, Erik passa une main sous le menton du jeune homme, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui, et inspecta ses yeux, passant ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait la moindre anomalie. Sentir ainsi sa peau contre la sienne bloqua un instant la respiration de Charles.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Juste un peu mal à la tête, et je me sens un peu faible aussi, mais à part ça, tout va très bien.

Il offrit un sourire réconfortant à son ami, un peu inquiet de le voir si sérieux et si froid.

- Erik ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_J'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais plus te revoir, que je t'avais perdu, que tu n'allais jamais plus ... que ..._

Les pensées étaient chaotiques, un mélange de colère pure et de désespoir. Charles reçu de plein fouet toutes ces émotions si néfastes, et dû s'accrocher au bras d'Erik pour ne pas tomber. Le télépathe posa une main sur ses yeux clos en gémissant, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs et cette vague d'émotions ayant eut des effets néfastes sur sa migraine déjà douloureuse.

- Charles ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la douleur revenant lentement à un niveau gérable. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à Erik, mais ne lâcha pourtant pas son bras, malgré tout.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

Le visage d'Erik s'assombrit de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait autour du poignet, avant de relever les yeux vers lui, le regard noir et accusateur.

- Trois jours et vingt-deux heures. Tout cela parce que tu n'es pas capable de prendre un peu soin de toi.

Charles ignora la dernière remarque de son ami, se détournant de lui et avançant d'un pas chancelant vers la garde-robe, bien résolu à se changer. Il était habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un boxer et, si l'idée d'être aussi peu vêtu devant Erik aurait pu le gêner en temps normal, ici, avec de puissants anti-douleurs qui glissaient dans ses veines, un mal de crane qui l'empêchait de penser correctement et l'horreur de découvrir qu'il avait perdu presque quatre jours dans sa recherche d'autres mutants, l'idée même lui était complètement indifférente.

Il attrapa un jean bleu, qu'il enfila avec peine, manquant par deux fois de se retrouver face contre terre, pendant l'opération. Avec précaution, il enleva son tee-shirt, à peine conscient du regard qu'Erik posa immédiatement dans son dos. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était avancé, un peu perplexe sur les agissements du jeune homme, mais sachant déjà que tout cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Erik lui attrapa des mains la chemise blanche qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler, lui tirant quelques protestations qu'il ignora complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher, tu as besoin de repos.

- Erik, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mais, crois-moi, tout va très bien. Et puis, quatre jours. Tu te rends compte ? Imagines le nombre de personnes que j'aurai pu encore trouver en quatre jours. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me reposer.

Erik sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Charles n'avait-il réellement aucune considération envers lui-même ? Était-il réellement à ce point masochiste ? Il savait désormais qu'avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Charles avait veillé quarante-huit heures de suite, n'avait mangé qu'un peu le matin même de son malaise, et n'avait prit aucune pause entre temps. Il devait être véritablement suicidaire.

Il agrippa le bras de Charles avec force, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur, et le força à se tourner vers lui, ne pouvant empêcher la colère de le submerger.

- Tu n'y retourneras pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

Charles le regardait avec surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment son soudain éclat de rage. Et puis, peu à peu, il sentit, lui-même, une certaine colère s'emparer de lui. Erik croyait-il réellement qu'il allait faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait, comme s'il n'était qu'un chiot qui se devait d'obéir ? Il se dégagea fermement de la poigne de l'autre homme, les sourcils froncés et les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir. J'y retournerai que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est mon rôle de les trouver. C'est mon rôle de les aider. Lâche-moi !

Erik tenait le poignet de Charles dans sa main, et tous deux luttaient maintenant, le télépathe tentant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'autre, celui-ci essayant de le garder au plus près de lui.

- Bordel de merde, Charles, toutes ces conneries vont te tuer, arrêtes de ... ! Merde, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses encore plus, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime trop pour cela, alors arrête !

La colère de Charles s'évanouit aussi vite quelle était apparue. Il resta un instant pétrifié, cessant de lutter, la bouche ouverte par le choc, tentant de comprendre les mots que son ami venait de prononcer. Celui-ci avait un peu pâlit, comme s'il avait parlé trop vite, comme si les mots s'étaient échappés sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Pourtant, il soutint son regard, desserra même un peu sa prise sur son poignet, de sorte que Charles pouvait désormais se dérober à sa guise.

Il ne le fit pas. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, avant que Charles ne retrouve ses mots, un fin sourire venant lentement éclairer son visage.

- Tu ... Tu m'aimes ?

Erik détourna légèrement le regard, le visage marqué par l'hésitation. Il se décida finalement à répondre et esquissa un pas en avant, baissant lentement le visage vers celui de son compagnon, se passant des mots et posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser chaste et délicat, si léger que Charles se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas là un nouvel effet de son imagination. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Erik, et celui-ci dû prendre le geste pour une invitation, car il s'approcha un peu plus, soudant leurs corps si bien que, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_Tellement peur ... si horrible ... plus jamais, jamais ... te protégerais ... toute ma vie ... t'aime tellement ..._

Il n'avait pas la force d'en voir plus, juste ces bribes d'informations cohérentes dans un flot qui lui parvenait désormais en masse. Les lèvres d'Erik s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il leva une main vers le visage de Charles, caressant avec douceur sa joue. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il cru, un instant, qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine.

- N'y vas plus, d'accord ? Tu as trouvé suffisamment d'autres mutants, nous pouvons déjà prendre contact avec eux, nous verrons plus tard pour le reste, non ?

Quand est-ce que tout cela était arrivé ? Quand est-ce que les rôles avaient été inversés ? Erik noua ses bras autour de sa taille, ses pensées pleines de _jet'aimejet'aime_, et il se demanda vraiment quand le changement s'était opéré. Personne n'en avait quoi que se soit à faire. De lui, de ses problèmes, de ses propres peurs. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait changé ?

Il pouvait voir dans l'esprit d'Erik la peur viscérale qu'il avait ressentit en ne le trouvant pas dans son lit, cette nuit là, alors que l'horloge pointait déjà les quatre heures du matin. La terreur, la panique, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient, baignant dans son propre sang, le Cerebro toujours en marche, son esprit toujours connecté à la machine. La pensée qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, encore, perdre un être cher, non, pas encore. La colère qu'il avait ressenti contre lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé, pour ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillé. Et, tout cet amour, toutes ces pensées rayonnantes et pleine de joie qu'il pouvait percevoir, qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de toutes ces autres images néfastes et noires de son passé.

Quand est-ce qu'Erik avait acquis toutes ces pensées, quand était-il tombé si amoureux de lui ? Et, alors, est-ce qu'il finirait par partir aussi, comme tous les autres ?

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

Mécaniquement, il hocha la tête, et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, où Erik le força à se rallonger. Il se sentait, de toute manière, exténué, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alors qu'Erik s'apprêtait à se détourner, Charles le retint par le bras, le faisant à nouveau se pencher vers lui.

- Reste.

Erik eut un nouveau sourire, posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer, avant de venir s'allonger près de Charles, qu'il enlaça.

_Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, maintenant, Charles. _

Il sentit la respiration de celui qu'il aimait ralentir, signe de son assoupissement, et se permit un sanglot étranglé, le visage enfouit dans le cou d'Erik. Plus jamais seul.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Erik.

Fantastique.

* * *

><p>Au prochain chapitre, le présent et Charles dans sa prison fédérale. A très vite ! ; )<p> 


	4. Partie I Chapitre III

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles. Shaw/Emma.

**A écouter** : Lady Gaga - Bloody Mary.

**Note** : Désolé pour le retard, mon ordinateur a planté, emportant tous mes chapitres, et j'ai donc dû les réécrire de mémoire, ce qui a été une épreuve assez décourageante. Mais, j'y suis parvenue, et me voici avec le troisième chapitre de cette première partie. Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews, bien qu'apparemment, le fait d'en revenir au présent ne vous enchante pas vraiment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en reviendrons bientôt au développement de la relation Erik/Charles. Ensuite, pour ceux qui ont trouvés le chapitre précédent assez niais ^^, sachez que le point de vue est selon un Charles emprisonné, battu, qui a tout perdu, et qui n'a plus que ses souvenirs pour pouvoir s'évader un tant soit peu de sa cellule. Normal que tout soit un peu trop imagé. J'ajoute pourtant quelques points de vue d'Erik, histoire de garder une certaine importance au personnage, dans cette première partie. Donc voilà, je posterai la suite sous peu, pour me rattrapper du retard.

Bref, voici le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I – CHAPITRE III<strong>

EMPIRE STATE OF MIND.

Angel. Darwin. Alex. Sean. Hank. Raven.

Erik.

Des silhouettes gravées dans son esprit, des noms qui roulaient inlassablement dans sa bouche, dans son esprit.

_Angel. Darwin. Alex. Sean. Hank. Raven. Erik. Angel. Darwin. Alex. Sean. Hank. Raven. Erik._

On le tira en arrière, lui sortant la tête de l'eau putride dans laquelle on lui avait enfoncé le visage quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, l'oxygène brûlant entrant brusquement dans ses poumons vides. Hoquetant, toussant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à accoutumer ses yeux à la vive lumière qui régnait dans la cellule faite de miroirs.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas parler, maintenant, le monstre ?

- Allez ... vous faire foutre.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Celui qui lui agrippait les cheveux d'une poigne brutale eut un rictus, avant qu'il ne le repousse en avant, plongeant à nouveau son visage dans l'eau glacée et sale.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment mourir comme cela ? Noyé dans un bac d'eau gelé, loin de ceux qu'il aimait, à la merci de tous ces humains, de tous ces êtres inférieurs, de tous ces ...

D'accord. Erik avait vraiment eut un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Il se mit à rire, avalant une partie du liquide marron, mais ne pouvant empêcher la vague d'hilarité soudaine provoquée par cette pensée. Il fut à nouveau tiré hors de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, crachant le liquide qu'il avait avalé, le corps toujours secoué par ce rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper. C'était juste si drôle de voir combien les opinions d'un tiers pouvaient vous infiltrer la cervelle, comment les mots pouvaient si bien manipuler l'esprit.

Shaw et Erik. Leurs désirs de domination du monde. Un monde composé de mutants. Sans êtres humains. Bien sûr, il n'y pensait pas une seule seconde, savait encore très bien ce qu'il désirait lui – un monde de paix, mutants et humains, l'égalité. -, mais, il était certain que, plus le temps passait, plus les propos des deux hommes lui semblait diablement cohérents. Ce qui ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il haïssait toute vie humaine.

Un coup de poing le ramena à la réalité. Le choc fut douloureux, puissant, et il se retrouva sur le sol, un peu sonné, la joue rouge, la pommette douloureuse.

- Arrête de rire, espèce de taré !

Il pouvait, toutefois, encore revenir sur ses positions.

Un sourire arrogant étira le coin de ses lèvres, et il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'agent, qui fulminait littéralement en face de lui, le poing de nouveau replié.

- Dites-moi, Hopkins, il était bien à votre goût, le gamin de dix-sept ans que vous avez payé pour coucher avec vous, hier soir ? En tout cas, vous ne l'avez vraiment pas arrangé, il semblait être dans un très mauvais état après votre passage ...

Erik aurait pesté contre ce petit côté masochiste et suicidaire qu'il arborait parfois lors des temps de crise. Il détestait le voir adresser ce sourire arrogant aux plus forts que lui, comme s'il demandait clairement à ce qu'on le frappe. Et, souvent pour empêcher à son amant de s'en prendre une. « Putain de martyr. ». Erik aurait dit un truc comme cela en grognant un peu.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Erik n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de faire ce genre de choses.

L'agent devint rouge de colère et de confusion. Charles eut la fugace impression que la rage gonflait son visage, car il lui sembla si menaçant et imposant, maintenant que les mots étaient dits. Près de lui, son collègue le regardait, choqué et hésitant entre colère contre le jeune télépathe ou dégoût envers son propre coéquipier.

- Espèce de monstre, de sale petit menteur ...

- David, ce qu'il dit, c'est des cracks, n'est ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que ...

David Hopkins le frappa si fort qu'il entendit très distinctement quelque chose se briser dans son visage. Au vu de la douleur qui résonna dans son crane, des larmes qui coulèrent sur sa joue droite enflammée et bleuie, la pommette avait dû s'en prendre un sacré coup. Il lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre et dans le flanc gauche, et Charles cria sans retenue lorsqu'une côte céda sous la pression.

« _Sale martyr de merde. Toujours à provoquer le premier coup pour ne pas être accusé, par la suite, d'avoir déclenché la bagarre. Cela ne marchera pas toujours, Charles. Le jour où tu te retrouveras à la morgue, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir pleurer sur ce qui restera de ton corps en charpie_. »

Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait jamais eut besoin de se battre. Il était diplomate, savait manier les mots, et puis, son don lui permettait toujours d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Mais, avec Erik, avec Shaw, avec les autres mutants, avec les humains ...

Il avait dû se battre contre Erik maintes et maintes fois, alors que leurs points de vue divergeaient sur certains sujets et les menaient parfois jusqu'à se balancer des objets à la tête – et, dans ces cas là, la maîtrise du métal restait toujours un avantage non négligeable. Il avait dû se battre contre des mutants qui n'avaient pas voulus rejoindre leur cause et qui les avaient durement repoussés, contre les alliés de Shaw. Il avait dû se battre contre ses geôliers, ses tortionnaires, contre Moira, contre ces gens qui avaient prétendus être ses amis, contre ses camarades de classe, contre tous ces gens qui l'avaient un jour jugé.

Il n'était pas non plus bagarreur – et détestait vraiment cela, en réalité -, mais n'était pas non plus prêt à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Et, prendre le premier coup pour ensuite répliquer restait toujours un moyen d'attaque comme les autres.

Il était sonné. Les miroirs et leurs reflets étaient des images qui valsaient dans son esprit, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite que tout ce sang qui se reflétait était le sien, celui qui provenait de sa lèvre fendue et de son nez qui n'avait pas été épargné dans la bagarre. Il roula sur le côté en gémissant, à peine conscient que, trois mètres plus loin, l'agent Arrison tentait de contrôler son coéquipier du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'empêchant de s'en prendre de nouveau au détenu et criminel qu'il était désormais.

Il repensa alors à cela. Souffre. Comme avec Moira, il se focalisa sur le visage de l'humain, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, comme deux crocs accrochés dans la chair, déchirant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher de vital. C'était assez simple. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur l'homme et à y penser. Meurs.

Hopkins étouffa un cri. Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux, les mains pressées contre son crane douloureux. Une litanie passa la barrière de ses lèvres, emplies de « pitié », de « ne le ferais plus », « mal », « sale monstre », « taré », « maman, oh, maman », et de toutes ces autres choses qui roulaient également dans son esprit, et qui tirèrent un sourire féroce à Charles.

Ils avaient tués Erik. C'était à cause d'eux, à cause des missiles qu'ils leur avait envoyés et que son amant avait stoppés, pour ensuite les retourner à l'envoyeur. Sans leur haine envers ce qui était différent d'eux, jamais Moira n'aurait eut à abattre Erik.

Jamais il n'aurait eut à faire de telles choses.

- Il suffit !

Le cri le fit sortir de sa concentration. Il perdit toute accroche sur l'agent, qui retomba mollement sur le sol miroitant de la cellule, sanglotant misérablement en implorant la clémence du télépathe. Charles se détacha de lui et releva des yeux assombris, l'innocent bleu de ses prunelles obscurci par le terrifiant noir de ses pouvoirs sans fin, vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

Le patron de la CIA lui jeta un regard dur et froid qui contrasta avec l'enthousiasme et le respect qui s'imprimaient dans les orbites du scientifique présent à ses côtés. Charles ne savait pas réellement si cela devait être considéré comme un bon signe. En général, et comme aurait pu le dire Erik, un scientifique trépignant de joie et d'impatience devant un mutant sans défenses et aux mains du gouvernement n'était pas réellement un gage de vie longue et prospère pour ce dernier.

C'était plutôt la promesse de finir disséqué, ouvert, sur une table d'opération, après de longues et affreuses expériences, au terme d'une vie courte et douloureuse.

L'homme en blouse blanche et au sourire brillant de mille feux vint s'agenouiller près de lui, et Charles n'eut pas la force de s'éloigner.

- Mon jeune ami, votre don est tout simplement fantastique. Vous êtes une véritable oeuvre d'art. Dites-moi, êtes-vous capable de faire autre chose que ... tout cela ?

L'ironie était flagrante. Charles pouvait très bien se revoir, des mois plus tôt, agenouillé près d'un Erik méfiant et fuyant, empli de rage et de désespoir, criant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point l'homme était fantastique, à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient uniques. Sa joie, sa curiosité, son enthousiasme. Il se souvenait avoir lui aussi été un scientifique. C'était tout simplement terrifiant.

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, se contentant de regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé, contemplant le spectacle de ces gardes qui emmenaient Hopkins au loin, et de son coéquipier qui s'entretenait à voix basse avec le grand patron. L'agent finit d'ailleurs par détourner l'attention sur eux, jetant un regard accusateur et noir au jeune télépathe.

- Cherchez pas, il ne parlera pas. En plus de deux semaines, on a pas réussit à lui soutirer la moindre information. Une vraie tombe.

- Mais, c'est peut-être parce que vous n'utilisez pas les bonnes méthodes ...

La terreur. De ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Erik et par sa propre expérience, Charles savait qu'un scientifique qui insinuait qu'il pouvait vous forcer à parler était mauvais. Il se souvenait des expériences faites sur Erik dans les camps. Il se souvenait de Shaw. Il se souvenait des moyens qu'il avait utilisé pour amplifier sa télépathie. Il se souvenait de tout, d'Auschwitz comme de cette cellule humide en Russie.

Toujours un peu sonné, il ne lutta pas contre les mains qui l'empoignèrent et le remirent durement sur ses jambes. Il cria de douleur quand l'un des gardes percuta son flanc blessé, laissant les larmes de souffrance dévaler le long de ses joues, mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier.

- Je vous laisse quarante-huit heures. Après cela, nous reviendrons à des méthodes bien moins déontologiques. Je veux savoir où se cachent ces mutants, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Ils voulaient tous ces êtres innocents et purs, Raven, Sean, Alex, Hank et Angel, ils les voulaient pour les enfermer, eux aussi, pour leur faire subir toutes sortes de tests, pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient de tels « monstres » ... Ils les voulaient au prix de sa propre vie. Charles les savait capable de le tuer pour la vérité. Certes, il aurait pu être utile, si toutefois le Cerebro n'avait pas été détruit. Aujourd'hui, il ne représentait plus rien.

Alors qu'on l'emmenait dans un dédale de couloirs obscurs et identiques aux autres, il se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Certainement une table d'opération accompagnée de tous ses instruments chirurgicaux. Ou alors, une autre cellule, sombre et humide, infestée de rats. Il savait, au moins, que tout cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Sa surprise fut donc immense quand on le fit entrer dans une pièce similaire en tous points à sa propre cellule. Il fut assit à une table de métal, face à une jeune femme qu'il reconnut sans aucune peine.

- Frost ?

La surprise fut, un instant, plus forte que la colère. Elle se tenait là, pâle, maigre, ses cheveux blonds ternis et le visage déformé sous les bleus, les coupures et les boursouflures. Elle était habillée de la même façon que lui, dans cette hideuse combinaison orange, et portait également des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. La voir ainsi calma un peu la rage qui l'avait animé dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Cela lui rappela également à quel point lui-même devait être misérable et affreux à voir.

Elle était une alliée de Sebastian Shaw, voir même plus, à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Elle aidait l'ennemi. Elle était l'ennemie.

- Bonjour, Charles. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore tout à fait brisé.

Il fut si surpris par la douceur de sa voix et par la familiarité qu'elle usait entre eux, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Sa colère se calma peu à peu, et il se força à retrouver une parfaite sérénité, ne voyant pas vraiment à quoi servirait de s'en prendre à la jeune femme dans une situation déjà si désespérée.

- Je suis également très heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Du moins ... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il évoqua d'un signe de la main les traces qu'elle portait au visage, et elle eut un sourire un peu triste, nostalgique. Elle aussi évitait de jeter un coup d'oeil aux miroirs qui les entouraient. Elle avait son regard fixé droit devant elle, sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détourner. Charles en était à ce point là également. Tous deux ne parvenaient pas à se reconnaître dans les reflets que leur renvoyaient toutes ces vitres réfléchissantes. Ils étaient désormais de véritable étrangers pour eux-mêmes.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et détourna un instant les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait être difficile, douloureux. Charles le comprit parfaitement.

- Je suis désolée pour la perte que tu as subis. J'ai appris.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui exprimait un réel regret quant à la perte d'Erik. Les paroles heurtèrent son coeur et un noeud vint bien vite se nouer dans sa gorge. C'était, toutefois, un soulagement de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans ces épreuves.

- Il a été en parti vengé. Moira est morte. Je m'occuperai de Shaw dès que je sortirai d'ici.

Le visage de la jeune télépathe se referma à la mention de son ancien mentor et amant. Charles savait pertinemment qu'elle réagirait mal, ou du moins, qu'elle serait en colère, mais jamais n'avait-il pensé que les mots qui suivraient seraient ceux-ci.

- Je suis également désolée pour ce que Shaw t'a fait subir. Il a préféré te kidnapper et tenter de te conformer à son image plutôt que d'avoir à me secourir ... C'est typique. Il m'a fallut près de dix ans pour pouvoir l'approcher, devenir sa plus fidèle alliée. Il m'a fallut des années de souffrance, de douleur, des années passées dans ce laboratoire sordide, alors qu'il tentait de développer mes pouvoirs par la peine. Cela a très bien fonctionné, d'ailleurs.

Elle eut un rire froid, sans joie aucune. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses yeux étaient durs et froids, deux billes bleutées, si pâles, si vides. Fidèle à elle-même. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son regard pénétrant le sien, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton esprit est chaotique. Froid, coupable, meurtri, furieux. Toutes ces émotions néfastes dans un esprit si pur, c'est assez dérangeant.

Pur ? Charles eut un rire tout aussi froid. Il darda un oeil sur ces rangées de miroirs, derrière lesquels il savait que se pressaient scientifiques et agents de la CIA. Ils épiaient, cherchaient la moindre petite faille. Il ne fallait pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai tué cette humaine. Je ne sais pas véritablement si pour toi le meurtre peut être considéré comme un acte de pureté mais, pour moi, ça n'en est pas un.

- L'amour est une émotion si intense, si belle, si forte. Tuer par amour ne relève pas du crime. C'est l'acte le plus magnifique qui soit.

Il fut surpris par ses mots, et se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Mais, le visage de la jeune femme gardait cet air grave, hanté, et ce sourire franc. Un rictus sardonique vint étirer ses lèvres, et il s'apprêtait à lancer quelque chose à propos de sa soudaine surenchère de sensibilité, lorsqu'elle le coupa, s'infiltrant dans ses pensées sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

_J'ai tuée pour Shaw. J'ai fais tout ce qu'il fallait, absolument tout, pour finir par être remplacée à la première occasion, par toi. Je devrais te haïr, si je ne savais pas combien Shaw peut être monstrueux quand il le veut. Tu n'as pas eut à terminer ton conditionnement, c'est déjà cela. Et non, je ne dirai rien de ce que je vois à présent dans ton esprit à tous ces humains. Comme toi tu te tairas sur tout ce que tu as pu voir dans le mien._

Il hocha la tête, un fin sourire venant lentement éclairer son visage. C'était si bon, si unique de voir un autre mutant, d'entendre une voix qui n'était pas hostile, pour une fois. C'était une vraie renaissance. Jamais n'aurait-il pu croire trouver une alliée en la personne d'Emma Frost. Jamais n'aurait-il pu penser retrouver l'espoir. Mais, parfois, le destin faisait bien les choses.

Les choses se mettaient lentement en place. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, attrapa la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table de métal et la serra entre les siennes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Aide-moi. Viens avec moi. Tout seul, je n'arriverai pas à m'échapper mais, tous les deux ... Nous pourrions retrouver Shaw, nous pourrions lui faire payer tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir._

Elle le regarda un long moment, avant de retirer lentement sa main de la sienne. Elle lui adressa un sourire navré, triste.

_Tu as réussit à stopper tous les tourments d'Erik, à le canaliser, à comprendre et à accepter toute la violence qui régnait en son coeur. Tu as réussit là où moi-même j'ai échouée, avec Sebastian. Ce travail, cette volonté de rendre l'autre meilleur est à double tranchant. Regarde-moi, je suis froide comme la glace, je ne ressens rien, comme si toutes les émotions qui avaient pu un jour se bousculer en mon coeur m'avaient été retirées. Je ne pleure pas. Je ne rie pas. Je suis une poupée avec laquelle on a joué et qu'on a finit par casser. Et toi, toi et tout ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit en Russie ... Tu es si différent, tellement plus froid, tellement plus sombre. Tes pouvoirs sont si forts que le simple fait d'user de ma télépathie sur toi me donne la migraine. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Erik t'a changé. Sebastian m'a changé. Ils ont insufflés de leur noirceur dans nos êtres. Et, ça ne s'en ira jamais, ça ne fera que grandir au fil du temps, c'est voué à nous sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement de travers. Cependant, malgré cela, malgré tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire subir, malgré toute la peine et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui, je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal à Sebastian Shaw. Il est mon créateur. Je suis ce que je suis grâce à lui. Je l'aime trop. Je suis désolée._

- Non.

Il lui agrippa à nouveau la main, et celle-ci se changea en diamants sous ses doigts, les blessant au passage. Il n'en eut cure et resserra sa prise, ancrant ses yeux plus sombres dans ceux de la jeune femme, impassible face à son emportement.

_Je vais le tuer, et tu vas m'y aider. Il nous a détruit. Il a fait de nous des armes, des bombes à retardement. N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a fait, merde, Emma, n'oublie pas qu'il a tué ton propre frère devant tes yeux juste pour permettre à tes pouvoirs d'outrepasser des limites saines. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, nous sommes juste ses monstres de foire, rien de plus. Il ne viendra jamais nous aider. Nous ne sommes rien pour lui._

Son visage sembla être bien moins fermé, et il vit clairement le doute s'installer dans ses prunelles bleutées. Charles pouvait clairement voir tout d'elle. Il savait parfaitement que Shaw l'avait enlevée à sa Virginie natale, à sa petite ferme et à ses parents. Il savait qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans et que son frère en avait à peine deux de plus. Il savait, il voyait, que Christian avait toujours détesté Emma pour ce qu'elle était, mais, qu'à l'inverse, Emma éprouvait une grande affection envers son grand frère. Sa mort avait ravagé la jeune femme, bien plus encore que toutes les tortures mentales ou physiques qui avait suivies ces faits. Charles savait que cet argument était l'une des seules choses qui parviendrait à la convaincre de se ranger à ses côtés. Il lui fallait user des meilleures méthodes.

_Tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, ça doit être un truc de télépathe._

La pensée leur tira à tous deux un sourire amusé. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à un scientifique extatique et aux gardes qui les séparèrent de nouveau. On la fit lever, et elle chancela un peu sur ses jambes faibles. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de passer le seuil, agrémenté d'un dernier sourire chaleureux.

_J'y réfléchirai. Porte-toi bien, Charles._

_Toi aussi, Emma._

Le silence, de nouveau. Il se retrouva, bien vite, dans sa cellule initiale, le bras douloureux à cause des injections douteuses qu'on venait – encore - de lui faire subir. Mais, cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce que la mutante céderait. Elle céderait comme lui même avait, un jour, cédé à Erik, comme, un jour, il avait cédé à Sebastian Shaw.

Un rictus mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres pâles.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Au prochain chapitre, nous retournons de nouveau dans le passé. A la prochaine et à vos reviews !<strong>


	5. Partie I Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. **YAOI** clairement décrit - soit scène érotico-romantico-homosexuelle, véritablement explicite. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : 30 seconds to mars - Closer to the edge.

**Note** : A cause d'un déménagement, je vais être privée d'internet pendant près de deux semaines. D'ici là, la rentrée sera bien entamée, et j'aurai encore moins le temps de pouvoir poster, donc je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre - mon préféré jusqu'ici ^^ -, histoire de vous faire patienter. Alors, quelques mots sur ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, un petit retour en arrière sur le passé de Charles, sur ses pouvoirs, etc. Je me suis pas mal renseignée sur les personnages, sur leurs histoires dans les comics, et j'y ferai quelques références tout au long de cette fic. Cain Marko est donc le demi-frère de Charles, et Marko, donc, son beau-père abusif. Je remet tout cela à ma sauce, bien sûr, puisque dans les comics, Cain devient, à l'âge adulte, le Fléau, soit pouvoirs de force illimitée, etc ... Chose que j'ai préférée remplacée. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas une habituée des comics, et que donc cela est tout nouveau pour moi. Je tente de m'en sortir comme je peux en gardant de la cohérence ^^.

Bref, voici le quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I – CHAPITRE IV<strong>

BLAST FROM THE PAST.

- Erik !

Partagé entre un profond sentiment d'agacement et d'inquiétude, Charles se pencha sur les soldats russes blessés , usant des quelques mots pour les aider à oublier la douleur, pour oublier les fils barbelés qui, lentement, entaillaient leur chair. Ceci fait, une sourde colère envers l'autre homme montant lentement en lui, il s'élança à sa poursuite, entrant dans la résidence, suivant le chemin que le polonais venait d'emprunter. Il parvint à le rattraper au détour d'un couloir, et lui agrippa le bras avec force, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

Le visage d'Erik était assombri par la colère et il posa un regard dur et froid sur lui. Un instant, Charles cru que l'homme allait le repousser, l'envoyer valser contre le mur opposé. Il ne le fit pas. Le télépathe en profita donc pour lui rendre ce regard rageur, tentant difficilement de retrouver son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant en un rythme fou qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi sportif que son compagnon, et que le sprint final lui avait enlevé tout le souffle et l'énergie qui pouvait encore lui rester.

- Tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une petite séance de bouche à bouche pour t'en remettre ?

- La ferme.

Erik eut un sourire un peu plus amusé, et son regard se fit moins dur. Il attendit une seconde ou deux, le temps que Charles parvienne à retrouver un contrôle total sur lui-même, avant d'ouvrir les portes menant à la chambre du haut dirigeant communiste.

Emma Frost grignotait un biscuit dans un coin, l'air un peu absent, et ne se formalisa même pas de leur présence, comme si elle l'avait ressentie et s'y était préparée depuis déjà un long moment. Sur le lit, le russe se dandinait et baragouinait des mots incohérents en passant ses mains dans le vide, comme s'il était la victime d'une illusion.

Ils restèrent un instant sur le palier, échangeant un regard, légèrement interloqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

La jeune femme finit par engloutir ce qui lui restait d'encas et tourna paresseusement la tête vers eux, leur offrant un sourire aussi innocent qu'hypocrite.

- Bonjour, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Erik marmonna quelques mots en polonais, avant de s'avancer d'un pas sûr et rapide vers la jeune femme, qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus. Bien vite, et avec horreur, Charles le vit tomber sur le sol, hurlant, les mains couvrant son crâne. Frost avait ses yeux glacés ancrés dans les prunelles noires d'Erik, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Le corps tremblant, sachant que s'il ne faisait rien Erik mourait bientôt, Charles laissa se déverser fureur et terreur. La jeune femme tourna alors les yeux vers lui, surprise par cette aura de pouvoir qui faisait désormais vibrer les murs et l'air ambiant, et ses billes glacées s'écarquillèrent en voyant le pouvoir même qui semblait s'écouler par les pores de la peau du jeune télépathe.

Ses yeux étaient si sombres, brillant d'une étincelle bleutée incandescente, et son visage si pâle. Intriguée, elle relâcha sa prise sur le manipulateur de métal, se concentrant entièrement sur l'autre, sur cette apparition, sur cet homme qui semblait, en cet instant, être uniquement fait d'énergie pure.

Elle dû faire un pas de côté pour éviter de se retrouver écrasée sous le lourd lustre qui dégringola de sa place initiale. Avec lenteur, elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce, loin des fenêtres qui explosaient une à une, ne s'attardant qu'un instant sur la forme consciente du ministre russe qui remua près d'eux, et qui fut endormi d'une simple pensée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, consciente du fait que le télépathe face à elle était enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Elle se recouvrit de diamants lorsque la première attaque fut lancée. Le pic d'énergie la fit vaciller, et elle se retrouva dos au métal du lit, la poitrine compressée, le souffle court, comme si on venait de poser une plaque de béton sur son corps. Elle eut, alors, la désagréable surprise de voir son corps scintillant revenir à son état originel, et leva des yeux écarquillés et surpris vers l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, immobile.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Il n'y avait pas que de la télépathie. Ou alors, c'était d'un niveau qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Contrôle du corps, alors qu'elle sentit le poids sur sa poitrine se relâcher. Contrôle de l'esprit lorsqu'il s'insinua dans son crâne, cherchant les informations attendues, voyant tant d'autres choses par la même occasion, comme elle-même vit des images interdites, dans le tumulte de leurs deux pouvoirs s'affrontant.

Et puis, tout finit, tout aussi vite que tout avait commencé. Emma reprit sa respiration, ne se souvenant pourtant pas de l'avoir retenue durant tout ce temps. Erik se redressait déjà lentement, grognant et grimaçant, dardant un regard noir vers elle, déjà prêt à engager la bataille. Mais, Charles, près de lui, l'en arrêta d'un geste.

Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale, bien qu'Emma pouvait encore voir les ténèbres qui avaient agités ces prunelles quelques secondes auparavant. Il semblait un peu perdu, honteux et terrifié. Cela ne fit que sourire un peu plus la télépathe. En voilà un qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, bien trop grands pour le propre bien de son esprit.

- Charles, qu'est-ce que ... ?

- C'est bon, je m'en suis occupé.

Il ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil à son compagnon, interloqué par son comportement. Charles se détourna, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, sans laisser le temps à Erik de poser les questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit. Un rire froid le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui reposait toujours sur le sol, contre le lit, ne cherchant même pas à s'échapper, comme si elle savait déjà que la CIA encerclait les lieux et avançait rapidement vers eux.

- Votre petit-ami est un joyau rare. Prenez-en bien soin. De nos jours, on ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait bien essayer de vous le ravir.

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué, voulant lui demander plus de détails. L'arrivée de Moira et de son collègue l'empêcha de poursuivre, et il jeta un regard assassin à la jeune agent, qui s'empressa de le lui rendre, bien qu'agrémenté d'une légère vague de peur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?

Erik n'eut pas l'occasion de demander des explications à Charles avant la fin de la semaine. Les enfants avaient été attaqués, Darwin était mort, ils avaient fuis vers l'immense propriété des Xavier et, aujourd'hui, Erik déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche du télépathe, avec l'inébranlable conviction qu'il venait à nouveau de se perdre dans le dédale des étages et des halls qui composaient la résidence.

Il s'arrêta un instant, agacé, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Un don de télépathie aurait été très utile, en cet instant. Il soupira et, croisant les bras, un peu réticent à l'idée de laisser Charles entrer dans son crane, tenta finalement de l'interpeller par l'esprit, espérant qu'il serait réceptif à son appel.

_Charles ? Où est-ce que tu te caches, bon sang ? Ça fait près d'une heure que je tourne dans tous ces fichus et interminables couloirs en espérant te trouver, et je commence vraiment à m'impatienter._

Il resta immobile quelques minutes, l'esprit silencieux, passant de l'attente à l'agacement, puis au découragement. Il tourna les talons, revenant sur ses pas, essayant de se souvenir du chemin menant au rez-de-chaussée.

_Troisième étage, aile droite. Il y a une porte métallique. Je t'attend._

Même dans son esprit, la voix de Charles lui parut faible, hésitante. L'inquiétude lui serra le coeur, un mauvais pressentiment se forma dans son esprit et il redoubla l'allure, suivant les indications que lui donnait le télépathe sur le chemin à suivre.

Il arriva dans un couloir semblable aux autres, mais qui se terminait en une impasse. Les grandes fenêtres étaient ici toutes recouvertes de lourds et épais rideaux de velours, cachant toute clarté pouvant venir de l'extérieur, plongeant l'endroit dans des ténèbres quelques peu angoissantes. Les boiseries sombres n'arrangeaient en rien cette impression étouffante.

Erik avança de quelques pas, et se retrouva face à une porte composée de métal, renforcée, aux serrures multiples, qui contrastait avec celles faites de bois précieux, communes à toutes celles de ce manoir. Étrangement, Erik sentit une terreur profonde l'envahir à la vision de cette bizarrerie, comme si ce que ce métal pouvait renfermer était l'Enfer même. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, utilisant ses pouvoirs, fit pivoter la porte sur ses gonds.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtres aux murs, ou du moins, et comme Erik pût vite le voir, elles avaient toutes étaient murées. C'était une sorte de laboratoire, ou alors de bibliothèque. L'endroit était emplit de livres, de toutes ces choses qu'utilisaient les scientifiques en temps normal. Bien sûr, l'obscurité l'empêchait d'y voir clairement, mais il fut au moins certain que, par l'odeur régnante dans l'endroit, la pièce n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des lustres.

Charles se tenait face à une espèce de boîte ou de cage – Erik ne pût identifier cette chose faite de barreaux et de plastique correctement – et son visage était un masque lisse et impossible à lire. Ses bras étaient fermement croisés autour de sa poitrine et il se tenait droit, immobile, stoïque. La seule chose qui pouvait traduire son malaise était sa pâleur, et le regard hanté et terrifié qu'il posa sur Erik lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

Le regard brillant lui coupa un instant le souffle, et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du télépathe, plein d'inquiétude et de questions.

- Charles ?

Le télépathe détourna la tête, posant de nouveau les yeux sur la cage, et prit une profonde inspiration, la voix sûre, mais légèrement tremblotante.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité, ces derniers jours. Mais, tu te posais toutes ces questions, tu voulais des réponses, et je n'étais pas certain de vouloir vraiment me voir de nouveau confronté à tout cela.

- Charles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Erik, un peu indécis sur la façon dont il fallait débuter. Le jeune anglais évacua une respiration tremblotante, et, sous le regard encourageant de l'homme qu'il aimait, débuta son récit.

- Nous vivions en Angleterre, près de Londres, et c'était juste ... parfait. Raven était avec nous depuis déjà plus de deux ans, mes parents l'avaient acceptés comme leur propre fille, et nous étions tous très heureux, ensemble. Mon père était quelqu'un de passionné, qui adorait la musique et l'art, et qui avait fait fortune dans l'import-export. Il n'était pas très présent, et j'ai dû bien vite apprendre à me débrouiller seul, entre les voyages d'affaires, devoir m'occuper de Raven et le reste, mais ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. Ma mère était également un peu froide, elle m'avait eut à un très jeune âge et n'avait jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre avec moi, mais c'était néanmoins une personne généreuse, qui ne manquait jamais de nous gâter, Raven et moi, et qui possédait beaucoup d'amour envers nous, malgré le fait qu'elle exprimait peu ses sentiments à notre égard.

Le sourire de Charles était un peu triste, nostalgique. Erik l'imaginait bien dans une grande propriété anglaise, insouciant et heureux, gambadant gaiement dans un parc immense, Raven sur ses talons. Il eut un sourire amusé à cette idée. Qu'il perdit un peu lorsque le visage de Charles s'assombrit, lorsque ses traits se durcirent.

- Mon père est mort lorsque j'avais dix ans. Sa mort n'a pas réellement affectée Raven, qui savait pertinemment que, sans mes pouvoirs, jamais mes parents ne l'auraient acceptée dans notre maison, et qui n'avait clairement aucun attachement précis envers mon père. Ma mère, également, semblait si loin de tout cela, comme si rien ne l'affectait réellement, et j'appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait un amant, et qu'elle prévoyait déjà de se remarier avec lui prochainement. J'ai réellement cru que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de moi. Mon père n'avait jamais réellement cru en mes pouvoirs. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était même lui qui avait insisté pour m'emmener voir un psychiatre, parce que je me plaignais sans cesse d'entendre toutes ces voix dans ma tête. Je l'ai longtemps entendu se dire que j'étais une erreur, un monstre, mais il avait seulement peur, et moi-même j'étais terrifié. Je ne lui en voulait pas, et j'ai oublié lorsqu'il est venu me voir un soir pour me dire qu'il m'aimerait toujours, qu'importe ce que je pourrai faire et être, par la suite. Mes parents savaient clairement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, mais mon père a finalement décidé de l'accepter, là où ma mère continuait de garder un dégoût et une peur profonde envers ce que je représentais.

Charles s'arrêta un instant, sachant pertinemment que le plus dur restait encore à dire.

- Mon beau-père était américain. Il avait un fils, Cain, qui avait à peu près le même âge que moi, et il était une sorte de scientifique, le genre qui aime bien comprendre en quoi ce qui est différent peu bien exister. Nous avons donc déménagé aux États-Unis, après que ma mère ait revendue la moindre petite chose qui pouvait nous rappeler l'Angleterre ou qui avait pût être rattaché à mon père. Nous sommes donc venus nous installer ici, dans ce manoir. Mon beau-père était un homme exigeant, froid, violent, qui ne supportait ni le bruit, ni l'erreur. Mon demi-frère était une copie conforme de son père, une miniature quasi-parfaite. Raven les détestait vraiment. Il était vrai que Cain la collait d'un peu trop près, et que mon beau-père, bien qu'ayant beaucoup de politesse et de ferveur à son égard, possédait des pensées bien trop impures à son propos pour que j'en reste de marbre. Elle a demandée à être mise en internat à ses onze ans. Elle revenait pendant les vacances et je la rejoignais en ville tous les week-ends. Je crois que c'est à cet instant là que tout à commencé à se dégrader.

Erik perçu clairement la tension qui régnait dans le corps de Charles à chaque mention qu'il faisait de son beau-père. La description même qu'il en fit n'arrangea en rien l'inquiétude qui grandissait en son être et qui l'étouffait presque. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le télépathe, lentement, et posa une main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant.

- Cain était également un mutant. Son père le haïssait pour cela, comme il m'a haït par la suite pour la même raison. Mon demi-frère avait des aptitudes qui lui permettaient de contrôler l'électricité. Il n'était pas rare de voir les plombs sauter où les ampoules griller lorsqu'il était de mauvais humeur, ou encore une multitude d'éclairs entourer la propriété lors d'orages. Il électrocutait, il absorbait l'électricité pour ensuite la redistribuer à tout va. Son jeu favori était même de m'envoyer une décharge dès qu'il avait l'occasion de me toucher. Il était véritablement agaçant et immature. Mon beau-père le battait lorsqu'il voyait cela, et j'ai cru un moment que c'était parce qu'il désapprouvait son attitude envers moi, jusqu'au jour où, moi-même, j'ai tenté, pour simplement m'amuser, de m'insinuer dans son esprit. Nous étions deux mutants sous son toit et, dès lors, toute rivalité entre Cain et moi a cessée. Nous étions égaux lorsqu'il nous frappait, lorsqu'il nous rabaissait, lorsqu'il expérimentait diverses choses sur nous. Heureusement, Raven n'était jamais là, et son don passait vraiment inaperçu, ce qui a au moins permis qu'il ne s'en prenne jamais à elle. Je pense même qu'elle ignore encore complètement ce qui se passait entre ces murs, le soir, à l'époque. Je préférerais qu'elle ne le sache pas avant encore un long moment.

C'était presque comme une demande, une volonté que le polonais ne répète rien de ce qu'il entendait en cet instant. Erik hocha la tête, un peu sonné par les informations qui faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son crane. Il avait toujours pensé que Charles avait eut une enfance heureuse et radieuse, sans problèmes, inconscient des tourments du monde extérieur et de la folie humaine. Il s'était trompé.

Il baissa la main qui reposait sur l'épaule du télépathe et la laissa venir se poser contre sa paume, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, les serrant forts pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que, désormais, plus rien d'affreux ne pourrait lui arriver. Charles releva des yeux un peu plus sûrs vers lui, moins apeurés. Son regard ancré dans le sien, voyant qu'aucune pitié ne traversait les yeux sombres d'Erik, il continua, la voix plus froide que tantôt.

- A mes dix-sept ans, s'en fût assez. J'étais un excellent élève, j'étais accepté dans de prestigieuses universités, l'idée de m'en aller et de laisser tout le monde derrière moi était juste trop tentante ... Mais, mon beau-père refusait que je parte. Cain ne le voulait pas non plus. Il savait que, si je m'éloignais, la colère de notre bourreau serait entièrement pour lui. J'étais partagé entre la volonté de fuir toute cette souffrance et celle de rester pour éviter à Cain plus de douleur qu'il n'en recevait déjà. Et puis, lentement, une idée affreuse a commencée à germer dans mon esprit. C'était tellement injuste de devoir choisir, je ne voulais pas décevoir et je ne voulais plus me soumettre, alors, j'ai décidé que la seule solution était d'arrêter tout cela, et, pour y arriver, il fallait que mon beau-père meurt.

La surprise que ressentit Erik le fit lâcher la main qui emprisonnait celle de Charles. Le télépathe en profita pour croiser de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard méfiant et triste, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le désapprouve. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et ne reprit son récit qu'une fois appuyé au mur de briques apparentes.

- Seulement, mettre Cain au courant ne fut pas une bonne idée. Il refusait de le faire. Sans lui pour m'aider, je ne voyais pas comment m'y prendre, car en ce temps là, mon don avait beau être puissant, je n'avais jamais penser l'utiliser pour tuer. L'idée même me révulsait mais, à situation critique, méthodes drastiques. Je pouvais pousser les gens à faire ce que je voulais, je pouvais les enfermer dans diverses illusions, je pouvais bouger les objets à ma guise, j'avais une mémoire illimitée, une possibilité d'emmagasiner des connaissances sans jamais les oublier, c'était juste ... terrifiant. J'étais arrogant, et j'avais foi en ce pouvoir illimité qui courrait dans mes veines, bien qu'en étant à la fois complètement terrorisé. Je savais que je pouvais tuer si ça me chantait. Je savais qu'il fallait juste que j'y pense, et le tour était joué. J'avais cette voix dans ma tête, cet instinct, qui me disait quoi faire, et, en y repensant, c'était véritablement affreux. J'aurai pu le tuer ainsi. Il était sur le sol, à se tordre de douleur, son sang imprégné dans les tapis, et tout ce que j'avais ressenti, c'était de la haine, de la joie, bestiale, et je me souviens que je m'étais mis à rire, à rire, tu te rends compte ? Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, pouvoir faire tant souffrir d'une simple pensée ... Cain est arrivé à ce moment là. Il m'a envoyé une décharge et j'ai étais sonné un moment, le temps de voir que mon beau-père s'était relevé et qu'il avait un revolver entre ses mains tremblantes et baignées de son propre sang. Il a tiré une balle dans la poitrine de Cain, lui perforant un poumon. Il criait des mots sans queue ni tête, comme quoi nous étions des monstres, des erreurs de la nature, des bêtes, et que nous méritions de mourir.

Son souffle était étranglé, sa voix basse et tremblante. Erik était partagé entre l'horreur et la colère. C'était juste ... C'était tellement ... Il serra les poings, ne pouvant mettre de mots sur les faits et les informations qui se répercutaient dans son esprit, tant il se sentait tiraillé entre des émotions néfastes et extrêmes.

- Je pense que j'étais prêt à mourir lorsqu'il a pointé son revolver sur moi. Cain était mortellement blessé à quelques mètres de moi et je prenais lentement conscience de ce que j'avais tenté de faire. J'étais horrifié et terrifié par mes pouvoirs, par toute cette énergie qui déferlait dans mes veines. Seulement, quand il a tiré, la balle ne m'a jamais atteint. Une espèce d'immense champ d'énergie m'a recouvert et à fait ricocher la balle. Elle s'est logée dans une petite bonbonne de gaz, quelques mètres plus loin. Au même moment, Cain a usé de ses dernières forces pour lancer un éclair électrique vers son père. La pièce a littéralement explosée. Le champ d'énergie m'a protégé mais pas Cain et mon beau-père, qui furent tués sur le coup. Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu des flammes, et j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour détruire un mur et sortir de là. J'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis enfui au moment même où les forces de police et les pompiers arrivaient. Ma mère a fait rebâtir cette aile du manoir, presque entièrement détruite, des années plus tard. Moi, j'ai rejoins Raven et nous sommes ensuite tous deux partis pour l'Angleterre. Elle a apprit que Cain et mon beau-père étaient morts dans une explosion, mais elle ne m'a jamais posée de questions quant à ma responsabilité dans cette histoire, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Par la suite, je me suis appliqué à dissimuler mes pouvoirs, à les contenir du mieux que je le pouvais. J'ai construis des barrières autour de mon esprit, afin que plus jamais de tels évènements ne puissent se reproduire. Ça a marché jusqu'ici, mais ...

- Mais, face à Frost, en Russie, en me voyant sous son emprise, ces barrières se sont fissurées, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles releva brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il chercha une certaine forme d'acceptation et de sincérité dans les yeux de l'autre, un miracle qui lui offrirait la perspective de ne pas être rejeté de nouveau par un tierce. Cette idée, celle que venait de formuler le manipulateur de métal, cette idée impliquait bien trop de choses pour que cela reste anodin.

Charles pouvait perdre le contrôle. Malgré tous ses efforts, la douleur qu'il éprouvait parfois d'avoir à retenir tant d'énergie en lui, une énergie qui ne demandait souvent qu'à s'évacuer, qu'à se dissoudre, malgré tout cela, ses pouvoirs étaient toujours aussi incontrôlables. Cette idée, cette phrase, impliquait que Charles n'avait aucune maîtrise certaine sur sa mutation, chose bien difficile à gérer quand on se proclamait leader d'un groupe éparse de mutants.

Et puis, bordel, il avait ruiné des années d'efforts et de souffrance pour venir en aide à Erik.

Charles ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait entre eux. Certes, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs envers l'un et l'autre, ils s'étaient même embrassés mais, depuis lors, rien de plus ne s'était produit. Ils s'évitaient, se lançaient des regards gênés et fuyants, n'avaient jamais été seuls depuis ce soir là. Charles ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Erik avait eut un instant de faiblesse. L'ayant cru mourant, il avait paniqué et avait parlé bien trop vite. Aujourd'hui, il devait regretter ses paroles et ses actes. Charles ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il pouvait comprendre. Ce qui ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il ne souffrait pas de cet éloignement soudain et de ce revirement de situation.

Il serra un peu plus les bras autour de son corps, dans une position défensive venue de réflexes lointains, détournant le regard. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments, ne savait pas réellement s'il n'éprouvait qu'une simple attirance ou un amour profond envers Erik. Dans tous les cas, il préférait se dire que cela passerait. Tout passait. Il fallait juste être un peu patient.

Et puis, il avait vu la façon dont Raven regardait Erik. Il avait vu les sourires qu'ils échangeaient. Il avait vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis cette nuit là, qu'ils passaient tant de temps ensemble, dans le parc, dans les couloirs, souriant, riant, épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, et ça faisait si mal, c'était tellement douloureux, il voulait juste les faire souffrir dans ces instants là, les voir se tordre de douleur, leur faire payer leur insouciance et leur joie de vivre alors que lui se noyait lentement dans les tourments de son esprit et de son coeur, alors que ses pouvoirs déconnaient à tout-va, alors qu'une simple pensée aurait juste pût les anéantir ...

Assez.

Il se décolla du mur et marcha à grands pas vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Erik, le visage impassible.

- Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te demander de me rejoindre ici. C'était une erreur.

La porte de métal pivota sur ses gonds et se referma en un claquement bruyant et brutal. Charles eut beau tirer sur la poignée, il ne parvint pas à la faire bouger d'un seul millimètre. Il était de nouveau piégé.

- Laisse-moi sortir.

Regarder Erik aurait été un supplice. Il ne pouvait pas croiser ce regard sombre, envoûtant, au risque de s'y perdre de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas y voir la pitié, le dégoût, le rejet, émotions caractéristiques de ceux et celles qu'il avait un jour tenté d'approcher.

Il se sentait comme un équilibriste, marchant lentement au bord d'un précipice. Il sentait en son for intérieur que tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre, que toutes ces émotions pouvaient d'un instant à l'autre exploser en lui, libérant un pouvoir fou et destructeur. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis ce jour funeste, lorsque Cain avait été tué à cause de son égoïsme, de son arrogance. Depuis lors, depuis qu'il avait enterré un morceau de ses pouvoirs dans un coin oublié de son subconscient, pour revenir aujourd'hui, tout cela à cause de ...

Une main ferme encercla son poignet, le forçant à se retourner, le poussant durement contre la porte de métal. Stupéfait, il se laissa faire, laissa même deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, passionnées, brutales. Charles ferma les yeux si fort que des points blancs apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _voulait_ pas voir le visage d'Erik, la pitié, le dégoût, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il retint un sanglot, de traîtres larmes pressées derrière ses yeux clos.

Pitié, il ne voulait pas, juste, ne pas être de nouveau détesté pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il représentait, il ne voulait pas, oh _Seigneur_, pas encore, il ne voulait pas qu'Erik ait à souffrir comme Cain avait souffert, comme ... Marko avait souffert, non non, pas encore, pitié, pas encore ...

- Calme-toi, Charles, calme-toi.

Le télépathe, submergé par des émotions néfastes et contradictoires, posa des yeux vitreux et hagards sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Erik le dévisageait, inquiet, peut-être même un peu effrayé. Terrorisé. Charles tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, une vague de désespoir éclatant en son coeur. Il ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, celles-ci coulant désormais librement sur ses joues maladivement pâles.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, Erik ...

_Calme-toi et referme ton esprit. Tu projettes des choses à tout-va, ce qui est assez déstabilisant. Je ne vais pas m'en aller, et non, je n'éprouve aucun dégoût, ni aucune pitié envers ta personne. Bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je t'aime trop pour éprouver de tels sentiments envers toi ? Je ne te laisserai pas partir, juste ... essaye de te contrôler_.

Il reçut la pensée de l'homme face à lui sans aucune difficulté, sans aucun besoin de concentration, signe que toutes les barrières entourant sa psyché venaient en effet de se disloquer. Il prit une inspiration étranglée et tremblante, la cage thoracique envahit de sanglots et de peine, un maelström d'émotions se bousculant sur son visage et en son coeur.

Après quelques instants de ce manège, de respirations tremblantes en larmes coulées, il parvint à retrouver un plausible contrôle sur lui-même, refermant son esprit à celui dont le corps se pressait à nouveau contre le sien.

- Désolé ...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis juste surpris que le si poli et patient Charles renferme en lui toutes ces idées et émotions néfastes.

Une nouvelle vague de tourment éclata en son être, mais Erik la fit taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, en passant ses mains sous sa chemise blanche, lui tirant une exclamation étranglée et surprise. Il sentit le sourire d'Erik contre ses lèvres, et celui-ci lui suffit pour retrouver toute conscience de la réalité. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de l'autre, tentant de ses maigres forces de le repousser, ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Erik en profita pour le plaquer de nouveau contre la paroi glacée, et Charles grimaça un peu sous la douleur aiguë de sa colonne vertébrale heurtant brutalement le métal lisse et dur. Le baiser était tout aussi violent, passionné, des dents s'entrechoquant, des lèvres meurtries ne cessant plus de s'abreuver de celles de l'autre. Charles passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son futur amant, qui en profita pour le soulever de terre, calant ses jambes sur ses hanches, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le métal.

- Erik, on ne devrait pas ...

Son esprit était embrouillé, nébuleux, et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, ses peurs s'étaient apaisées, c'était autre chose qui montait désormais en son être, dans ses reins, grimpant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, arquant son dos pour tenter de se coller à l'autre corps, le faisant frissonner de fièvre et de besoin. Il savait juste qu'il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et que, en définitif, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ses vêtements disparurent en une nuée de secondes, et il se demanda si Erik n'avait pas usé de ses pouvoirs pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Charles passa une main sur le torse découvert de son vis-à-vis, déboucla sa ceinture, passa une main sous son jean déboutonné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait cela, mais tout était assez instinctif. Et puis, Erik gémissait contre ses lèvres, ses yeux assombris par le désir, alors cela voulait certainement dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas n'importe comment.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il comprenait très bien maintenant. Il n'était ni anxieux, ni inquiet. Tout cela lui semblait naturel, normal, comme si tout avait été programmé à l'avance, destiné.

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmura qu'à force de rêver de cet instant, il s'était certainement déjà préparé à la chose.

Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, qui se crispa un peu lorsqu'Erik glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, tentant de le préparer à l'intrusion qui allait suivre. Il eut une grimace, un souffle heurté, mais finit par se relaxer en quelques secondes à peine, gémissant légèrement lorsqu'il finit par bouger.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait pensé à un grand lit, entouré de bougies et de fleurs, mais il était vrai que c'était là une vision romantique, peut-être bien trop pour la personnalité brutale d'Erik. Une porte glacée dans un lieu tant haït, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mais, Erik était là, tout contre lui, mordant son cou, le couvrant de baisers, s'enfonçant lentement en lui, et c'était juste parfait, c'était juste fantastique.

- Détend-toi, ça va aller.

Erik savait apparemment très bien ce qu'il faisait. Avec une vague pointe de jalousie, Charles se demanda s'il était réellement le premier. Bien sûr que non, il ne fallait pas être dupe. Il nota qu'il lui faudrait poser la question, un de ces jours.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau dorée de son amant lorsque celui-ci entama un mouvement lent, alors qu'il était submergé par une douleur latente et un plaisir sur le devenir. Et puis, Erik heurta ce point là, celui qui fit exploser des milliers d'étincelles devant les yeux instinctivement clos de Charles, et il dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri.

- Charles ... Je veux t'entendre, s'il te plait, gémir pour moi, Charles, allez ...

La voix d'Erik, suave, basse, ses yeux assombris, la prunelle dilatée par l'excitation et le désir, ses mains qui agrippaient brutalement ses hanches fines, ses lèvres rouges qui venaient s'écraser contre les siennes, ses dents qui laissaient des traces sur son cou, ses mouvements répétitifs, plus vite, plus fort, qui heurtaient ce point si sensible, envoyant des éclairs dans son épine dorsale, dans son esprit endolori, dans son corps hypersensible ...

- Erik, oh _Seigneur_, Erik, je t'aime, Erik, continue, je t'aime tellement ...

Ses mains attachées dans son dos, griffant ses épaules, passant dans ses cheveux en désordre, c'était si bon, bordel, c'était si bon.

Le monde éclata brutalement, violemment. Il fut soudainement submergé par une vague de plaisir si intense qu'il perdit un instant la raison, enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son amant, le visage plongé dans son cou. Il entendit vaguement Erik crier son nom alors qu'il venait en lui, mais il n'en eut cure.

Ses pouvoirs étaient de nouveau incontrôlables, si bien qu'il entendit très clairement les pensées bien peu chastes de son amant, et se permit un rougissement un peu gêné, le visage encore plongé dans le cou de ce dernier. Il entendit les _je t'aime_ répétitifs, les promesses, les souhaits, les désirs, les fantasmes – Charles ne comprenait pas très bien qu'on veuille vraiment faire toutes ces choses à son corps. Et si, du moins, tout cela était vraiment réalisable. Il fallait dire que certaines positions allaient requérir des prouesses de souplesse. -, les volontés d'un futur partagé, les mots d'amour. Il se força néanmoins à très vite refermer son esprit à l'autre, surtout lorsque le manipulateur de métal leva un regard amusé vers lui, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

- C'est vrai que l'on pourrait essayer cela, aussi. Cela pourrait être drôle, quoi que assez risqué pour mon pauvre dos ... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir ce genre de pensées salaces, Charles, j'en suis atrocement choqué.

Erik partit dans un grand rire, qui s'accentua encore lorsque Charles lui donna une légère tape sur l'estomac en signe de protestation face à cette marque incontestée de moquerie, le visage encore rouge de gêne, mais un fin sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que demain, ça sera à ton tour de passer à l'entraînement. Il est inacceptable que je puisse partager à tout moment de telles pensées impures avec ta personne. Surtout dans un manoir remplit de gamins. Ça serait d'assez mauvais goût, je pense, qu'on puisse nous surprendre au détour d'un couloir.

- Nous surprendre ?

- M'envoyer ce genre d'images pornographiques, même sans que tu en aies véritablement conscience, cela ne fera qu'attiser mon envie de te prendre partout, tout le temps, à n'importe quel moment, et, franchement, je préfère que les gosses n'aient pas à voir cela. Ils sont déjà assez traumatisés et cinglés comme cela.

- Tais-toi, idiot.

Le rire d'Erik était une mélodie rare et précieuse. Il ferma un instant les yeux, le visage de nouveau enfoui dans son cou, appréciant pleinement le son, l'enregistrant dans son esprit, comme s'il était déjà pleinement conscient que cette parcelle de joie serait peut-être la dernière.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Charles.

Erik ébouriffa ses cheveux, cherchant une réaction qu'il n'obtint pas. Charles se contenta de soupirer d'allégresse, profitant des derniers instants de leurs deux corps enlacés, conscient que, désormais, il ne serait plus seul.

Jusqu'au prochain drame.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! A vos reviews et à la prochaine ! ; )<p> 


	6. Partie I Chapitre V

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : Agnes Obel - Riverside.

**Note** : Me revoilà avec ce chapitre, qui nous amène lentement vers la deuxième partie de cette fic. Quelques petites notes. Tout d'abord, ici, Charles mélange passé et présent, ce qui peut parfois être déstabilisant. J'ai souhaitée vous montrer ce petit côté un peu fou qui est désormais incrusté dans son esprit surpuissant histoire que vous ne soyez pas déstabilisés par la suite XD. Ensuite, l'histoire du symbole de la bague de Charles, forgée par Erik. Je développerai cette thématique d'Auschwitz comme point de haine et d'amour pour Erik dans mon autre fic, " Reviens-moi ". En effet, pour moi, si ce camp est avant tout le point de départ de toutes les souffrances d'Erik, c'est également l'endroit où ses pouvoirs se révèlent, mais également où est ensevelie sa famille. Double tranchant sur lequel je reviendrai, promis, mais pas ici ;). Ensuite, comme vous le verrez, cette histoire Erik-Raven que je déteste, et que je réutilise. Si Raven pardonne si vite à son frère, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est la vision qu'en a Charles. Nous verrons plus tard qu'il n'en ait rien. Donc voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.

Bref, voici le cinquième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I – CHAPITRE V<strong>

MARRY THE NIGHT.

Dans l'esprit de Charles, deux choses pouvaient pousser l'être aimé à rester près de vous, et ce malgré les différents et les obstacles.

Il y avait tout d'abord la perspecive d'avoir un enfant. La grossesse et le fait de porter en soi la progéniture de son conjoint engendrait le plus souvent un regain de passion. L'idée était bonne. Seulement, et même si Charles était un mutant, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. La maternité, c'était donc pas vraiment gagné.

Et puis, il y avait le mariage.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux ? La perspective de rester auprès de l'autre toute sa vie durant pouvait, certes, effrayer l'amant, mais cela pouvait également avoir un effet très positif, et ça, Charles le savait parfaitement.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'obliger Erik à rester près de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Et, comme Charles avait promit à l'homme de ne plus s'introduire dans son esprit sans sa permission – la manipulation mentale était donc définitivement proscrite -, le télépathe s'était finalement dit que la solution résidait en cette histoire de mariage et d'amour infiniment romantique.

Le plus dur était désormais d'en convaincre le principal intéressé.

Leur relation n'était pas véritablement officielle. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'osait encore mettre de mots sur le « partenariat » qu'ils formaient. Charles aurait pu crier au monde entier son amour pour Erik mais, ce dernier, en revanche, ne jurait que par la discrétion. C'était en son nom que l'anglais refusait encore de parler de leur couple aux autres. Ainsi que des projets qu'il avait en tête.

Ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était le regard attristé et soupçonneux de Raven, sœur de cœur, qui lui reprochait, sans s'en cacher, de la laisser baigner dans le secret. Il avait mainte fois tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Erik, mais à chaque fois, il s'était confronté au regard réprobateur de son amant et, surtout, aux pensées de Raven.

Car, Raven possédait énormément d'affection pour Erik. Et, ça, Charles avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Si une partie de lui souhaitait avouer à sa sœur la véritable nature du lien qui l'unissait au manipulateur de métal, une autre ne voulait que le bonheur de Raven, et souhaitait donc la laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais, la métamorphe souffrirait bien un jour. Il fallait donc la mettre au courant au plus vite.

Ce fut là sa première action.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es amoureux d'Erik … et c'est réciproque.

Charles gigota un peu sur sa chaise, les joues rougissantes, ne sachant si l'embarras venait du fait qu'il était en train de se dévoiler face au regard ébahi de Raven, ou si tout n'était dû qu'à la lueur de jalousie qu'il pouvait déceler dans ses yeux jaunâtres.

- Oui, c'est ça … Je voulais te le dire parce que, eh bien, je … je vais demander Erik en mariage. Et j'aimerai que tu m'y aides.

Raven, surprise, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sans toutefois piper mot. Elle semblait abasourdie mais, là où Charles pensait qu'elle allait lui rire au nez ou s'enfuir de colère, elle se contenta de poser une main sur la sienne, le regard doux, bien qu'un peu peiné.

- D'accord, si c'est là ce que tu souhaites, grand frère.

Alors, voilà. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Charles allait demander Erik en mariage, et ça allait être magnifique et romantique, merveilleux, et ça serait la plus belle chose que Charles allait vivre, le moment le plus important de sa vie, lui et Erik, mariés, vivant pour toujours, ensemble.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette vitre.

L'anglais ouvrit brutalement les yeux, les refermant aussi vite quand la lumière vive lui brûla la rétine. Il n'était plus au manoir, lové contre l'homme qu'il aimait, ou dans cette chambre avec Raven, discutant de ses plans matrimoniaux. Non. Il était de nouveau allongé sur cette paillasse inconfortable, dans un des bâtiments appartenant à la CIA.

Emprisonné. Seul.

Il se redressa, grimaçant quand ses blessures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Un bref coup d'œil dans l'une des vitres réfléchissantes lui assena un bilan qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître : les os de son visage étaient saillants et on pouvait bien les sentir sous sa peau translucide et marquée de cernes et de coups. Il avait tant minci qu'il avait peine à se reconnaître. Ses mains lui paraissaient telles des serres et ses membres n'étaient pour lui que des élongations étranges et déformées. Et ses yeux, froids et anéantis. Deux billes glacées et vides de toute joie, de tout espoir, de toute vie.

Comme ceux d'Emma.

Il soupira, le regard baissé sur ses mains calleuses et marquées. Il fit tourner du bout de son pouce la bague argentée qui ornait son annulaire gauche, la sentant flotter contre sa peau amaigrie.

Il eut envie de pleurer. Mais, aucune larme ne coula, car seule la haine parvint à atteindre son cœur.

En fait, rien ne s'était réellement passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il n'avait jamais fait de demande passionnée et romantique, et Erik n'avait jamais réellement répondu clairement à ses attentes. Il avait approuvé lentement et avait vaguement hésité. L'allemand s'était résolu à ses envies, et ça, il le regrettait amèrement.

Charles avait longtemps hésité sur la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Lui et Raven en avaient longtemps discutés, mais n'étaient pas réellement parvenus à trouver d'idée potable. Alors, il avait décidé d'improviser. Trouver un moment propice et se lancer.

Ils jouaient aux échecs. Comme toujours, bien sûr, sans que rien n'ait changé. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient juste plus souvent qu'avant, leurs regards et leurs sourires évoquaient clairement ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais rien de plus. Cela faisait pourtant quelques semaines. Mais rien de plus.

C'était le bon moment. Charles avait prévu son coup, avait bu plus de scotch que d'habitude, et en avait servit un peu plus aussi à Erik. Juste au cas où. Le problème était que cet excès de boisson lui avait rendu l'esprit un peu trop trouble, si bien que, lorsque vers deux heures du matin, quand Erik s'avança vers lui en baillant, l'embrassant rapidement du coin des lèvres en le priant de l'excuser parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer à jouer, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance.

Stupéfait, il resta un instant bouche bée, assez surprit de voir son amant s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, sans un geste tendre. Mais, Erik balançait dangereusement vers la porte, et la colère laissa place à la compréhension. Il pouffa un peu de rire, légèrement hystérique, mais cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à la boisson, se disant que ce n'était que partie remise, car tous deux semblaient véritablement trop saouls pour pouvoir parler d'un sujet si important.

Il se releva, chancelant lui aussi, et vida son verre, se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le grand lit qui meublait l'immense chambre boisée. Il s'y assit, passant une main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortant une alliance dorée, simple et non gravée.

Celle de son père. C'était la seule chose que le jeune Charles avait pu récupérer du tri implacable qu'avait fait sa mère dans les affaires de son époux décédé. Il avait retrouvé l'anneau dans un tiroir, et s'y était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un gri-gri porteur de bonheur et de malheur, et qui désormais serait symbole de l'amour qu'il portait à Erik.

Il se dévêtit, et, bien alcoolisé, n'eut pas le courage d'enfiler de pyjama, se couchant en boxer, décidant que, de toute façon, personne ne serait là pour le voir. Sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Ses pensées furent immédiatement envahies d'images et de sons qui le glacèrent d'effroi. Gémissements d'une Raven nue, étendue sur des draps défaits, les mains dans les cheveux sombres d'un homme qu'il reconnu sans peine comme étant Erik.

Erik.

_Erik_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Son cœur était douloureux dans sa poitrine, l'était toujours à ce souvenir. Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur ses mains, qui étaient désormais repliées en deux poings serrés et blanchâtres. L'anneau lui rentrait douloureusement dans la chair, mais il n'en eut cure.

Erik et Raven. Raven et Erik.

Bien entendu, à cet instant là, lorsqu'il s'était redressé d'un mouvement brusque dans son lit, des larmes dévalant ses joues, la douleur au cœur, il n'avait pas réellement comprit ce qui se passait vraiment dans l'autre pièce.

Il n'avait vu là qu'un acte d'amour partagé entre un homme et une femme. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas sentit les mains d'Erik tentant de repousser la jeune femme, essayant de se défaire de son emprise, les pensées emplies des images d'un Charles sous son corps au lieu de celles de cette jeune femme pourtant si attirante.

Son esprit était emplit de ces images et de ces paroles, et il plaqua ses mains contre son crane, psalmodiant, cherchant à se débarrasser d'elles, de ce quelles impliquaient réellement. Non. Merde, non. Raven, cette sale petite peste, avait tout manigancée, elle lui avait arraché l'homme qu'il aimait, bordel, Erik, Erik …

Envahit par la douleur et la peine, il s'immergea dans un état second, dévastateur, les poings crispés contre ses tempes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux sombres et baignés de larmes.

Au loin, il entendit un cri. Des cris. Et des bruits de pas précipités.

Son esprit n'était que chaos et douleur. Il retrouvait les démons du passé, les pouvoirs annihilés et reclus, les fantômes de Marko et de Cain. Ils dansaient tous devant ses yeux noirs et incandescents, comme des pantins ricanants, se moquant de lui, de son malheur, de sa faiblesse.

Plus jamais.

« _Monstre, dégénéré, tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre, aberration de la nature !_ »

Plus jamais ça.

« _Charlie, ne fais pas ça ! T'es complétement cinglé ou quoi ? C'est mon père, tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Charles !_ »

Allez tous vous faire foutre.

- Charles ! Arrête ! Charles !

La gifle le fit revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux noirs et enflammés se posèrent sur la silhouette d'un Erik affolé et surpris, assit près de lui, le visage proche du sien. Lentement, Charles posa une main sur sa joue endolorie, ses yeux vides, revenant peu à peu à leur bleu originel, posés sur le visage terrifié de l'homme lui faisant face.

- Raven …

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as faillit la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête, nom de Dieu ?

Erik le secouait, paniqué. La colère de Charles refit bien vite surface et il agrippa le poignet droit de l'homme lui faisant face, le faisant lâcher prise. Erik eut un frisson glacé lorsque les yeux vides et noirs – quoi ? – de son amant se plongèrent dans son regard, brisant les interdits et les frontières de leurs promesses. Cependant, le polonais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le plus important, en cet instant, était de montrer à Charles la vérité – car Erik savait parfaitement ce que le télépathe avait dû voir, et pourquoi, donc, il se trouvait désormais dans pareil état.

Et Charles vit. Raven était responsable. Erik avait tenté de la repousser. Voilà. Mais, le mal était fait et, se calmant peu à peu, Charles sentit de nouveau les prémisses de la culpabilité hurler dans son crâne, martelant son esprit, détruisant son cœur.

Il avait tenté de tuer sa propre sœur. Quelle sorte de monstre fallait-il être pour être capable de pouvoir faire du mal à sa propre sœur ?

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, Seigneur, je suis désolé …

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues livides. Il se replia de nouveau sur lui-même, tentant de se dérober au regard d'Erik, de se faire oublier du monde, de disparaître. Il avait si mal qu'il eut l'envie de mourir là, où il se trouvait, immédiatement. De s'arracher les chairs et de faire couler son sang. Jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Mourir, et ne plus penser à tout cela, au passé, comme au présent.

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à ce genre de choses. Ne fais pas ça.

Merde. Il recommençait à projeter. Il soupira, le souffle brûlant et erratique, posant les paumes de ses mains gelées contre ses yeux larmoyants, ne voulant faire face au regard terrifié et dégoûté du manipulateur de métal. Charles savait parfaitement que son amant le regardait ainsi. Il s'était introduit dans son esprit, avait vu de son propre chef les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans le crâne de l'homme. L'idée fit redoubler le flot de sa peine.

Les bras de son amant se refermèrent autour de lui, et il fut rapidement attiré contre le torse d'Erik. Ses poings s'attachèrent autour de sa chemise et il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou, honteux, meurtri.

- Je suis un monstre … Marko, Cain, Raven, … Va-t-en avant que je ne te fasse du mal, va-t-en s'il te plait, Erik, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je suis un monstre, un monstre …

Il sentit l'étreinte d'Erik se resserrer autour de son corps, comme s'il essayait de l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit d'idiot. Charles pouvait l'entendre clairement penser, il pouvait sentir sa peur, celle de le perdre, celle de penser que peut-être Charles était assez mal pour pouvoir atteindre à sa propre vie. Oui, il le savait, il savait que s'il osait lâcher le télépathe du regard, celui-ci en profiterait pour faire quelque chose de stupide. C'était dans sa nature. « _Sale martyr de merde_. ».

- Arrête, Charles, s'il te plait, arrête …

Les mots étaient suppliants, bas. Erik passa une main sous le menton de Charles, le forçant à se reculer un peu et à le regarder en face. Le télépathe lutta un peu, sanglotant, mais finit pourtant par relever les yeux, accrochant son regard azur dans le gris des prunelles du manipulateur de métal. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et les pleurs de Charles finirent par se tarir. Tant d'amour, tant de peine et de douleur qu'ils en restèrent un temps pantois.

Et ce fut là. Ce fut dans cet instant, alors qu'il sentait encore la douleur de Raven dans ses entrailles, que son esprit était tiraillé par ces pouvoirs destructeurs, par cet affreux dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même, ce fut en cet instant que Charles se décida.

Il posa la tête près de la clavicule de l'autre homme, posant une main sur son cœur, qu'il pouvait entendre battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant le son, savourant chaque minute, ignorant l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Erik passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, tendrement. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Épouse moi.

La main d'Erik se crispa, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement. Lentement, Charles se redressa, apeuré de voir s'exprimer le refus dans les yeux de son amant. Mais, tout ce qu'il vit fut de l'incompréhension. Cela lui laissait un peu d'espoir.

- Pardon ?

- Erik, épouse moi. Je veux … Est-ce que … est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche entrouverte, stupéfait, ne sachant que dire. La scène aurait pu le faire rire si elle n'avait pas été si dramatique. Charles attendit quelques secondes. Il chercha une réaction, une réponse, qu'il ne trouva pourtant pas. C'était un non, c'était clair. Le télépathe se défit de l'étreinte de l'autre, se releva et fit quelques pas tremblants et incertains vers la porte d'entrée, les larmes revenues aux yeux.

Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre.

- D'accord. Charles, je … Oui.

Erik était livide. Charles pouvait le savoir sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Parce qu'Erik avait entendu ses pensées. Parce qu'Erik préférait satisfaire tous ses désirs plutôt que de le voir souffrir. Il ne voulait pas l'épouser, mais le fait de savoir que l'anglais pensait réellement au suicide comme claire alternative le poussait désormais dans ses derniers retranchements. Charles sourit tristement, bien plus peiné encore.

- Je ne veux pas t'y pousser. J'accepte ton refus.

- Non ! Non, attends …

Erik l'avait rejoint en quelques pas rapides, agrippant ses mains et le forçant à se retourner. Il tremblait et, de ses yeux embués, Charles pu clairement voir qu'il était proche de la panique.

- Je veux me marier avec toi. Merde, Charles … Je t'aime, et si c'est là ce que tu désires, alors je le désire aussi.

- Je saute, tu sautes, c'est ça ?

Erik leva un sourcil, étonné, mais finit pourtant par hocher la tête, entrelaçant ses doigts avec l'autre. De l'autre main, il fit venir un morceau de métal, sortit d'une poche de sa veste. Charles savait d'où il provenait. C'était un bout de passé, un enchevêtrement de fils barbelés qu'il avait condensé en une plaque fine et rectangulaire. Un souvenir d'Auschwitz. Le télépathe baissa un instant les yeux sur le numéro gravé dans la peau de son amant, frissonnant un peu, mais comprenant le symbole.

De cette plaque, Erik en fit un anneau parfait, argenté et lisse. Il le soupesa un instant dans sa main, le regard posé sur lui, puis le fit glisser sur l'annulaire du télépathe, avant d'entrelacer de nouveau ses doigts des siens. Charles leva des yeux un peu surpris vers le polonais, qui ne lui adressa qu'un sourire tendre.

Le cœur gonflé d'émotions, il fit alors glisser l'alliance de son père vers lui, usant de ce don de télékinésie nouvellement contrôlé. A son tour, il le passa à l'annulaire de son amant, les doigts tremblants.

Alors, voilà.

Charles et Erik, mariés, unis à jamais. Certes, le mariage homosexuel officiel était interdit, mais cela n'empêchait pas que cette union officieuse était l'une des choses les plus importantes qui ait été.

Ils ne célébrèrent pourtant pas leur union. On frappa à la porte et une Raven translucide et blonde pénétra dans la chambre, le regard peiné et douloureux, yeux braqués sur leurs deux mains entrelacées qu'ils relâchèrent bien vite. Elle ne fut pourtant pas dupe, et vit très bien les deux anneaux encerclant et emprisonnant désormais leurs vies. Son sourire fut feint.

Le regard de Charles fut attiré par cette ombre déambulant de l'autre côté des miroirs, cet esprit déchaîné qu'il parvint à effleurer, et cela même en présence de ces protections.

Il fronça les sourcils, les sens en alerte, laissant tomber la rêverie pour aujourd'hui.

Le télépathe se redressa sur sa paillasse, se relevant, chancelant un peu quand son flanc le fit souffrir. De l'autre côté, une femme. Un instant, Charles pensa à Emma. Mais, l'esprit de celle-ci, s'il était obscur et violent, n'était pourtant pas aussi virulent. L'âme de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir était à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

De lui.

Charles sentit du sang lui couler du nez, sachant que les efforts qu'il entreprenait pour lire l'esprit de la jeune femme, et ce malgré les miroirs, étaient trop grands. Mais, il continua. Et il sut.

MacTaggert.

* * *

><p>A vos reviews, et à bientôt ! ^^<p> 


	7. Partie I Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : Peter Heppner - Suddenly.

**Note** : Fin de la première partie. Vous comprendrez mieux à la fin de ce chapitre, mais nous avançons enfin vers ce qui est intéressant. Merci pour vos reviews, enthousiasmantes, qui me poussent à écrire et à mettre en scène de nouvelles idées ; ). Je vois que vous avez été troublés par l'apparition de MacTaggert en fin de chapitre précédent, mais vous serez mieux fixés dans ce chapitre ( et rassurés je pense XD ). Ensuite, vous allez commencer à voir que Charles tourne véritablement du côté obscur ^^. Par l'introduction d'une petite faille dans sa psyché, par quelques éléments dévastateurs en plus, bientôt sera-t-il vraiment comme je le souhaitais en début de fic XD. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, mais nous en reparlerons lorsque je posterai le début de la deuxième partie ( qui en comportera trois, je le rappelle ). Ensuite, eh bien, cette seconde partie verra le retour d'Erik ^^, et je me concentrerai un peu dessus, au moins dans les premiers chapitres, histoire qu'il se sente moins délaissé le pauvre petit. Voilà, pour les questions, je sous toute ouïe ^^.

Bref, voici le sixième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I – CHAPITRE VI<strong>

VENDETTA.

Mischa était une jeune fille comme les autres. Cursus scolaire excellent, une bourse attribuée pour tous ses efforts, une famille aimante, des frères et une sœur ... non. Elle n'avait plus de sœur. Plus de grande sœur aimante et présente, plus d'aînée, plus de modèle, plus d'entité protectrice et bienveillante.

Moira n'avait pas trente ans. Elle avait fait de grandes études, travaillait en lien avec le gouvernement depuis six ans, était agent des services secrets depuis un an à peine. Elle était intelligente, drôle, têtue et forte. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Mischa l'avait déjà vue se battre dans la cour du lycée, quand elle-même était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, lorsqu'un garçon la cherchait un peu trop. Elle l'avait vue se faire incendier par les parents, le soir, en rentrant. Elle l'avait vue planter son arme de service sous la gorge d'un type qui, un soir, avait suivit Mischa de la bibliothèque jusqu'à leur quartier huppé de la banlieue new-yorkaise.

Moira avait été son exemple, sa vie, son univers. Elle était la femme qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'être, forte et courageuse, libérée et indépendante, ouverte d'esprit et intelligente. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait travaillée pour cela.

Mais, maintenant, Moira était morte.

Moira MacTaggert avait été tuée trois mois plus tôt, 1962, sur une plage cubaine qui était désormais rayée de la carte.

Mischa se tenait repliée, le corps tremblant de fureur. L'homme près d'elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil autour d'eux, comme s'il avait peur qu'on les surprennent ici, dans cet endroit censé être secret défense. Elle s'en fichait royalement.

La vitre blindée, renforcée, sans teint, donnait une vision aveugle d'une cellule recouverte de miroirs. Des lumières blanches incandescentes éclairaient les lieux, agressant la rétine, et Mischa eut bien vite un mal de tête enivrant face à l'attaque. L'homme allongé au milieu des miroirs, sur une planche de bois sommaire, devait avoir le cerveau ravagé par cette clarté insupportable. Elle ne le plaindrait pas. Il avait tué sa sœur de sang froid.

Seigneur, il avait littéralement fait _bouillir_ Moira de l'intérieur.

Ses poings serrés étaient fixes contre ses flancs, et elle dû prendre sur elle-même pour tenter de se relaxer. L'homme près d'elle ignorait qui elle était réellement. Il aurait été malencontreux de lui laisser penser qu'elle n'était là que pour régler quelque vengeance personnelle.

- Donc, euh, voilà. C'est bon, t'en as assez ? On a pas vraiment le droit d'être là, et si le grand patron apprend que j'ai laissé entrer une civile ici, ça va être ma fête. Allez, viens, il est encore tôt, on pourrait aller chez moi, j'suis sûr que ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi le gardez-vous ici ?

Il fallait qu'elle l'entende, il fallait qu'elle sache. Faites qu'il lui dise tout, faites qu'il avoue que ce _monstre_ avait réduit la cervelle de sa sœur en bouillie, qu'il l'avait regardée se liquéfier en silence, qu'il avait des dons, des pouvoirs magiques, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en savoir ?, qui lui avait permis de faire ça, de tuer sa sœur sans même avoir à la toucher, sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque arme, autre que son simple esprit.

C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

L'homme se dandina sur ses deux pieds, jetant un œil vers elle, vers sa montre, vers le couloir désert. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, anxieux. Mischa savait qu'il avait déprogrammé les caméras, mais elle savait également que cela ne durerait pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Elle posa lentement et discrètement une main sur l'arme qu'elle gardait sous sa veste, calée dans son jean. Le temps importait peu, tant que la tâche était exécutée.

- Ce mec a tué un agent de la CIA. Paraît qu'il a des genres de pouvoirs paranormaux. Il aurait tué la pauvre fille par la simple pensée, hallucinant, non ? C'est pour cela qu'il le garde dans cette cellule entièrement faite de miroirs. Ça l'empêcherait d'entrer dans nos esprits, tu vois ? Moi, je trouve ça dingue, mais bon, si c'est les grands patrons qui le disent, j'vois pas pourquoi je remettrai ça en question.

- Ah ouais ?

- Je te jure. Mais, attend, c'est pas tout. Y a un autre monstre comme lui ici, là-bas, plus loin, une femme qui peut également entrer dans les esprits des gens. Elle fricotait avec les russes, ce qui montre bien que ces gens là sont des parasites, des ennemis de la nation.

Mischa jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers l'endroit que lui indiquait l'homme, simple agent en formation qu'elle avait draguée dans un bar, et qui, après quelques verres, avait bien voulu lui montrer son lieu de travail. En échange de quelques promesses sur une possible relation sexuelle un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Pathétique.

Deux télépathes pour le prix d'un. L'idée était alléchante. Le plan s'en retrouverait changé, mais qu'importe.

- Il y a un moyen autre que ces miroirs pour stopper leurs pouvoirs ?

Le jeune agent la regard un instant, ne sachant vraisemblablement que répondre, un peu inquiet quant à son intérêt soudain pour les détails du sujet.

- Tu ne travailles pas pour un gouvernement ennemi, j'espère ?

Mischa éclata d'un rire non feint, surprise et amusée qu'il lui pose cette question si candide. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse, sourire charmeur à l'appui, faisant immédiatement fondre le cœur du jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je trouve ton boulot extrêmement … excitant.

Il changea d'une couleur pâle à une teinte pivoine et Mischa su dès lors qu'elle avait gagnée. Il lui désigna d'un signe de la main une vitrine, de l'autre côté du couloir, où prenait place une sorte de casque métallique, qu'il décrivit comme étant résistant à tout type d'intrusion mental. Objet de grande valeur protégé par alarmes. En bref, c'était perdu d'avance.

Un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Tournant le dos à l'agent, elle prit son arme et le silencieux qui se trouvait dans la besace qu'elle portait à l'épaule. Méthodiquement, en des gestes sûrs et longuement répétés à l'avance, elle fixa le silencieux sur le canon. Elle visa. Elle tira.

L'agent s'effondra à ses pieds, mort, une percée au niveau de la nuque.

Elle ne ressentit qu'une légère pointe de culpabilité et de remord. Les gestes et les éléments étaient si répétés, comment pouvaient-ils encore garder une seule empreinte de réalité et de vraisemblance ? Ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve, après tout.

Ses yeux chocolats se tournèrent vers la vitre sans teint, et elle croisa le regard paniqué et vide de vie de l'homme qu'elle recherchait depuis déjà des mois. Il cherchait, les yeux en mouvement, quelque chose de différent dans cette infinité de miroirs. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas, avant de s'éloigner vers la deuxième cellule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Xavier, je m'occuperai bientôt de toi.

* * *

><p>MacTaggert était morte.<p>

Il l'avait vu, brûler, suffoquer, bouillir entre ses doigts serrés, entre ses poings fermés, entre son désespoir et sa rage. Elle ne pouvait être là. A moins que.

A moins qu'elle ne soit pas elle-même.

La sœur.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez, détournant les yeux des miroirs qui lui faisaient face. Un mauvais geste et la bague qu'il portait au doigt, devenue trop ample pour sa chair amaigrie, roula au sol, s'éloignant de lui.

Moira.

Erik.

Il se souvenait combien tout cela avait été difficile. Il se souvenait du moment où tout avait basculé, où tout s'était effondré.

Un soir, quelques temps après cette affaire, quelques temps après leur pseudo mariage. Tout c'était arrangé : Raven avait compris et elle et Charles avaient, certes, encore quelques mésententes sur le sujet, mais tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Non. Erik lui échappait. Il le fuyait, il ne le regardait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, ne le touchait plus, et baissait toujours un regard coupable et hanté lorsque Charles tentait d'aborder le sujet. Il avait réussit à l'éviter, à éviter ses questions, son regard quémandeur. Jusqu'à ce soir là, où le télépathe eut envie de réelles réponses.

Le manipulateur de métal était dans sa chambre, dos à lui, les mains serrées en deux poings, le corps crispé. Il ne lui fit pas une seule fois face.

- C'était une erreur.

L'incompréhension, puis la panique. Avait-il réellement bien entendu ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles, croyant à une farce de mauvais goût.

- Erik, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Nous deux, je veux dire, tant s'attacher et tout cela … c'était une erreur. Je suis désolé, mais je pense ne pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, Charles.

Il se souvenait avoir rit, un peu, un petit peu, juste avant de comprendre que l'homme, lui, ne riait pas. Il était sérieux. Vraiment.

Le visage de Charles s'était décomposé, les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, il n'avait pas immédiatement compris où il voulait en venir. Et puis, Erik lui avait fait face. De ses yeux froids et impassibles, il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien de tangible entre eux.

Un cœur qui éclate, comme une bulle de rêve qui s'écorche à la réalité.

C'était impossible.

- Mais, Erik … s'il te plait ...

Le manipulateur de métal posa la bague ouvragée et symbolique sur la table de chevet, près du lit fait et sur lequel reposait une petite valise. Il lui jeta un regard froid, impassible. Dénué de tout amour.

Mort.

Voyait-il que, devant ses yeux, Charles s'effondrait, qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Ou plutôt, qu'il voyait petit à petit l'Enfer reprendre place dans sa vie ?

- Je dois m'en aller. Shaw est ma priorité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait espérer, de t'avoir fait miroiter une vie et un bonheur que je n'aurai jamais pu te donner. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour et ne le serais jamais. C'est mieux ainsi.

- N-non, s'il te plait, Erik, s'il te plait, ne pars pas …

Charles attrapa la manche de sa veste alors qu'il passait près de lui, valise en main, bien déterminé à garder le regard fixé droit devant lui. Pourtant, il eut la faiblesse de baisser les yeux vers Charles, un instant, un court instant. Ce qui lui restait de cœur s'effrita.

Les larmes de l'homme qu'il aimait, son regard désespéré, son esprit de nouveau totalement ouvert, totalement incontrôlable, sa peau si pâle. Paniqué, dévasté, empli d'incompréhension, envahi par l'horreur.

«_ Non, non, non, non, faites qu'il ne parte pas, pas encore, pas lui, je ne veux pas, non, Erik, s'il __te plait, pas lui, pas lui, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, reste, je ferai tout, n'importe quoi, je t'en supplie, je t'en prie ..._ »

« Ils partiraient tous. Tous ceux que tu aimes. Papa, maman, Cain. Même Marko, que tu as un peu aimé quand même. Erik. Tous, tu comprend ? Pourquoi aimer si c'est pour tant souffrir ? Pourquoi vivre pour tant de désespoir ? Tout cela, ça ne sert à rien. Ils te laissent tous, à la fin. Tu crèveras seul. »

Et tout cela, toute émotion, toute peine, s'évanouit. L'esprit et le visage de Charles se refermèrent brusquement. Son corps ne fut plus agité de soubresauts. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il lâcha sa veste, mais darda encore un instant son regard dans le sien.

Erik eut un frisson de terreur et d'angoisse. Un regard si vide de vie et d'espoir, si éloigné de celui qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois, sur ce banc d'un centre ville inconnu. Un instant, il hésita à réellement partir. Qui sait ce que Charles était capable de faire ? Il savait pour son passé, il savait qu'il avait eut des pensées morbides quelques semaines auparavant, après cette histoire avec Raven, mais pouvait-il réellement considérer la possibilité de voir l'homme s'effondrer suite à son départ ?

Merde, c'était pour la bonne cause. Pour le protéger, lui, Charles, de Shaw, de ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour l'atteindre lui au travers du télépathe. Si son tortionnaire apprenait le lien qui désormais l'unissait au télépathe, s'en était finit de ce dernier. Shaw l'utiliserait pour l'atteindre. Il en était hors de question. Et puis, le mariage, franchement ? Non, il n'était définitivement pas prêt.

- Je suis désolé, Charles.

Un murmure qui finit de ravager un être.

Erik serra le poing sur la poignée de sa valise et s'éloigna, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui, jetant une dernière œillade à la silhouette prostrée et anéantie de celui qu'il aimait, de celui qu'il venait de détruire, sans réellement le savoir.

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

La bague tomba et roula sur le parquet vernis, se stoppa quelques mètres plus loin, près de la baie vitrée qui offrait un large plan de vue sur le parvis du manoir.

Alors voilà, retour à la case départ. Charles sentit une pointe d'hystérie dans le rire qui s'échappa, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, de ses lèvres pâles. Il ne savait s'il avait envie de pleurer ou de céder à l'hilarité d'un moment aussi grotesque que celui-ci.

C 'était tellement … con.

Il y avait tellement cru, y avait insufflé tout son être et toute son âme, avait cédé à toutes les demandes d'Erik, lui avait tout offert, comme cela, sans rien demander en retour. Il n'avait souhaité qu'un peu de réciprocité, un peu d'amour en retour, d'éternité. Cela avait certainement été un peu trop pour l'homme sans attaches qu'était Erik.

Marko avait peut-être raison, après tout. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour vivre en ce monde, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, un but infondé ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de mourir.

Son père ne serait peut-être pas mort. Sa mère n'aurait pas plongée dans l'alcoolisme. Ses parents auraient encore été heureux, ensemble. Kurt et Cain Marko ne seraient jamais entrés dans la sphère familiale. Tous deux auraient été en vie. Raven n'aurait jamais eut à souffrir à cause de lui. Qui sait ? Peut-être coulerait-elle un amour parfait avec Erik.

Il sentait lentement la folie envahir ses pensées.

Au loin, des cris, et des vitres qu'on détruit. Des yeux perçants et glacés qui s'insinuent douloureusement dans son crâne.

_Charles !_

Il se souvenait être tombé sur le sol, à genoux, face à cette grande vitre glacée, le regard fixé sur le portail de fer qui s'ouvrait lentement, là-bas, au loin. Un homme marchait d'un pas vif, pressant, comme s'il souhaitait échapper à quelque chose, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le poursuive. La pensée n'effleura même pas Charles. Erik avait prit sa décision, n'importe quelle supplique ou menace ne le ferait revenir.

Le rire hystérique se mua en cri douloureux, ravagé. Les sanglots bloquèrent sa respiration, haletante, avant de finalement passer la barrière de sa gorge tiraillée et douloureuse. Les larmes coulèrent, ses poings se serrèrent. Il laissa se déverser la peine et la rage, le cri de son cœur brisé, la retenue de ses pouvoirs si incontrôlables ces semaines ci.

« Tu vois, tu finiras seul. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aider. Il n'y aura toujours que toi et moi, Charles, juste toi et moi, et personne d'autre. »

Erik passa le portail sans se retourner.

Toute raison quitta son esprit. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, dans son dos, et des pas se rapprocher. Il sentit à peine le chloroforme qu'on appliqua sur son nez et sa bouche, et tenta à peine de se débattre. Le monde devint néant. L'insidieuse petite voix de son enfance continua à résonner dans son crâne, alors qu'il sombrait dans une inconscience forcée.

« L'une est morte et tu peux tuer l'autre. Nous pouvons la détruire. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle n'est qu'une proie facile, Charles. »

Il revint à la réalité quand les vitres de sa propre prison se mirent à vibrer. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas, sourcils froncés, tentant de percer de ses pouvoirs la barrière des miroirs. Il n'en eut le temps. La vitre face à lui explosa quand une balle la transperça. Une vive douleur l'aveugla un instant quand celle-ci vint terminer sa course dans son bras droit.

Il serra les dents, appliqua sa main gauche sur la plaie ouverte, releva des yeux légèrement voilés par la souffrance vers le trou béant qui s'était composé au milieu des miroirs. Le silence. Pas une alarme n'avait retentit.

_Je suis désolée, Charles._

Emma était fantomatique dans cette lueur aveuglante. Ses yeux étaient plus résignés et apeurés que glacés, mais elle se força à sourire quand elle s'adressa à lui. Près d'elle, une jeune femme portant un casque semblable à celui que Shaw portait en permanence, avait posée le canon de son arme sur son crâne, la tenant en joue.

Charles la reconnue immédiatement. Elle avait les mêmes traits fins que Moira, la même chevelure. Sa sœur. En quête de vengeance.

- Charles Xavier, je présume.

Il n'acquiesça même pas, sachant que, de toute façon, si elle se trouvait ici, c'était forcément pour lui. Elle eut un sourire froid et cruel et appuya plus fort le canon de son arme contre la peau de la télépathe à ses côtés. Cette dernière grimaça, mais ne supplia pas. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Charles.

_Emma, merde, utilise ta seconde forme, les diamants empêcheront la balle de t'atteindre._

_Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible. J'ai déjà essayée, ça n'a pas marché._

Et, en effet, Charles perçu très bien le rouge qui s'écoulait de son flanc gauche. Il serra les poings, tournant de nouveau son attention sur la jeune MacTaggert.

- Relâche-la, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. C 'est moi qui ai tué ta sœur.

Son sourire se crispa, et le voile noir qui passa sur ses yeux, la rage qui contracta ses traits, l'enlaidit davantage.

- Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver emprisonnée par ta faute. Tu as détruit la vie de Moira, mais tu ne détruiras pas la mienne. Cette jolie poupée va faire le sale boulot à ma place, ils croiront tous que vous vous êtes entretués et, en bons monstres que vous êtes, personne n'aura rien à y redire. Alors, tu vas rester bien sage, Xavier, pendant que ton amie va lentement te détruire ce qui te reste de raison. Sinon, je lui explose la cervelle.

- Qui te dis qu'elle est mon amie ?

- Ça peut facilement se vérifier.

Elle enleva la sécurité de son arme, et Emma pâlit encore bien plus. Son regard paniqué s'accrocha aux yeux bleutés de Charles, qui ne pu que céder.

- D'accord, c'est bon, baisse ton arme.

Un sourire de douce victoire vint illuminer le visage fou de la jeune femme. Elle donna un léger coup de pied dans le flanc de la télépathe, qui cria de douleur, et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Maintenant, fais ton job et tu auras la vie sauve. Je le veux mort, c'est clair ?

Le sentiment de perte, voir qu'on ne contrôle plus rien, que tout tombe en poussière autour de soi. Erik était partit comme les autres. Mais, il était revenu, un matin, pâle et angoissé, amaigri par le stress et la pensée de ne retrouver que son corps sans vie à la fin de son voyage. Il l'avait sauvé. Avant de disparaître à nouveau. Pour toujours.

Il y avait un peu d'espoir.

_Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tes pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens, fais quelque chose, Charles._

La douleur s'insinuait rapidement dans son crâne. Il ne savait que faire. Mischa MacTaggert n'était qu'une enfant, et elle avait le droit à la vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Mais, alors, devait-il se laisser mourir ?

Mourir et retrouver Erik dans un possible au-delà ?

« _Je sautes, tu sautes, c'est ça ? _»

Bien sûr que c'était cela. Depuis le début, ça n'avait été que cela. Depuis qu'il avait sauté d'un bateau pour le secourir, toute leur histoire s'était tissée autour de ce fait, de cette idée. L'anéantissement, le désespoir, la souffrance. La mort.

Cela aurait été si simple.

La douleur dans son crâne atteint de tels sommets qu'il sentit le sang couler de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il était tombé à genoux, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Emma le regardait, peinée. Mischa savourait son triomphe.

Non. Rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

« Une petite fille, Charles, juste une petite fille complètement ignorante de la menace que nous représentons. Elle se cassera en deux comme une simple brindille. »

L'atmosphère changea. Mischa perdit lentement son sourire en voyant les yeux de son ennemi perdre leur teinte bleutée pour virer au noir. Elle se redressa, leva de nouveau son arme. Celle-ci s'envola de ses mains pour atterrir dans la paume ouverte du jeune anglais.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Il eut un rictus mauvais, et leva une main vers elle. Une expression choquée et stupéfaite sur le visage, elle fut balayée d'un geste, s'effondrant, inconsciente, contre le mur opposé. Charles se redressa, tremblant, et marcha vers la télépathe, ahurie et le regard apeuré, qui se tenait encore près de l'entrée. Il l'aida à se relever, et lui mit le revolver dans la main, comme un gage de sa bonne conscience et du fondement de sa raison, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer entre ses doigts, avec un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

Elle tourna le canon vers la jeune femme inconsciente, allongée à quelques mètres d'eux, dans la perspective d'en finir avec elle. Charles posa une main sur son bras, la forçant à baisser l'arme.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Elle eut un rire désabusé que Charles ne releva pas, mais s'empressa tout de même de baisser l'arme. Devant eux s'étendait un couloir qu'ils avaient maintes fois parcourus, entourés de gardes, trainés au sol, sur divers brancards souillés de leur propre sang. Un mauvais souvenir. Charles leva les yeux et, le visage illuminé d'un sourire, pointa du doigt l'enseigne lumineuse qui pendait dans le vide, là-bas, contre le plafond.

Sortie de secours.

_Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?_

_Shaw est toujours en Russie, n'est-ce pas ?_

Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement vers la sortie, l'arme au poing et les sens en alertes, Emma pinça les lèvres, l'air hésitant.

_Oui, je crois._

_Alors, je pense que nous allons lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie._

Emma fit taire les sentiments qui se pressèrent en son cœur, et Charles fit de même de son côté. Elle l'aimait tant et il le haïssait tout autant.

- Voyez qui est venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Charles Xavier … Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, mais en bien, je vous rassure.

Le sourire froid, l'œil calculateur et fou. Charles était groggy, les effets du chloroforme emplissant encore ses sens, la peine et la douleur du rejet d'Erik encore bien ancrés dans son être. Il reconnu pourtant, et avec horreur, la personne qui se tenait près de lui, dans cette cellule humide. Il l'avait vu dans les cauchemars d'Erik. Il peuplerait désormais les siens.

- Je suis Sebastian Shaw, mais cela, je pense que vous le savez déjà. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont nous avons procédés pour vous mener jusqu'ici, mais je pense que c'était là la meilleure solution. Voyez-vous, je n'ai absolument rien contre vous, vous m'êtes même, je dois l'avouer, complètement indifférent, mais vous possédez quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, que je souhaite récupérer. Je suis vraiment très attristé que cela tombe sur vous, Charles, vraiment, vous m'en voyez fort peiné. Mais, je veux Erik. Et je finirai par l'avoir.

Charles agrippa la main d'Emma dans la sienne, la forçant à accélérer, et poussa la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Son être se consumait de rage et de haine.

Il tiendrait bientôt sa vengeance.

* * *

><p>Tadaaa. Reviews ? La suite, pour bientôt, promis ; )<p> 


	8. Partie II Chapitre I

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. Alcool.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : t.A.T.u. - Sacrifice.

**Note** : Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il faut dire que l'écriture et les études infirmières, ça ne se marrie pas très bien, malheureusement. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'écrirai plus, mais disons que je le ferai moins souvent. Entre stages et partiels, je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Mais, je vous ai tout de même pondu un très bon chapitre, l'un de mes préférés ^^. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai Hopeless, cette fic me plait trop pour que je puisse l'abandonner ; ). Que dire ici ? Eh bien, alternance des points de vue. Nous revoyons enfin Erik – j'espère que vous aviez tous compris que, non, il n'était pas mort ^^ -, nous plongeons un peu dans le passé avec le kidnapping de Charles par Shaw (partie TRES importante) – et nous revenons brièvement retrouver Charles et Emma, dans un petit passage assez … insouciante, je l'avoue (faut bien un peu les faire souffler, surtout au vu de ce qui les attend ensuite héhéhé ^^.).

Bref, voici le début de cette deuxième partie. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II – CHAPITRE I<strong>

SACRIFICE.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Notre photo est dans tous les journaux, et je suis même certaine qu'on parlera bientôt de nous à la radio et à la télévision … Nous sommes des criminels, ils ont fait de nous des criminels, ils nous recherchent, ils veulent nous remettre dans cette cellule, nous y enfermer pour l'éternité. Charles, nous devons trouver Shaw avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. Charles, nous devons accomplir notre destin, nous devons faire ce qui doit être fait. Erik serait si fier de nous s'il était encore là … Il faut que nous vivions pour lui, Charles, il faut que nous nous en sortions pour lui. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser capturer. Nous ne pouvons pas. Sebastian Shaw doit mourir. »

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TÔT**.

**Miami, États-Unis.**

Il n'y avait d'abord eut que le néant. L'impression que tout n'était qu'irréel, que jamais plus la lumière ne se ferait sur le présent. Comme prisonnier d'un temps inaltérable, comme perdu entre conscient et inconscient, voguant dans un brouillard sans fin ni commencement.

Et puis, Raven était apparue devant ses yeux grands ouverts et papillonnants, entité blonde à la peau pâle, le visage déformé par l'angoisse et la peur, les yeux hantés par la rage et la peine.

Le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, il s'était vivement redressé, faisant hurler chaque muscle de son corps meurtri, engourdis par l'inutilisation. Qui criait ainsi ? Ses tympans vrillant sous le son, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il porta une main à ses lèvres, couvrant le bruit, qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui hurlait ainsi. Les yeux bougeant en des mouvements fous sous la vive lumière de la pièce, il entrevu Raven et Alex tenter de le calmer, le forçant à se rallonger. Mais, il ne pouvait pas.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait.

-Erik ! Arrête de te débattre ! C'est nous, c'est moi Raven, Erik, merde !

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Hank, tu n'as rien qui pourrait le calmer ?

-Je crois qu'il est déjà assez drogué comme cela. Un sédatif de plus et je pense qu'il nous fait une overdose.

Le scientifique, le visage las, était assis sur une chaise de bois, près d'un bureau de fortune, à quelques mètres de lui. Sa silhouette bleutée accrocha immédiatement l'attention d'Erik, qui s'y fixa, sa mémoire et sa réflexion se remettant lentement en marche.

Sédatifs ? Pourquoi donc était-il sous traitement ?

Et, dès lors, la réponse lui vint sous forme d'un choc douloureux au niveau du ventre. Il se plia en avant, les bras croisés sur l'origine de la douleur, serrant les dents pour empêcher les gémissements de cette faiblesse d'outrepasser les barrières de sa propre connaissance. Il entendit Raven siffler entre ses dents, agacée, et le forcer d'un geste brusque à se reposer contre le mur un peu plus loin derrière eux. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur rageuse.

-Erik, tu as été blessé, tu te souviens ? Moira MacTaggert t'a tirée dessus sur cette plage, à Cuba, alors que nous tentions d'arrêter Shaw. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

Bien sûr. Les élément revenaient lentement à leur place originelle. Il se souvenait des missiles, et du revolver que la jeune américaine avait braquée sur lui quand il avait menacé de les renvoyer sur les navires postés au loin. Il avait été sourd à ses menaces, alors elle avait tirée. Le reste était un néant. Un néant où se répercutaient les cris d'une défunte et ceux d'un homme fou de rage et de peine.

Charles n'était pas là.

Raven était près de lui, le forçant à se reposer contre le mur alors qu'il recommençait à se débattre, comprenant lentement que, oui, quelqu'un manquait effectivement à l'appel. Hank resta prostré sur sa chaise, coudes aux genoux, regard rivé sur le sol, impassible, indifférent. Alex tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage, jetant des regards furtifs à Sean qui, enfouit dans un coin de la pièce, semblait osciller entre somnolence et vague conscience. Angel, loin de tout, se tordait les doigts de détresse près de la petite fenêtre, qui éclairait à elle seule cette prétendue chambre. En était-ce seulement une ?

Mais, Charles n'était pas là. Charles restait désespérément absent.

-Où est-il ?

Raven dû immédiatement comprendre ses propos, car son visage se ferma douloureusement. Elle se recula, se releva et lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le dos vouté, comme si ses épaules portaient le poids de tout un monde.

D'accord. Alors, il devait forcément en déduire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Raven … Charles, où est Charles ?

Il devait être là, quelque part. Il le devait. Il se souvenait avoir sombré, il se souvenait du casque de Shaw qui recouvrait son visage, empêchant le télépathe de pénétrer son esprit. Il se souvenait des yeux bleus et de la pâleur de son aimé, de sa maigreur, du noir qui passait parfois dans ses prunelles quand ses pouvoirs se faisaient plus intenses et plus dangereux. Il se souvenait qu'il avait apprit à le redécouvrir après l'avoir sauvé de l'Enfer où Shaw l'avait plongé. Il se souvenait de l'amour infini qu'il lui portait.

Erik se remémorait la balle entrant dans ses chairs, de son cri douloureux alors qu'il s'effondrait. Il pouvait revoir avec précision le regard de Charles, affolé, anéantit, ces orbes bleues qui en une fraction de secondes avaient été englouties de noir. Il avait sombré sur cet instant, quand le visage du télépathe s'était contracté en une haine destructrice, quand son regard s'était fait Enfer.

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore fait ?

-Charles est quelque part dans une prison de la CIA. On ne sait pas vraiment s'il est encore vivant. Il a été arrêté à Cuba.

Paroles insensées.

-Ce que Raven refuse de dire, c'est qu'en te voyant te prendre cette balle, Charles a véritablement pété un plomb. Il a – comment dire ? - tué Moira d'un simple regard, c'était … horrible. Elle était là, suffocante, du sang plein le visage, les yeux retournés, crachant des jets dégueulasses de sang et de vomis, rien que d'y penser … l'horreur.

-Alex, merde, pas de détails.

-Le professeur, il a … Je pense qu'il a cru qu'elle t'avait tuée. Il a dû disjoncter à cause de cela. Shaw et sa bande en ont profités pour filer, parce nous étions tous trop occupés à essayer de l'arrêter, même s'il n'y avait clairement rien à faire … La professeur a tué Moira, comme ça, sans un mouvement, c'était assez dingue, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je comprend bien que cela semble difficile à croire, Erik, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Le professeur Xavier a tué Miss MacTaggert. Quand il est revenu à lui, il nous a demandé de partir et d'emmener ton corps. Il est resté immobile, sourd à nos demandes, et nous a forcés à nous éloigner de lui. Son regard était si noir, si dévasté … Que pouvions-nous faire à part répondre favorablement à sa requête ? Nous t'avons emmené et aidés à te rétablir. Tu n'étais pas mort, mais il était trop tard pour en avertir le professeur, car celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Nous sommes donc partis. Trois jours plus tard, nous apprenions qu'il était retenu dans une prison fédérale de haute sécurité, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Cependant, cela fait près d'un mois que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles.

Ils étaient tous complétement cinglés.

Erik, voguant entre l'envie de rire de leurs paroles et celle d'en pleurer, prit lentement sur lui et parvint à se redresser, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Son regard passa de Raven à Alex, puis à Angel et Sean, pour finalement s'arrêter sur un Hank désabusé. Il ne savait pas ce que ces gamins avaient pris, mais cela devait être extrêmement fort.

Charles, tuer Moira ? La gentille petite Moira ? Celle qui avait un sacré béguin pour lui ? Bien entendu. Certes, il savait que le télépathe n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis qu'il était passé entre les mains de Shaw, mais tout de même, il n'avait pas pu changer à ce point, acquérir de tels pouvoirs ou alors changer d'idéaux aussi facilement. Tout cela était parfaitement grotesque. Une véritable blague.

A moins que.

L'endroit était affreux. Enfin sur ses deux jambes, un bras pressé sur sa blessure au ventre, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, son regard dériva sur la pièce et son environnement. C'était une chambre de motel, froide et insalubre. Un lit inoccupé aux draps défaits et tâchés de sang. Il avait dû l'occuper un certain temps, vu qu'il semblait être le seul blessé du groupe et que le tissu était rêche au contact, preuve de la parfaite coagulation du liquide.

-Attendez une seconde. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que ça fait un mois qu'on est ici à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés, livides, et c'est une Raven las et soupirante, se laissant tomber sur le lit poussiéreux, qui lui répondit, le regard fixé dans le sien.

-Tu te réveilles comme cela tous les deux ou trois jours. On te raconte l'histoire, tu dénis, tu finis par intégrer et, au final, tu sombres de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Et tu te réveilles quelques temps plus tard, sans plus te souvenir de quoi que se soit. Hank pense que c'est à cause du traumatisme ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Moi, je pense que c'est parce qu'il t'injecte un petit peu trop d'anti-douleurs pour ton propre bien.

-Je ne fais que le maintenir en vie !

-Le maintenir tranquille, tu veux dire. Raven a raison. On n'a pas arrêtés de trouver une solution, on ne voulait pas t'impliquer, on avait un peu … peur de ce que tu serais capable de faire si tu découvrais tout et que tu récupérais complètement. On pensait se débrouiller seuls, mais …

-Mais, vous avez perdus la trace de Charles et vous commencez à paniquer, c'est cela ? Putain, les trucs que tu m'as refilé devaient vraiment être puissants. Même un idiot n'aurait pas eut la pensée de vous laisser vous occuper seuls de tout cela.

Alex se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus longs que dans les souvenirs d'Erik, paraissaient ternes face à la lumière du jour que diffusait la seule fenêtre de la pièce, et son regard ne reflétait pas la même lueur que tantôt. Il semblait plus vieux, plus taciturne. Cela ne plaisait pas au manipulateur de métal. Ces changements dans les attitudes de ces adolescents ne pouvaient signifier que des heures graves et sombres, des évènements douloureux passés et vécus. Cela n'était jamais bon.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous savez, au juste ?

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, ne sachant par où commencer et, surtout, s'il était bien bon de tout dire à l'amant de l'homme qui était désormais inculpé de meurtre. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Raven, et Erik compris en un instant qu'elle avait prit les rênes de la bande. Il sourit. Elle était faite pour être une leader, il le lui avait toujours dit. Celle-ci soupira, mais comprit néanmoins la demande de ses compagnons. Elle y consentit.

-Il se trouve dans une base souterraine, dans les alentours de Washington. Là même où Emma Frost est enfermée. Ils savent qui il est, et surtout ce qu'il est, et ont d'ailleurs réalisés beaucoup d'aménagements. J'ai réussie à m'introduire, mais je ne suis pas allée plus loin que les trois premiers sas de sécurité. Le niveau d'accréditation de mon « sujet » n'était pas assez élevé. J'ai juste appris deux ou trois choses de la bouche des autres employés – surtout des rumeurs, en fait -, mais rien de très concluant …

Elle hésitait. Erik voyait très bien ses yeux marrons éviter les siens, il voyait bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose, qu'elle en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle osait prétendre. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire. Un regard suffit. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésite un instant de plus.

-J'ai … j'ai pu parlé à un homme, un des agents qui … « s'occupe » de Charles, là-bas. Erik, il pense que tu es mort. Il croit que Moira t'a tué sur cette plage. Nous le pensions aussi, au début, lorsque nous t'avons emmené parce que tu ne respirais plus, mais Hank a réussit à te réanimer. Nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous cacher et nous n'en avons pas bougés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils ne gardent pas vraiment Charles parce qu'il a tué Moira, ils le retiennent prisonnier car ils veulent qu'il nous trahissent. C'est nous, tous les autres mutants, qu'ils veulent. Pas Charles, ni Frost, mais nous. Et, ils utilisent des méthodes toutes sauf orthodoxes pour essayer de les faire parler, je peux te l'assurer …

Charles le croyait mort. Charles, son homme, sa vie, l'être le plus incontrôlable et imprévisible qui soit, le mutant le plus puissant et le plus dangereux qu'il connaisse, … pensait qu'il n'avait pas survécu à une malheureuse balle logée dans son abdomen. Il s'en sentait presque vexé. Le métal était son allié. La balle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre à sa vie. Comment aurait-elle pu faire, alors que tout son être était en harmonie avec l'alliage dont elle était composée ? Charles était-il vraiment aussi stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait finir ainsi, tué, détruit par sa plus grande force ?

Il fallait le sauver. Cet idiot était bien capable de se sacrifier pour ne pas avoir à les dénoncer.

Il fallait faire vite.

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRE MOIS PLUS TÔT.<strong>

**Localisation inconnue, Russie.**

-Tu pourras toujours crier, personne ne t'entendra.

La haine n'a rien de très claire. Elle se disperse, se rassemble, s'éparpille. Elle est là sans être là, dans chaque pore de la peau, dans chaque bouffée d'air, dans chaque goutte de sang qui coule le long des lèvres. La haine est omniprésente, si proche, mais si loin. Elle est le monde. Elle est le néant.

Elle se répercute dans chaque coup de poing, dans chaque coup de couteau, dans chaque coup de rein. Elle est dans chaque cri d'agonie, chaque plainte de douleur, chaque hurlement de colère, chaque gémissement et chaque sanglot.

La haine, l'affreuse haine qui tord les entrailles, qui broie le cœur, qui fait couler le sang. Charles la connait bien. Il la ressent depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Elle est là, comme une vieille amie, une entité détestée, elle se penche sur son épaule et répète incessamment la même chose :

Cède. Ou ne cède pas. Il finira par te tuer dans les deux cas.

Bien entendu, Sebastian Shaw était une figure de la haine. Il en était sa personnification, haine des autres, de ce qui était différent, haine pour plus fort que lui, haine pour ce qui ne se soumettait pas à sa volonté. Et, Charles s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais se soumettre. Après tout, Erik finirait bien par arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Charlie, Erik ne viendra pas, tu sais très bien qu'il t'a quitté, qu'il est parti comme cela, sans se retourner. Il ne viendra pas te sauver, alors vas-y, tu peux crier. Il ne viendra pas. Il ne t'aime pas assez pour cela.

La haine qui crève le cœur, et qui s'échappe, qui soudainement a disparue, qui laisse pantois, haletant et tremblant, dévasté. Erik ne viendrait pas. Erik ne voulait plus de lui.

Cède, vas-y, cède. Mais, céder à quoi, que voulait exactement Shaw ? Il voulait Erik, non ? Et, s'il le voulait, c'est que ce dernier se soucierait bien un jour de sa disparition, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'il fallait qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, pour le sauver, pour que le plan de Shaw marche, non ?

Son rire était tout aussi noir que son cœur. Charles tremblait de froid et d'effroi. La cellule était sombre, humide et gelée, et il ne portait sur lui que les quelques vêtements de son kidnapping, tissus en lambeaux, sous les gestes violents et brusques de son bourreau. L'homme se pencha vers lui et l'anglais s'immobilisa, tétanisé.

-Peut-être que mes plans ont changés, peut-être que je sais que Lensherr ne viendra plus … Trois semaines, Charlie. Trois semaines, et il n'est toujours pas venu. Il est clair pour moi qu'il ne viendra plus. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas, tu as tant de potentiel, oh oui, tellement, que je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir. Et puis, et puis … Oh, Charles, tellement de potentiel …

La haine, la haine, si violente quelle fait bouillonner le sang dans les veines, si brutale quelle arrache tout sur son passage, raison et déraison, si brûlante, si bestiale. Charles savait que son traitement n'était pas celui qui avait été réservé à Erik. Erik avait été traité comme un futur guerrier, un soldat. Charles, lui, n'était qu'un jouet, la poupée d'un homme fou à lier.

-Non, s'il vous plait, non non …

Sa peau contre la sienne, ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la matière fine de ses hanches, le contact de la table de métal gelée dans son dos nu, autant de sensations qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Une peau chaude contre la sienne, brûlante, des doigts qui s'imprimaient sur ses hanches, le contact d'une porte de métal gelée dans son dos dénudé, tellement de choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre. Shaw et Lehnsher. Erik ou Sebastian.

Il perdait complètement la tête.

Est-ce qu'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire ? Abandonner, enfin, perdre toute raison et s'abandonner à la haine, au néant ?

-Charles, rejoins-moi, à nous deux nous pourrions contrôler le monde. Je passerai ma vie à tes côtés, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Le visage tordu de haine. Il avait peur, mais il ne céderait pas. Lui aussi vivait pour la haine, il ne voulait pas en finir aussi facilement. Surtout pas.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÉSENT<br>**

**Washington, États-Unis.**

-Il est en Russie, à … Mourmansk. Enfin non, il y était. Merde, attend …

-Emma ?

-Il y a … un mutant, pas loin d'ici, que je connais depuis un moment – arrête de me regarder comme ça, oui il m'arrive de fréquenter des personnes autres que la bande de Shaw -, et dont le pouvoir est de retrouver n'importe qui et n'importe où. J'essaye de fouiller son esprit pour savoir … Il surveille Shaw aussi, il a été un de ses collaborateurs avant de se retirer mais, le problème, c'est qu'on ne se retire pas de l'équipe de Shaw, enfin si, mais dans un sac mortuaire, tu vois ? Enfin, Ethan a perdu sa piste il y a … deux semaines, oui c'est ça, à Mourmansk.

-Ethan, hein ?

-On est là pour retrouver Shaw ou quoi ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'égares, là, Charles.

-Mourmansk, tu dis ? Nous n'avons plus qu'à commencer par là, je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÉSENT<br>**

**Norfolk, Etats-Unis.**

-Disparu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, disparu ?

Ils échangèrent des regards soucieux. L'information faisait la une de la presse, mais Erik n'avait rien vu. Erik ne voyait rien, du moins, depuis quelques temps, il ne voyait jamais plus loin que son verre de whisky et sa cigarette. Le monde avait changé, les rôles également.

Raven attrapa le verre d'alcool d'un geste brusque et le fracassa au sol, les yeux brillants de colère. Erik émit une plainte étranglée et se redressa, titubant dangereusement sur ses deux jambes, se retenant de justesse à la table de bois face à lui. Il sentait le whisky. La jeune métamorphe plissa le nez, dégoûtée, et fit le même sort à la cigarette que l'homme étreignait entre ses lèvres, l'attrapant et l'écrasant vivement de son talon sur la moquette de la chambre de motel qu'ils occupaient.

-Putain de merde, Raven !

Il fit un geste brusque en direction de la jeune femme et Hank grogna, menaçant, près à intervenir. Mais, les gestes de l'homme étaient incertains, et il manqua son coup de plusieurs centimètres. Sur le palier, Alex leur lança un regard alerte et entraina Sean un peu plus loin, en voyant celui-ci se crisper.

Raven fut plus rapide. Sous l'émotion, sa peau changea. C'est une main bleutée qui agrippa le cou du manipulateur de métal, c'est un corps fin et agile qui repoussa la table et pressa l'homme plus imposant contre le mur tapissé, ce sont des yeux jaunâtres qui dévisagèrent l'homme avec un dégoût et une colère non dissimulés.

-Charles a disparu, espèce d'imbécile ! Lui et Frost se sont échappés, depuis déjà plusieurs jours et toi tu, tu … Nous n'avons pas faits tout cela pour abandonner maintenant, nous ne nous sommes sacrifiés pour que tu rende vains tous nos efforts, Erik ! Regarde-toi ! Tu pues le tabac froid et l'alcool, tu es une larve, un moins que rien. Tu as abandonné, Erik. Tu as abandonné Charles, alors qu'il ne t'a jamais abandonné, lui ! Encore une fois, tu l'as laissé seul !

Il la repoussa avec force, un mouvement insoupçonné, et toute sobriété sembla revenir sur son visage. Il était pâle, nerveux. Il avait maigrit, ses cheveux avaient un peu blanchis. Les temps étaient durs.

-Ne dis pas ça, ne dis plus jamais cela ! Je sais ce que je suis, ce que je suis devenu … Charles ne mérite pas de se sacrifier pour nous. Il est meilleur que nous, tellement meilleur … Il est tout ce que j'ai, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, tu comprends ? Pourquoi nous sauver si nous, nous ne sommes même pas capable de l'aider ? Qu'il disparaisse. Il sera certainement bien mieux sans nous.

Il la dépassa, marcha jusqu'à la bouteille de whisky tombé au sol. Il la ramassa, la déboucha et en but une longue gorgée. Hank se détourna, marcha rapidement vers la porte, il emmena dans son sillage Angel, qui était restée figée sur le seuil. Ils rejoignirent en silence Alex et Sean.

Raven se retourna lentement vers lui. Ses traits n'étaient plus si durcis par la colère. Ses yeux étaient ancrés d'incompréhension, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

-Tu veux que … Quoi ? Qu'on le laisse se débrouiller seul ? Erik, il est dehors, même si je sais que nous sommes tous coupables de ne pas avoir pu le sortir de là, il l'a fait pour nous, et il est dans notre devoir de l'aider désormais. Nous devons le retrouver, parce que …

-Oui, Raven, explique-moi. Parce que quoi ? Parce que nous l'avons laissé seul sur cette plage ? Parce que nous l'avons laissé moisir dans une prison fédérale ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas arrivés assez tôt quand il était entre les mains de Shaw ? Nous avons tant à nous faire pardonner, Raven. Je ne pense même pas qu'il parviendrait à nous pardonner. Tu es sa sœur et, bordel, je suis son mari, son putain de mari. Nous sommes les seules personnes qu'il lui restait, les seules qui comptaient, et nous l'avons laissé là-bas. Nous n'avons pas à le retrouver, car je pense bien qu'il ne souhaite pas même nous revoir.

Il but de nouveau une gorgée de whisky et ignora la brûlure de son œsophage et celle de ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pleurer, tant pleurer pour tout cela, pour toutes ces vies gâchées, pour tant d'amour détruit. Il aurait aimé pleuré un avenir radieux impossible, un passé si loin mais si clair, si harmonieux. Charles et Erik. Erik et Charles. Pas de fédéraux, de Shaw, juste eux dans ce grand manoir, juste eux, comme avant.

Raven laissa passer un sanglot étouffé. Elle essuya d'un revers rapide de la main les larmes qui avaient quittées ses yeux. Erik lui fit un signe et elle s'avança vers lui, refermant ses doigts bleutés dans sa chemise, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-C'est fini, c'est cela ? C'est vraiment fini ?

-Oui, Raven. C'est terminé. Nous avons perdus.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, en attendant vos reviews ! ;) A la prochaine !<strong>


	9. Partie II Chapitre II

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : Evanescence – My heart is broken.

**Note** : Voici la suite, enfin me direz vous ^^. Que dire de ce chapitre à part qu'il prend un chemin non prédit ? Je pataugeais un peu dans la semoule, parce que j'avais trop d'idées différentes pour la suite, mais heureusement, les diverses parties de mon cerveau se sont mises d'accord et je vous offre donc aujourd'hui quelque chose qui, finalement, me plait beaucoup, et qui ne ressemble pas aux autres fics de ce genre – du moins je l'espère. Introduction d'un nouveau personnage, important pour la suite. Et, retrouvailles Erik/Charles, qui va peut-être vous laisser sur votre faim par contre. Mais, je bosse sur le prochain chapitre et je le promets plus dense, avec explications, péripéties et tout le bazar.

Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II – CHAPITRE II<strong>

WICKED GAME

**PRÉSENT  
><strong>

**Los Angeles, États-Unis.**

Ethan ne pouvait détacher son regard du nouvel arrivant. Il écoutait Emma d'une oreille distraite, captant seulement d'un souvenir lointain les bruits ambiants et la musique assourdissante, les yeux posés sur la silhouette perdue et curieuse de l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune télépathe.

Ethan en devait une à Emma. Elle l'avait aidée à quitter le système, à se défaire de Shaw. Lorsqu'il en avait eut assez des conneries malsaines de l'homme, elle lui avait permis de s'enfuir, elle lui avait donnée une possibilité, elle avait dressée des illusions et des suggestions pour mener les hommes de main de l'allemand sur de fausses pistes.

Ce n'était pas qu'un geste de bonté. Emma voyait en Ethan son frère disparu. Ils se ressemblaient tant, avaient le même âge, un caractère similaire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas voulue offrir au jeune homme un destin similaire à celui de feu son frère.

Alors, la télépathe avait déjà trahie son mentor, bien avant l'arrivée de Charles. Cela donnait une plus grande confiance du jeune télépathe dans ce plan qui semblait aussi dangereux que fou.

Mourmansk avait été une fausse piste. Shaw s'en était déjà allé depuis de nombreux jours quand ils s'y étaient posés. Et, vraiment, à deux, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment comment abattre le maître et tous ses sbires. Il leur fallait de l'aide.

C'était là qu'Ethan entrait dans le jeu.

De ses un mètre quatre-vingts dix, il dominait le monde, l'espace, la boîte de nuit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts d'eau en faisait une proie attirante, et la petite fossette au coin de son sourire espiègle en faisait fondre plus d'une. Emma avait déjà remarqué cela. Il possédait ce même charisme, cette même innocence courroucée, la même volonté que Charles. C'était peut-être ce qui poussait Emma à les croire. Elle ne pouvait s'unir à l'un sans prêter allégeance à l'autre.

- Vous voulez tuer Shaw ? Rien que ça ?

- Ethan, nous sommes sérieux, je te prie donc de garder un minimum ton calme.

- Sebastian Shaw est un monstre. Un nazi, un collabo, un terroriste, un assassin, un violeur, un voleur, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Qui sommes-nous ? D'anciens jouets cassés, détruits, brisés. Qu'est-ce qu'une poignée d'homme déglingués contre un homme surpuissant et complètement cinglé ? C'est impossible, et croyez-moi, je ne dis pas ça par mauvaise volonté, moi aussi j'ai longtemps réfléchit à la question. Mais, il m'a déjà tout enlevé, et j'aimerai qu'il ne prenne pas aussi ma vie, dans le lot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il s'adressait avant tout au jeune homme qui était assis face à lui. Après tout, il lui semblait bien que c'était lui, le meneur. Mais, l'homme qu'Emma lui avait présentée comme étant Charles Xavier ne réagit pas à ses paroles. Il se contenta de continuer à regarder aux alentours, et notamment au-dessus de la rampe, regardant avec une certaine curiosité les gens se presser sur la piste de danse. Cela agaça un peu le jeune pisteur. Il n'aimait pas quand on ne prêtait aucune attention à lui ou à ses paroles.

Emma eut un léger rire. Elle ramena ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière, passa une main sur sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, comme pour y enlever des plis imaginaires. Ethan pouvait encore clairement percevoir les signes de leur captivité, à tous les deux. Emma avait une marque rougeâtre autour de son cou diaphane, comme un hématome qui commençait à peine à se résorber. Ses poignets portaient de fins coups, sa lèvre inférieure portait toujours la trace d'une coupure. Charles portait des coups similaires, à ceci près que ce fut ailleurs que se posa la curiosité d'Ethan.

Il ne rêvait pas. Il observait le jeune homme depuis qu'il était entré, comme fasciné, hypnotisé par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, impressionné par le pouvoir qui semblait bouillir dans ses veines. Et, il avait bien vu. Le regard du jeune Charles changeait. Il le voyait très clairement maintenant. Du bleu le plus pur, le plus innocent, au noir. Comme une conversation qui devait être intérieure, comme si deux entités se battaient en son sein.

- Ethan, s'il te plait. Nous n'y arriverons jamais seuls, nous avons besoin d'aide.

D'accord, pour qu'Emma ait à en venir à la supplication cela devait véritablement être urgent. Son attention fut détournée de l'anglais, et il posa le regard sur la jolie blonde, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à son regard incendiaire. Il soupira, sachant déjà que sa réponse n'allait pas être la plus sécure et réfléchit.

- D'accord, c'est d'accord. Je vous aiderai.

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira d'un sourire et Ethan ne pu que lui répondre de la même façon tant son visage d'ordinaire si froid lui parut soudainement si jeune. Le jeune américain tourna ensuite la tête vers le troisième, et un léger frisson parcouru son être lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux de l'homme étaient désormais tournés vers lui.

Charles possédait cette même expression d'impassibilité, mais ses lèvres se tordaient parfois d'un sourire, un peu absent, certes. Ses yeux, eux, étaient deux remparts bleutés, deux mers turquoises, deux océans de pureté, ternis d'une vague sombre d'amertume et de perte. C'était hypnotisant, incroyable. Ethan resta stoïque, incapable de bouger, comme happé par ces deux orbes électriques.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Charles pour sonder son esprit, pour découvrir les vérités et les mensonges. Le télépathe sourit un peu lorsque son enquête se heurta à sa propre image, celle qu'il découvrait selon le regard de l'américain. Ce dernier eut un douloureux froncement de sourcils, porta ses doigts à sa tempe, ne le lâchant toujours pas des yeux. Charles finit par se retirer, et Ethan expira un souffle heurté, comme soulagé de l'éloignement de cette présence étrangère dans son crâne. L'anglais eut un léger sourire d'excuse, avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux vers le décor.

Qui était-il ? Ethan ne connaissait rien de lui, le voyait pour la première fois, et son être l'attirait déjà tel un aimant. Il le vit bouger de manière inconfortable sur son siège, comme captant ces dernières pensées, et Ethan détourna la tête, brusquement gêné.

- C'est un télépathe ?

Le regard d'Emma n'avait pas manqué l'échange. Elle eut un court silence, tourna quelques secondes à peine les yeux vers Charles, et Ethan s'imagina qu'ils devaient parler, quelque part dans leurs cerveaux sur-développés. Il vit également les traits d'Emma se tendre, un court instant, comme si la présence de Charles dans son crâne était trop importante, trop lourde. C'était lui-même ce qu'il avait ressenti : quelque chose d'intense et d'immense, un pouvoir incroyable qui aurait pu lui broyer les os, le faire revenir au néant s'il l'avait voulu, le rendre complétement fou.

Puis, elle se détourna, se détendit, et eut un clair éclat de rire. Charles n'avait pas bougé, presque dos à eux, contemplant toujours les danseurs sur la piste en contrebas.

- Oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Mais, rien à voir avec moi. Charles est bien plus puissant que tu peux le croire.

Comment ce gamin pouvait-il être aussi puissant qu'elle le laissait entendre ? Certes, Ethan savait que Shaw développait les dons. Il était doué pour cela, briser les gens et faire ressortir d'eux leurs plus sombre côtés et, par là-même, leur don le plus efficace. Il savait également que, si Charles était là, c'était qu'il avait également été l'une des proies de Sebastian Shaw.

Ici, dans cette boîte sinistre, entouré de gens qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point, Charles apparaissait comme un étranger, quelqu'un d'unique et d'extraordinaire. De ses yeux bleus, enivrants, à cette expression perdue et rêveuse, il devait bien sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Ethan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Ses pensées devaient être hurlées, ou alors Charles était-il juste trop réceptif, car il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui, brusquement. La peine était omniprésente, et plombait son regard d'un voile obscur. Ethan n'était pas gay et n'avait même jamais eut de pensée envers les autres représentants du même sexe, mais, Charles était comme un mirage et il lui aurait plu de pouvoir toucher sa peau juste pour voir s'il n'était pas qu'une illusion.

Le regard du télépathe changea. Il passa par tout un tas de sentiments et de pensées. D'un incendie à une calme plénitude, de la raison à la déraison. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Il porta une main à une chaine qu'il portait autour du cou, où déambulait un unique anneau argenté, qu'il serra très fort entre ses doigts. Ethan en fut un peu refroidit. Se pouvait-il qu'il fut marié ? Sombre idiotie. Un ange pareil ne pouvait appartenir à une seule personne.

- Ethan.

Il détourna de nouveau les yeux vers Emma, se décrochant avec difficulté des orbes bleutés du télépathe. Celle-ci avait une expression dangereuse, de mise en garde. Ethan la voyait bien en protectrice, possessive et loyale. Elle avait toujours été un peu comme cela avec Shaw. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Charles. Emma devait toujours posséder de quoi se raccrocher. Shaw, lui, Ethan, ou encore Charles. Des personnes qui ne pouvaient la laisser tomber. Shaw l'avait rudement malmenée et son cœur et son âme en avaient été meurtris. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle semblait être entre de bonnes mains.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où Shaw pourrait se trouver ?

- Eh bien … Vous savez, depuis quelques temps, Shaw est impossible à localiser, comme s'il avait trouvé le moyen de disparaître ou de se cacher à mes yeux. Je ne comprend pas, je sais qu'il est toujours vivant – mes indics ne peuvent pas mentir -, mais c'est comme s'il avait trouvé le moyen de se trouver rayé de la carte.

- Il possède une sorte de casque qui semblerait brouiller les ondes cérébrales. Emma et moi nous ne pouvons entrer dans son esprit quand il le porte, et je suppose que cela marche aussi pour toi, concernant ton talent de pisteur.

Ethan hocha la tête, mais n'osa plus tourner les yeux vers lui, de peur de faire capter ses pensées dérangeantes par le télépathe trop puissant.

- Donc, retour à la case départ. Bon, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Charles ? Ethan ?

Ils déclinèrent tous deux l'offre. Emma s'éloigna, s'accouda au bar une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Immédiatement, Ethan sentit le regard de Charles braqué sur lui.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi, j'ai encore du mal à contrôler l'intensité de mes pouvoirs. Et, je devais entrer dans ton esprit, j'espère que tu le comprend. Il me fallait savoir si tu n'étais pas à la solde de Shaw.

- Tu es marié ?

La question sembla déstabiliser un peu le télépathe. Ethan ne semblait pas avoir écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son regard verdâtre était posé sur l'anneau qui se balançait autour du cou de son interlocuteur, et ses yeux semblaient presque le foudroyer de colère. Charles en fut gêné. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et, bien qu'il ait clairement entendu les pensées de l'homme, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment tout cela pouvait être réel.

« Shaw n'avait pas l'air réel non plus, et pourtant, il t'a violé et torturé pendant plus d'un mois. »

Un point à la petite voix qui rôdait dans sa tête.

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Plus maintenant. Il est mort.

Charles détourna de nouveau les yeux, et ses doigts attrapèrent l'anneau, le serrant si fort que ses phalanges en pâlirent. Ethan fut un peu gêné de son indiscrétion, mais ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Tout cela était un très bon point pour lui : le charmant jeune homme perdu et éploré par la mort de son amant qui trouvait du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre.

C'était le début des années soixante - soixante-dix. Ethan avait bien compris le truc et n'était de toute façon pas bien difficile dans le choix de ses conquêtes.

Charles percevait chaque mot, chaque idée, chaque pensée, chaque image. Il avait envie de s'enfuir le plus loin d'ici. Il ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qu'à Erik, il ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre sur son corps que Sebastian Shaw. Imaginer qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose, qu'il pouvait s'en remettre était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement. Les mots et le visage d'Erik tourneraient toujours dans son esprit. Les doigts et les coups de Shaw seraient toujours imprimés sur sa peau. Charles ne pouvait pas oublier. Tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette dernière année faisait désormais parti de lui-même, était une partie indissociable de son être.

- Je … Je suis désolé.

Il se releva précipitamment, tourna les talons, évitant les regards perplexe d'Ethan et inquiet d'Emma. Personne ne chercha à le retenir. Tous deux savaient ce qui se tramait. Emma revint à la table en soupirant, un verre à la main, offrant un regard assassin à son ami.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Ethan. Ton petit jeu ne fera que te blesser davantage.

- Il est seul, non ? Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas tenter ma chance ?

Emma avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Elle posa le verre sur la table basse qui les séparaient, plongeant son regard dans celui ardent du jeune américain.

- Parce que tu ne pourras jamais lui faire oublier Erik Lehnsherr.

Elle se leva, et Ethan la suivit des yeux un moment. Bien sûr, il connaissait ce nom. Il avait même déjà vu ce visage. Erik Lehnsherr avait été l'une des recrues de Shaw, l'un des mutants les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Une sorte de prédateur, aux pouvoirs extrêmement forts et extrêmement dangereux. Alors, Charles et Erik. La pensée même que ce monstre de vengeance ait pu mettre la main sur ce doux personnage – même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne devait être qu'une illusion – le dérangeait véritablement. Mais, Lehnsherr était mort. Et, Charles était donc seul. Qui était-il donc pour laisser passer une chance comme celle-ci ?

* * *

><p>Il ne connaissait pas bien Los Angeles. Son faste, ses lumières, l'impressionnait beaucoup, mais les milliers d'esprits qui y bourdonnaient étaient bons pour lui donner une sacré migraine. Charles marchait un peu, légèrement perdu.<p>

D'accord. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar. Après avoir enfin trouvé la personne avec qui il aurait voulu passer le restant de ses jours, celle-ci avait finie par disparaître, d'abord pour laisser la place à Shaw, puis définitivement en mourant devant ses yeux de la main de MacTaggert. Cette dernière année avait été éprouvante, pour ses nerfs, pour sa mince saineté d'esprit, pour son cœur. Imaginer qu'il pouvait arrêter d'y penser et passer à autre chose était impossible. Seule la vengeance parviendrait à calmer la douleur. Il le savait : seul le meurtre de Sebastian Shaw était important. Le futur ne pouvait être envisagé tant que l'homme était encore vivant.

Pourtant, l'idée était intéressante, celle d'un futur finalement pas si funeste. Il espérait un peu, après tout. Peut-être que Shaw et ces gens de la CIA ne lui avaient pas tout ôtés.

Ethan était un être nouveau, quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui non par profit, non pour un quelconque pouvoir. Juste par ce qu'il était une personne qui l'attirait, qui le questionnait. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, et Charles s'était même imaginé que cela n'arriverait plus. Il avait connu Shaw, il avait été captif de la CIA pendant un long moment, et Erik s'était déjà détourné de lui auparavant. Peut-être même qu'après l'avoir libéré de cette cellule en plein cœur de la Russie, Erik ne l'aimait déjà plus. Il n'en savait rien. Quelques jours plus tard, il mourrait sur une plage cubaine, sans qu'ils aient réellement pu mettre les choses au clair.

Alors, Ethan ? C'était quelqu'un de bien. Charles l'avait bien vu dans son esprit. Certes, avait-il été un sbire de Shaw, mais comme lui-même, Erik ou Emma avaient pu l'être. Son enfance avait été difficile, il avait vécu un moment dans la rue, après s'être débarrassé de l'influence de Shaw, mais s'était finalement battu et avait survécu. Il n'était pas réellement animé par la vengeance, par la rancœur. Il n'était pas imprévisible. C'était assez différent. Cela n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, mais …

Erik.

Son corps s'immobilisa, son esprit fut immédiatement tourné par ce qu'il venait de percevoir. En une fraction de secondes, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la source.

C'était impossible. Charles pouvait clairement l'entendre, ce bourdonnement typique, cette voix unique. Elle résonnait dans son crâne douloureux en une musique doucereuse et affreuse. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses membres étaient comme faits de plomb. Il avait envie de vomir.

A quelques mètres, en contrebas, Alex Summers et Erik Lehnsherr discutaient, une cigarette à la main, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, remontant à vitesse moyenne l'allée qui les mèneraient inévitablement vers Charles.

Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Un brouillard impitoyable avait envahit son esprit. Erik était là, dans la même ville, dans la même rue, bel et bien vivant, marchant, respirant, riant. C'était incroyable. Immédiatement, ses pouvoirs s'accrochèrent à l'européen. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans sa marche, sourcils froncés, vacilla un peu, comme sonné. Alex sembla lui demander s'il allait bien, il lui répondit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Charles se détourna prestement, n'eut le temps que de se pencher en avant et rendit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de macadam.

_Charles_.

Il ferma ses yeux bleus, essayant de chasser les larmes qui s'y pressaient, ne sachant pas réellement si tout cela était bel et bien la réalité ou une mauvaise illusion. Erik était mort, mort, mais il entendait désormais ses pensées dans son crane sans défenses et des pas qui se répercutaient dans son dos, alors que devait-il penser ? Que devait-il croire ?

Une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule. Au bord de la rupture, il céda. Ses yeux tournèrent au noir. Derrière lui, Erik se mit à hurler et tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur les tempes. Charles entendit d'autres voix, d'autres cris, mais son regard était juste posé sur le mur face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, il ne pouvait pas affronter la vérité. Erik était là, pas mort et, lui, il avait tué une innocente, réduit des vies à néant, pour rien. Sa vengeance n'avait pas été fondé. Tout en lui était mort, pour une raison qui se rapprochait du néant. Il avait envie de rire.

- Charles ! Arrête !

On l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le forçant à se retourner, et il sentit le dur mur de béton se cogner contre son dos. Le visage d'Ethan flottait devant ses yeux, pâle et surpris, terrorisé. Les cris s'étaient stoppés et Erik était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Peut-être était-il mort. Alors, il l'aurait tué. Il devenait cinglé. Il se mit à rire.

Quelle espèce de saloperie d'ironie, quel terrible destin que de savoir que la personne qu'on aime et qu'on croyait morte était en fait vivante et que c'est le choc de la revoir qui vous a poussé à la tuer. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Sa respiration était sifflante et erratique. Il n'en pouvait plus.

La dernière chose qu'il pu apercevoir avant de sombrer dans le néant, ce fut le regard d'Erik posé sur lui, une tornade d'inquiétude, de colère et de peine. Sa main était tendue vers l'avant. Charles ne pu éviter l'objet métallique qui l'atteignit au visage, perdant immédiatement connaissance sous la violence du choc.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? Au fait, désolé pour les anachronismes, les années 60, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé ; ) La suite sera un retour sur Erik, sur la captivité de Charles en Russie et sur la réaction d'Erik quant à cette dernière. A la prochaine !<strong>


	10. Partie II Chapitre III

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**A écouter** : Lovesongs - Cinema Bizarre.

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mis du temps à poster, mais sur lequel j'ai travaillé un long moment. Je vous précise également que nous arrivons lentement mais sûrement à la troisième et dernière partie. Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous les lecteurs, et surtout les reviewers, qui me donnent l'envie de poursuivre cette fic jour après jour. C'est ma plus longue fiction écrite à ce jour, pas la meilleure peut-être, mais celle qui me tient le plus à cœur. Travailler un personnage autant en profondeur, voir sa chute, ses espoirs, ses désillusions, comprendre comment il peut passer d'un tel état d'esprit à un autre, ... J'ai beaucoup travaillé là-dessus dans mes précédentes fics, mais Hopeless m'a vraiment offert une toute autre vision de cette méthodologie d'écriture. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire, et n'attend de vous que vos avis, vos encouragements et vos suggestions ; ). Merci encore. Il restera, je pense cinq chapitres à cette fic, après celui-ci, voir moins. Je ne vais pas non plus m'étaler trop longtemps, j'aurai trop peur de faire dans la redondance. Hopeless s'est déroulé sous un jour que je n'aurai pas prédit. Je suis passée par un Cherik mimi, à une étude des des deux personnages, à une étude basée sur Charles, à une plutôt Dark!fic pour en finir à ... ça XD. Bon allez, j'arrête mon blabla XD.

Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II – CHAPITRE III<strong>

SHOW ME LOVE.

« Je suis toi, je suis les autres, je suis tout. Je vis dans l'air que tu respires, je peuple tes rêves et tes cauchemars, je circule dans tes veines au même titre que ton sang. Je suis tapi sous ta peau, je suis la sensation désagréable sur tes lèvres, l'affreuse pression sur ton corps, qui ne te quitte jamais, qui sera toujours présente. Je gangrène ton cerveau et ton cœur, je les ulcère, je les ternis, je les noie sous le doucereux effort de ton Enfer.

Charles, tu sais. Tu sais très bien que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu, pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Tu as perdu la raison, tu as perdu toute dignité, tout soutien. Tu as perdu l'innocence qui te caractérisait. Je t'ai révélé au monde, je t'ai fais quitter cette phase d'incertitude et de rabaissement, tu es désormais une toute nouvelle personne. Tu me vois sourire, le visage maculé de ton sang, et je te sens frémir sous mes doigts. Tu es désormais à mon image. Je t'ai forgé selon mon bon plaisir.

Ne pleure pas. Non, tu ne devrais plus pleurer. Ferme-la. Ne sois pas si terrorisé par moi, arrête. Tu es si beau et si fragile, j'aimerai que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours. Tu es si puissant, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Ne supplie pas, cela ne sers à rien. Si tu partais, tu te vengerais de moi, et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Veux-tu me briser le cœur, Charles ? Arrête, tu ne le penses pas. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, je t'aime, sinon je ne ferai pas tout cela, je ne m'acharnerai pas ainsi sur toi. Je prend soin de toi. En comparaison, l'amour qu'éprouvait Erik pour ta personne n'était rien. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas me trahir. Je t'aime si fort.

Tu comprend, Charles ? J'ai ton cœur et ton corps, j'ai ta raison et ton esprit. Je possède tout, tu n'as plus rien, rien à offrir aux autres. Si tu pars, tu ne seras plus rien. Mais, si tu restes, je te comblerais de pouvoir et de richesses. Tu auras tout. Sans moi, tu n'es plus rien. Avec moi, tu contrôle le monde.

Je suis Shaw. Je suis Marko. Je suis tous ceux qui t'ont un jour poussés vers la folie dans laquelle tu te noies désormais. Je suis les assassins, les violeurs, les bourreaux. Je suis ceux qui t'ont aidés à devenir ce que tu es, qui t'ont aidés à acquérir le pouvoir dont tu jouis dès à présent. J'ai ton corps et j'ai ton esprit. Tout en toi est désormais ravagé, tout en toi m'appartient désormais.

Charles, laisse-moi t'aimer. Laisse-moi te garder, te modifier, terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Sèche tes larmes et mets-toi à genoux. Je, nous, te possédons. Tu ne dois pas lutter, tu ne t'en fera que plus mal encore, tu souffriras à nouveau, et tu ne veux pas, non, je peux l'entendre dans tes supplications larmoyantes. Tu ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Tu sais, cela me fait énormément souffrir de te voir dans de tels états. Si, crois-moi, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois heureux. Tu pourrais l'être, je pourrai te rendre heureux. Je pourrai faire taire tes peurs et tes angoisses, je pourrai effacer les souvenirs douloureux, je pourrai éradiquer toutes les personnes qui t'ont un jour nuis.

Il faut que tu comprennes. Je ne te quitterai pas. La mort de Shaw ne me fera pas partir. Je serai toujours là. Je suis un morceau de son âme, un morceau de l'âme de ton beau-père. Je suis un tout, je suis une partie indissociable de ton être.

Je suis toi et tu es moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. Sois un bon garçon, Charlie. »

* * *

><p>Erik avait fini par retrouver la raison. Et la sobriété. Il lui avait fallut une ou deux semaines, peut-être quelques jours de plus. L'élément déclencheur restait encore un peu obscur, mais il savait que le chemin qu'avait pris Charles, tentant de débusquer et de tuer l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un Enfer, avait été un bon carburant jusqu'à Los Angeles.<p>

Cela, et peut-être un peu Raven, aussi.

Il l'imaginait encore souriante, le regard empli d'espoir, ses cheveux de feu sur l'oreiller. Seigneur, que l'abus de boisson était mauvais. Il la voyait toujours nue sous les draps, sa peau écaillée de bleu sous ses doigts pâles. Et c'était toujours sous cette vision qu'il détournait des yeux coupables vers l'anneau qui entourait son doigt.

Il avait eut la faiblesse des hommes, l'envie de réconfort et d'un peu moins de solitude. Il avait trompé Charles avec sa propre sœur. Bien sûr, il n'oserait pas dire qu'il avait glissé à l'oreille de la jeune femme qu'il l'avait voulue un moment sous la forme de son amant disparu, et que celle-ci s'était exécutée non sans questionnement et réticence. Il se sentait sale, mauvais. Sur cet acte, il avait vidé les bouteilles dans l'évier, et mit tout son cœur dans la recherche active de Charles, qui était toujours l'homme qu'il aimait si fort, après tout.

Même si Charles ne lui pardonnait pas toutes ces choses – infidélité, abandon, … -, Erik avait tout de même envie d'essayer. Pour leur amour. Pour leur survie. Pour toutes ces choses qui les dépassaient. Pour la raison. Parce qu'il devait au moins s'excuser avant de disparaître de sa vie, de leurs vies à tous.

Erik n'aimait pas Raven. Mais, Raven aimait Erik, et Charles aimait Erik aussi. Il y avait l'amour d'un frère et d'une sœur pour le même homme. Erik ne pouvait penser être l'objet de la jalousie et de la haine. Il savait combien la polymorphe avait souffert de sa liaison avec le télépathe, combien elle avait espérée qu'ils se séparent un jour – elle-même lui avait récemment confiée l'information. Il savait aussi de quoi Charles était capable, ce qu'il pourrait faire à Raven, sans vraiment le vouloir, certes. Alors, peut-être que la meilleure solution était de partir.

Il allait partir, du moins, quand tout serait revenu à la normale, ce qui risquait encore de prendre un bon bout de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRE MOIS PLUS TÔT<strong>

**Localisation inconnue, Russie.**

- Deux semaines, Charlie. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop de mauvais goût de fêter ces semaines de captivité en ma compagnie ? Je ne pense pas. Je m'en réjouis, bien au contraire. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès.

Une lampe est braquée sur ses yeux et Charles feule comme un animal dérangé, essayant de détourner les yeux sans y parvenir, le visage maintenu d'une poigne ferme. L'assassin au-dessus de lui sourit un peu quand il voit les pupilles du télépathe passer par deux couleurs, et il caresse du bout des doigts le visage tuméfié de son protégé.

- Tu ressens cette ombre ? Comme un décollement de ton être, un dédoublement inattendu. Tu la sens presser contre ton âme, ton corps ? Laisse-la te guider, mon petit Charlie. Elle est le pouvoir à l'état pur. Et je sais que tu l'aimes, ce pouvoir.

Charles gémit de douleur quand Sebastian appuie un peu fort sur une plaie pas encore cicatrisée au niveau de son arcade. L'allemand rit légèrement, se baisse et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, que l'anglais essaie d'esquiver. La-dessus, Shaw applique une doucereuse pression à un endroit stratégique du poignet. La vague d'énergie qui s'introduit dans son corps et ploie les os déjà fragilisés fait hurler Charles de douleur.

- Tu vois, Charles, il n'est pas bon de se refuser à moi. Sois un gentil garçon. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il s'éloigne, referme la porte de la cellule moisie et puante derrière lui. Lentement, les sanglots montent. Ils ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'avant, parce que Charles a un peu perdu l'espoir depuis, mais ils sont tout de même encore là, emprisonnant sa poitrine douloureuse dans un carcan infernal. Il ne laisse pourtant pas les larmes couler. Sa peine n'est perceptible que par les soubresauts de sa poitrine et de ses épaules. Entravé, démoli, il espère que de l'aide arrivera bientôt. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT.<strong>

**Los Angeles, Etats-Unis.**

Charles posa une main sur la vitre qu'il savait sans teint. Ethan avait deux ou trois trucs de ce genre chez lui, les vitres, les alarmes, les pièges et tout cela. Juste histoire de se sentir un peu en sécurité, argumentait-il. Le télépathe avait un peu sourit à ces propos.

- Charles, arrête de bouger.

Emma, sourcils froncés, tentait d'un doigté ferme et précis de recoudre la plaie ouverte sur son front. Près d'elle, Ethan veillait, inquiet, en colère, le télépathe pouvait bien le sentir. Il ruminait des mots, des sentiments et des envies, et Charles sourit légèrement quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Cet abruti a bien faillit te fendre le crâne !

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je l'ai attaqué le premier.

- Pas une raison pour te jeter une plaque d'égout en pleine tête. On ne devrait pas faire de mal à la personne qu'on aime. Bien au contraire.

Les doigts du télépathe se crispèrent sur la vitre. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir Erik et les autres, tournant en rond comme des lions en cage. Une Raven pâle, nerveuse. Un Hank chamboulé. Sean la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un Alex aux aguets. Angel était un peu plus loin, les yeux tournés vers la vitre délivrant une vision nocturne et endormie de Los Angeles, silencieuse. Et Erik. Charles détourna les yeux, ne pouvant supporter de le voir ici plus longtemps, vivant et vibrant, comme si tout l'Enfer qui s'était déchainé contre lui durant ces longs mois n'avaient été rien.

Il leva les yeux vers Emma, plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, et elle stoppa ses gestes, dans l'expectative. Mais, il ne lui parla pas. Il n'usa pas de ses pouvoirs. Elle-même n'émit aucun son. Charles ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenait pas tout. Enfin, si, il comprenait. Il comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu, tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Devait-il tout accepter, tout recommencer, tout pardonner ? Devait-il les protéger, les éloigner, les garder près de lui ? Devait-il oublier, s'ouvrir à de nouvelles choses, penser que l'avenir était ailleurs ?

Emma sourit un peu, repris son fil et son aiguille, et mit un terme à la suture improvisée. Charles grimaça et but une gorgée de la bouteille de whisky que lui tendait Ethan, toussant un peu sous la brulure dans son œsophage. Le jeune pisteur reprit la bouteille en riant, caressant légèrement du bout des doigts la main du télépathe dans son geste. Charles mit un peu plus longtemps que prévu à reprendre son calme.

- Bon, les garçons, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se décide au sujet de ceux-là. On ne peut décemment pas les emmener avec nous. Mais, en même temps, ils pourraient nous être d'un grand soutien, Erik par exemple connait bien Shaw, de nous tous c'est lui qui l'a côtoyé le plus longtemps. Il pourrait nous aider à le retrouver.

Charles coule un regard vers Erik. Et Erik, comme prit d'un soudain sentiment, tourne également les yeux vers la vitre qui les sépare.

Charles sait. Au fond de son être, il est certain que cet homme, celui qui se tient, fixe et nerveux au milieu de cette pièce, est celui qu'il chérit plus que tout, celui avec qui il aimerait faire sa vie, celui pour qui il serait capable de tout endurer. Mais, le problème est qu'il a déjà tout enduré. Les tortures, les viols, les humiliations, la captivité. Tout pour un homme qui, finalement, ne l'aime peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait cru. Un homme qui n'a apparemment pas même cherché à le sauver.

Le télépathe soupire, baisse les yeux, ne remarque pas que, de l'autre côté, Erik garde un regard fixe tourné vers la vitre, comme s'il savait que, de l'autre côté, se trouvait l'espoir.

- Erik ?

Raven a les bras croisés autour d'elle, comme dans une tentative de protection. Hank est à ses côtés, mais ne la touche pas, ne la rassure même pas. Tous savent ce qui s'est passé, de toute façon. Les murs séparant les chambres des motels sont fins. Tous savent, sauf Ethan et Charles. Le premier n'a pas un accès illimité aux pensées des autres – pas comme Emma, qui comprend dès lors que se sera à elle de tout raconter – et l'autre à toujours promis à l'allemand et à ses protégés de ne pas lire dans leurs mémoires.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Charles sait ?

Emma siffle entre ses dents d'un air agacé. Elle jette ses instruments dans la poubelle la plus proche, retire ses gants dans un claquement qui résonne dans la pièce. Ethan lui jette un regard étonné, et Charles fait de même, quoiqu'un peu plus inquiet que son comparse.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être celle au milieu des choses, celle qui devait concilier les êtres et les informations ? Soupirant d'agacement, les poings sur ses hanches enveloppées d'une combinaison moulante blanc écarlate, les traits figés, elle sut au moment même où son regard croisa celui de Charles ce qu'il était bon de faire. Sa langue claqua sur son palais, elle songea aux bons mots à employer. Mais, la patience et le tact n'étant pas réellement ce qu'elle chérissait le plus, elle finit par parler, se détournant des deux hommes qui la regardait en quête de vérité.

- La vérité, Lehnsherr a plongé sa solitude et son ennui dans les cavités profondes de ton extraordinaire petite sœur pendant que nous étions dans les bas-fonds à la recherche de Sebastian. Les hommes et leurs faiblesses.

En sortant, elle claque la porte derrière elle et c'est tout ce que Charles parvient à enregistrer pendant quelques interminables secondes. De l'autre côté du miroir, Raven laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, et porte une main à sa tête.

Erik tourne les yeux vers la jeune femme. Les remords se font plus fort en son cœur quand son propre esprit reçoit un coup d'une violence modérée, comme un avertissement, comme une menace. Charles s'est insinué dans ses pensées. Et, désormais, il sait tout. Le sang d'Erik ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se tourne d'un geste vif vers la vitre, et son poing sur la glace ne lui tire aucune satisfaction, ni douleur.

Charles ne cille pas. Ses doigts touchent de nouveau la paroi de verre, et il entend son nom crié par l'homme en face de lui sans vraiment en tirer une importance précise. Il décrit du bout de la pulpe la trace du verre offensé, admire la résistance, et se dit que, s'il l'avait réellement voulu, son Erik aurait pu briser cette fichue glace par la simple force de sa volonté. Ses pouvoirs étaient grands.

Mais, désormais, ils n'égalaient plus les siens.

« Voilà, tu vois, Charlie, comme tout est simple ? Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à lâcher prise, à abandonner. Regarde-le, regarde-les, regarde-toi. Seigneur et insectes. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun. »

Ethan sait que quelque chose change. Il voit les épaules du télépathe se détendre, son visage regagner son impassibilité. Il passe encore ses doigts sur la vitre, et Ethan repère clairement qu'il trace des lettres invisibles, dont il n'arrive pas à saisir le sens. Enfin, après plusieurs secondes de ce manège, Charles laisse retomber son bras contre son flanc, et reste un instant immobile.

_Ethan, est-ce que tu aurais une cigarette, s'il-te-plait ?_

Le susnommé hausse un sourcil, surpris, mais s'exécute pourtant. Il sort un paquet de sa poche, l'ouvre, et s'apprête à en sortir l'objet demandé quand une cigarette se mouve devant ses yeux et s'envole jusqu'entre les doigts du télépathe, sous son plus grand ébahissement. Charles en profite pour lui subtiliser son briquet, et il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres d'un geste maladroit, mais déterminé.

Quand il tousse sous l'invasion de fumée dans ses poumons, Ethan décide de sortir de sa léthargie. Il rit un peu et récupère d'un geste le briquet que lui renvoie Charles.

- Première cigarette ?

- Je pense que j'en ai bien besoin.

Le pisteur jette un regard vers l'autre côté de la vitre, et se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux éloigner le pauvre Xavier de son présent mari infidèle et, par là-même, se faire l'épaule amicale et réconfortante du jeune bafoué. Il est comme un adolescent face à son premier rencard et Charles entend toutes ses pensées avec un certain plaisir. Et dégoût.

- Charles, écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé … Et si … On pourrait aller prendre un verre, tu sais, pour …

- Oui, prendre un verre, faisons cela.

Ethan sourit un peu, et dans son esprit chantent les louanges de la victoire justement remportée. Charles se détourne dès lors de la vitre et le pisteur lui emboîte le pas, posant une main opportuniste au creux de ses reins, comme pour l'inciter à ne pas regarder en arrière. Charles ne le fait pas. Il entend désormais parfaitement les pensées des autres, il voit clairement derrière ses yeux leurs actes passés. Ils ne sont pas mieux que les autres.

« Tu ne pleurera plus pour eux. Tu ne te feras plus de mal pour eux. Tu n'espéreras plus. Car, tu sais. Tu commences à comprendre ce que j'essaie de t'inculquer depuis maintenant des semaines. Tu es seul. Nous somme seuls. Toi et moi, Shaw et toi, Marko et moi. Les bourreaux et les victimes. Qui serons-nous désormais ? La force, la puissance, l'énergie. Nous ne serons plus jugés car, désormais, c'est nous qui jugerons. Tu es désormais sans espoir. »

Charles sait. Il sait que la voix a raison, que l'ombre qui se tapit dans le fond de son esprit a vu juste. Il sait que le passé est derrière lui et que l'abandon des causes qu'il a pensé un jour justes marque un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Il sait que le reniement de sa famille de cœur, de son cœur lui-même, qui lui hurle de franchir cette vitre et de serrer dans ses bras l'homme tranchant et métallique qu'il aime encore si fort, que tout ce lâcher prise, annonce une nouvelle ère. Il ne pense pas quelle sera juste, ou quelle sera bonne, au contraire même.

Sebastian Shaw gagnera peut-être bien la guerre, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>TROIS MOIS PLUS TÔT<strong>

**Smolensk, Russie.**

Erik n'est que peine et désespoir. Quand ses yeux se posent sur les draps blancs tâchés de pourpre, ses mains tremblent. Il pense qu'il va craquer, qu'il va s'effondrer, là, dans cette bâtisse malsaine et mauvaise. Charles repose entre la soie, blême, parfait. Il a l'air d'un ange et Erik éprouve pour lui, en cet instant, un désir brûlant. Mais, il voit aussi que l'homme, son homme, est nu sous les draps et que son corps est brisé, couvert de coups et de sang, de bleus, de traces. Il sait dès lors qu'il n'est pas arrivé à temps.

Erik a mis un mois. Un mois et une ou deux semaines. Il ne sait plus vraiment. Tout ce temps, toute cette énergie. Il a mit un temps fou à retrouver sa piste, à culpabiliser, à se ronger les sangs, à tourner en rond. Il voulait s'éloigner de lui pour son bien. Il n'a en faites fait que son malheur.

Les sanglots qui compriment sa poitrine depuis ces longues semaines se répandent dans sa gorge sans qu'il n'y fasse barrage. Il avance vers le lit en titubant, se laisse choir près de l'ange qu'il croit mort, et pleure à chaudes larmes pour les espoirs et la vie qu'il vient de briser. Il caresse d'une main moite les cheveux fins du jeune homme, passe ses doigts sur sa joue, contre son cou offert où il voit clairement fleurir les traces d'antérieures strangulations et d'ecchymoses. Erik connait bien les méthodes de Shaw. Il ne les a pas toutes expérimentées, mais il en a parfois vu le résultat. Le contenu de son estomac fait un bond dans son abdomen. Il refuse pourtant de céder à la nausée.

Et puis, l'ange remue à ses côtés. Sans qu'il y croit vraiment, Charles Xavier s'éveille lentement, le souffle plus heurté, empreint de gémissements de douleur doucereux, et ouvre un regard timide, apeuré, braquant des yeux chocolats vers la forme qui le domine.

Erik reste stoïque, parce qu'il ne croit peut-être pas en sa chance. Charles pense peut-être qu'il délire, qu'il rêve encore, que Shaw a un peu trop dosé son abominable cocktail de psychotropes, comme d'habitude, en somme.

- Tu … Tu es vivant.

Erik éclate de rire. Entre ses larmes, il sourit, il rit, il prend Charles dans une étreinte serrée sans prendre en compte sa posture rigide, l'embrasse et le touche sans arrière pensée, et lui parle sans pause aucune, tellement heureux de le savoir en vie et en assez bonne santé. Du moins, dans le cas où ça aurait pu être pire.

Charles ne sait plus comment utiliser ses cordes vocales, alors, il ne dit rien. Il ne fait que gémir quand Erik sert un bout de tissus autour de son radius fracturé à la plaie ouverte, et en presse un autre contre sa poitrine où s'étendent diverses coupures plus ou moins profondes. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas marcher parce qu'il est trop faible, et de toute façon il n'en a pas l'envie. Erik lui lance un regard inquiet et interrogateur quand il le voit rester sur ce lit, les bras ballants, la tête basse. Il est si heureux, si joyeux de voir que son Charles est vivant, qu'il va bien, que finalement il peut arrêter de se flageller par rapport à tout cela, qu'il ne voit pas. Il ne comprend pas.

- Charles ? On rentre à la maison.

Le son qu'émet le jeune homme est faible et rauque, comme un croassement. De ses doigts, il triture les draps, les enroule, et semble ne tirer aucune douleur de son avant-bras fracturé, déplacé et dépassant de la peau. Il est comme un gamin pris en faute, et Erik prend soudain peur. Son bas ventre grouille désormais d'une terreur sans nom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je … Je ne peux pas. Il va revenir. Et s'il voit que je ne suis pas à ma place, il va être en colère. Sebastian ne doit pas être en colère, tu comprend ? Il ne doit pas l'être pour notre bien.

Le serpent qui s'anime dans son ventre répand son venin dans son organisme. Il n'a pas eut tort, la peur était précise. Charles lève ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et tout ce qu'Erik peut voir dans ces orbes claires est un néant profond et obscur, une terreur indicible, un renoncement sans issue.

Charles est nu et pâle, vulnérable. Il serre de ses doigts squelettiques les draps, les ramenant contre son corps agité de frissons. Ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage, contrastent avec sa peau claire, presque translucide. Il ne fait pas un seul geste pour se lever. Quand Erik revient vers lui et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, il ne fait pas mine d'y répondre. Il laisse l'allemand l'envelopper dans les draps et le prendre dans ses bras, sans faire d'histoires, sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de son sauveur, ferme surement les yeux, serre dans ses poings le manteau de l'homme.

Le cœur d'Erik se sert, il se sent malade, il retient avec peine les larmes de rage et de désespoir qui se pressent derrière ses yeux. Parce qu'il voit bien ce que Charles a enduré, parce qu'il comprend qu'il n'est pas arrivé assez tôt. L'homme qu'il aime tant, celui qu'il a tenté de sauver, est brisé entre ses bras, et Erik a juste envie de mourir tant la peine est grande en son cœur. Il aimerait tant lui dire combien il est désolé, à quel point il regrette, mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'anglais, caresse du bout des doigts son dos.

- Il sera en colère contre nous. Erik, non, il sera tellement en colère … Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas, laisse-moi là. Erik, Erik, je t'en prie …

Charles pleure contre son cou et, sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, le métal ploie sur leur passage. Le sang d'Erik bouillonne dans ses veines, et il serre son amant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je te promets, Charles, je te jure qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Nous rentrons à la maison. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal.

Et les sanglots du télépathe s'estompent. Doucement, calmement, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Charles se met à rire. Erik n'y fait pas très attention. Les nerfs qui lâchent, peut-être, la folie qui le gagne, à coup sûr. Mais, au fond de ses tripes, de ses pouvoirs et perceptions décuplés, de son esprit, il est vrai, peut-être un peu malade, il voit bien le cœur de la traitrise, du mensonge. Il sait bien qu'Erik ne tiendra pas cette promesse là non plus. Les larmes dévalent les pentes de ses joues et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire de tant d'horreur et d'ironie, et passe ses bras autour du cou de l'allemand, l'attirant plus près de lui, comme profitant de lui une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. S'il te plait, ne pars plus.

Et, peut-être par faiblesse, Erik le lui promit. Charles n'y croyait pourtant déjà plus.

« Il est revenu, enfin, il est là, mais nous savons tous deux qu'il repartira. Erik s'en ira de nouveau. Et l'Enfer recommencera alors. »

Dans le creux du cou du manipulateur de métal, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat sombre et mauvais. L'espoir n'existait plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà, à très bientôt pour la suite ! A vos reviews ! ;)<p> 


	11. Partie II Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : Présence de Slash, soit relation homosexuelle, entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous empêche pas de partir. Également un peu de limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairings** : Erik/Charles.

**Note** : Désolée pour le retard de publication, internet ma été enlevée durant de longues semaines, avec impossibilité de pouvoir poster dans ce laps de temps. Je vous ai donc pondue un long chapitre, qui s'ouvre sur de nouvelles choses, éclairent des personnages jusqu'ici un peu délaissés, et, surtout, revient sur des parties importantes du récit initial. Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie. La prochaine, comme je l'avais déjà mentionnée, se focalisera sur Shaw. Vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre assiduité ;). Contrairement à ce que je pourrais vous laisser croire, je m'évertue à donner à cette fic une happy end. Je vais essayer d'éviter le mélo, mais c'est assez compliquée. J'adore les drames, mais faire de cette histoire une deathfic ne m'enchante pas plus que cela... Nous verrons ^^.

Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II – CHAPITRE IV<strong>

**Breakdown.**

-Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela.

Ses longs doigts remuent sur la table de plexiglas. C'est ce nouveau genre, ce nouveau design, qui l'écœure plus que tout, qui emplit cet espace lumineux et glacé. Il se sent profondément agacé. Par les nouvelles mœurs, les nouveaux idéaux, par tous ces gens avec qui il est désormais obligé de travailler. Ils ne sont pas aussi malléables et compréhensifs que ses anciens associés. Les Nazis avaient cela de plus que les communistes : ils ne discutaient pas tant.

Mais, le IIIe Reich s'était cassé la figure et, désormais, pour déclencher le chaos, ne restaient plus en lice que ces Russes incompétents.

Certes, il admirait beaucoup les travaux entrepris par Staline. Des camps de travail en Sibérie pour les plus têtus, une atmosphère de terreur maintenue sans cesse par les dénonciations, une égalité du peuple erronée, une pauvreté des populations qui contrastait avec une richesse sans limites des armements. Il aimait beaucoup ces similitudes et ces différences, ces quelques petites choses qui lui rappelait le temps béni du national-socialisme. Non pas qu'il en avait été un fervent partisan. Mais, jusqu'ici, aucun autre régime n'avait connu plus de grâce à ses yeux.

-Vous pouvez. Et vous le ferez.

Le vieux Russe face à lui passa ses doigts sur sa moustache grise. Il portait l'uniforme réglementaire des Généraux de l'Armée Rouge, avec ses gallons et ses fanfreluches, et se tenait stoïque sur son fauteuil de cuir noir craquelé, offrant une vision assez pittoresque de cette salle très seventies aux accents officiels. Il le regardait de ses petits yeux de fouine, arrogant et supérieur, et son rictus mauvais ne lui tira qu'un sourire poli.

-Vous, les Allemands, êtes des raclures. Nous vous avons battus, et pourtant, vous vous pensez toujours aussi supérieurs.

-Tous les Allemands ne sont pas des nazis, Général. Et, après votre défaite sur l'affaire des missiles à Cuba, je pensais que vous voudriez prendre votre revanche.

Le Russe se renfrogna, croisa ses doigts sur la table, lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de vous que nous en sommes là. Vous deviez nous mener à la victoire, et vous n'avez fait que tout faire saboter, vous et vos … monstres.

La cigarette à sa main se consumait sans qu'il n'y prête une quelconque attention. Son regard se perdait au travers de la fenêtre, où la pluie froide s'écoulait sans arrêt. Sebastian Shaw posa un instant les yeux sur les plaines qui s'étendaient, neigeuses, gelées. Il finit par se détourner et écrasa son mégot sur l'un des yeux ouvert et exorbité du Général éventré, faisant lentement fondre le globe oculaire sous la chaleur.

Ces humains, ces êtres inférieurs, qui les traitaient de monstres … L'allemand passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit place sur le bureau, à quelques centimètres du corps et des restes visqueux qui s'agglutinaient sur le plexiglas. Il allait falloir trouver autre chose. Mener le chaos, construire le monde rêvé, par d'autres moyens que ceux offerts par les humains. Ils étaient inutiles. Il lui fallait autre chose.

Azazel apparut à ses côtés dans une fumée rouge et un claquement sec. Sebastian ne broncha pas, trop habitué aux arrivées surprises du démon écarlate.

-Il me faudrait Emma. Comme à chaque fois, c'est toujours quand j'ai besoin d'elle qu'elle préfère aller lécher les bottes d'un autre. Azazel, où est-elle ?

-Xavier et elle se sont échappés il y a quelques temps. Ils ont depuis rejoints Ethan Grey, Erik Lehnsherr et toute leur petite troupe.

Aux noms de ses anciens disciples, Sebastian se crispe un peu. Il ressent un vague étau en ses tripes en entendant les mots, tout ce que cela veut dire. Charles, le joli petit Charlie, si puissant, si fort, la réponse à tout. Il y pensait encore parfois, à son corps, à son esprit, à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et faire de lui. Il l'excitait bien plus que les autres, et pas qu'au niveau charnel. Charles Xavier était juste tout ce qu'il avait attendu jusqu'alors : la puissance enfermée dans un esprit qui ne demandait qu'à dériver vers l'ailleurs. Il se lécha les lèvres et ferma un instant les yeux.

Ethan et Erik étaient deux plus gros problèmes. Deux parias, deux traitres. Ethan s'était enfuit, un soir, avec la complicité d'Emma, s'arrachant à ses griffes et se dissimulant si bien qu'il avait mis un bon bout de temps avant de le retrouver. Mais, il ne faisait pas d'histoires, alors Sebastian l'avait laissé filer. S'il avait été intéressant dans un premier temps, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'était plus qu'un produit obsolète, empli d'alcool et de vices. Pas ce qu'il désirait comme bras droit quand la guerre viendrait pointer son nez.

Erik, lui, avait été l'enfant rêvé. Trouvé dans un camp, il l'avait reconstruit, ivre de vengeance et de haine. Un cœur démoli, une âme égarée, Lehnsherr avait de plus un pouvoir si spécial que Sebastian aimait surtout pour sa dureté et son efficacité. Manipuler le métal était quelque chose d'élémentaire.

Mais, de tous, Sebastian devait avouer qu'il avait une claire préférence pour l'innocence et la pureté du pouvoir de Charles. Et, l'avoir à disposition, sous ses doigts quémandeurs, était là une situation qu'il aurait aimé de nouveau pouvoir expérimenter.

Sa main se posa sur le front ensanglanté du Russe. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent, et, bientôt, le corps tomba en poussière, se consumant rapidement de l'intérieur. Il s'essuya la main dans un geste de dégoût contre les dossiers qui s'étalaient sur le bureau et alla ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau. L'air gelé pénétra dans la pièce et balaya rapidement les restes du militaire.

-Ils sont impuissants, idiots, c'est un monde rempli d'incapables. Nous mènerons cette guerre par nous-même, nous nous sommes déjà trop reposés sur les humains.

Si Azazel ne répond pas, Sebastian ne s'en formalise pas. Il connait déjà son opinion. L'allemand tourna les yeux vers le démon russe, observant son visage figé, ses yeux brûlants de colère. Il lui sourit, pose une main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, Azazel, qu'ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont faits. Les Russes, les Allemands, les Américains, tous les peuples du monde paieront leur cruauté, leur haine. Nous ne sommes pas les monstres, mais les sauveurs. Nous ferons naitre du chaos une nouvelle ère prospère et bénéfique à tous. Cette guerre fera de nous des héros.

Si le Russe desserre les poings, c'est parce que Sebastian a vu juste. Il se souvient encore l'avoir accueillit dans son « équipe », bien des années plus tôt : plus jeune, le cœur empli de rage après l'abandon par sa mère, cette prostituée de Moscou violée par un homme affreux, et après les camps de réinsertion en Sibérie, où les membres du parti communiste ont eut l'idée de l'envoyer. Il est l'un des seuls qu'il n'a pas eut à modeler, à détruire puis à reforger. La Sibérie a fait son œuvre, Azazel était déjà l'esclave de sa rage.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

Quand Sebastian ferme les yeux, tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce sont les visages de ses disciples. Certains sont plus marquants que d'autres, certains ont plus d'importance. Emma, Azazel, Ethan, Erik et Charles sont de ces traits qu'il ne parvient pas à effacer de sa mémoire. La reine blanche, le démon, le pisteur, le manipulateur de métal et le télépathe. Merveilles de génétique, mutations délicieuses, ils sont les rois et reine de ce monde qu'il veut à ses pieds.

-Charles ne doit pas être bien loin. Nous allons le faire venir jusqu'à nous. Il sera notre pièce maitresse. Il déclenchera le chaos.

Les volutes de fumée d'une cigarette écrasée sur le tapis d'un bureau officiel se mêlent aux nappes brumeuses d'une téléportation encrée de rouge. Sebastian sait déjà que le futur lui est radieux.

* * *

><p><strong>TROIS MOIS PLUS TÔT.<strong>

La réadaptation est difficile. Charles contemple les étoiles de son balcon, assis par terre contre le parapet. Si ses yeux venaient à se baisser, c'est par la fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux volants au vent qu'il verrait Erik le regarder fixement. Mais, Charles n'a pas besoin de voir pour savoir. La présence d'Erik est comme un caractère brûlant, une volonté chaude.

L'anglais ne s'offusque pas de le voir l'observer ainsi. Il sait qu'il s'inquiète. Charles sait qu'il parle dans son sommeil, qu'il se réveille en hurlant de ses cauchemars, qu'il déambule la nuit dans les couloirs telle une âme en peine, que quelque chose ne va plus très bien chez lui. Il en est assuré, comme il sait qu'il n'est désormais plus seul.

-Charles ?

Le susnommé baisse les yeux, pose son regard d'un bleu plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire sur le visage tendu de son amant.

-Oui, Erik ?

-Qui est Onslaught ?

Quelque chose s'active dans son esprit à l'entente du mot. Il ne sait pas trop, mais c'est comme si son cerveau se souvenait, tentait de lui transmettre une information. Charles fronce les sourcils, fixe du regard l'homme qui se tient toujours face à lui, en retrait.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu parlais de lui, cette nuit. Tu parlais de lui comme s'il était quelqu'un de proche.

-Oublie, ce n'est rien.

Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers l'immensité de la nuit et Erik décide d'abandonner, d'abord parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'accabler plus son jeune ami, mais également parce qu'en son for intérieur, il redoute particulièrement la réponse. L'allemand s'avance, demande d'un geste explicite s'il peut le rejoindre et il prend le sourire de l'anglais pour une réponse positive.

S'ils ne se touchent pas, c'est parce qu'Erik a peur. S'ils ne se regardent pas, c'est parce que Charles a peur. Peur de réveiller les démons et de déclencher le chaos. Peur de révéler tout ce qui se joue dans son esprit désormais malsain.

-Nous devrions faire l'amour. Tu sais, comme avant.

Erik, s'il est un peu surpris, ne fait que rire pour toute réponse. Il pose, alors, sa main sur celle du télépathe, et Charles sait déjà que ce n'est là que le seul geste intime qu'il aura de lui ce soir. Il ne s'en soucie pas. Erik a le droit d'être perturbé. Après tout, son petit-ami s'est fait violé et torturé par son ancien bourreau.

-Tu continues. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. C'est toi qui subis tout cela et tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi. Tu es complétement cinglé.

Charles sourit un peu et sa tête bascule lentement sur l'épaule de l'homme assit à ses côtés. Il n'a pas peur, il se rend compte que ses pensées et ses gestes ne devraient pas être ceux-là, qu'il devrait être effrayé et hagard, mais son esprit n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'en cet instant. Il sait que, oui, il est complètement cinglé.

-Je projette encore ?

-Comme d'habitude.

Le télépathe rit un peu, et enlace ses doigts à ceux de son partenaire. Il les serre fort entre les siens, et Erik se laisse un peu aller face à la situation, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Et, c'est un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé, un peu comme si le mal n'avait pas été déjà fait. Les anneaux qu'ils portent au doigt rentrent dans leur peau, mais cela n'a que peu d'importance.

Ils profitent d'un moment d'éternité, avant le néant. Demain matin, ils partent pour Cuba.

* * *

><p>Raven court. À perdre haleine, elle arpente vivement et rapidement les ruelles de Los Angeles. La nuit est noire, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle y voit parfaitement. Son corps est celui d'une jeune femme blonde, son apparence de gala, de soirée, de sortie. Sa peau bleue, elle l'a laissée au placard. De toute façon, désormais, plus personne n'est là pour l'admirer, pour lui dire qu'ainsi, elle est parfaite.<p>

Erik pleure. En son for intérieur il est en larmes, ravagé, accablé. Raven le sait bien. Elle commence à le connaître, peut-être pas aussi bien que Charles le prétend, mais elle a tout de même passée un long moment à l'observer, à l'étudier, à le désirer.

Erik pleure parce que Charles est enfermé dans une chambre avec Ethan, il pleure parce qu'il a laissé tomber l'homme qu'il aime, il pleure parce qu'il l'a trompé avec elle, il pleure parce qu'il l'a laissé sous la captivité de ce cinglé de Shaw, il pleure pour tout ce qu'il aurait du dire ou faire. Et, Raven court pour oublier les sanglots qui résonnent dans leurs esprits, à tous les deux, les siens comme ceux de l'allemand.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, juste une drôle de situation, des circonstances idiotes. Quelle idée, tomber amoureuse du même homme que son frère. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Certes, ils étaient proches, mais tellement différents, et Erik était si charmant et compréhensif avec elle. Comment résister ?

Elle avait pourtant bien vu sur ce bateau, cette première fois, ce premier regard, ces premiers rires. Charles subjugué, charmé, Erik attiré et surpris par cet homme si candide. Cela ne l'avait pas tant marquée.

Et puis, même, cette nuit là, où Charles avait faillit mourir à cause de son acharnement à rechercher de nouveaux mutants, Raven n'avait pas comprit. Elle n'avait pas vu la peur panique, l'attachement qui les reliaient déjà. Et, pour elle, Erik devenait peu à peu le prince charmant, sans savoir qu'il appartenait déjà à un autre.

Elle avait tentée une fois de récupérer l'homme. Elle avait faillit en mourir. Cela ne lui avait pas fait si peur, parce que Charles était quand même son frère et, bien qu'elle doutait parfois de ses pouvoirs et de sa raison, était tout de même incapable à son avis de lui faire le moindre mal. Alors, peut-être était-ce pour cela que cette nuit là, elle avait de nouveau profitée de la situation.

Erik était ivre, était à la recherche de son amant, tout en étant quasi certain de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle avait usée de sa faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas même sourcillé quand il lui avait demandé de prendre la forme du télépathe. Elle s'était contenté de ravaler les larmes d'amertume et de rage qui se pressaient derrière ses yeux.

D'un certain côté, elle avait gagnée. Charles ne voulait plus d'Erik. Il était libre, mais son cœur était brisé. Or, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le réparer. Et puis, elle avait perdue sur d'autres tableaux. Hank ne lui parlait plus, les autres restaient silencieux à son passage. C'était dur, dans un groupe comme le leur de se voir ainsi exclue. Un temps, elle s'était pensée meneuse. Désormais, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus rien.

Trop d'ambition, trop d'égocentrisme, trop d'arrogance. Elle avait tout voulue, trop voulue et tout s'envolait dès lors de ses doigts grand ouverts, de son cœur durcit comme la pierre. Elle avait abusée de tout, de Charles, de ses amis, de ses parents adoptifs, des autres.

Raven s'arrêta le souffle court, des sanglots dans la gorge. Abandonnée dans les rues de Liverpool, hantant la ville et les maisons pour se nourrir et survivre, elle avait trouvée chez les Xavier un havre de paix. Charles lui avait offert amour, protection, confort. Et, bien qu'elle savait que leur attachement n'était pas réel, Shannon et David Xavier lui avaient offerts l'éducation et l'aisance. Dès lors, elle n'avait plus eut à se battre pour survivre.

Quand David était mort, elle avait tenue la main d'un Charles en larmes lors de l'enterrement, avait été l'épaule silencieuse où son « grand-frère » pouvait s'épancher. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment soutenu. David était comme les autres : il ne restait pas. Pourquoi, alors, lui accorder de l'importance ?

Quand Marko et Cain étaient arrivés, elle n'avait pensée qu'à s'échapper. Que Charles se débrouille avec sa famille de cinglés. Pension, elle ne voyait son frère que le week-end. Pourtant, elle avait apprit à l'écouter. Mais, le soutenir de front était encore trop dur.

Quand Marko et Cain étaient morts, elle s'était assise face à Charles, avait écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire et avait prit sa main. Et, elle l'avait suivie jusqu'en Angleterre, sans rien dire. Dévouée, aimante, elle n'avait pas posée de questions quand il s'était effondré en larmes dans ses bras, n'avait pas posée de questions quand Shannon l'avait contactée elle, lui demandant si son fils était avec elle et s'il lui avait dit à propos des morts de son mari et de son beau fils. Elle savait que Charles avait dû faire quelque chose de grave, mais elle n'avait pas demandé. Elle s'en fichait un peu, de toute façon.

Elle s'en était toujours foutue de tout. Des hommes, du boulot, de l'avenir, de son frère, de ses pouvoirs, de son apparence. Rien n'avait vraiment de l'importance. Elle se levait tous les matins en trainant les pieds, en changeant maintes fois d'apparences, se demandant si, aujourd'hui, son existence prendrait enfin un sens. Elle pensait que son avenir valait peu de choses. Son présent, désormais, ne semblait pas plus important.

Ses jambes vacillantes la portèrent contre le mur le plus proche. Elle y posa son épaule, dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, observa à travers ses larmes séchées la ville, qui ne dormait jamais. Elle était sur les hauteurs, et pouvait voir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait l'immeuble où les autres étaient encore.

Les yeux perdus dans l'étendue lumineuse que représentait la ville au clair de lune, Raven se promit à elle-même de devenir meilleure, de travailler à être une meilleure sœur, une meilleure amie, une meilleure femme sous tous les points. Combattre les démons et entrer dans la lumière. Elle n'était pas juste une peau bleue et des yeux jaunes. Elle aurait voulue que les autres le sachent.

Elle fait un pas vers l'avant, parce qu'il est temps de rentrer. Au fond, elle sait que quelqu'un s'inquiète sûrement pour elle, qu'il ne faut pas être aussi mélodramatique et que mettre de nouveau Charles en colère ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle soupire et amorce un autre pas, quand elle sent une main lui agripper les cheveux et lui faire heurter violemment le visage contre le mur de briques.

Le monde éclate en millions d'étoiles. Les choses se brisent dans son esprit, et elle se retrouve au sol, sonnée, sans savoir ce qui se passe réellement. Elle constate qu'elle a repris sa forme initiale quand elle passe une main bleue devant ses yeux hagards, et que deux hommes la regarde de haut.

-Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?

Le premier ricane. Il se baisse à son niveau et lui agrippe de nouveau les cheveux. Sous sa poigne, Raven ne saurait se défendre. Elle ne fait que gémir de douleur quand il la secoue violemment, accentuant son mal de tête.

-Petite merveille. Aussi irrésistible que le frangin. Une femme selon ton goût je parie, camarade.

Ils ricanent de concert et Raven sent la terreur monter dans ses tripes. Une sueur froide coule le long de sa colonne et elle tente de se débattre, en vain, haletant sous la peur.

-Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, allez-y. J'ai … Je dois avoir cinquante dollars dans la poche de mon jean, mes clefs de voiture, prenez tout, mais je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal.

En temps normal, elle pourrait se défendre, elle n'est pas la plus faible, et son crochet du droit est même, parait-il, sacrément efficace, mais l'homme qui la tient semble très fort et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Sa vision est trouble et elle ne parvient pas même à distinguer l'autre homme qui se tient un peu plus loin. Elle se dit juste que le néon qui l'éclaire doit être vachement fort parce qu'il lui apparait, de là où elle se tient, comme était entièrement baigné de rouge, ce qui ne le rend pas vraiment avenant.

-Raven, ton argent ne nous intéresse pas. Rien de ce que tu pourrais nous offrir ne nous intéresserais. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est le chaos, tu comprends cela ?

Une chose brillante passa devant ses yeux et finit de la terroriser. La lame d'un cran d'arrêt vint se poser tout contre sa gorge et Riptide, l'œil pétillant, se mit à rire sous ses larmes effrayées.

-Oh, non, ne pleure pas, ma jolie. Tu ne dois pas être triste, ça va aller, ça ne fera même pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Riptide, arrête.

Le brun caressait ses cheveux roux, et elle pleurait, les mains tremblantes, les yeux presque aveugles cherchant une échappatoire. L'autre homme s'avança alors et s'accroupit face à elle, dévoilant dès lors sa vraie nature. Raven laissa échapper un son étranglé. Elle connaissait ces hommes. Elle était perdue.

-Tu vas aller voir ton frère, et tu vas aller lui porter un message, d'accord ? Un message très simple, ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre boss veut le voir. Et il sait qu'un carton d'invitation ne serait pas assez persuasif, alors tu entres en jeu.

-On attend Charlie de pied ferme à Smolensk. On lui a prévu de chaleureuses et de belles retrouvailles. Je pense que ça le touchera beaucoup.

Raven comprit instantanément ce qui se tramait. Son regard se perdit de nouveau vers une sortie de secours qu'elle ne trouva pas, alors elle soupira, se détendit. La colère remplaça la peur et elle jeta un regard acide à ses assaillants, tremblant pourtant encore sous les doigts de Riptide dans ses cheveux et la lame de son couteau contre son cou.

-Il ne viendra pas. Vous êtes stupides, il n'est pas assez bête pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, Shaw est un idiot s'il pense que Charles viendra à sa rencontre. Et puis, je ne lui dirai rien.

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendu, et qui ne disait rien qui vaille à la jeune polymorphe. La pointe du couteau se posa contre sa carotide et elle ne put que se taire sous la pression.

-Ma chérie, je pense que tu n'as pas très bien compris. Tu n'auras pas besoin de lui dire quoi que se soit. Le message, c'est toi. Ton visage défiguré sera bien plus explicite que n'importe quel télégramme, je peux te l'assurer, Charlie comprendra tout de suite que Sebastian Shaw veut le voir, et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à être en retard.

* * *

><p>Charles émerge de l'avion en titubant. Il essaye de retenir Erik, qui s'est déjà précipité vers le sous-marin. De tous côtés, les énergies sont fortes, le ploient, tentent de le détruire. Il jette un regard vers les navires qui braquent leurs armes vers eux. Il accélère le pas.<p>

-Erik ! Non !

Il arrive à le rattraper et tous deux tombent sur le sable blanc. Dans ses bras, l'allemand se débat comme un beau diable, les yeux fous et exorbités, et Charles sait qu'il se pense à la croisée des chemins, à l'heure des vengeances. Sous son aveuglement, il porte un coup violent. Le visage de Charles effectue un demi-cercle brutal, et le claquement de la chair contre la chair résonne un instant entre eux.

Erik arrête de se débattre. Il retient son souffle, l'observe de ses yeux nerveux et effrayés. Le télépathe a l'esprit confus, et pose une main sur sa joue enflammée, comme s'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Erik se confond déjà en excuses, mais Charles ne l'écoute pas.

Shaw vient de sortir du sous-marin, accompagné de ses acolytes. Immédiatement, le télépathe se remet sur ses jambes, tremblant sous les souvenirs et les sentiments qui se répandent en son être. Il n'a pas vu Shaw depuis un moment, depuis cette nuit passée dans ses appartements, partagée entre tortures sanglantes et érotiques. Il pâlit sous les sensations qu'il en ressent encore, sous les émotions qui tordent ses tripes. Les yeux brillants, c'est à son tour de repousser Erik qui, soucieux, s'était approché. Lentement, mais d'un pas sûr, il avance vers l'homme, qui l'observe fixement, son casque bien en place sur son crane.

Sebastian Shaw écoute à peine ses disciples qui le presse de partir. Son regard est rivé sur la silhouette qui s'avance. Il sourit et passe une main sur son costume en se léchant les lèvres. L'air sûr, déterminé, un peu fou de Charles, le rendent tellement désirable. Il rêve de son corps fin et de sa peau pâle, tremblante et soumise à ses doigts griffus. Il n'écoute plus, s'avance même un peu à son tour, mais finit par s'arrêter.

-Mon petit Charlie.

C'est comme un étau qui l'étouffe. Plus il avance, plus il ressent cet état, comme si le monde se resserrait autour de lui. Il ne voit plus que Shaw, l'ignoble bourreau et lui-même, la chose, la créature qu'il est parvenu à détruire. Il ne voit pas Erik qui s'avance à ses côtés, les yeux plein de rage, ivre de vengeance, ni les enfants qui sortent, hagards, de l'avion écrasé.

Et puis, dans un instant perdu, Shaw n'est plus qu'un sourire plein de promesses qui disparaît sous les talents d'Azazel. Charles s'arrête, hébété. Erik hurle de rage.

-Je le tenais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté, j'aurai pu les avoir par surprise, ça en aurait été fini !

Charles ne répond pas. Il laisse la colère et la haine d'Erik couler sur lui. Ses yeux sont toujours braqués sur l'endroit où Shaw vient de disparaitre. Le monde semble s'évanouir. Il ne sent plus le sable qui fouette son visage, le vent qui rougit ses joues et désordonne ses cheveux, le soleil qui chauffe son dos, les armes qui sont pointées sur eux.

Sebastian vient de disparaître. Le cauchemar est réapparu pour de nouveau s'évanouir. Il devrait en être soulagé. Il n'en ressent qu'une amertume qui ne lui est pas commune, comme un goût d'inachevé. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, le tuer, l'attaquer, laisser Erik s'en prendre à lui, même, il n'en sait rien.

« Tu l'as laissé partir. Il était pourtant si prêt. Il nous a fait tant souffrir, et toi, tu n'as fais que le regarder, pauvre petit enfant que tu es, pauvre et maladif pion. Voudrais-tu qu'il survive éternellement, qu'il en fasse souffrir d'autres que nous ? Tu pouvais mettre fin au malheur et tu n'as rien fait. »

Son hébétude se change en agacement. Il passe furieusement ses mains contre ses tempes, maugréant contre la migraine qui le ronge. Et, Erik fulmine de rage à ses côtés. Voyant que ses réflexions et ses cris n'ont aucun impact sur le télépathe, il s'en détourne, inspecte des yeux les navires qui tournent lentement leurs canons vers eux.

-Ils vont attaquer. Ils vont nous tirer dessus.

La voix de Sean est haut perchée, tiraillée par la terreur. Il se tient le flanc, et Charles pense qu'il a dû se fêler une côte lors de l'atterrissage. Il est plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et ses yeux sont exorbités et rivés vers le large. Tous ces enfants, ces mutants qui n'ont pas encore vingt ans, glapissent de terreur. Il n'y a que Moira pour croire en une fin heureuse, alors qu'elle fait de grands gestes dans les airs pour que les appareils qui les survolent la repère enfin. Charles n'a pas besoin d'user de ses pouvoirs pour voir qu'elle est complètement morte de peur. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Le télépathe regarde Erik en se demandant si lui-même a peur de mourir en cet instant.

« Alors, tu ne feras rien ? Qui es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ? Charles Xavier ne se laisserait pas faire, Charles Xavier est le mutant le plus puissant de ce monde dégénéré et dangereux. Tu laisses partir Shaw et tu te tiens désormais face à ces êtres humains qui ne souhaitent que la mort, sans rien faire, inerte. Qui es-tu pour laisser les choses se passer ainsi ? »

-Ferme-la.

Il frotte ses yeux, laisse un glapissement irrité et douloureux traverser ses lèvres pincées et blanchâtres. Il sait que les autres le regarde, qu'ils sont inquiets, terrorisés, et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin que leur meneur vire schizophrène au moment même où toute l'artillerie américaine et russe s'apprête à déferler sur eux. Erik laisse tomber ses déclarations rageuses. Il pose un regard inquiet, empli de sollicitude sur l'anglais, les pensées pleines de ce Onslaught dont Charles hurle le nom chaque nuit, dont il parle sans même s'en rendre compte, à qui parfois il parle dans le vide, seul.

Et, Charles prend tout cela comme une gifle qui lui fait réaliser ce qu'il se cache à lui-même depuis quelques temps : Onslaught, c'est ce qui a tué Marko et Cain. Onslaught, c'est cette chose qui change son regard et son esprit. Onslaught, c'est la voix qui parle sans interruption dans son crane. Onslaught, c'est lui même.

La révélation est suivie d'une déflagration qui fait trembler l'air. Tous détournent les yeux et Charles sort également de sa surprise et de son choc pour contempler le premier missile qui fond rapidement sur eux. Suivi bien vite par d'autres dizaines. Comme si ces hommes avaient souhaités les éradiquer tous, ne laisser d'eux plus la moindre trace. Immédiatement, la colère d'Erik remonte à la surface. Il oublie Charles, tant sa haine envers les humains se fait ardente et forte. Au fond de lui, il veut juste protéger les enfants, et protéger celui qu'il aime.

Il arrête les missiles d'un geste brusque. Les enfants se sont déjà éloignés vers les arbres qui bordent le rivage, sous les directives hystériques de Moira. Pourtant, voyant que l'allemand a les choses bien en mains, ils s'arrêtent, admirent le pouvoir. Et puis, lentement, Charles sent l'âme d'Erik se recouvrir de noir. En un sourire malsain, il fait lentement pivoter les missiles sur eux-mêmes, et les renvoient rapidement vers les navires.

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Moira est une boule de nerfs à leurs côtés. Erik rit. Charles est pétrifié d'effroi, dans l'expectative.

« Oui, c'est ça. Ils n'ont qu'à tous crever. Tous ces humains, trop faibles, si faibles. Ils ne sont rien par rapport à nous, rien, et nous sommes tout. Les rois, les héros, nous sommes extraordinaires alors qu'ils ne sont que le néant. »

La balle traverse la chair sans que personne n'ait pu faire la moindre chose. Charles n'a pas entendu la déflagration, il n'a pas vu Moira pointer son revolver sur un Erik trop obnubilé par la vengeance. Il n'a rien entendu des cris des enfants, des pas de Raven dans le sable.

Il ne voit que le visage d'Erik se figer, gravé par la surprise. Sa main se relâche et, au loin, les missiles retombent dans l'océan, explosent en vol, sans dommages. Ses yeux surpris, apeurés, tombent sur Charles, qui ne peut émettre le moindre son, et qui reste là, sans voix, tétanisé. Ses genoux lâchent, il tombe face contre le sol sablonneux. C'est Raven qui l'attrape, le retourne avec force, laisse ses larmes tomber sur son visage aux yeux fermés.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée …

Raven est pliée contre le corps de l'allemand, et elle pleure sans s'arrêter, elle hurle des mots sans queue-ni-tête, et Charles ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

Moira halète, elle a lâchée son revolver, et recule de plusieurs pas, les yeux emplis d'horreur, révulsés sur le sang qui lentement imprègne le sable sous l'homme inconscient.

-Erik ?

Sa voix est éraillée, rauque, il a du mal à se reconnaître quand il parle. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Il doit se rapprocher, et fait quelques pas vers l'avant.

« Il est mort. Charles, elle l'a tué. Erik ... »

Il voit le sang, foncé, affreux, qui coule dans le sable chaud. Il voit le visage d'Erik, figé, si pâle, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière sans retenue, ses mains retombant près de son corps quand Raven les lâche pour implorer du secours, entre ses larmes désespérées.

La seule chose a laquelle il peut penser, alors qu'il commence à se rendre compte de la tragédie qui se déroule, c'est qu'en fin de compte, il aurait peut être dû laisser Erik à Raven. Elle semble si triste, si désespérée, ils doivent être trois pour l'éloigner du corps d'Erik, pour le lâcher, alors qu'elle se débat comme une lionne, comme une hystérique. Alors que Hank, Alex et Angel la tire vers l'arrière, elle pose un regard fiévreux sur Charles, et pour la première fois depuis des années, ce dernier entend clairement ses pensées.

_« Tu n'as rien fait, tu l'aimais et tu n'as rien fait, tu l'as laissée le tuer … lâche … depuis Shaw, tellement changé ... »_

« C'est vrai, ça, mon petit Charlie. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à Shaw pour te gagner ? Combien de fois a-t-il fallu qu'il trempe son biscuit pour que tu te soumettes à lui ? »

Moira porte une main à son nez, d'où s'écoule lentement une trainée rougeâtre. Elle porte ses doigts devant ses yeux et, horrifiée, les lève vers Charles. Elle glapit de terreur, et sa réaction fait retourner sur elle les adolescents.

Raven ne crie plus. Comme les autres, elle a du mal à comprendre ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Moira halète, porte une main à sa tête, une autre à sa poitrine. Dans un long cri, elle se plie vers l'avant, expulse une longue trainée de sang sur le sable fin. Raven entend les autres se mettre à hurler d'horreur. Elle, est tétanisée par la silhouette raidie de son frère, par le pouvoir qu'elle ressent, par ces vagues odieuses et paralysantes d'énergie pure qui semblent émaner de lui. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, lentement, Charles tourne les yeux vers elle. La métamorphe laisse un sanglot étranglé lui échapper, une plainte de mi-ton avec le désespoir, quand ses yeux jaunes croisent ceux si noirs, injectés de sang et de mort de son si doux et si précieux grand frère.

-Charles !

Elle se relève, titube, mais parvient à courir jusqu'à lui, malgré la poigne de Hank sur son bras, malgré tout ce qui l'accable déjà. Moira est une masse informe sur le sable, ses cris sont des relents rauques et puissants, elle plonge ses ongles dans sa chevelure indomptée, le sang ruisselle de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles. Elle pleure de longs filets ferreux, et ses yeux, quand elle relève la tête vers son bourreau, sont d'une couleur blanchâtres, aveugles.

Raven ne sait plus si c'est la terreur ou le désespoir qui la pousse à détourner l'attention de Charles de la jeune femme. Elle a si peur de son grand frère, entité maligne, démoniaque, qui sourit d'un rictus affamé et satisfait face à la torture qu'il inflige. Elle est tant désespéré par le fait de le perdre, de le voir changer, de le voir sombrer. Erik était tout. Erik était un point fixe. Sa disparition allait lui faire perdre complétement les pédales.

-Désolée … Pas voulue …

Moira se griffe le visage, comme pour s'arracher les pensées qui envahissent son cerveau, comme pour oublier. Charles s'insinue en elle avec une facilité presque accablante. Il remanie tout, ploie tout, il détruit les souvenirs, il créé des visions qui lui sont insoutenables, il tue ses proches, il les torture, il prend un malin plaisir à l'annihiler.

-Charles ! Arrête !

Raven hurle à son oreille, et d'un geste brutal, le force à se retourner vers elle. Charles siffle entre ses dents, menaçant, imprévisible, il se laisse pourtant faire. Les sanglots de Moira, ses cris de douleur, semblent porter un écho entre eux. La métamorphe pose ses mains sur le visage de son frère, et elle ne se rend compte qu'alors qu'elle pleure. Entre ses larmes, elle voit bien le regard vide, inhumain de Charles, son sourire victorieux et dur, son visage qui vire au gris, ses yeux qui oscillent entre le rouge et le noir, l'aura exécrable qui se dégage de lui et qui les enserrent dans un étau suffocant. Quand elle parle, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Charles ? Qu'est-ce que Shaw t'a fait …

Dans le voile obscur des prunelles de Charles, elle voit remuer le bleu de son innocence et de sa pureté. Il vit encore, là-dessous, il n'est pas totalement vaincu. Mais, la lueur s'évanouit très vite. Charles rit un peu, cruellement, et la repousse violemment. Elle tombe sur le sable, elle-même apeurée par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

_Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Rien, petite sœur. C'est bien là la plus dérangeante des vérités. J'ai toujours été ainsi._

Le cri de Moira se fait plus perçant, plus pressant. Sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Raven, sous les plaintes terrorisées des autres, sous l'indifférence totale de Charles, le crane de l'agent de la CIA se faille, et explose, dispersant ça et là les bouts qu'il contenait. Le corps sans tête de Moira retombe sur le sable, s'y échoue, ne s'en relève plus. Raven ne se rend compte qu'elle hurle que lorsque le silence revient.

Alex la force à se relever. Il la soutient, et elle le sent trembler tout contre elle. Angel et Sean sont restés sous la bordure des arbres, et Hank avance lentement vers le corps de Moira, d'où s'échappe quantité de sang. Charles, lui, est immobile. Il a les yeux et le visage tournés vers l'horizon, là où les navires et les équipages se tiennent, et les observent depuis le début. Il soupire.

Tous retiennent leur souffle. Doivent-ils le craindre, lui qui a tant fait pour eux, cet homme qu'ils admirent tant, cet homme qui les a accueillit, alors que tous les rejetaient ? Va-t-il s'en prendre à eux ?

Hank, prudemment, s'avance vers le corps immobile d'Erik, pris entre la silhouette stoïque de Charles et le cadavre de Moira. Il pose deux doigts sur sa carotide. Son visage s'illumine et il relève les yeux vers l'anglais, l'espoir revenu.

-Partez. Allez-vous en.

-Mais …

-Ils arrivent. Partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et, emmenez son corps avec vous.

C'est vrai, quand ils regardent l'horizon, ils voient des embarcations mises à l'eau, se dirigeant rapidement vers eux. Les autres protestent, un peu, et surtout pour la forme. Hank ne discute pas. Il charge le poids mort d'Erik sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui est déjà trop. Il s'éloigne rapidement, sans un mot ni un regard pour son mentor. Alex doit tirer Raven vers l'arrière pour qu'elle daigne enfin s'éloigner. Elle voit bien, elle sait bien que Charles est détruit, qu'il a besoin d'elle. Mais, finalement, elle renonce. Elle revoit encore son visage et ses yeux, et c'est assez pour la faire rebrousser chemin.

_Prend bien soin de lui._

Raven ferme les yeux, repousse le visage anéanti de son frère de sa pensée, ignore même son commentaire. Ils s'éloignent, et savent que la CIA n'est pas loin derrière eux.

Ils ont tout perdu.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite ! ;D<p> 


	12. Partie II Chapitre V

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**Note** : Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'avais contractée cette chose étrange, syndrome de la page blanche, impossible de retrouver de la motivation dans l'écriture de cette fic, surtout que j'en ai encore deux sur le feu. Mais, miracle, j'ai vu "Trance" de Danny Boyle, avec James MacAvoy, et, comment dire, cela m'a tout de suite redonnée bien plus d'inspiration. Allez voir ce film, si ce n'est pas déjà fait (et si vous voulez admirer la paire de fesses dénudée de James).

Bref. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis et reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II – CHAPITRE V<strong>

**APOCALYPSE.**

**SMOLENSK, RUSSIE.**

La vie n'est qu'une longue répétition. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes endroits. Dans l'esprit sur-développé de Charles, cette boucle intransigeante est une torture. C'est toujours distinguer le passé du présent, le réel de l'irréel. C'est se perdre dans les méandres tourmentées de son esprit malade.

Le vent glacé de l'Union Soviétique meurtri sa peau, mais en fait, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Il lève ses yeux aux pupilles bicolores vers le bâtiment de béton gris et froid qui surplombe la toundra. Il reconnaît bien les lieux, il y fut enfermé il y a encore si peu de temps. Se souvenir de tout et savoir qu'il s'apprête à replonger en Enfer ne lui tire qu'un soupir résigné. Il doit bien cela à Raven.

La belle Raven, la si chère sœur, dont ce diablotin écarlate à la solde de Shaw a jeté le cadavre sur le perron de la maison d'Ethan. Égorgée, il avait dû passer du temps, assise face à elle, la regardant se vider de son sang, s'éteindre petit à petit. Et puis, une fois ses yeux définitivement clos, il avait certainement repris son canif et avait tracé ce message dans la chair encore tendre de son ventre.

Smolensk.

La vie n'est qu'une infernale répétition.

Ses pas émettent un bruit reconnaissable dans la neige fraiche. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, personne n'est là pour l'accueillir. Certes, sa télépathie repère bien une cinquantaine de personnes grouillant dans les sous-sols, ainsi que quelques gardes éparpillés ça et là dans les étages, mais il avait pourtant pensé qu'à peine passé la frontière on viendrait gentiment le cueillir et l'amener à Shaw. Apparemment, le maitre des lieux souhaitait plus que sa présence, il attendait également sa soumission. Et, Charles se demandait encore si c'était quelque chose qu'il allait véritablement lui donner.

Il n'y a rien à donner à quelqu'un qui, de toute façon, vous prendra tout de force.

Comme rien n'avait changé ! Le Roi est toujours assis sur son trône. Il siège, surplombe, et fixe son regard noir dans le sien. Son sourire qui s'agrandit, satisfait, donne à Charles une véritable envie de vomir.

« Nous pouvons toujours fuir. »

Pour quoi faire ? Rien, ni personne ne nous attend. Nous sommes là où nous devons être.

- Charles, enfin.

Et, c'est comme si les ténèbres étaient plus sombres encore, comme si l'espoir s'amoindrissait. Charles a envie de pleurer, mais il ne le fait pas. Il lui reste une certaine fierté, qui s'effacera bien sûr avec le temps, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de tomber au sol sous ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids. Le rire de Shaw est assourdi par les battements erratiques de son cœur, qui résonnent contre ses tympans en une symphonie folle et affolante.

I peine quelques mois, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Il n'était qu'un étudiant, et sans Erik, tout cela aurait pu rester ainsi. Sans son regard, sans ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'y aurait jamais eut de telles tragédies. Ses pouvoirs ne se seraient pas ainsi développés, des gens n'auraient pas perdus la vie en vain, et il n'aurait pas eut à fléchir face à Sebastian Shaw.

Mais, tout n'était pas de la faute d'Erik. Si Charles trouvait encore la force de lui en vouloir, une partie de lui-même, lasse et épuisée, répétait sans cesse que tout ce malheur valait bien le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux. C'était vrai. Grâce à Erik, Charles avait été heureux, certes bien peu de temps, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Cela les valait bien.

- Tu arrives juste au bon moment. Nous avons ici quelqu'un que je souhaiterai te présenter.

Il releva la tête sous les ricanements des gardes armés et de quelques mutants qu'il connaissait bien désormais, pour voir s'avancer un homme bâillonné, vraisemblablement terrorisé et en mauvais état. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans sa tête pour savoir qui il était, il l'avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises dans les journaux et à la télévision.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Sebastian se leva et avança de quelques pas vers son petit protégé, qui se redressa immédiatement d'un bond. La réaction le fit sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent. Charles resta stoïque, tenta de rester impassible. L'allemand vit bien la couleur déserter son visage et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il passa une main sur sa joue, apprécia la douceur et le contact, puis attrapa sa nuque d'une prise ferme et douloureuse qui tira chez sa victime une plainte étouffée. Il souffla quelques mots à son oreille, passa sa langue sur le pavillon et se délecta du tressaillement dégoûté du jeune homme.

- Le monde est à nous, Charlie. Regardes bien cet homme, il est notre salut. Bientôt, les êtres humains n'existeront plus, et nous deviendrons dès lors les seuls maitres de la Terre.

Sebastian n'a pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour voir à quel point Charles le trouve fou. Ce n'est pas grave. Il finira bien par comprendre, un jour.

- Je veux que tu rentres dans sa tête et que tu me trouves ce code.

Charles n'a pas besoin de plus de précision. Il commence à savoir ce qui gangrène le cerveau malade de Shaw : l'apocalypse nucléaire. Les radiations faisant muter les hommes. En tant qu'expert en mutation génétique, Charles aimerait lui dire que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il arrivera à ses fins. Mais, pouvait-on réellement raisonner un personnage comme celui-ci ?

Nikita Khrouchtchev tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il vacillait, de gauche à droite, et devait certainement être drogué. Dans son visage aminci et tétanisé, Charles ne reconnu rien de l'homme qu'il avait pu voir dans les médias. Il soupira. C'était ce que faisait Shaw. Détruire, annihiler.

- Qu'aurai-je en échange de ma collaboration ?

Shaw rit un peu et passe une main sous son pull, ce qui le fait tressaillir de plus belle.

- Es-tu véritablement en position d'exiger une récompense ?

Ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Il a tant de cicatrices sur le corps qui attestent de ce qui a pu se passer durant ce long mois passé dans ce cachot humide. Et, pourtant, ce n'est pas un rappel encore assez cuisant. Onslaught ricane dans son crane et lui ne fait qu'hausser les épaules face au regard noir de son bourreau.

De tout façon, personne n'a cherché à le retenir. Il a bien vu leurs regards, il a entendu leurs murmures. Ils savent qu'il est responsable de la mort de Raven. Ce n'est qu'une succession de choses qui font grandir la peur qu'ils éprouvent pour lui en leurs cœurs. Il a tué Moira devant leurs yeux, ses pouvoirs ne cessent de croitre et ils savent bien que quelque chose n'est plus très sain dans son esprit. C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il soit parti. En fait, oui, Charles le pense aussi.

- Une fois que j'aurai ce code, nous déclencherons la guerre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

L'idée de protection chez Shaw tient en plusieurs choses que Charles commence à assez bien connaitre : l'enfermement, la volonté de soumettre et le développement personnel par la torture. C'est un programme qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que le commun des mortels appelle « la protection de l'être cher », mais bon, Shaw n'est pas non plus réellement un mortel tout à fait commun.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de cela.

Soudain plus venimeux, l'allemand attrape le collier où pend un anneau, accroché autour de son cou. D'un geste brusque, il l'arrache, et entre ses doigts où explose le pouvoir, détruit le symbole avec une hargne aveugle.

Charles, trop choqué pour réagir, regarde s'envoler les derniers restes d'un amour pas si lointain. Il suit des yeux la poussière qui tombe entre les doigts écartés de l'allemand hilare. Alors, s'en est bien fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le code, Charles.

Tel un automate, les yeux toujours fixés sur le petit tas que forme, sur le sol, les restes de la bague, son esprit s'accroche à celui du dirigeant soviétique et y trouve le code désiré. Il le répète sans vraiment sans soucier, sous les plaintes sourdes de Khrouchtchev. Une jeune femme, à la peau mate et à la beauté évidente, aux cheveux noirs et yeux sombres, se tourne vers lui et revêt, de la même façon que pouvait le faire Raven, l'apparence de l'homme politique.

Un craquement écœurant informe Charles de la mort de l'homme. Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Il y a des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles, des voix éparses qui traversent son esprit, et plus rien vraiment à quoi se rattacher. Il pourrait presque voir Shaw sautiller de joie. C'est une information bien trop dérangeante pour son esprit ankylosé.

Et, doucement, lentement, la pièce se vide et Sebastian est de nouveau tout proche. Charles aimerait pouvoir l'écarter, user de ses pouvoirs pour le détruire mais, étrangement, Onslaught reste bien silencieux à ses demandes. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il laisse l'homme poser ses mains sur lui et ses lèvres dans son cou.

S'il se rend compte que, dehors, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne pour se soucier de lui ? Peut-être pas.

* * *

><p><strong>LOS ANGELES, ETATS-UNIS.<strong>

La pièce roulait entre ses doigts, flottant dans les airs, comme retenue par une pression invisible. Elle effectuait des tours sur elle-même, des pirouettes grotesques, telle une marionnette abrutie, prisonnière de son bon vouloir.

« _Fais bouger cette pièce, Erik, et ta mère survivra_. ».

La détonation, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, de la chair qui heurte le sol, ces bruits le hantaient parfois jusque dans ses cauchemars. Cela, et puis tout le reste. L'enfer d'Auschwitz. L'enfer dans lequel Shaw l'avait plongé.

Il se souvenait des expériences, des produits injectés dans ses veines, de la douleur, de la colère, de tous ces visages, de tous ces gens que Shaw faisaient tuer devant lui afin de provoquer sa rage, du cadavre pourrissant de son père, et de ceux de sa famille entière, entassés devant ses yeux, de la main de Shaw sur son épaule et de son rictus faussement compatissant.

« _C'est là un mal nécessaire, mon jeune ami. Je veux que tu cultives cette rage, toute cette haine qui brûle en toi. Ces corps sont ton énergie. De toute façon, ils n'auraient jamais pu comprendre ton don, ils n'auraient jamais pu l'accepter. Ils auraient été un frein à notre triomphe. Nous en voilà débarrassés._ ».

Les souvenirs étaient des lames tranchantes, des plaies infectées, et parfois priait-il pour que tous ces poisons s'effacent, pour oublier. L'oubli aurait été un paradis, si seulement il avait été réalisable.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller contre les souvenirs. Il s'était fait cette idée dans l'un des wagons de ce train russe qui le ramenait à la civilisation, après la libération du camp. Shaw s'était enfui des jours plus tôt, il le lui avait dit très clairement, accompagné de ses autres monstres, de ses assistants et de Mengele, aussi. Il lui avait adressé cet horrible sourire mielleux et lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide de sa part, qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul.

Tout ce qu'avait vu Erik, c'était que ce pleutre quittait le navire avant qu'il ne chavire, et que tous ceux qui avaient développés des dons comme les siens et qui, eux, avaient prêtés allégeance au Nazi, avaient gagnés un ticket de sortie. Lui, dans sa baraque nauséabonde, infestée de poux, de corps et des derniers autres prisonniers comme lui encore debout, avait été laissé pour compte, en arrière, abandonné comme un vulgaire clébard au bord de la route.

Aujourd'hui encore, l'idée d'abandon, de colère et d'affliction qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant là, après avoir passé un an entre tortures et travaux exténuants sans montrer le moindre sentiment, était d'une ironie risible. Shaw avait été si proche, comme une sorte de mentor, de guide, un bourreau qui le torturait mais, paradoxalement, qu'il avait apprit à estimer, à respecter. Il n'avait plus de famille, pas d'amis, personne, sauf Shaw. Et, lui aussi avait finit par l'abandonner.

Erik était passé par les centres dédiés aux déportés, par les hôpitaux, par les organismes d'aide divers et variés. Il avait hérité de la fortune familiale, de toutes les propriétés, de tous les biens, et avait, par la suite, tout revendu, sans remord. Il s'était installé en Allemagne.

L'Allemagne était en ruines, emplie de corps et de gravas fumants. Il avait recherché les hommes de Shaw, les autres personnes qui possédaient le même genre de don que lui. Il avait assisté aux différents procès contre les Nazis, car on aimait bien mettre aux premiers rangs des victimes de la déportation, et que lui n'avait pas peur de s'afficher comme tel.

Des années plus tard, et avec des informations récoltées par centaines comme seuls bagages, il était revenu à Auschwitz.

L'endroit était encore tel qu'il l'avait connu. C'était froid, angoissant et puant. L'impossibilité d'oublier. Son nom était toujours gravé sur le bois de la paillasse qu'il avait partagé avec tant d'autres dans cette baraque qui lui avait tenu lieu de prison pendant près d'un an. « _Erik Lehnsherr. Je m'appelle Erik Lehnsherr_. ». Plus qu'un numéro : un homme comme les autres.

Se rendre au cœur de son enfer passé avait déclenché en lui l'idée d'une vengeance destructrice. Durant sa déportation, jamais n'avait-il songé à l'être humain en lui-même, à sa dualité, au pourquoi de toute cette haine, de toute cette destruction. Il était trop fatigué, trop concentré sur chaque geste, avait trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Mais, en voyant tous ces noms, toutes ces victimes répertoriées sur ces monuments aux morts fièrement dressés, il avait songé que l'humanité, que l'homme, n'était qu'une sale pourriture.

La haine l'avait mené aux États-Unis. Nous étions en pleine Guerre Froide mais, franchement, il s'en foutait un peu. Tant que le contexte politique actuel n'avait pas de rapport avec Sebastian Shaw, il n'y prêterait aucune attention.

Ses mains étaient souillées du sang de tant d'anciens Nazis. Cela aurait dû lui provoquer quelques remords, et, oui, parfois éprouvait-il une certaine culpabilité car, après tout, il ne s'était, auparavant, jamais considéré comme un meurtrier, mais la pensée de ces gens torturant, tuant, exterminant son peuple, ses proches, ses propres parents, lui faisait oublier tout état d'esprit.

Il serra le poing et la pièce retomba sur le sol dans un tintement métallique, inerte. Un geste et elle s'encastra dans le mur, entre les deux yeux d'une photographie représentant Shaw.

« _Fais bouger cette pièce, Erik. Et je te promet que tout ira pour le mieux_. »

Pour le mieux ? Est-ce que sa vie s'était améliorée ces quinze dernières années ? Quelque chose avait-il changé ?

Bien sûr. Il n'était plus seul. Mais, à quel prix ?

Erik se souvient de tous les sentiments contradictoires et dévastateurs qu'il a un jour éprouvé pour Shaw, et il se demande si Charles les partageaient également. Il le pense, car jamais le télépathe n'a parlé en mal de l'homme. Bien au contraire, même, dans les rares heures passées ensemble avant Cuba, l'anglais avait maintes fois défendu son bourreau sous les propos rageurs de son amant.

On aime toujours ceux qui nous font du mal.

Est-ce que c'était pour cela que Charles y était retourné ? Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus retenu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être la perte de Raven, peut-être parce qu'il se rendait lentement compte que l'homme qu'il avait aimé n'était plus vraiment celui qu'il avait été.

Ou alors, simplement la jalousie de se rendre compte que, lui, Shaw l'appréciait assez pour venir le rechercher.

Et, en cet instant, l'argument et son implication l'envahirent de honte et de culpabilité.

- Erik ? Tu devrais venir, je pense que nous avons un problème.

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, et ses yeux se plantèrent sur la télévision sans vraiment la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Emma eut un reniflement dédaigneux face à sa mauvaise humeur, et pointa du menton les informations qui passaient en continu sur la chaîne nationale. Tous étaient pressés autour de la petite télévision et leur silence et leurs visages aux traits tirés ne prédisaient rien qu'y vaille.

C'était la fin du monde. Les États-Unis avaient été attaqués, New-York avait été touché par un missile nucléaire. Ils déclaraient la guerre à l'Union Soviétique. Moscou était en proie aux flammes.

L'horreur. Charles était en Russie.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qui était responsable de tout cela.

- Ethan, j'espère que tu as un bunker dans le coin.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que quelqu'un pleure quand le monde touche à sa fin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un crie ?<p>

Ils étaient à près de quatre-cents kilomètres de Moscou et, pourtant, Charles pouvait presque sentir l'odeur des corps carbonisés et radiés, voir les ravages de cette bombe H, représailles des États-Unis à l'Union Soviétique. Et, Shaw en riait à gorge déployée, félicitait ses petits mutants, et dans ses yeux brillait une chose inconnue et folle, quelque chose que Charles aurait pu décrire comme un espoir fou.

- Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri. Les étages vont être détruits. Dites au revoir au soleil, mes chers enfants, vous n'allez plus le revoir avant un long moment.

Peut-être plus jamais, pensa Charles.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pense à une personne aimée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un éprouve un peu de culpabilité quand aux évènements passés ?

Erik eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte blindée de lourds métaux derrière eux. L'explosion, à la surface, fut assourdissante et les laissa un instant pantois.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

Charles regarda ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes. Tout était apparemment rattaché au reste de son corps. Il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il restait de leur abri. Les vieux sous-sols humides, sans fenêtres, sans la lumière du jour, la lumière blafarde des néons, le vrombissement du générateur et le rire jamais tari de Shaw. L'Enfer, peut-être.

- Nous allons passer toute une éternité ensemble.

L'endroit n'était pas si mal, Ethan avait décidément tout prévu. Il haussa les épaules sous sa réaction, toujours aussi livide.

- Avec Shaw, il faut s'attendre à tout.

Ils s'assirent les uns à côtés des autres, se serrant, se réconfortant mutuellement. Erik aurait voulu laisser la place à toute la rage, tout le désespoir qui désormais gangrenait son cœur. Il marcha longuement de part et d'autre de la pièce principale, marmonnant en allemand, maugréant, laissant quelques objets métalliques se heurter parfois aux murs. Ils n'y firent bientôt plus attention. Les jours finirent par s'égrainer comme les heures.

Est-ce qu'on finit par détester ce qu'il peut bien rester du monde quand enfin il touche à sa fin ? Devient-on lentement aussi froid que l'écorce ? Aussi bouillant de rage que les feux ravageant la civilisation ?

Les changements se firent lentement, en douceur, dans la violence et l'audace des tortures. Sans échappatoire, il n'y aurait désormais plus aucun héros pour venir à son secours. C'est peut-être ainsi que s'évanouissent les espoirs. C'est peut-être ainsi que meurent les personnes désespérément seules.

Entre les murs étroits de leur propre conscience, dans les vents épais de leurs tourments, se forgent les décisions les plus noires, les volontés les plus abjectes des êtres soumis au désespoir. C'est au visage dévoilé sous le blafard des néons, c'est aux pupilles élargies par le manque de lumière naturelle qu'on découvre la lourde conséquence du temps, ses effets sur le corps et l'esprit.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je dirai une semaine. Mais, c'est d'eau dont nous allons d'abord manquer. Dans trois jours, il n'y aura plus rien à boire.

La vie en sous-sol, la vie écourtée. La troisième guerre mondiale, tu vois, ce n'était pas qu'un mythe. Finalement, même un mutant ne peut survivre pendant aussi longtemps sous la terre. Finalement, même ces êtres là ont des limites d'adaptation.

- Il faut que nous sortions. Après tout, nous n'avons plus aucune communication avec le monde extérieur depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

Charles aurait rit si on lui avait parlé du monde « extérieur ». La belle affaire. Le monde, il est là, dans les ruines de Smolensk, et il coule dans ses veines. Plaies, plaies, gouttes éparses, il en perd chaque jour un peu plus.

- Il faut que nous sortions.

Et Charles pense que l'espoir est une vieille chose usée et flétrie. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Sortir ? Quelle idée ! Pour voguer dans ce monde sans aucun but ? Pour mourir gelé dans les hautes plaines soviétiques ? Pour se voir rattrapé, puni, déchiqueté, écartelé par les sbires de Shaw, par Sebastian lui-même ?

« Nous sommes à notre place, au chaud, choyés, aimés. Vois comme Sebastian nous regarde, n'y-a-t-il véritablement aucun amour dans ces yeux-là ? Si si si, oh oui, et comme Erik est mort et comme c'est triste, mais arrêtes, chut, tais-toi. Ne penses pas à Erik, ne penses pas à eux. N'y pensons plus. Morts morts morts. Je suis là, chut. »

Et comme Erik approuve, et comme ils se préparent à sortir de nouveau à la surface, après ces longues semaines passées sous terre. Est-ce le désert ? Est-ce la mer ? Y-a-t-il âme qui vive encore ?

En fait, de toutes leurs suppositions, leurs conclusions, leurs hypothèses, jamais Erik Lehnsherr et les siens n'auraient pu croire à ce qu'ils eurent enfin sous les yeux.

_Je suis une petite chose insignifiante. Et toi, Onslaught, tu es un monstre._

« Mais, Charles, Onslaught, c'est toi. »

C'était une ville.

_Je suis un monstre._

Une véritable citée, reconstruite, chancelante, mais bien là.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, Charlie.

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Quelques buildings encore debout à l'horizon et cette sorte de bouclier d'énergie, qu'ils surent d'un seul regard de l'œuvre d'un autre mutant.

- La population aurait mutée, comme le pensait Shaw ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, je suppose.

_Il n'y aura plus de coucher de soleil, plus de vent sur la peau. Il n'y aura plus rien que la pluie acide, plus rien que la lumière blafarde et artificielle. Il n'y aura plus de bras aimants et aimés, plus d'amour, plus de compassion, seulement le sang et les larmes. Je vais crever ici. Je vais mourir, peu à peu, m'éteindre lentement, dans l'humidité de ce cachot, attaché à cette table, je vais mourir, pitié, je ne veux pas mourir, je vous en prie, Erik, Erik, je ne veux pas mourir._

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Ils se mirent en route vers cette citée d'espoir, le visage caché sous le coton de leurs vêtements, par précaution.

- Erik !

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine ! ;)<strong>


	13. Partie III Chapitre I

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles. De l'alcool et un mini lemon. Je sais que vous l'attendiez.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**Note** : Je tenais à m'excuser pour les délais de post de mes fics. Perte de motivation, d'inspiration, font que l'écriture est de plus en plus difficile et se révèle être désormais loin d'une priorité .. Néanmoins, je finirais Hopeless, comme les autres, elles continuent d'être inspirantes, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour avancer dans l'écriture.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, vos commentaires et avis, qui m'encouragent.

Concernant le dernier chapitre, la confusion entre Erik et Charles est tout à fait compréhensible, c'était intentionnel. C'est quelque chose que je développe dans de nombreux chapitres, et qui épouse à la fois la schizophrénie galopante de Charles et la relation entre les deux personnages, restée fusionnelle malgré tout.

Pour ce chapitre, je donne plus de corps à Naomi, la polymorphe du précédent chapitre, et amorce les retrouvailles. Nous arrivons dans la dernière partie du récit.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

AMAZINGmadness, votre serviteur.

**SILHOUETTES ; OF MONSTERS AND MEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III – CHAPITRE I<strong>

CREATURES OF THE NIGHT.

Un an, peut-être un peu plus. Y a-t-il vraiment trois cents soixante-quinze traînées sur ce mur ? Des bouts sanglants, des gouttes versées en vain.

Naomi traverse les longs couloirs humides avec rapidité. Elle n'a pas un regard pour ceux qui l'entoure, et son regard dur, terrifiant, en dissuadent plus d'un de tenter de l'approcher. La jeune femme, brune voluptueuse, au corps tatoué et marqué, finit par s'arrêter devant une cellule, dans le fond d'une impasse puante et sans lumière.

- Shaw m'a demandé de le sortir de là.

Trois cents soixante-quinze. Cela fait un an et dix jours. Cela pourrait bien faire une décennie comme un siècle. Le temps s'égraine, s'égraine, et les choses ne changent vraiment jamais.

Lorsque la porte de lourd métal s'ouvre, c'est l'odeur qui la fait un instant tressaillir. Elle ne bouge pas lorsqu'un rat se fraye un chemin entre ses bottes. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour la forme nue et recroquevillée, là-bas au centre de la cellule, cette silhouette blanchâtre maculée d'un sang épais et séché. Naomi soupire. Naomi s'avance.

- Charles ?

Le mutant bouge à peine. La jeune femme sait pourtant qu'il a reconnu sa présence. Il n'est pas vraiment comme les autres. Il est plus que tout. Il est tant de fois meilleur qu'eux tous. Elle n'hésite pas à poser un genou dans l'eau boueuse et souillée, elle le recouvre d'un geste ample de la couverture qu'elle tenait sous son bras. L'homme bouge enfin. Lentement, et avec son aide, il tente de se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Chut, elle impose le silence d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres craquelées. Elle n'est pas surprise de sentir le mutant fouiller dans son esprit. Elle le laisse faire, elle se laisse faire, passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules fines, l'aidant à se relever en ignorant ses gémissements et grimaces douloureuses.

Il fallait qu'elle le sorte d'ici. Une semaine, c'était bien trop. À boire cette eau sale, à ne rien avaler. Le jeune homme, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule, eut un rire sombre.

- Il m'aura tout fait faire. Même me forcer à bouffer des rats pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne pu cacher son émoi. Elle pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils. Elle serra un peu plus le mutant contre elle et le força à avancer plus rapidement. Il ne protesta pas. Tous deux passèrent devant le garde qui referma la porte derrière eux, laissant traîner un instant son regard goguenard sur le duo claudiquant.

- Évite les conneries, Xavier. La prochaine fois, ça sera peut-être la dernière.

Naomi étouffe une insulte. Charles rit encore un peu, de cette même façon sombre et éreintée. De sa main libre, il s'entoure un peu plus de la couverture de laine. L'air est froid et humide. Contre son flanc, la jeune femme le sent trembler à la fois de froid, mais aussi, elle le sait bien, de terreur.

- Je ne t'emmène pas voir Shaw, tu sais.

- Oui, tu avances vers l'infirmerie. Et, Shaw est parti en balade. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur que Dents de Sabre nous tombe dessus …

Ils entrent dans une pièce plus froide encore, stérile et aseptisée. Là, des lits, alignés contre un mur. Personne pour les voir, le lieu est désert.

- Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.

Elle tire un rideau autour du lit blanc sur lequel Charles s'assoit maladroitement. Il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà tout prévu. Il y a assez d'antiseptique et de bandages pour le recouvrir entièrement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard moqueur, auquel elle répond en souriant. Elle se lave les mains et les désinfecte. Puis, elle ouvre les ciseaux stériles, les compresses, les bandes, elle met des gants. Elle ne le regarde jamais vraiment dans les yeux.

- J'étais infirmière, avant. C'est une longue histoire.

Le passé, le passé qui tourne et qui s'en va. Charles a du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, avant.

- J'étudiais la génétique. Les mutations, en fait. C'est aussi une longue histoire.

Elle rit, plonge ses compresses dans l'antiseptique avant de venir en recouvrir les plaies suintantes sur le bras droit du jeune mutant. Doucement, elle essuie le sang, le pus, nettoie et désinfecte. Elle recouvre le tout d'une autre compresse stérile, puis d'un bandage. Et, elle recommence ailleurs, sur son torse, sur son dos, sur ses cuisses. Elle ne rougit pas et Charles fait semblant de ne pas être gêné. Ils plaisantent un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont faits du corps, finalement ?

Naomi sait qu'elle lui doit la vérité. Elle sait aussi qu'il la connaît sûrement déjà. Elle passe un bandage autour de son abdomen, essaye d'occulter la vision de ces grandes plaies sanglantes lui ouvrant presque le dos et les flancs. Il a eut de la chance, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- Ils l'ont brûlé. Ils ont jetés les restes dans la plaine.

Charles hoche lentement la tête. Naomi se souvient, Naomi était là. Quand le garçon est arrivé, quand il a été torturé, quand il a été emmené dans cette cellule. Le joli petit blond au visage d'ange. Elle était là quand, hilare, Dents de Sabre avait proposé à Shaw que se soit Charles qui l'interroge. Le mentor avait très vite acquiescé. Voilà une bonne occasion que de prouver la loyauté de son petit protégé. Le voir torturer et questionner son ami, le frêle Alex Summers, en voilà une grande idée.

En cet instant, Charles était craint, respecté. Il n'était pas dans une cellule, il n'était pas non plus dans un grand dortoir, comme eux. Il vivait dans des annexes aux appartements de Shaw. Il était vêtu de noir et ses yeux rouges sang vous balayaient et vous laissaient angoissés et perdus. Naomi le connaissait un peu. En fait, elle ne connaissait de lui que ces exécutions sommaires qu'il avait mené sous les ordres de Shaw, quand il entrait dans la tête des gens et leur explosait le crane en quelques secondes, en souriant, et ses quelques visites à l'infirmerie, trop nombreuses. Il était dangereux.

Et puis, alors qu'elle regardait derrière cette vitre sans teint, auprès de Shaw et de Dents de Sabre, cet étrange interrogatoire, elle le vit réellement pour la première fois. Elle n'était là qu'au cas où, au cas où le témoin se vide de son sang et qu'on ait besoin de quelqu'un pour colmater les trous. Elle ne pu pourtant rien faire pour ce beau jeune homme, ce soir là.

Charles était entré et était resté figé. Elle avait vu ses yeux rouges, toujours inexpressifs, prendre une teinte plus naturelle, bleutée, et se couvrir d'incompréhension. Dans sa chaise, pieds et poings liés, le petit Alex en avait presque pleuré de joie. Naomi avait vu les poings de Charles se serrer. Ils n'avaient pas parlés.

En fait, tout s'était déroulé en à peine une minute. Le temps que Shaw fronce les sourcils et ne s'offusque. Le temps qu'ils aient tous la réaction de se jeter sur la porte pour intervenir.

Alex avait sourit entre ses larmes. Charles n'avait pas su retenir un sanglot. Et puis, il avait levé le poing et la tête du jeune homme avait fait un tour improbable sur elle-même. Il était mort avant même qu'aucun n'ait eut le temps d'agir. Les yeux de Charles étaient restés bleus. Il avait laissé Dents de Sabre le traîner au-dehors et Shaw lui hurler dessus. Il regardait le jeune homme désormais sans vie et Naomi le regardait aussi, perplexe, indécise.

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme nous, un nouveau jouet pour Shaw. Il voulait mourir avec ses secrets, ne pas avoir à trahir les siens. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. De toute façon, je suis déjà damné.

Damnation, ici c'est peut-être un Enfer, reste à savoir si c'est le pire. Ils sont les jouets du Diable. Ils sont les suppôts de Satan.

Naomi s'excuse lorsque Charles réagit sous la douleur. Cette plaie sur sa hanche est la plus profonde. La jeune femme ne comprend pas qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanouit sous la douleur. Une fois désinfectée, nettoyée, elle peut presque voir le blanc de l'os entre les chairs arrachées. Elle retient la nausée qui l'assaille. C'est l'effet d'une griffe, c'est l'effet d'une main profondément serrée autour de la hanche. Et, vas et viens. Et, recules et reviens.

Naomi ne le connaît pas bien, mais elle a beaucoup écoutée. Une fois enfermé dans cette pièce lugubre avec Dents de Sabre, elle a tentée d'écouter. Beaucoup de cris, des hurlements, des suppliques et des insultes. Shaw piétinait, clairement furieux. Il piaillait sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait vraiment plus faire confiance à qui que se soit, que cette punition ne serait sûrement pas suffisante. Il avait parlé à un homme que Naomi ne connaissait pas, et que personne ici ne semblait connaître. Il lui avait demandé en souriant si cela lui plairait. L'inconnu avait rougit, avait bégayé. Naomi avait pourtant bien vue, l'envie s'installer dans son regard, sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. C'était ce que faisaient les prédateurs. Gare au loup, il arrive. Cours, petite fille et serres bien les jambes.

Dents de Sabre était sortit en souriant, en soupirant, ses mains maculées de sang, et Shaw lui avait quelque peu reproché cet état de fait. Charles se vidait de son sang, ce n'était pas grave, il avait ce qu'il méritait. Et, désormais, vas-y, tiens, c'est ton tour, Ethan.

L'inconnu était entré. Cela avait d'abord été le silence, puis des accusations et des insultes. Puis, à nouveau, des suppliques et des cris. L'homme était ressorti une dizaine de minutes après, à peine. Livide, il avait pourtant adressé un grand sourire à Shaw, qui avait rit sombrement. Et puis, il avait de nouveau disparu. Et, Naomi ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

- Tu le connaissais, ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles est un peu plus blanc qu'auparavant. Il serre dans sa main droite les draps gris et sa mâchoire est contractée. Elle comprend, cela doit être douloureux. Elle s'engage à finir cela rapidement.

- C'était un ami. Je le pensais mort.

- C'est vrai, il n'était pas d'ici. Venait-il de la surface ? Mon Dieu, y a-t-il donc vraiment encore des gens à la surface ?

Ils s'observent un instant en silence. Naomi en profite pour terminer par son visage. Il a une longue et profonde plaie qui descend de l'extérieur de son sourcil gauche jusqu'à son cou. Il grimace un peu. Cela se terminera forcément par une cicatrice bien visible. Un instant, elle observe ses yeux, toujours aussi bleus, et leur expression déterminée. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce changement, ni ce semblant d'espoir.

- Apparemment, tout le monde n'est pas mort.

Et, Erik est vivant. Et, les autres aussi. Alex le lui a dit. Putain, ce connard d'Ethan le lui a prouvé, également.

- Je connais aussi ce type que tu décris comme un étranger. Il s'appelle Ethan. Ce salaud, c'est à cause de lui que je suis là, à cause de lui que ma sœur est morte, qu'Alex s'est retrouvé ici. Et, bientôt, ce sera à cause de lui que le peu de civilisation qu'il reste à la surface tombera. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son geste, un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils, à la fois perplexe et désapprobatrice. Quoi, n'avait-il pas compris la leçon ? Être torturé et violé par cet immonde bras droit de Shaw, puis par cet Ethan, ce n'était pas suffisant ? Charles lui répondit par un sourire triste. Il comprenait son point de vue. Mais, apparemment, sa vie ne semblait être que bien peu de choses, dans tout cela.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, pour les prévenir, pour arrêter Ethan. Maintenant qu'il y a un espoir, il faut que je m'y rattache.

Un espoir ? Une chance ? Les fleurs poussent, les arbres s'élèvent, les oiseaux chantent. C'est cela, la vie. Les enfants rient, le blé pousse dans les champs, les villes grouillent de vie. Le renouveau, l'élan chaud et déterminé de l'adaptation, de la civilisation.

Naomi rêvait souvent de cela. Elle pensait aux chauds rayons de soleil sur son visage, au bruit d'une rivière s'écoulant paisiblement, au rire de sa nièce aujourd'hui certainement décédée, même à la bruyante Manhattan, aux taxis et aux klaxons, et c'était là la vie, et c'était cela qui lui serrait le cœur.

Charles lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Charles plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux noirs. Charles chuchota et elle écouta sans rien dire.

- Je dois y aller. Tu es avec moi ?

Et, oui, bien sûr. Pour entendre de nouveau tous ces sons étouffés. Pour voir la vie revenir. Pour reprendre un peu d'espoir.

Elle se releva et jeta les compresses ensanglantées dans un sac poubelle. Elle enleva ses gants, garda une expression neutre.

- D'accord. Seulement parce qu'avec toutes ces cicatrices, tu ressembles à Frankenstein, et que les villageois seraient bien capables de te pourchasser armés de torches et de fourches. Il va bien falloir quelqu'un pour te sauver de toi-même.

Elle entendit cette fois-ci un rire franc, presque enjoué. Cela la fit rire à son tour. Elle passa un doigt sur ses propres cicatrices qu'elle portait aux avant-bras, se dit que finalement rien ne pouvait être pire. Pas même la mort. Pas même la vie.

Tout va très vite. Le même soir, la même nuit. Naomi est là, encore dans son infirmerie, et il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que Charles se change puis l'embarque vers la surface. Il attrape sa main, la serre fort dans la sienne. Et, il élimine tous ceux qui se dressent devant eux. Naomi plaque une main sur ses lèvres, pas préparée à cela, parce que cela ressemble vraiment à un massacre. Charles sourit en coin.

- Ils dorment, c'est tout.

Et, c'est vrai, en y prêtant attention, elle entend bien ce garde se mettre à ronfler grassement, allongé comme il l'est dans la boue, dans cette position toute sauf naturelle. Charles lui prend son arme, un petit calibre, et le glisse à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Naomi fait de même sur son acolyte.

- Tu sais te servir de ça ?

- Eh, chéri, je suis d'Harlem.

Pour le lui prouver, elle vérifie le chargeur, puis arme l'engin. L'anglais l'observe sans rien dire, se détourne en poussant par l'esprit la lourde porte menant vers l'extérieur. Naomi aimerait lui demander si, lui, sait l'utiliser. Non pas qu'il semble en avoir besoin. Elle a déjà assez vu de quelle façon il s'y prend pour faire jaillir les cervelles des pauvres bougres par leurs oreilles. C'est le genre de type qu'il vaut mieux avoir dans son équipe. Le genre qui serait bien capable de descendre Sebastian Shaw, finalement.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- La Californie, Los Angeles. On va déjà commencer par là.

Rien que cela. Saint Empire Russe, Sainte Amérique. Juste quoi, des milliers de kilomètres et un océan entre eux ? La jeune femme ricane doucement.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve un avion ou un bateau encore en état …

Le télépathe rit légèrement à ces mots, alors qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les couloirs déserts et dévastés des étages supérieurs. Naomi resserre son manteau kaki autour de ses épaules. Ce doit être l'hiver, peut-être. Cela lui rappelle les durs mois passés dans son minuscule appartement de New-York, complètement gelée en période basse, alors qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer le propriétaire et donc le chauffage. Cela n'a bien sûr rien à voir, les moins dix de New-York et les moins vingt qu'elle sent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements de surplus de l'armée. Mais, penser à la maison reste réconfortant.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

Charles ne répond pas. Pas immédiatement. Il tourne un regard assez étrange vers elle, ralentissant un peu son allure. Il a repris cette attitude qu'il a à l'habitude : froid et distant. Pourtant, elle ne voit toujours pas de rouge dans son regard. Ses yeux sont bleus, expressifs. Il semble lucide. En fait, il ne ressemble plus tant à ce type glacé et bestial qui la terrorisait autrefois. Comme un mythe qui s'effondre. Il y a de la douceur dans ses yeux. Cela la rassure un peu, la force à prendre la parole.

- D'accord, alors, je vivais à New-York, Harlem, là où j'avais toujours vécue, où ma famille avait vécue, depuis lors que mes ancêtres avaient quittés leur belle Afrique par convois d'esclaves et s'étaient retrouvés là. Je vivais de petits boulots, serveuse, danseuse, chanteuse, je me servais aussi de ce « don » pour voler quand je le pouvais. Ma mère avait ce truc aussi, elle pouvait changer à volonté la densité de sa peau, la rendre dure ou très élastique. Ça m'a bien aidée de l'avoir à mes côtés, dans mon enfance, quand je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui m'arrivait. Mais bon, une fois adulte, c'était pas la même chose. Le racisme et tout ça, on ne donne pas facilement un bon job à une fille de couleur dans ce pays, et pourtant on dit que New-York, c'est une ville assez « cool » sur ce point. Quand mon père a eut ce cancer, il a fallut payer le traitement, et donc j'ai dû voler un peu plus. J'étais plutôt douée, à la fin j'avais même réussie à me payer un bel appartement avec vue sur Central Park, et j'avais réglée les dettes de mes proches. Mais, les flics ont finis par me choper, et j'ai passée un an en prison avant que Shaw ne débarque et me propose de me faire sortir en échange de deux ou trois petits services. Bon, au moins, je suis en vie. Ça m'étonnerait que ma famille en ait réchappé, il n'y a pas d'abris anti-atomique dans les caves new-yorkaises.

- Je pensais que tu étais infirmière.

Il a les sourcils froncés, un peu étonné. La jeune femme ne se contente que de sourire, haussant les épaules.

- J'ai dis que c'était une longue histoire.

Charles tourne à gauche à un embranchement sans hésiter, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. À sa réponse, il se contente de soupirer, mais Naomi sait bien qu'elle a réussit à lui arracher un sourire. À la surprise de la jeune femme, ils ne se déplacent pas en silence. Charles n'hésite pas à piétiner ce qu'il reste des fenêtres brisées, à parler à haute voix. Cela fait un vacarme sourd dans cette enceinte bétonnée et humide. Leurs mots résonnent en échos, et Naomi se demande pourquoi personne n'est encore venu les arrêter. Le rire sans joie du télépathe est un peu effrayant, forcément déstabilisant. La jeune femme n'ose pas poser la question. Elle a un peu peur de la réponse, finalement.

-En fait, les gens parlent beaucoup à ton sujet. En même temps, enfermés dans ce trou, on n'a pas non plus énormément de sujets de conversations, alors …

Voyant que ses mots n'ont aucun effet sur le télépathe, elle décide de continuer sur sa lancée. Marcher dans ces longs couloirs sombres est déjà assez effrayant, elle ne tient pas non plus à le faire dans le silence.

- Le fait que tes yeux changent de couleur, que tu es si proche de Shaw, cela fait pas mal parler, il y a des rumeurs, des légendes assez folles qui courent sur toi.

Charles s'arrête brusquement et, un instant, Naomi a peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé. Après tout, ils ne sont pas amis, se connaissent à peine. Le télépathe pourrait très bien lui percer le crane et la rendre aussi utile qu'un légume en à peine quelques secondes. La faire valser dans l'oubli. Putain, il pouvait peut-être même totalement effacer son existence de l'esprit des autres, qui sait ? Un frisson glacé coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, lorsque Charles tourna son visage vers elle, elle eut un bref geste vers l'arme qu'elle gardait dans son dos.

Les yeux bleus du télépathe la dévisagèrent, semblèrent même un instant s'enfoncer dans ses orbites noires. Puis, un sourire finit par éclairer son visage. Et, un rire hilare paracheva le tout, faisant ciller la jeune femme, qui s'attendait plus à une quelconque fureur de sa part, et non pas à une hilarité toute subjective. Le jeune homme tendit la main et attrapa son poignet, la faisant de nouveau à avancer, les mettant cette fois-ci sur une même distance.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Tu es peut-être une voleuse, mais tu n'es pas une menace, ni pour moi, ni pour le reste de l'Humanité. Je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à ta vie.

Naomi s'en sentit soulagée, mais ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'amertume à ses mots. Comment cela, elle n'était pas une menace ? La dénigrait-il, cherchait-il à lui démontrer sa supériorité ?

- Tu es d'une telle susceptibilité.

- Shaw m'a montrée que je n'étais pas aussi insignifiante que je le pensais.

- Il nourrit les égos, ça fait parti de son « programme ». La supériorité des mutants, la mutation comme don suprême, et tout cela. « Les enfants de l'atome ». Avoir une armée de petits mutants dociles et sûrs de leur supériorité sur la race humaine, cela fait partie de ce qu'il veut.

Il hausse les épaules, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Un instant, il semble un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Naomi peut bien voir son visage se rouvrir, son expression se faire plus peinée. Cela dure un instant, le temps que quelques mots sortent d'entre ses lèvres, sûrement sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience.

- Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, j'étais juste un étudiant comme les autres. J'étais _normal_. Aujourd'hui, je suis un monstre.

Naomi détourne le regard, gênée. Elle devrait le réconforter, quoi ?, passer son bras autour de ses épaules et lui dire que non, voyons, il n'avait rien d'un monstre. Un instant, elle pense le faire. Puis, elle tourne de nouveau son regard vers le visage du jeune homme et n'y retrouve que froideur et détermination. L'humanité est bien loin. Elle frissonne. Comment pourrait-elle le contredire quand elle-même pense qu'effectivement, il n'y a plus vraiment grand chose d'humain chez lui ? Elle préfère se taire.

Charles le remarque. Il suit le cheminement de ses pensées avec un peu d'amertume, mais avec également beaucoup de compréhension. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fait que soupirer. Il ne sert à rien d'argumenter sur des faits connus et prouvés.

Les dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, leur sang maculant les murs, leurs cris d'agonie, leurs visages déformés par la douleur et l'horreur, sont des indices de sa monstruosité. Que Shaw dise de tuer et il n'avait qu'à le faire. Juste s'introduire dans leurs cranes et penser toujours la même chose, la même volonté depuis Moira, juste « meurs, meurs, meurs. ». Et, le sang giclait et les cervelles se liquéfiaient et les cœurs s'arrêtaient et les os se tordaient. Voilà. Un nouveau meurtre, une nouvelle récompense. Sebastian était heureux. Et, il aimait quand Sebastian était heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Une inflexion légère mais bien présente, il vacille sous la lumière de la lune. Onslaught ricane dans son crane, il martèle ses pensées et, en fait, il se moque, il dit « si seulement tu savais. » et Charles sent un instant une sueur froide courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tout va bien ?

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il croise le regard inquiet de Naomi, avancée de quelques pas par rapport à lui. Elle se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Sa mince silhouette se découpe sous la lumière de la lune, blafarde, livide. Charles s'avance, ne lui répond pas. Dehors, une immense étendue de neige. Le vent est glacé et il peut parfaitement voir la jeune femme trembler sous ses vêtements de fine toile. Le télépathe ressent la morsure du froid comme un merveilleux renouveau.

Ils sont gelés, mais ne bougent pas. Naomi murmure une appréciation familière et attrape quelques flocons entre ses doigts, appréciant la couleur se détachant de celle de sa peau si foncée. Un instant, ils communient ensemble. Et, tous deux pourraient presque en pleurer. L'air est pur, la neige est belle, la lune est scintillante, le monde ne touche pas à sa fin, finalement. Peut-être n'y-avait-il pas eut tant de bombes ? Peut-être la nature s'était-elle accommodée de tout cela ? Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Okay, et maintenant ? Comment passe-t-on de ce merveilleux paysage de carte postale à la chaude et moite ville de Los Angeles ?

Charles se tourne vers elle et lui offre un sourire qui n'a rien de rassurant.

- Le voyage sera bien plus rapide que tu ne sembles le croire.

Passant la capuche de son manteau noir sur sa tête, il avance de quelques pas dans la steppe enneigée, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle reste un instant perplexe, dubitative. Quoi, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il possédait également le pouvoir de voler, parce que ça, franchement, elle n'y croirait pas.

Et puis, un éclair rougeâtre frappa le sol blanc. Naomi sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit glisser dans le lourd manteau blanc grimpant le long de ses mollets. Charles, un peu plus loin, ne sembla pas impressionné. Il avança même plus rapidement et, arrivé à ses côtés, salua l'apparition. Elle serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort, un bref instinct de conservation.

Oh, elle reconnaissait bien ce type. Le démon. Le foutu démon de Shaw, celui qui allait et venait, le russe, le mutant bien identifiable. Naomi sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Charles était-il réellement fou ?

Azazel se tenait droit, planté dans la neige. Sa peau écarlate contrastait durement avec le blanc, ses vêtements noirs le rendaient en tous points identifiable. Il conversait platement avec Charles, ne démontrant aucun enthousiasme, aucune satisfaction. Comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Venant d'un fidèle et loyal suppôt de Shaw, ce geste de trahison était aussi étrange qu'improbable.

Naomi s'avança avec prudence. Arrivée à leurs côtés, elle posa une main sur la crosse de l'arme qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Et, parce que tout ceci ressemblait de plus en plus à une grotesque farce, enfonça son index entre deux côtes du démon rouge. Histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Cela fit rire Charles de façon beaucoup plus spontanée. Azazel baissa les yeux vers elle avec un trait d'ennui, comme si ses considérations et ses gestes n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux.

- Il semble réel. Est-ce que tu le contrôle d'une quelconque façon ?

- Qui êtes-vous, jeune sotte, pour penser que je ne suis plus en mesure d'exprimer mon libre arbitre ?

- Okay. Je suis définitivement en plein bad trip.

Cela ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de Charles, et la perplexité de Naomi. Merde, qu'est-ce que Shaw avait foutu dans ses doses de calmants, cette fois ? Encore des saletés de psychotropes, c'était certain. Il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire croire que la lune pendait encore dans le ciel, que la neige tombait encore, et que le petit Azazel faisait taxi pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Elle soupira.

- Tout cela est réel. Je ne contrôle pas Azazel, il est ici par sa propre volonté. Il nous mènera à Los Angeles. Et, ensemble, nous réussirons à tuer Sebastian Shaw.

C'était le truc le plus foireux qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Un télépathe schizophrène, un démon qui pouvait se téléporter et une afro-américaine polymorphe, bien entendu, belle équipe pour sauver le monde ! Naomi soupira de nouveau.

-Putain, okay, c'est d'accord. Mais, c'est bien parce qu'on se pèle le cul, par ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre II ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et commentaires.<strong>

**Bonne journée.**


	14. Partie III Chapitre II

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**Note** : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et avis.

**MONTPARNOS**, je tiens à te rassurer, je finirai cette fic, elle est juste bien plus dure à écrire que Addiction. J'ai déjà la fin en tête, il ne reste plus que les derniers détails à écrire. Je ne promets pas que cela ira vite, mais je tenterais de poster dans les meilleurs délais. Merci pour ta review, juste incroyable. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Merci **Dreamy french girl**, je vais tout faire pour que mes publications se rapprochent, au moins augmenter l'ampleur de mes chapitres pour que vous ayez matière à lire en attendant. Je fais tout pour que cette histoire soit la plus parfaite possible et je suis heureuse que certains pensent qu'elle le soit, malgré ses imperfections et son sujet.

J'espère que relire les douze chapitres précédents ne te fait pas trop peur, **izaiza14**, et pour la troisième fois, je m'excuse de mon retard de publication.

Encore merci à vous trois et à tous ceux qui lisent, aiment.

J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre, même si cela fut très dur. Il a fallut renouer avec d'anciens personnages, en inventer de nouveaux, coller à cet univers que j'avais inventé et que j'ai laissé tomber il y a un an, et, surtout continuer à développer la psychologie des différents personnages. Pour l'instant, je m'intéresse surtout à Charles. On reparlera un peu plus d'Erik dans la suite.

Il y a des références un peu crues dans ce chapitre, histoire de vous prévenir. De plus, je parle d'un sérum qu'utiliserait Shaw pour bloquer les pouvoirs de Charles. J'y avais déjà pensé il y a quelques mois, mais j'avais trouvé ça farfelu. Le nouveau film m'a montré que c'était possible. J'en reparlerai dans les chapitres suivants.

Je vous rappelle juste que les mots en italique sont des _pensées_, les mots "entre guillemets" sont les paroles d'Onslaught et les mots en "_italique et guillemets" _des souvenirs.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture !

AMAZINGmadness, votre serviteur.

**BIG GIRLS CRY ; SIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III – CHAPITRE II<strong>

SURRENDER.

Une putain d'idée, oui.

Le coup est violent. Les os grincent, la peau s'irrite et s'ouvre, le sang coule à nouveau. Il passe la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, récoltant quelques perles carmines. Le sourire qu'il sert à son vis-à-vis le fait visiblement frissonner de peur. Un son guttural, ressemblant à un rire, sort de sa gorge. Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris, gamin ? Tu peux frapper, vas-y, ce n'est rien.

- Ce type est carrément cinglé.

- C'est un pote de Shaw, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, remet en place le poing américain qu'il porte autour de la main droite. Il a beau frapper, détruire les pommettes et mettre la chair en bouillie, le prisonnier rit, sourit, et surtout, se tait. Personne ne résiste aussi longtemps, d'habitude. Ils finissent toujours par parler. Pas aujourd'hui.

Charles s'ennuie. Onslaught s'ennuie, plutôt. La petite voix l'exhorte d'en finir, elle trépigne d'impatience, elle n'en peut plus, elle voudrait juste pouvoir jeter ces hommes contre un mur et défoncer leurs cages thoraciques, elle voudrait pouvoir plonger une main dans leurs poitrines et en ressortir leurs cœurs encore battants. Elle rit et ricane, et Charles regarde juste et subit avec une claire lassitude. Ces idiots ne savent même pas en quoi consiste son pouvoir. Ils ne se sont pas protégés. S'il le voulait, il pourrait les tuer. Mais, alors, Erik ne serait pas content. Enfin, cela restait une hypothèse.

Charles fit tourner ses poignets dans les menottes de métal. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et cracha le sang qui s'accumulait doucement dans sa bouche. Cela ne plut pas à l'un de ses geôliers, qui s'empressa de lui faire payer son geste d'un nouveau coup en plein visage. Le télépathe serra les dents. Ses pupilles flirtèrent un instant avec le rouge. Il se força à respirer plus calmement.

Bien, la situation commençait à devenir irritante. Il s'était laissé capturer pour pouvoir être amené face à Erik. Chose logique, il était le foutu patron de la sécurité, ici, dans cette belle cité protégée et futuriste. Pourtant, pas de manipulateur de métal, juste un pyromane et un glacier ambulant, comme deux antithèses, qui s'évertuaient à frapper en échange d'informations. Ils savaient déjà d'où il venait. Ethan avait dû leur faire des portraits précis de chaque mutant travaillant pour Shaw. C'était logique, cela avait même dû être leur monnaie d'échange, à tous, pour pouvoir entrer ici.

Ils connaissaient tellement bien l'ennemi public numéro un et ses principaux acolytes, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose de les avoir de ce côté ci de la barrière.

Charles avait repéré Erik dès son approche de la cité. Il était là, dans cette grande tour, certainement le point central de cette ville. Avec Ethan, les enfants et Emma. Avec d'autres centaines de mutants et, plus étrange, des centaines d'êtres humains lambda. Azazel avait ricané à cela et lui-même avait laissé un sourire goguenard poindre au coin de ses lèvres.

Les chers petits héros. Alors, voilà, qu'on sauve l'Humanité, la civilisation, mais pitié, laissez donc les parias moisir dans leur tombeau moscovite.

- Vous êtes de vieux cyniques.

Naomi avait soupirée et s'était avancée, franchissant cette étrange bulle qui entourait la ville entière. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas faits un pas qu'une espèce d'alarme avait retentit. Des gardes, pointant sur eux des armes à feux diverses et variées, étaient sortis de nulle part. Azazel avait bien vite disparu, et lui et Naomi avaient été rapidement jetés au sol et immobilisés. Charles l'avait vu venir. Il n'avait pas prévenu la polymorphe pour la simple satisfaction de la voir se mettre à hurler et à insulter tous ceux qui osaient la toucher.

Des mutants, des humains, quelle belle cité d'espoir et d'amour. Le télépathe eut de nouveau ce même air cynique. Il regarda les deux pantins s'agitant devant lui avec un clair sentiment de dégoût. Onslaught rit dans son crane. Oh, tu vois comme Sebastian fut un bon professeur …

- D'accord. Je pense qu'il est temps d'employer la manière forte.

Le plus grand de ses deux geôliers se redresse et soupire. Soudainement, son poing se couvre d'une glace épaisse et hérissée de pointes. Charles sait désormais qu'il est temps de partir.

Une pensée et les menottes s'ouvrent. Le télépathe n'a que le temps de se pencher en avant pour éviter le coup mortel et glacé. Le jeune homme blond, déstabilisé, prend quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Avant même qu'il ne se tourne vers le prisonnier, celui-ci l'a déjà projeté contre l'un des murs, l'assommant.

- Espèce de salaud !

Un sourire étire lentement ses lèvres. Le maître du feu invoque une flamme et l'envoie vers son visage, sans qu'il n'esquive le moindre geste. Pourtant, dans un clignement de paupières, le projectile s'arrête dans sa course, faisant mourir sur les lèvres du plus jeune mutant le cri de triomphe qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser.

- Comment …

Le télépathe fait un instant tourner la boule de feu entre ses doigts, sous le regard ahuri de son vis-à-vis. Il la contemple d'un regard qui, lentement, se teinte de noir, puis de rouge, perd de son humanité. Et, désormais, lorsqu'il lève de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune pyrokinésiste, celui-ci ne peut que demeurer terrifié.

Car, les yeux sont rouges et froids, ils n'expriment rien d'autre que la cruauté, que la volonté irrépressible de faire le mal, de blesser, de détruire. Car, le visage est pâle et maculé de sang, blessé, à vif, et que le sourire mauvais qu'il exprime laisse couler le sang entre les lèvres. C'est la représentation du mal, un démon. Le jeune bourreau n'a envie que d'hurler.

- Regardes, Charles, regardes. Voyons voir si ce mutant brûle d'un feu aussi vif que ses créations.

Un hurlement résonne dans les couloirs déserts et froids. Naomi ferme les yeux et soupire lorsque le son parvient jusqu'à sa cellule. Un temps, ses doigts cessent de plonger l'épingle à cheveux dans la serrure des menottes, car il lui faut prendre une respiration profonde afin d'atténuer les tremblements qui agitent ses articulations. En face d'elle, une des anciennes protégées de Shaw, Angel, se redresse rapidement au cri, et Naomi se réjouit un temps de son expression apeurée et paniquée. A ses côtés, une espèce d'ours mal léché aux griffes d'acier l'inonde de la fumée de son cigare avant de se lever à son tour, intimant à la jeune femme ailée de rester là où elle se trouvait, ce qui ne sembla pas la rassurer le moins du monde.

Voyant la jeune femme raffermir sa prise sur l'arme à feu placée à ses côtés, à mesure que les cris et les pas se rapprochaient, Naomi accéléra ses gestes, priant un Dieu auquel elle ne croyait plus depuis longtemps de bien vouloir jeter sur elle sa miséricorde. Acte de foi dont elle n'espérait rien, mais dans la folie de cette époque, rien ne semblait pouvoir être impossible.

Elle crut pleurer lorsque le cliquetis mécanique des menottes démontrèrent leur ouverture, d'autant plus quand le bruit fut couvert par celui de la porte de sa propre cellule quittant ses gonds pour venir s'écraser contre le mur opposé, en un fracas métallique qui l'assourdit un instant.

Angel n'eut pas le temps de lever l'arme vers son assaillant que déjà ce dernier la forçait de ses pouvoirs à abdiquer. Naomi massait ses poignets rendus douloureux par la contention lorsque Charles fit irruption dans la pièce, ne l'étonnant guère. Seul le rougeoiement atypique de ses yeux et la lueur démente qui y paradait parvinrent à calmer son enthousiasme.

- Pas trop tôt.

Charles ne lui répondit pas. Dans son silence, Naomi comprit qu'il n'était pas l'heure des bavardages. Le mutant semblait furieux – le recours à sa seconde identité indiquait toujours la rage ou la souffrance, à ce qu'elle en comprenait -, son regard parlait pour lui. L'aura qui l'entourait aurait pu la faire suffoquer tant il dégageait une dominance glacée, noire et profonde. Le pouvoir semblait l'irradier, il était incandescent. Onslaught l'était.

Elle prit l'arme qu'Angel tenait précédemment, et l'homme lui en tendit une seconde, une kalachnikov de laquelle elle s'entoura les épaules. Elle ne posa pas de questions. Cette partie là de Charles, il valait mieux ne pas trop l'assommer de paroles.

Naomi fit prudemment quelques pas hors de sa cellule, constatant les dégâts, évitant les inconscients – peut-être même morts – éparpillés ça et là. Ils se tenaient tous deux dans un couloir court, embranchement de cinq pièces étroites à droite et de trois à gauche, qui se terminait de chaque part en un L. Elle en conclut que Charles venait de la gauche, au vu de son tracé chaotique, et que leur périple se poursuivrait sur la droite. Voyant déjà l'autre mutant s'avancer, une arme de poing simplement coincée dans son dos, vers la mortelle perpendiculaire, elle finit par le suivre, après avoir vérifié le chargeur de sa propre arme.

Miraculeusement, personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Cependant, malgré les trois couloirs déserts qui les accueillirent par la suite, Naomi ne baissa pas sa garde. Charles, lui, avançait tranquillement, presque sans crainte, avec un aplomb qui la surprenait autant que l'effrayait. Le télépathe semblait savoir où il allait, ce qu'il cherchait. Soudainement, elle eut cette impression horrible, celle de se dire qu'elle s'était jetée là-dedans sans même tout à fait le connaître, sans savoir totalement ce qu'il recherchait et où tout cela la mènerait. Certes, elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais ne souhaitait pas mourir pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et pour des motivations qu'elle ne partageait pas.

Shaw était un monstre, certes, mais vivre à ses côtés impliquait la sécurité. Il ne se séparait jamais de ce qui lui était utile. Parfois remplaçait-il certaines pièces usées par de nouvelles, mais Naomi savait que, depuis la mort de la sœur de Charles, elle était désormais tranquille de ce côté là. Alors que Charles n'attirait que la souffrance et le chaos. Quelle putain d'idée !

- Souhaiterais-tu donc que tous connaissent notre sort ? Que tous ceux qui ont réussis, jusqu'ici, à garder un semblant d'humanité, deviennent les survivants que nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle se stoppa. Ses doigts rendus moites par l'appréhension se resserrèrent compulsivement autour de l'arme, la tension dans ses bras forcèrent cette dernière à se soulever de quelques centimètres, le canon entrant soudainement en contact avec le torse de Charles, qu'elle ne pensait pas si proche.

L'horreur lui coupa le souffle. Toute à sa soudaine terreur, elle n'osa lâcher des yeux l'arme et le tissu noir qui couvrait la frêle silhouette de son vis-à-vis. C'était certain, pour ce geste, Onslaught la tuerait. Autant avait-elle une confiance toute relative en Charles, autant éprouvait-elle une terreur indicible au sujet de sa « moitié maléfique ».

Et, pourtant, de précieuses et longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vint perturber le silence des lieux. Finalement, un soupir seul vint solder l'affaire et, lorsqu'il se détourna, Naomi ne discerna de ses traits que l'éclat bleuâtre de ses yeux.

Et, merde.

Se sentant soudainement affreusement bête, elle se précipita vers l'avant, tentant de le rattraper. Mais, alors que sa main s'apprêtait à se refermer autour de son bras, ce qu'elle eut brutalement devant les yeux lui fit cesser tout mouvement.

Au-delà du couloir s'ouvrait ce qui semblait être une salle de réception. La pièce, grande, lumineuse, était faite d'un parquet qui, autrefois assurément splendide, n'était plus qu'un amas de planches rendues grisâtres par la saleté. Un grand lustre de cristal pendait du plafond où se craquelait la peinture. D'immenses baies vitrées couraient sur la grande majorité des parois, révélant les lumières de cette ville pas si morte, les sombres silhouettes des gratte-ciels tout proches. Une estrade de bois était installée sur la gauche, où trônait un bureau, surplombant la vue et la salle, vide. Oh, il y avait bien un fauteuil au centre de ce qui avait dû être une piste de danse, un grand fauteuil de pierres noires, majestueux et terrifiant, bardé de sangles et de chaînes. Sa vision dérangea si fortement la polymorphe qu'elle s'empressa de s'en détourner.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Charles la sentit se glisser vers les hautes fenêtres, son esprit oubliant déjà ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le télépathe ne répondit pas.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de l'affreux trône. Même Onslaught semblait en être terrifié. Comment le dire à Naomi, comment lui dire qu'après l'interrogatoire venait ceci, comment lui dire que, s'ils échouaient, c'est sur ce siège qu'ils finiraient ?

Pas de gentils, pas de méchants. En Russie, on faisait rouler les têtes. En Amérique, on torturait à mort.

Erik avait apparemment aussi bien apprit de Shaw que lui-même.

Lentement, il se détourna de cette vision angoissante, monta sur l'estrade, posa son arme sur le bureau. Il se permit de s'y appuyer un instant. De sa manche, il essuya le sang qui finissait de couler de sa lèvre, de sa joue et, dégoûté, fini même par retirer sa veste, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Le geste lui tira un gémissement de douleur que Naomi ne pu ignorer. Délaissant la vue, elle se rapprocha prestement de lui et, oubliant ses craintes, entreprit de l'examiner, sans avertissement ni précautions.

- Que penses-tu être en train de faire ?

- Tu saignes, tu as fais trop d'efforts, certaines de tes plaies se sont rouvertes.

Il eut un rire sans joie à ces mots. Se reposer, peut-être, pour faciliter la cicatrisation ? Mais, bien sûr. Comme s'il en avait réellement la possibilité. Elle posa ses doigts sans aucune douceur dans son dos, après avoir remonté son t-shirt, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement. Au vu de sa paume maculée de sang, le pansement devait en être déjà bien imbibé.

- D'accord, il faut qu'on trouve une infirmerie, ou un hôpital, ce qui serait bien plus utile, en fait. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense qu'il faut que ces plaies soient recousues.

- Je pensais qu'un pansement suffirait.

- Infirmière, je te rappelle, pas médecin. Tu es le seul blessé que j'ai eut à soigné cette dernière année, et tes blessures n'ont jamais été si graves. J'ignore complètement comment je suis sensée recoudre ces plaies.

- Le seul blessé ?

- Les autres finissaient toujours par mourir bien avant que je ne les ai touchés.

Voilà qui était rassurant. Sachant déjà à quoi il pensait, elle se permit de lui jeter un regard noir, auquel il répondit par une grimace douloureuse.

Puis, ce qu'il redoutait finit par arriver. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, la forçant à interrompre ses gestes. Loin de son sourire, ce qu'elle vit sur son visage fut cette nouvelle expression de froideur, alors que toute émotion semblait de nouveau avoir quittée ses traits. Elle s'en alarma et eut le réflexe de sortir son arme de poing.

Alors que Charles se redressait en grimaçant légèrement, une dizaine de gardes armés firent leur entrée, tous venant du couloir qu'ils avaient quittés quelques instants plus tôt. Sans les approcher, ils les mirent en joue, dispersés dans la grande salle. Naomi leva son arme et la pointa sur l'homme le plus proche d'eux.

_Baisses ton arme. Ils ont l'ordre de tirer au moindre geste brusque._

Elle pinça les lèvres, son regard passant de l'homme armé et casqué qui lui faisait face à Charles qui, imperturbable, ne faisait que fixer la grande porte boisée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces hommes ? Ils avaient un aspect grotesque avec leurs casques, leurs matraques à la hanche, leurs armes d'assaut, leurs protections diverses qui les enveloppaient comme s'ils étaient parés d'armures. Cela rappela à Naomi les manifestations étudiantes new-yorkaises et leur répression par les services de police. Les agents portaient toujours ce style d'équipement, en un peu moins bariolé.

Pourquoi ces gardes ne les avaient pas encore immobilisés ? Pourquoi se contentaient-ils de les fixer, canons pointés dans leur direction, alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux et surtout en meilleur état ?

À ces questions, Charles ne fit que sourire sombrement.

Cela n'empêcha pas Naomi de continuer à pointer son arme entre les deux yeux de l'un de ces hommes.

_Encore une fois, baisses ton arme._

_Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai été dans la police. C'est une longue histoire._

Charles tourna un regard interdit vers elle, et elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un clin d'œil. Leur échange s'interrompit lorsque le bruit caractéristique du crissement des gonds inutilisés vint déchirer le silence ambiant. Revenant immédiatement dans son rôle, Charles contempla sans ciller ceux et celles qui entrèrent, porta une attention particulière aux quelques qui daignèrent s'approcher. Jetant un regard vers lui, Naomi pu clairement voir une certaine tension gagner ses épaules lorsque trois de leurs geôliers vinrent se planter à quelques mètres seulement de l'estrade. Loin d'en être rassurée, elle resserra sa prise sur son arme.

Voilà. Trois cent soixante-seize jours. Trois cent soixante-seize jours à le penser mort, encore. Trois cent soixante-seize jours à espérer son pardon. Trois cent soixante-seize jours à l'aimer, plus fort, à y penser, toujours.

Charles serra les poings.

- Alors ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, tentant de crever les défenses érigées autour de l'esprit de l'autre télépathe. Étonnamment, celles-ci s'avérèrent faibles et peu nombreuses. Ignorant la répugnance que lui inspirait son geste, elle pénétra l'esprit de Charles pour en ressortir très vite, aussi intriguée que décontenancée.

- Cent quatre-vingt-quinze.

Erik, les mâchoires crispées, le regard ne cessant de fixer la silhouette pâle et maladive du jeune homme qui, debout sur l'estrade, n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre geste, tourna finalement un regard furieux et fébrile vers elle, ce qui ne l'émut nullement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Frost ?

- C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à percevoir dans son esprit : le chiffre tourne en boucle. Je n'ai accès à aucune autre information, tout est trop bien … caché.

Ce fut loin d'être la première fois qu'elle répugnait à avouer la supériorité de Charles. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui elle n'en fut pas agacée, trop heureuse qu'elle était de le retrouver, mal en point, certes, mais vivant. Sous ses airs furieux, elle savait qu'Erik partageait son sentiment. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de Charles. Son Charles. Qu'importe les rumeurs, les légendes, les faits, c'est ce qu'il restait.

Face au télépathe, un être humain lambda aux traits fatigués et âgés, sans pouvoirs, habillé de blanc. Il cogna puissamment sa canne contre le parquet, et les murmures du fond se tarirent. Le deuxième n'était autre qu'Ethan qui, en retrait, était accoudé au fauteuil, et avait prit entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche l'une des chaînes qui trônait sur ce dernier. En la voyant parsemée de pointes profondes et encore maculées de sang, Charles se sentit pâlir bien malgré lui. La menace, claire et précise, bien au-delà de sa simple présence, du sourire en coin qui animait ses lèvres, lui donna envie de lui exploser le crâne. Calmant l'entité furieuse qui se débattait en son sein et qui réclamait la vengeance par le sang, Charles se contenta de penser aux cent quatre-vingt-quinze fois.

Enfin, la dernière, il crut un instant ne pas la reconnaître. Cependant, ses traits et l'aversion qui animait son regard chocolat ne mentaient pas : Mischa MacTaggert, semblant plus âgée et plus ressemblante à sa défunte aînée que jamais, le toisait d'un regard flamboyant, ses traits déformés par la rage, et, en fait, elle n'avait pas tant changée que cela. Se tenant à la droite du vieil homme, elle se stoppa à ses côtés, et son maintien lui prouva à quel point tous deux, Naomi et lui, étaient dans la merde.

Trois êtres, deux prédateurs. Se refusant à s'immiscer dans leurs esprits et ainsi laisser s'échapper toute la colère qu'Onslaught pourrait y implanter, Charles fut dans l'ignorance la plus totale des alliés qui pouvaient être désormais sien. Certes, il y avait Erik, Emma, Angel, Hank et Sean, mais depuis la mort d'Alex, en cette année entière passée loin d'eux, il ne pouvait clairement connaître leur position.

Finalement, le visage du vieil homme se fendit d'un sourire que Charles fut loin de juger de sympathique.

- Mademoiselle, vous devriez baisser votre arme. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Regardez-moi deux secondes. Vous voyez les traces de coups ? Bien, alors, vous pouvez très bien comprendre que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en vous.

Intérieurement, le télépathe félicita l'arrogance de la polymorphe. Ne quittant pas son sourire, l'homme âgé la délaissa du regard, et posa finalement son attention sur lui. L'animosité qui régnait dans les prunelles sombres de l'homme le forcèrent à penser que lui non plus ne serait pas un allié de choix.

- Charles Xavier, je présume. J'ai longtemps attendu de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes tel qu'on me l'a décrit : vous ne semblez être qu'un gamin. Un foutu gamin qui vient de tuer dix de mes meilleurs hommes. En notre sombre époque, j'aurai déjà fait pendre depuis longtemps l'auteur de pareil crime.

_Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze._

- Je m'appelle Alexander. Je dirige cette ville. Et, vous, vous êtes la polymorphe et le télépathe et bourreau attitrés de Mr Shaw. Votre présence en ces lieux nous honore, vraiment.

_Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze._

Charles ne réagissait pas. Vraiment pas. Inquiète, Naomi coula vers lui un regard interrogateur, qu'il ignora complètement. Son regard froid et bleu était entièrement tourné vers Ethan qui, à quelques mètres de là, ne semblait nullement gêné par cet état de fait. Pire, son sourire joueur montrait qu'il s'amusait réellement de la situation. S'offusquant pour son compagnon, la polymorphe tourna alors son arme vers le pisteur qui, ainsi visé, perdit légèrement son sourire. Sous un pareil geste, les gardes s'empressèrent d'enlever les sécurités de leurs armes et de raffermir leur prise sur celles-ci. À quelques mètres, près des portes, Naomi perçu qu'un homme se débattait, tentait d'avancer mais était ramené vers l'arrière, finalement.

Ethan n'avait pas peur, il connaissait déjà l'issue de l'histoire. Dans tous les cas, il gagnait, que Shaw prenne la ville ou que cet Alexander règne. Les deux l'avaient à la bonne. Putain de manipulateur. Charles effleura lentement son esprit, résistant à l'envie d'y pénétrer et d'y broyer ce qu'il y verrait, et cela fut suffisant pour faire ciller le pisteur et lui ôter son horrible sourire retord. Une menace. Ce fut au tour de Charles de sourire.

Il était temps d'entrer en scène.

- J'espère que votre hospitalité se révélera supérieure à votre accueil. Je pensais que le passage à tabac était une mode soviétique, j'ignorais que c'était également un précepte en cours à Los Angeles.

Pas de gentils, pas de méchants. Le sourire mauvais que Charles offrit à l'assemblée ne cacha pourtant ni sa pâleur, ni sa maigreur, et encore moins les traces de sévices qui marbraient son corps et son visage. Les murmures eurent beau reprendre, les trois entités responsables du jugement de leur sort n'en semblèrent pas déstabilisés.

- Nous traitons les assassins et traîtres à l'Humanité de votre genre comme vous traitez nos camarades. Ce n'est là que justice. Maintenant, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que le chien de Shaw vient faire par ici ?

« _Regardez-le, le petit chien de Shaw, regardez-le comme il sait se traîner aux pieds de son maître, comme il comprend la façon dont il faut remuer de la queue pour se faire entendre ! Est-ce que tu veux un os, petit chien ? Est-ce que tu veux que Dents de Sabre te donne quelque chose à mordiller ?_ ».

_Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze._

- Nous sommes venus vous mettre en garde. Il y a un traître dans vos rangs, il donne de nombreuses informations à Shaw, qui ne tardera pas à bientôt venir réduire en poussières votre bel cité d'espoir.

Il cracha les mots avec une colère qu'il ne sut dissimuler. Déjà, ses yeux bleus prenaient une teinte plus foncée, et les promesses données à Onslaught pour une vendetta meurtrière imminente furent les seules choses qui empêchèrent sa face la plus sombre de se révéler au grand jour. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent, il fallait qu'il les préviennent. Il n'engendrerait pas la violence, il ne serait pas l'investigateur d'un massacre, pas aujourd'hui.

De plus véhéments murmures vinrent se répercuter contre les murs, tous se scrutant, tous échangeant, et Charles, dans cet Enfer, parvint enfin à croiser le regard d'Erik.

_Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze._

- De qui parle-t-il ?

La question de Sean resta sans réponse. Emma se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tenant toujours dans sa main le poignet d'Erik, qui ne cherchait désormais plus à se soustraire de sa poigne. Un instant, elle aussi se permit de plonger droit dans le regard de Charles. Ce qu'elle y vit l'emplit d'une terreur sourde, d'une pitié certaine. Tant de désarroi, de crainte, de désespoir, de rage … Lorsque le lustre pendu au-dessus de leurs têtes commença à trembler, elle se vit dans l'obligation de rappeler à l'ordre le manipulateur de métal qui, littéralement hypnotisé par les orbes bleutés du télépathe, se laissait aller à sa colère.

Alors, Ethan délaissa les chaînes pour s'avancer à leur hauteur et, souriant de nouveau, ne lâcha pas du regard la fine silhouette qui les faisaient tous frémir.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de moi. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas su me faire discret, ces derniers temps.

Devant le regard perplexe des deux sbires de Shaw, Alexander eut un rire sans joie. Perdu, Charles jeta un nouveau regard vers Erik, qui ne sembla, lui, pas surpris.

« Il savait. Ils savaient tous. Il savait que nous étions en vie, que nous étions là-bas, et il n'a rien fait. Encore. Ils nous ont laissés pourrir, ils nous ont laissés souffrir, les coups, les viols, Charles, je ne laisserais pas les gestes impunis, comme ils souffriront, comme ils crieront, et tu regarderas, tu participeras, nous serons enfin nous-mêmes. »

- Ethan espionne votre maître pour notre compte. Son efficacité et ses mensonges ont su berner de nombreuses fois Shaw, et la confiance aveugle que celui-ci lui porte nous a permis de déjouer pas mal de ses plans. Nous sommes en parfaite sécurité, Xavier. Nous avons des hommes et des femmes intègres, loyaux, pour veiller sur nos murs, une force de frappe qui n'attend que de s'abattre sur votre peuple de barbares pour enfin faire revenir la quiétude et la paix … Shaw n'a que des pantins livides, faibles et faméliques à sa suite. Si votre inquiétude à notre égard avait été franche, vous n'auriez jamais rejoins ses rangs et, aujourd'hui, c'est à nos côtés que vous vous battriez.

Complètement sonné par les mots, les accusations, Charles resta ainsi, perplexe et stoïque, dévisageant sottement le maître des lieux et ses deux associés. Naomi marmonnait des menaces et des injures incompréhensibles. Cramponnés à l'arme, ses doigts tremblaient de rage.

Non, non, des sanglots ne pouvaient gonfler dans sa poitrine, non, non, il ne pouvait pas les tuer, les déchiqueter, tous, maintenant, tout de suite. Honteusement coupable, furieusement blême, il vogua un instant entre l'apitoiement et la rage et n'osa finalement que rester muet, prenant leurs sourires mauvais, recevant leurs regards noirs, n'ignorant pas les insultes murmurés ou clairement avouées qui venaient des profondeurs de la salle se répercuter jusqu'à lui en échos. Il siffla entre ses mâchoires contractées.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ethan est un traître, un agent double.

- Aucun de ses actes ne le prouvent, aucun mot de votre part ne pourrait le démontrer. À moins que vous en ayez la moindre preuve ?

_IL M'A VIOLE !_

Emma eut un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur. Ses ongles se refermèrent dans la peau tendre de l'avant-bras d'Erik qui, immédiatement, tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle. L'espace d'une seconde, l'esprit de Charles s'était ouvert. L'espace d'une seconde, une myriade d'images et d'émotions s'étaient gorgés du lien qu'elle avait maintenu entre eux depuis leur arrivée. Cette dernière pensée, hurlée, désespérée, lui vrilla le crâne, et elle eut un instant l'impression de baigner dans le sang, dans la saleté, écorchée vive, nue et fragile, les cordes vocales rompues d'avoir tellement crié. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Shaw. Il plongea sa main dans sa poitrine pour en ressortir son cœur encore palpitant.

Les visions s'évanouirent aussi prestement qu'elles étaient apparues. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin connaissance, tous avaient le regard tourné vers elle. Elle se demanda un instant qui criait de la sorte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était sa propre voix qui s'écorchait aux échos. Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, elle se força à se taire, difficile quand ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti était encore si imprégné dans ses sens. À sa droite, Erik la soutenait, criant son nom, la secouant, et elle vit avec une sorte de stupeur que ses ongles avaient tracés de profonds sillons dans le bras du mutant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Emma ?

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Alexander, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Passant une main tremblante sur ses joues, elle essuya les larmes qui s'y étaient écoulées.

- Charles t'a fait quelque chose ?

La voix d'Erik n'était qu'un sifflement lugubre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la remit sur pieds, l'aida à passer un bras autour des épaules d'un autre homme qui fut chargé par Alexander de la mener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur le manipulateur de métal. Elle s'imprégna de sa colère, de sa méfiance, de son inquiétude … de son éternelle inquiétude. Puis, doucement, regrettant presque déjà son geste, elle se tourna vers Charles.

Beau et grand Charles, puissant Charles. Il lui jeta un regard vide de toute expression. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Où était la vie, où était son rire, où était son _innocence_ ?

_Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Cent quatre-vingt-quinze._

Envolées les visions, le chiffre repassait en boucle, et elle sut désormais ce qu'il signifiait. Le regard qu'elle tourna de nouveau vers Erik finit de le convaincre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Aide-le.

Il hésitait encore. Bien sûr qu'il hésitait. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'un an passé aux côtés de Shaw avait fait à Charles ? Peut-être n'était-il plus du tout l'homme qu'il avait connu, qu'il avait aimé. Peut-être était-il clairement devenu celui dont les rumeurs parlait …

Il secoua la tête et, poussant sans retenue ceux qui encombrait son passage, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Alexander, Ethan et Mischa. La jeune femme lui jeta son regard le plus noir lorsqu'il eut atteint son côté, et il ne se priva pas du plaisir de le lui rendre. Si sa sœur n'avait pas osé lui tirer dessus, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé.

S'il était parti ce soir là, le premier soir, lorsque le gouvernement les avaient recueillis, lorsque Charles était venu le rechercher, s'il n'avait pas été si faible ...

- Ah, Erik. Nous avons des cellules qui seraient capables de le retenir, n'est-ce pas ? Ethan à ce sérum que Shaw lui injecte, qui permet de voiler un temps ses pouvoirs, nous pourrions l'utiliser comme otage. Cette fille, elle pourrait être utile, par contre.

Le chef de la sécurité. Quelle belle blague. Un temps cobaye des tortures et expérimentations de Shaw, il était désormais devenu le bourreau de ses sbires. Qui était torturé, qui était tué, qui était emmuré, voilà ce qu'était son dû. De Charles et lui, qui était réellement le monstre ?

Erik tourna son regard vers Charles. À la mention du sérum, une lueur vive éclaira un instant ses yeux bleus, quelque chose comme de la terreur. Ethan, qui ne lâchait pas non plus du regard, n'en sourit que davantage.

- Sebastian Shaw ne viendra pas le rechercher. Il ne marchandera pas non plus sa libération. Il est un tortionnaire et un prédateur et, comme tous ceux de son espèce, il souhaitera voir comment sa proie va se débattre et survivre dans une position aussi délicate que celle-ci. C'est comme cela qu'il punira sa traîtrise. Il semble être là de son plein gré. Il pourrait être un allié de choix.

- Pour qu'il gangrène nos cerveaux et nous tuent tous dans notre sommeil ?

Le reniflement dédaigneux de Mischa lui donna envie de serrer son beau collier de métal autour de son délicat petit cou. Sale gamine.

- Injectez-lui ce fichu sérum si vous voulez. Il pourrait nous donner des informations. Il nous serait bien plus utile vivant que mort, et bien plus encore libre qu'enchaîné. Je me porte garant de lui. Je surveillerai le moindre de ses gestes.

- Tu es trop impliqué, Erik. Tes sentiments parlent pour toi.

- La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de vivre. S'il représentait une menace réelle, alors je serai d'accord pour qu'on le laisse pourrir dans une cellule. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont venus de leur plein gré nous prévenir, ils pensaient nous _aider_. Nous ne sommes pas eux. Nous n'allons pas les traiter en ennemis, nous n'allons pas être de vulgaires bourreaux. Si nous sommes justes, ils coopéreront. Si nous nous laissons aveugler par notre haine et notre colère, ils procéderont de la même manière. Et, nous ne souhaitons clairement pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Charles. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage le fit espérer. Ses yeux bleus étaient limpides, et son regard exprimait son accord. Il osa lui sourire, et Charles lui rendit timidement une fade copie de ce qu'il avait souhaité exprimer. Alexander, sourcils froncés, semblait sérieusement réfléchir à la proposition.

- Très bien. Tu pâtiras de ses actes et de ses mots. Tu lui injecteras toi-même le sérum toutes les douze heures, et tu veilleras constamment sur eux deux. Au moindre signe de leur traîtrise, je les fais exécuter, ils retourneront dans leur chère Russie en morceaux. Est-ce clair ?

- Mais, Alexander … !

- Tout à fait clair.

- Bien. Prépare lui une injection, Ethan. Vous pouvez baisser vos armes, je pense qu'ils sauront se montrer coopératifs, désormais.

Et, sous les regard surpris de Charles et de Naomi, il se détourna, claudiquant légèrement, l'appui de sa canne résonnant contre les parois vitrées de la grande salle. Après une brève hésitation et un dernier regard noir, Mischa le suivit, bientôt imité par une grande partie de l'audience. Seuls Erik, Ethan, Sean, Hank et deux gardes restèrent dans la pièce. Doucement, la polymorphe se rapprocha de son compagnon.

- Je viens de louper un épisode ou alors il a été un peu trop coulant à mon goût ? Il veut nous déchiqueter et la seconde d'après il oublie les dix gars que tu viens de tuer …

Charles lui intima d'un regard de se taire, ce qu'elle fit non sans difficultés. Après coup, elle ne su exactement si la bonté d'Alexander vint de sa générosité de cœur ou d'un petit coup de main de la part de Charles, ou d'Emma.

Ignorant la présence d'Ethan, Charles descendit les marches de l'estrade, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le moindre éclat de douleur, et, quelque peu indécis, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui le pressait de divers plans et stratégies, se tint devant Erik.

- Merci.

Le manipulateur de métal ne su un instant comment réagir. C'était un moment qu'il attendait depuis des mois, ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis Cuba, et cela lui sembla être dans une autre vie. Lentement, il s'avança et, sous le regard étrange d'Ethan, enroula ses bras autour de la maigre silhouette de son ancien amour, le serrant doucement contre lui. Si Charles ne fit aucun geste pour retourner l'étreinte, Erik eut au moins la satisfaction de le sentir se détendre légèrement, et lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était, certes, épuisé, mais véritablement sincère et joyeux.

À leurs côtés, Naomi tendit la main vers la seringue qu'Ethan tenait entre ses doigts. Elle argumenta froidement qu'elle était capable de s'en occuper elle-même et, étrangement consentant, le pisteur la laissa prendre l'objet. Charles ne dit rien lorsqu'elle baissa l'encolure de son t-shirt et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans l'épaule sans avertissement. Il se contenta de grimacer en sentant le liquide être lentement injecté sous sa peau. La mordante brûlure, pour être quasi-quotidienne, n'en restait pas moins douloureuse.

- Il a besoin de soins. Vous pouvez nous emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Erik jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux gardes, qui hochèrent la tête avant de se retirer. Hank tira Sean par le coude et tous deux finirent également par s'éclipser. Lorsqu'Erik se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux captifs, il remarqua qu'Ethan en avait également profité pour partir.

Au vu du regard douloureux que les deux mutants échangèrent, des non-dits et des promesses éclatées qui éclairaient leurs yeux, Naomi, gênée et mal à l'aise, se dit que les laisser un instant seuls ne relèverait pas du luxe. Lorsque les deux hommes se mirent en marche, lentement, la jeune femme ne pu que poser le regard sur le dos du télépathe : les longues traînées sanglantes qui barraient le t-shirt du jeune homme la firent frissonner d'angoisse. À ses pas, des gouttes éparses de sang s'étalaient sur le plancher froid.

Inquiète, elle les suivit.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine pour le chapitre III !<strong>

**Bonne fin de journée !**


	15. Partie III Chapitre III

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men appartiennent à leurs auteurs et à Marvel. Moi, j'aurai aimée une donation de Erik et de Charles, mais paraîtrait que c'est pas possible. Dommage. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash, limp/broken/angst/dark!Charles.

**Genre** : Angst, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, family, friendship.

**Spoilers** : Aucun. C'est sûr que si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier X-Men, ça risque d'être spoiler, mais sinon, non.

**Pairing** : Erik/Charles.

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews, avis et lectures. Merci tout particulièrement à **Pizza World**, qui aura, je l'espère, tout aussi hâte de lire la suite, et à **MONTPARNOS**, toujours fidèle, qui je l'espère également, appréciera ce chapitre tout aussi angst que le précédent.

Ainsi, ce troisième chapitre contient des **mots durs**, des **allusions aux viols** commis, un **couple lesbien**, j'en passe et des meilleures, je préfère avertir plutôt qu'être lynchée par la suite. Non, Ethan ne se fera pas tuer dans ce chapitre. Peut-être une prochaine fois. Aujourd'hui, je vous livre des révélations sur Charles et Onslaught, qui vous laisseront sur votre faim, assurément.

Le chapitre entier est à prendre avec des pincettes, tant il me semble un peu choquant, une fois relu à tête reposée. Du début à la fin, tout y est angst et dramatique. La fin s'amorce doucement ..

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées quant à ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**AMAZINGmadness**, votre serviteur.

**VALLEY OF THE DOLLS ; MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III – CHAPITRE III<strong>

AGONY.

Des lumières vives, aveuglantes. Elles passent rapidement sur son visage, erratiquement, le forçant à se détourner afin d'éviter la violente agression, puis le laissant à nouveau dans la pénombre de ce lieu clos, étouffant, puant la cigarette et la transpiration.

Les lumières, la pénombre. Tout recommence.

De nombreuses personnes bougent, dansent, échangent, rient. Hommes et femmes, hommes et hommes, femmes et femmes, mains liées, corps joints, lèvres frôlées. La musique s'insinue en eux et les laisse haletants, transportés, extatiques. Des silhouettes sur des banquettes, d'autres accoudées au bar.

Son regard s'arrête sur une place et sa réflexion l'emporte dans une intense spirale mnésique. Cependant, sans même penser à la réponse qui lui court sur la langue, il se détourne de ces deux hommes qui, ainsi installés dans ces confortables banquettes, semblent être deux personnages issus de son chaos personnel.

Charles a envie de rire.

Il boit un verre, un deuxième, qui apparaissent étrangement entre ses doigts, mais il n'en a cure. L'alcool est quelque chose d'étrange, qui brûle et fait rosir ses joues, il en avait oublié jusqu'à la sensation. Au troisième verre, son corps se met à doucement osciller sous la musique, ses yeux se ferment, le sourire qui agrandit ses lèvres n'est plus feint. Il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps …

Les voix se sont tues, Onslaught est parti, tous les autres aussi. Ses cheveux ne sont plus si longs, ses traits plus si osseux, il n'a plus mal, il n'a plus peur, il n'y a plus rien, plus personne, et il a_ tellement _envie d'en rire.

Le quatrième verre est un sirop doux et parfumé qu'il boit sans y prendre garde. Et, soudain, il danse. Vraiment. Il se prête à cet étrange jeu, sans rien savoir, sans rien reconnaître, sans aucun souvenir. Qui est-il parmi tous ces étrangers ? Personne. Les enjeux, les haines, les rancœurs, les destinées, sont envolés. Un instant, il oubli totalement qui il est.

Et puis, deux mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches. Une poigne ferme mais caressante et, un temps, il se laisse aller contre le corps de la personne, les yeux toujours fermés, gémissant de sentir que les mouvements répétés de son bassin ont des conséquences sur le comportement de l'autre homme. Ce dernier passe une main sous sa chemise, ses doigts tracent d'improbables figures sur sa peau blanche et moite, et Charles n'a pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps : il se retourne, figeant les gestes de l'homme. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, il tend son visage vers lui et capture ses lèvres entre les siennes.

L'autre homme répond immédiatement à son geste. Charles sent sa prise sur sa hanche se durcir, alors que les doigts qui parcourent désormais son estomac se pressent plus avidement contre la chair. Sans aucune peur, le télépathe passe une main dans sa nuque, laisse ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux courts.

- Liebe.

Charles n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Un grand sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et il laisse l'homme prendre possession d'elles, sans retenue, sans peur. Car, cet homme ne peut être qu'Erik. Sa voix, son timbre, ses paumes à la peau rugueuse, sa carrure, il ne peut s'y tromper, malgré les mois, les_ années_ passées loin de lui. Ce soir, il est là. Ce soir, Charles n'a pas peur de lui faire face. Les mots s'écoulent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Je t'aime, Erik, je t'aime tellement, ne pars plus.

L'autre homme murmure des paroles réconfortantes, le pousse entre ses bras ouverts. Sans retenue, Charles s'y réfugie, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, savourant la douceur de la peau, redécouvrant le toucher.

Puis, quelque chose change. Charles, un instant, n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ses doigts tracent une longue cicatrice sur l'abdomen qui n'était pas là une seconde auparavant. La peau, si chaude, si tentante, se fait glacée, dure. Un vent froid vient fouetter son visage et le sable qui balaye sa peau l'oblige à détourner le regard et à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il ose de nouveau faire face à la réalité, le club a disparu, remplacé par une grande étendue sableuse léchée par les vagues. Perplexe, il tourne un instant son regard de chaque côté, tentant de trouver un point de repère, une chose connue dans ce lieu qui, pourtant, tire en lui comme un déchirement. Un bruit semblable à un coassement le fige. Une horreur indicible plombe ses entrailles. Lentement, des larmes venant se presser derrière ses yeux d'un bleu translucide, il ose un regard vers la haute silhouette qui le surplombe toujours. La vision qui s'impose à lui lui tire un hurlement d'effroi, le glace.

Erik a le visage blanc, les yeux aveugles. Ses traits sont flasques, osseux, ses vêtements sont des guenilles. À son cou s'étire une large plaie d'où se dégage des flots de sang qui roulent et roulent sur son torse, inondent les mains de Charles qui, terrifié, ne parvient pas à s'éloigner.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues couvertes de poussière, le sang sur ses doigts est chaud et visqueux et lui soulève le cœur. La main du cadavre vient s'enrouler autour de son poignet, durement, le blessant, et Charles voit avec horreur diverses plaies s'ouvrir sur l'avant-bras et le bras dénudés de son amant.

- Je ne partirai pas.

Le croassement rauque qu'est devenu la voix d'Erik lui donne la nausée, le sang qui se dégage plus fort encore à cause du tiraillement dans sa gorge éclabousse la chemise blanche de Charles qui ne parvient qu'à regarder sans plus rien dire. En pleurs, affolé, il voit le visage du cadavre se tordre d'un sourire. L'aspect le terrorise et, se débattant enfin pour le faire lâcher prise, il ose se reculer, tirer sur son poignet emprisonné. Erik n'en sourit que plus méchamment.

- Toi non plus, tu ne partiras plus.

Échappant un gémissement d'horreur, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper à la force sombre qui le tire doucement vers elle, Charles ne peut que pleurer et supplier. Lorsque la créature tourne lentement son poignet en une rotation toute sauf naturelle, lorsqu'un sinistre craquement retentit et résonne comme un déchirement brutal et douloureux dans tout son être, Charles ne peut que hurler.

Répondant à un appel instinctif, son pouvoir s'active, se tend vers la créature qu'est devenue Erik et, sans même que Charles n'ait le temps d'émettre la moindre résistance, balaye la silhouette, l'émiette et, les yeux étroitement fermés, sanglotant, le télépathe ne peut que serrer son poignet brisé contre lui, ne pouvant réfléchir à plus, ne comprenant tout simplement pas ce qui se joue ici.

Lorsqu'il ose ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, Erik a disparu. Tout a disparu. La plage cubaine a été remplacée par une chambre aux murs noirs, aux meubles rares mais riches. Agenouillé à quelques mètres du grand lit de riche bois veiné de noir, Charles ne peut, à sa vue, que frissonner d'horreur. Un hoquet terrifié l'étrangle, alors que ses jambes le propulse vers l'arrière et que son dos vient heurter l'un des murs avec fracas. Il n'en gémit que plus, ne peut retenir les vagues successives d'effroi qui s'échouent en son être à la simple vue du mobilier et de ses beaux draps de soie pourpres.

Il se relève doucement, en un temps qui lui semble être devenu des heures, après avoir constaté qu'il était bien seul. Sur sa droite se dresse une lourde porte de fer. Une autre, entrouverte, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui révèle par le battement une salle de bain aussi richement décorée que la chambre annexe. À nouveau, sa vision lui tire une angoisse méconnue qui le laisse pantelant, au bord de la folie.

Il lui faut faire quelque pas pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Du regard, il en fait rapidement le tour. N'aimant pas ce qu'il y voit, il décide de revenir sur ses pas, près de la porte, qu'il espère ouverte. Un nouveau cri, cette fois de surprise, l'étreint lorsqu'il tombe sur son reflet.

Un grand miroir, qu'il n'a d'abord pas vu, couvre une partie de l'un des murs. Dedans, il voit son reflet. Un jeune homme dégingandé, osseux, mais non dépourvu de charme, aux cheveux plus longs, aux traits plus durs, aux yeux rouges.

Rouges ?

Lentement, le portrait sourit. Lentement, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, dégage de ses yeux les mèches éparses qui lui retombent dans les yeux.

Charles, lui, n'a pas bougé.

Que faire, que dire, à part regarder ? Il sait que c'est lui qui est là, devant lui, un simple reflet. Alors, pourquoi bouge-t-il alors que lui-même reste immobile ? Pourquoi sourit-il alors qu'il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pleurer ?

Comment comprendre, comment savoir … ? Sa réflexion est comme arrêtée, son cerveau comme mort, il sait qu'il le connaît, qu'il est lui, que quelque chose va se passer, qu'il ne devrait pas regarder cela, que tout va de nouveau n'être qu'un affreux cauchemar …

Mais, il regarde.

Il regarde lorsqu'une main vient doucement se poser sur la hanche de son reflet, lorsqu'une sombre silhouette vient doucement se placer derrière lui. Un instant, il a peur que cela soit Erik, le Erik cadavérique, ou peut-être les deux. Il doit se rapprocher un peu pour mieux distinguer les traits. Son reflet pose une main contre la surface vitrée du miroir et il en fait de même, recouvrant sa paume, répondant à l'invitation. Le contact est froid, mais réconfortant. L'est beaucoup moins la poigne dure qui vient s'entourer autour de sa propre hanche, la malmenant, y imprimant une trace indélébile.

Dès lors, alors qu'il relève les yeux vers le visage de son double, plus aucun doute n'est permis. Avec une horreur indicible, il voit le visage de Sebastian Shaw se tenir derrière l'autre lui, le voit embrasser doucement de ses lèvres la peau chaude du cou et le voit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose comme « liebe », quelque chose qui finit de le détruire, de le déchirer.

- Onslaught !

Des griffes s'impriment dans sa hanche, lui tirant un cri de douleur, et son front vient durement percuter la surface dure et lisse du miroir, sans pourtant y porter la moindre atteinte. Alors qu'il tente de se dégager, une main griffue vient lui tordre le bras au poignet brisé dans le dos, le faisant hurler de souffrance, et il ne doit sa position debout qu'à cette autre main qui, durement, le maintient.

Et il pleure, il pleure, il supplie et demande que cela s'arrête. Et Onslaught regarde, il sourit, il passe une main dans les cheveux de Shaw et le laisse le toucher, le goûter, l'embrasser.

Les yeux rouges flamboient, les yeux bleus se noient. Onslaught le regarde se consumer dans la brutalité d'un bourreau, alors qu'il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte d'un autre. L'injustice, la souffrance, la haine, sont les seules choses que Charles parvient encore à discerner dans le brouillard de ses pensées, dans la noirceur de son cœur. Il se débat et son bras casse. Il hurle. Shaw passe une main dans le pantalon de son reflet qui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, en sourit plus largement encore.

Shaw lui murmure des choses à l'oreille, remonte légèrement sa chemise noire, caresse la peau offerte.

Onslaught gémit, ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre, laisse sa tête rouler en arrière sur l'épaule de son amant.

Les griffes lui labourent la chair, arrachent la peau, s'impriment de sang. Durement, il s'enfonce en lui, maintenant une ferme pression sur le bras en miettes. Il ricane, et son rire se mêle aux cris.

Charles hurle, se débat, suffoque. Il voudrait s'évanouir, il le doit, la douleur est terrible, la pensée de ce qui lui arrive est terrifiante, et il pleure, il pleure, il sanglote et se noie dans ses larmes, supplie et hurle, toujours, hurle.

Condamné à l'horreur.

Ses ongles crissent sur le surface lisse du miroir, s'écorchent, s'arrachent. Il laisse des traînées sanglantes sur son reflet et Shaw, les maculant, les masquant à son regard. Et, pendant que son regard s'éteint, que la douleur se fait tel qu'il pense en perdre la raison, il comprend.

Il finit même par en rire. Un rictus fou vient déformer ses traits, et il voit entre ses larmes continues son reflet arborer la même expression folle.

Onslaught l'a manipulé.

Son rire étouffe les grognements de son bourreau, ses plaintes. Il se retire de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, et tombe à genoux contre le miroir, aux pieds de son reflet et de Shaw, qui le regarde tous deux en souriant. Lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sourire entre sa peine, son dégoût, sa détresse.

Mourir, il a tellement envie de _mourir_, en cet instant.

Comme répondant à son appel, une sourde douleur lui étreint soudainement l'abdomen. À nouveau, il suffoque, halète, sent un goût ferreux rouler sur sa langue, envahir sa gorge, couler entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers le point d'origine de la douleur, son rire s'accentue : un poing lui crève l'abdomen, des doigts griffus se referment et s'ouvrent, maculés de sang et de chair. Une nouvelle fulgurance de douleur le laisse ébahit, vidé, sous le choc. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, désormais, c'est un trou béant.

Ses yeux s'accrochent à nouveau au miroir. Ce qu'il voit, là, c'est un petit garçon, à genoux, maculé de sang, un trou béant à la place du cœur. Un petit garçon qui pleure, qui de ses grands yeux bleus et de son visage poupin supplie qu'on l'aide. Un homme se tient derrière lui, un homme froid et strict, et Charles le reconnaît bien vite, ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et de pleurer, de supplier à son tour.

Marko tourne un regard glacé vers lui.

- Tu ne partiras pas. Tu nous appartiens. Pour toujours.

Et, Charles a juste _tellement_ envie de rire ...

**X**

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il découvre son rire loin d'être feint. C'est le seul son qui vient perturber le calme relatif de la chambre. Il lui faut couvrir sa bouche de sa main pour enfin parvenir à faire taire ce son hystérique qui le couvre d'une chair de poule tenace. Doucement, afin de calmer la nausée qui l'envahit, il se redresse, essuie d'un geste distrait les larmes qui se pressent encore derrière ses yeux éteints.

Les images du cauchemar sont épouvantables, indélébiles. Il pense un instant qu'elles sont vraies, tant son bras et ses reins sont douloureux, tant il a du mal à respirer calmement. Il palpe son abdomen à la recherche de la moindre plaie et va même jusqu'à enlever son t-shirt afin de s'en assurer. Ses yeux ne font que s'accrocher aux plaies bandées infligées par Dents de Sabre.

La simple évocation de l'homme soumet à son esprit un cuisant rappel des images et des sensations – si réelles – vécues, et Charles n'a que le temps de se pencher sur le côté, au-dessus du lit, avant que la nausée ne finisse par l'emporter.

Et il pleure, encore. Pour de bon, cette fois. Parce qu'il comprend que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve vain, parce qu'il sait que quelque chose est arrivé, que les images étaient révélatrices et que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Le véritable Enfer, encore et toujours.

« Charles, je ... »

_Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications, Onslaught._

**X**

Les yeux grands ouverts, Erik ne dort pas. Il sait qu'il est tard, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Ne vient plus.

Car, tout ce qu'il arrive à voir lorsqu'il ose fermer les yeux, ce sont les balafres et les plaies qui zèbrent le corps si pâle et si fragile de Charles, ce sont les traits distincts des abus et des tortures, ce sont les marques indélébiles de sa négligence, de son abandon, de sa faiblesse, de sa bêtise, ce sont les seules choses qui s'impriment sur sa rétine, comme de cuisants rappels à sa lâcheté.

Une lâcheté qui le pousse à faire comme si de rien n'était, qui porte ses gestes lorsqu'il doit injecter cet affreux produit dans les veines de Charles, qui l'empêche de se lever alors qu'il entend ses pleurs, là-bas, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, qui lui donne envie de se foutre par la fenêtre.

Charles n'est plus Charles. C'est une évidence. Il est un pantin aux yeux bleus éteints, au corps marqué, à l'âme bannie et coupée en deux, et tout ce qu'Erik arrive à voir chez lui, c'est la marque que Shaw à laissé sur son passage.

Il ne sait pas s'il est jaloux, dégoûté, en colère, triste, détruit, il ne sait pas. Il n'y a plus que l'horreur, en fait. L'horreur de penser que Charles a tué tant de personnes. L'horreur de savoir qu'il l'a fait parce que c'était le seul moyen de survivre au traitement de Shaw. L'horreur de reconnaître que tout cela n'était que son entière et pleine faute à lui, Erik Lehnnsher, celui qui aima trop et abandonna à son sort cet être si pur, si innocent, si prometteur qu'avait été Charles Xavier.

Incapable de rester en place, il se redresse, balance les couvertures qui le recouvre. Il s'habille rapidement, et finit par se retrouver sur le palier, dans le couloir, ignorant un instant où ses pas et ses pensées pourraient le mener. Un temps, il pense frapper à la porte de Charles qui, redevenu silencieux, semble s'être rendormi. Mais, l'idée lui semble dangereuse, effrayante. Il ne saurait rester près de l'homme sans l'approcher, ne saurait l'écouter sans tenter de l'embrasser, de le toucher, et, de toute façon, ne parviendrait pas totalement à comprendre ses griefs.

Certes, a-t-il été un jour le pantin de Shaw, mais jamais celui-ci ne l'a traité comme un jouet, ils étaient plus comme deux égaux, un maître et son apprenti, pas un maître et son esclave. Alors, que dire à Charles ? Qu'est-on censé dire à quelqu'un à qui on a détruit la vie ? S'excuser, pour quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Erik devrait vivre avec cette pensée sa vie durant. Cela était déjà bien assez difficile comme cela.

Alors, il se détourna. Très vite, il descendit les escaliers, tourna dans les couloirs, et fut surpris en entrant dans la grande salle commune qui leur faisait office de pièce à vivre de trouver Emma et Naomi, attablées, un verre d'alcool pour chacune, servis devant elles.

Un instant, il pensa rebrousser chemin. Le sourire d'Emma en disait long, bien assez pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle attendait de la polymorphe face à elle, et cela lui tira un étrange sentiment de jalousie. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau Charles de cette façon, pour pouvoir lui prendre la main, comme cela, pour pouvoir se pencher au-dessus d'une table et l'embrasser, doucement, chastement …

Il se racla la gorge, interrompant leurs gestes et, gênée, Naomi se recula précipitamment, enlevant prestement sa main de celle de la télépathe qui, souriant toujours, n'adressa pas un regard au mutant. La polymorphe gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il prit la peine de s'asseoir près de sa compagne, soupirant bruyamment, buvant sans gêne dans le verre de sa voisine, qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Il est trois heures du matin.

- Bien observé, Erik. Et, tu ne dors pas.

- Je pensais pouvoir boire un verre tranquillement, je ne pensais pas vous trouver toutes les deux ici.

Naomi détourne les yeux, se tordant les mains sous la table et, alors qu'elle n'ose les regarder, Emma et Erik échangent un regard entendu. Cependant, la télépathe finit par froncer les sourcils, intriguée par ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Charles. Tu lui as parlé ?

- Pas encore. Pas osé.

Et, il avale la fin du verre, le repose brutalement sur la table. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, le visage de Naomi n'est plus si fuyant. Elle le regarde durement, sa posture est raide, droite et, un temps, il pense qu'elle va lui jeter son verre à la figure. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attend désormais à ce qu'elle exprime son opinion, elle reste silencieuse, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Erik finit par l'ignorer, revient à Emma.

- Il faudrait que je te parle de ce que j'ai vu.

- Tu peux en parler devant moi, Lehnnsher. Crois-moi, je connais désormais Charles bien mieux que toi.

Il lui lance un regard noir, n'appréciant ni son ton agressif, ni le venin de ses mots. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprête à répliquer, Emma le coupe, le regard tourné vers Naomi. Son sourire s'est changé en un rictus tordu, déstabilisant.

- Je sais, Naomi m'a parlée des plaies, elle m'a tout dit. Il y a plus important encore.

Erik pince les lèvres. Devant ses yeux, ce sont à nouveau ces longues cicatrices, ces zébrures sanglantes et profondes qui traversent la peau si blanche de Charles. Dans sa tête, c'est à nouveau la voix de Charles qui, lasse, indifférente, lui lâche un « des marques de griffes, ce n'est rien », qui l'emplit d'effroi et d'amertume, résonne à ses oreilles comme une nouvelle preuve de sa faiblesse.

Il avale difficilement sa salive et, un instant, hésite à lui poser la question. Finalement, elle répond sans même qu'il ait besoin de le faire.

Emma regarde rapidement dans son esprit, s'accroche à lui, sachant déjà que les mots provoqueront en lui une réaction démesurée. Elle soupire.

- Nous savions tous qu'Ethan espionnait pour Alexander. Nous avons tous approuvés lorsque la question a été votée, il y a des mois. Eh bien … Charles, et Naomi également, pensent qu'il est un agent double, qu'il donne également des informations à Shaw.

- Je sais ça, Emma. J'ai très bien entendu tout ça.

- C'est pas exactement ça …

Tous deux se tournent vers Naomi qui détourne bien vite les yeux, échappant à leurs regards intrigués. Elle se racle la gorge, se trémousse sur sa chaise. Elle finit par poser le regard sur Emma et, sous ses encouragements muets, se résout à parler.

- Ethan est un pourri. J'ignore s'il a donné ou non des informations ça et là, d'un camp à l'autre, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est Charles. C'est ce qu'il lui a fait.

Naomi sait déjà que Charles va la haïr pour ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Peut-être même cet aveux la tuera-t-elle, mais un instant, elle pense s'en foutre. Le télépathe l'a sortie des ténèbres, l'a emmenée avec lui, lui a offert de revoir la lumière d'un soleil qu'elle pensait disparu, lui a donnée à nouveau de l'espoir, et cela est suffisant pour qu'elle lui vienne désormais en aide. Ces gens là l'aiment, comptent pour lui et inversement, il est temps qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils se battent, temps qu'ils sachent.

Ils le doivent. À ce rythme, Charles ne tiendra pas une année de plus.

Alors, elle prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux.

- Il l'a violé. Au moins une fois. Juste après la mort de votre ami, après que Charles se soit résolu à le tuer. Shaw n'a pas apprécié le geste. Il l'a donné en pâture à Dents de Sabre et à votre petit espion.

Elle parle d'une voix assez froide. Certes, cela relevait du crime, mais dans les sous-sols qui étaient leurs, il était quotidien. Naomi s'était pris pas mal de coups et avait dû en donner quelques-uns pour prétendre au respect d'autrui, elle avait vu des bagarres se terminer en bains de sang, des interrogatoires se muer en carnages. On ne se faisait pas de cadeau, se faire bien voir du petit comité de Shaw et de Shaw lui-même signifiait la survie, et la survie était la seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient tous prétendre. Alors, oui, le viol était monnaie courante. Et, non, elle ne s'en émouvait pas plus que cela.

En fait, ce n'était pas pour sauver Charles d'Ethan qu'elle leur en parlait aujourd'hui, mais pour sauver Charles de lui-même. Cette deuxième part de lui, Onslaught, n'attendait sûrement que le meilleur moment avant de frapper et, pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée de le laisser faire. Erik et Emma étaient capables de le raisonner ou, du moins, de l'empêcher de leur faire sauter la tête à tous. Car, le mutant ne ferait pas d'exceptions.

Naomi, en le laissant se faire agresser, puis enfermer, s'était révélée lâche. Emma, en lui présentant Ethan et en lui révélant leur plan, avait été l'investigatrice de leur perte. Erik, en l'abandonnant, en le laissant partir, en l'aimant, l'avait trahi de bien des façons. Onslaught ne laisserait jamais toutes ces choses impunies. Là où Charles pouvait encore faire preuve de clémence, Onslaught ne discuterait pas.

- Shaw connaît l'existence de votre petite troupe, il n'avait qu'à attendre que vous vous dispersiez pour enfin gagner, il avait juste à tenir Charles et à le conquérir, à faire d'Onslaught l'entité dominante pour vous anéantir. Alors, il aurait juste eut besoin de l'envoyer tous vous tuer, et il l'aurait fait. C'est ce qu'Onslaught fait. Mais, votre ami, le blond, est arrivé, et ça a tout changé, parce que Charles s'est battu pour revenir. Alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui retient Shaw de venir finir le boulot lui-même ? Il va peut-être envoyer quelques sous-fifres, mais il finira par venir en personne. Et, là, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Il va falloir trouver la taupe qui a donnée les plans de la ville à l'ennemi, celle qui a donné le nombre exact de minorités survivantes sur l'ensemble du pays, qui a vendu tout le monde. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui connaissait toutes ces informations : Ethan. Nous le savons, nous devons l'arrêter.

Elle débitait sans même penser à respirer, délivrait ce que Charles lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, tout ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de ses motivations et de ses ambitions. Sebastian viendra, disait-il, Sebastian viendra pour eux tous, pour nous. À cause des informations d'Ethan et de notre fuite. Parce que nous en savons trop, parce qu'il voudra faire de nous des exemples.

Elle frissonna.

Lorsqu'elle osa poser à nouveau les yeux sur eux, Emma et Erik la regardait, effarés. La télépathe avait posée une main sur le bras de l'homme et, doucement, enserrait ses doigts autour de la peau. C'est lorsque le manipulateur de métal, blême, renversa la table et son contenu et se releva brutalement qu'elle comprit le bien fondé du geste. Naomi ne tressaillit même pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer calmement.

- Je vais tuer ce sale fils de pute !

- Cela ne lui donnerait que trop d'importance.

La voix froide et tranchante d'Emma sembla le secouer. Naomi pouvait voir dans ses traits figés et son regard glacé une rage difficile à contenir, impérieuse. Chamboulé, indécis, Erik passait son regard entre elles deux, comme cherchant la vérité sur leurs visages, comme demandant leur clémence, leur pitié.

Cela devait être difficile pour lui de s'entendre dire que sa lâcheté avait mené à la destruction totale d'un homme, de plus proche de lui de la plus intime des manières.

Naomi n'éprouvait pourtant aucune compassion, ni même aucune pitié, à son égard. Elle ne connaissait d'Erik Lehnnsher que les ragots des bas fonds et les vagues paroles de Charles à son propos. Rien de très affriolant. Le type était froid, antipathique, cruel et foncièrement mauvais. On ne pouvait que l'être en abandonnant ainsi son amant aux mains d'un psychopathe, sans chercher à l'en déloger.

Un temps, elle pensa que le manipulateur de métal allait détruire la pièce, elles deux au passage. Son regard ne prédisait rien de bon, sa posture rigide la força à se préparer au pire. Pourtant, loin de ses hypothèses, Erik préféra s'enfuir, les laissant là, seules, stupéfaites. Il sortit de la salle sans une parole, en courant presque. Du regard, Naomi s'assura qu'Emma avait bien le contrôle sur ses pensées, qu'elle éviterait toute altercation entre Erik et Ethan.

Il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

- Je le savais. Charles a projeté, la dernière fois, j'ai vu et entendu des choses qui auraient dû m'être interdites. Je ne pensais pas que tu révélerais cela ainsi.

- Vous devez vous rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a désormais plus ni méchants, ni gentils. Nous sommes tous des enfoirés, jusqu'au dernier.

Lasse, vidée de toute énergie, elle se leva, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la télépathe. Cette dernière se contenta de la regarder se détourner, et Naomi pouvait presque _sentir_ son regard glacé sur son dos.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite. Erik est quelqu'un de bien, au fond, ses actes ont été dictés par l'amour. Il n'a jamais souhaité ce qu'il arrive, il aime Charles, bien plus que tu peux le penser.

La polymorphe se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sceptique. D'un regard au-dessus de son épaule, elle invita la télépathe à la suivre qui, hésitant à peine, époussetant une poussière imaginaire de sa robe blanche, se leva pour la rejoindre.

**X**

Erik dû attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir enfin se laisser retomber sur le sol frais de la salle de bains. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, la respiration rapide, de traîtresses larmes lui piquant désagréablement le coin des yeux.

Bordel. Putain de bordel de merde. Ethan avait fait de nombreuses allusions à Charles.

Avant d'être espion, il se vantait de leur dernière entrevue quand, mué d'un étrange sentiment, le télépathe s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre en sa compagnie, juste avant que le cadavre encore chaud de Raven ne leur soit gentiment déposé. Il lui reprochait parfois sa lâcheté, disait qu'à sa place il n'aurait jamais laissé tout cela se faire, qu'il se serait battu pour Charles, qu'il aurait tout fait pour le garder.

Après sa nomination, son entrée dans les rangs serrés de Shaw, il s'était fait encore plus insistant. Charles allait bien. Charles était en forme. Charles n'était pas maltraité. Charles était tellement beau, tellement puissant. Il l'avait même une fois entendu parler de son « petit cul » et de ses « lèvres faites pour sucer » et, putain, oui, ça l'avait mis dans une rage telle qu'il avait faillit lui éclater la tête contre le sol – et il l'aurait certainement fait sans l'intervention d'Alex et d'Emma -, sans pourtant le forcer à penser que lui aussi, un jour, ne pourrait résister au désir d'y _goûter_.

Un haut-le-cœur le saisit à nouveau et, tremblant, il dû s'accrocher aux parois pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était lui, le responsable. Pas Ethan, pas entièrement, mais lui. Charles était à lui, n'avait été rien qu'à lui, et désormais, il appartenait à tous. Par sa fuite, par sa volonté de le protéger et de l'éloigner, il avait fait la perte de Charles.

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux fiévreux. Le petit étudiant imbibé d'alcool, le jeune homme qui l'avait sorti des eaux, le cobaye et sa soif de découverte, l'homme qui s'était livré à lui sans aucune limites, le mutant qui l'avait sorti de ses ténèbres, n'était plus. Charles n'était désormais plus ni son ami, ni son sauveur, ni son confident, ni son amant, rien. Il n'était plus rien. Juste une poupée, une poupée à deux faces, puissante et meurtrière, et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, l'aimait à en crever, et qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait …

Les larmes finirent par couler librement, sans retenue, sur ses traits amaigris et mangés par une barbe de quelques jours, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Ethan, Shaw, Dents de Sabre, qui d'autre encore ? Qui avait osé, qui d'autre avait eut la barbarie de commettre un tel acte, et pourquoi ? Le torturant davantage, son esprit y pensait, imaginait. L'horreur, le désespoir. Un sanglot étrangla sa gorge, il pressa ses mains contre son visage, la bague d'or qui entourait son annulaire droit était froide, lui rappelait sans cesse ses serments violés et sa lâcheté.

Charles était perdu. Il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Il ne savait juste pas encore à quel point.

**X**

Sur la surface lisse, ses mains tremblent. Le miroir renvoi de lui une image qu'il reconnaît à peine. L'étudiant qu'il était a définitivement disparu, remplacé par un être vide et brisé, maigre et épuisé. Il serre ses deux mains en poings serrés lorsque le remède à sa mutation s'estompe, lorsque Onslaught se fait soudainement plus présent dans son esprit.

Un instant, il n'est que colère. Il a pensé et repensé son cauchemar, a tenté de retrouver tous les signes cachés derrière les images et les mots, et ses conclusions en viennent toujours à la même affirmation : Onslaught s'est joué de lui, assurément.

« Charles, nous n'avons pas à faire cela. »

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces heures, ces _jours_, où tu déambulais sous mon apparence et en mon nom, je veux tout voir.

« Nous sommes une seule et même personne. Mon nom est le tien. Ton apparence est mienne. Les choses qui te sont cachées le sont pour de bonnes raisons. »

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Je n'ai pas passé des semaines attaché à cette table, cette fois-ci, quelques jours, tout au plus. Un an, Onslaught, un an et j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait que quelques mois ! J'ai perdu des semaines de ma vie, j'ai perdu tous souvenirs, il est légitime que je souhaite en savoir plus.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

- Tu as été créé par mon esprit, mes gênes, je n'en sais rien, pour une raison bien précise : me protéger. Et, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Mais, je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier. Même si ces souvenirs sont les échos de scènes répétées de tortures et de viols, il me faut les voir.

L'aplomb avec lequel il parle des sévices qui lui ont été infligés laisse un instant la voix dans sa tête silencieuse.

« Cela … n'a rien à voir. »

Comme il l'avait prédit, les choses se compliquaient. Fermant fortement les paupières, serrant les dents, il ne pu plus longtemps retenir les tremblements de son corps.

- Onslaught, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de Shaw ?

Encore une fois, le silence.

- Ne me dis pas que ...

Les images percutèrent sa rétine sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'y préparer. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il tomba au sol, à genoux. Sous le flot d'informations, de mots, d'images, son esprit se perd, se percute, vole en éclats tranchants. Il hurle, porte ses mains à sa tête.

Lorsqu'un Erik affolé et rageur fait voler la porte en éclats, il est déjà inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre, qui vous révélera la teneur de ces longs mois passés sous silence pour Charles.<strong>

**Bonne nuit !**


	16. Partie III Chapitre IV

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Je vous livre ce soir un nouveau chapitre de Hopeless. Enfin, me direz-vous, je sais. Mais, que voulez-vous, les études et le travail sont des priorités là où l'écriture n'est qu'un hobby.

Je tiens à remercier **MONTPARNOS**, pour qui j'espère continuer à "vendre du rêve" avec ce chapitre, **Dreamyfrenchgirl**, qui, je l'espère, ne me lynchera pas pour ce délai de post si long, et **Pizza World**, en espérant que son adoration perdure, pour leurs reviews, leur soutien. Merci également aux anonymes qui aiment et lisent.

Que dire de ce chapitre à part qu'il n'entre pas encore dans l'action, mais reste dans la lignée du précédent en offrant de nouvelles explications ? Promis, je vous livre les raisons du brouillard laissé par cette année oubliée de Charles, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je pose surtout beaucoup d'hypothèses dans ce chapitre, car elles sont essentielles pour la direction à prendre pour les chapitres prochains. Vous comprendrez bien vite.

Nous allons donc ici parler des origines d'Onslaught, de son lien avec Shaw, de la personnalité de Charles, et du jugement que les autres personnages portent sur sa personne. C'est beaucoup de blabla, certes, mais du blabla important. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**PS** : la dernière scène a germée subitement, et me semble bizarre, même pour moi. Elle n'est pourtant pas incohérente, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas non plus développer ce "couple", puisqu'il n'en sera jamais un.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées quant à ce quatrième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**AMAZINGmadness**, votre serviteur.

**YELLOW FLICKER BEAT ; LORDE.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III – CHAPITRE IV<strong>

SHAPESHIFTER.

Des éclats violents d'images et de paroles. Il ne sait pas si c'est lui qui hurle ou les autres, ou l'autre, ou juste ceux dans sa tête. Des visages, des corps, tant de corps, qui passent et disparaissent, qui restent puis s'égarent. Un tourbillon qui semble sans fin, une chute interminable. Il heurte le sol comme il reprend son souffle. Il ouvre les yeux en un cri muet.

Un instant, le monde est flou. Son crâne ressemble au lieu de toutes les débauches, de tous les excès, tant ses tempes le vrille d'une douleur sourde et puissante. Il plisse les yeux, les ferme, les rouvre. Il n'a pas conscience de pleurer, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la peau chaude d'une main passer sur ses joues brûlantes. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'éloigne, son cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Face à lui, Erik a un regard hagard, écarquillé. Il lui parle, ses lèvres bouchent frénétiquement, mais Charles ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il y a trop de choses dans sa tête, trop de mots épars, trop d'échos, si bien qu'il a du mal à s'accrocher à cette réalité ci, si bien qu'il se doit de s'accrocher physiquement à Erik pour ne pas se perdre.

L'autre mutant accueille le télépathe dans ses bras avec stupéfaction. Les bras ballants, n'osant pas enlacer l'autre homme de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne, Erik se contente de se détendre, et d'offrir à Charles le réconfort qu'il semble rechercher.

Quelques minutes à peine se sont écoulées depuis la perte de connaissance du télépathe et son entrée en force dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Des minutes où Erik s'est vu replongé dans une scène lointaine et presque oubliée, celle du Cerebro, lorsque Charles, épuisé, avait trop usé de son don et s'en était effondré. Il avait repoussé ce sentiment de déjà-vu avec empressement. Il avait effacé ses propres larmes et avait dès lors tenté de réveiller le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas tardé à tressaillir dans son inconscience.

Et, désormais, Charles l'étreint comme si sa vie en dépendait. Erik peut sentir son souffle chaud et haletant contre la peau de son cou, peut sentir ses mains osseuses enserrer son haut, peut deviner les courbes de son corps au travers de ses fins vêtements.

Tellement simple de juste poser ses lèvres, là, juste là, et de passer une main sous son haut. Tellement simple de caresser ses cheveux et de se laisser aller. Tellement simple de juste le pousser contre le mur, de le plaquer contre le carrelage, et de lui montrer, juste de lui montrer, combien il lui a manqué et combien il l'aime.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que les yeux bleus de Charles se sont levés vers lui et le jauge d'un regard indescriptible, le manipulateur de métal ne peut que tenter de se défaire de son étreinte. Il se sent rougir, pâlir, mortifié et choqué par ses propres pensées, mais lorsqu'il tente de repousser le télépathe, celui-ci ne s'en accroche que plus.

- Charles …

Les lèvres du jeune homme sont pincées, et s'entrouvrent à peine lorsqu'il se redresse pour planter un baiser sur les siennes qui se perdent dans des excuses sans fondements. Comme s'il avait peur, lui aussi. Et, Erik ne sait pas s'il doit croire en sa chance ou s'il doit la repousser. Et, Erik se met à penser à Raven et à la culpabilité qu'il ressent depuis toujours.

Charles, à nouveau, répond à sa place. Dans une force qu'il ne lui a jamais connu, le télépathe le pousse vers l'arrière, le renversant contre le carrelage gelé de la pièce close. Sa tête claque brutalement contre le sol, mais le télépathe ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il faut quelques secondes à Erik pour reprendre ses esprits, pour cligner des yeux et découvrir le télépathe penché vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'observant avec quelque chose dans ses yeux qui noue les entrailles de l'autre mutant.

- Charles ?

CharlesCharlesCharles. Toujours le même refrain, la même chanson.

Le télépathe se redresse en souriant, et Erik voit avec horreur un fin filet de sang s'échapper de son oreille gauche. Éperdu d'inquiétude, toujours sonné, il attrape le poignet du jeune homme qui s'échappe violemment en un feulement colérique, le repoussant durement contre le sol d'une pression invisible brutale. Il éloigne son poignet comme si le geste l'avait brûlé, le tient loin de lui comme s'il était blessé, et cela éveille en Erik de nouveaux questionnements.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Une colère sourde se mettant lentement à bouillir en lui, il tente de se dégager, de se redresser, pour se retrouver à nouveau collé contre le carrelage blanc de cette vieille salle puant la moisissure, sans pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Quand il tente finalement de s'aider de son pouvoir et de lancer quelque chose à Charles pour l'arrêter, son mouvement est immédiatement stoppé d'un regard du télépathe.

Charles n'a pas besoin de penser à son pouvoir, il se plie automatiquement à ses désirs, il n'a pas besoin de se « forcer », chaque chose lui semble toujours si simple ... L'aura de puissance qui l'entoure fait presque suffoquer Erik. Sa peau devient grisâtre quand un sourire démoniaque vient étirer ses lèvres craquelées.

- Tu es comme les autres, comment ai-je pu croire, tous les mêmes, vous, tous, ils sont pareils, vous voulez la même chose, des bêtes, tais-toi, et j'ai rien fais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, vous pensez tous que, ce n'est pas moi, ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, j'ai jamais demandé ça, putain Onslaught ferme-là !

Erik a imaginé cet instant. Depuis qu'il sait que l'esprit de Charles est partagé, il n'a cessé d'y réfléchir, d'en imaginer toutes les finalités et les possibilités. Cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Rien n'allait bien, avec eux, cela ne serait pas différent. Il avait imaginé la gangrène de ce deuxième être, comment l'entité allait lentement détraquer le télépathe, comment, peut-être, elle prendrait bientôt sa place. Il avait même tenté de penser à certains recours, en avait parlé avec Emma, au cas où.

Il reste horrifié, choqué, par cette tirade désaccordée, mi-parlée mi-criée, et ne peut que regarder sans bouger l'homme qu'il aime s'enfoncer dans de ténébreuses profondeurs, tant il est sonné.

Les yeux de Charles cherchent à quoi se raccrocher. Ils bougent frénétiquement dans leurs orbites, et leurs orbes passent entre différentes couleurs, du noir au rouge au bleu vers le noir. Toujours, encore, et toujours, et cela donne à Erik envie de vomir, et cela donne à Erik envie de le sauver.

Et puis, le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, Charles disparaît. Il lui faut un temps pour s'apercevoir de cette réalité. Un temps de plus pour parvenir à reprendre une respiration normale. Choqué, il se contente, au lieu de se relever, de contempler le plafond crasseux, l'esprit vide, ne sachant que penser, que faire.

L'arrivée en trombe d'un Ethan inattendu ne le fait pas même réagir. L'espion le regarde avec un peu d'inquiétude et de crainte, et cela ne lui tire aucune émotion particulière.

- Tu saignes. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il ne s'aperçoit de la plaie à l'arrière de son crane que lorsqu'Ethan l'aide à se relever et y passe les doigts. Il chancelle, et le pisteur doit passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Lorsqu'il parle, il a comme un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

- Charles m'a fait ça.

Ethan en ricane. Pas pour longtemps. Sa montre d'acier pousse son bras libre à se relâcher, à effectuer un mouvement de rotation qui propulse son poing directement dans sa propre pomme d'Adam. Sous le choc, il lâche Erik et se plie en deux, suffoquant, haletant, les mains serrées autour de la gorge. Erik n'a pas le cœur à se réjouir de son petit tour. Il s'accroche au mur - sous ses pieds c'est comme si le sol souhaitait se dérober -, et contemple l'autre avec amertume et ressentiment.

- Salaud.

- D'a-accord. Tu sais, apparemment.

Ethan ne sourit et ne rit plus. Il se redresse en toussant, le contemple froidement, mais ne semble pourtant pas alarmé par la tournure des choses. Cela laisse Erik dans une colère bien plus sourde encore.

- Pour ton double rôle, pour tes agissements, pour ce que tu as fait à Charles. Si tu n'étais pas si surveillé, si je n'étais pas certain que cela ne nous ferait pas tous tuer, je t'étriperai de mes mains, et c'est ton cadavre que je ferai enculé par les chiens.

Il crache à terre, sur les belles chaussures vernies de l'autre mutant. Tout cela lui donne la nausée. Alexander ferait tuer Charles, Naomi, Emma, Hank, Angel, Sean et lui-même s'il apprenait la mort d'Ethan de sa main. À ce jour, l'espion représentait leur seule chance de vaincre Shaw. Personne ne lui pardonnerait son geste. Il était malade rien qu'à y penser, mais venger Charles ne mènerait qu'au meurtre de bien plus d'innocents. Pour ses actes, Ethan ne craignait aucune représailles. Et, il le savait bien.

Le sourire qui se dessina au coin de ses lèvres donna envie à Erik de l'étrangler.

- Charles n'est plus tellement Charles, nous le savons tous. Je l'ai vu faire tellement de choses, j'ai entendu des histoires à peine croyables sur son compte … Quand on me l'a donné, c'est déjà à peine s'il était encore celui que j'avais tant désiré par le passé.

- Ferme-là.

- Quoi ? Ne veux-tu donc pas savoir ? Moi, je sais pourquoi il t'a tant aimé, pourquoi il n'a pas tenté d'échapper à Shaw plus tôt, pourquoi il aurait bien voulu de moi, aussi, à un moment. C'est tellement simple, et tellement horrible, en fait …

Ethan masse encore sa gorge douloureuse, mais son sourire ne semble plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Il ricane face à son air incrédule, le dévisage d'un regard presque apitoyé, et cela ne dit rien qui vaille au manipulateur de métal. Comme quelqu'un qui explique une chose simple à un idiot, le pisteur sourit.

- D'accord, je t'explique. Charles est une petite chose fragile, aux beaux et grands rêves, un idéaliste. Plus jeune, sa mutation a dû être très dure à accepter et à supporter, il a donc fallu qu'il construise des barrières afin de se protéger. Lorsqu'il a été confronté à la haine, puis au développement de ses pouvoirs, ces barrières ont volées en éclats, et il lui a fallu trouver quelque chose de plus puissant pour endiguer la souffrance. Tu me suis ?

- Il a créé Onslaught pour se protéger.

- Lui, sa mutation ou son esprit détraqué, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des maladies mentales, et encore moins de la schizophrénie. Onslaught est là depuis des années. Quand son beau-père le battait, quand Emma a tenté de te tuer, quand Shaw le violait, quand Dents de Sabre le torturait, quand il a tué MacTaggert, il était là. Il est devenu plus fort avec le temps, au point de pouvoir parfois supplanter la personnalité de Charles. Au point de pouvoir prendre sa place pendant de très longues périodes. Au point de pouvoir développer des désirs et des ambitions qui lui sont propres.

De quoi ce connard voulait-il parler, à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que quelques beaux mots parviendraient à faire oublier ses gestes ? Comme répondant à sa question muette, le visage d'Ethan s'assombrit soudain, et son sourire s'effaça. Il osa le regarder avec un peu de peine, ce qui alarma en un instant l'autre mutant.

- Pendant les douze mois que j'ai passé auprès de Shaw en tant qu'espion, j'ai croisé Charles quinze fois. La seule fois où il était véritablement lui-même fut celle où je l'ai sciemment violé. Je n'ai aucune excuse, en parlant de cela, j'avais envie de lui et, même si je souhaitais vérifier cette théorie, c'était avant tout juste pour la baise, enfin tu vois, quoi, c'était la récompense de Shaw pour mes bons et loyaux services.

Voyant le regard d'Erik s'assombrir et les objets de métal l'entourant se mettre lentement à vibrer et à léviter, Ethan s'empressa de rectifier le tir de ses paroles.

- Bref, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'Onslaught a goûté il y a longtemps à la violence, et qu'il y a apparemment pris goût. La protection offerte par cette entité se retourne lentement contre Charles, tu vois. Charles t'a choisi parce que tu es le chaos. Il ne s'est battu que deux semaines lors de son enlèvement parce que Shaw représentait le chaos. Il est entré dans ma chambre parce que je suis le chaos. Il est revenu sans trop discuté à notre bourreau pour la même raison. Il est guidé par Onslaught. Et, un jour, il finira par être totalement lui, ou lui prendra sa place, j'en sais rien, mais on ne pourra plus les différencier. Tu comprends ?

- Non.

Ethan soupire, passe ses deux mains contre ses yeux. À cet instant, Erik n'a que faire de ses explications. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lui ouvrir le bide et le pendre à l'aide de ses propres intestins. Le reste lui semble si désuet …

- Charles est pur, mais Onslaught s'est gorgé pendant des années de souffrance et de chaos, et c'est sur le point de ravager et de submerger totalement Charles. Et puis, Onslaught aime Shaw, donc Charles aime Shaw sans le savoir. Et, ils nous apprécient parce que nous avons été bâtis par lui, parce que nous sommes des bouts de lui. C'est ce que je sais, c'est ce que je crois. Si un jour nous devions affronter Shaw, Charles choisira son camp. Bon, d'accord, il s'est échappé, mais c'est parce que la capture d'Alex a été pour lui un électrochoc. La prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il ne fera pas le même choix.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il y a deux jours, Charles réapparaissait dans sa vie, certes amoché et plus puissant encore qu'auparavant, mais au moins vivant, et souriant. Aujourd'hui, il le retrouvait inconscient dans sa chambre, et délirant et hors de lui une fois réveillé. Et, il apprenait qu'il s'apprêtait à péter les plombs, que sa psyché fragile était sur le point d'imploser, et que, quoi ?, il était putain d'amoureux de Shaw et que son amour pour lui n'était qu'une foutue projection ? Plus qu'une aspirine, Erik avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne psychothérapie.

- Tu es taré, Ethan.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tout cela est une réalité. Toi-même, je suis certain que tu le penses aussi. Charles n'est plus Charles. Il est un autre. Et, cet autre, c'est Onslaught.

**X**

- J'arrive pas à y croire …

_Sourires, tout n'est que sourires, et quand il ploie les genoux il se sent réellement heureux, heureux. Il s'agenouille et ses yeux rient et les siens ne sont pas si durs, et l'atmosphère est chaude et intolérable._

_L'Enfer. Le Paradis. Le Purgatoire._

Il est recroquevillé dans un coin d'une petite salle désaffectée, quelque part entre le huitième et le dixième étage, caché derrière un vieux bureau renversé, planqué entre les feuilles éparses jaunies et les dossiers cartonnés déchirés. Recroquevillé, comme ses genoux touchant presque sa poitrine, comme sa tête enfermée entre ses deux bras repliés, enfermé, et se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pensées perdues et des spasmes de ses sanglots.

_Il le regarde refermer sa chemise, en passer les pans dans son pantalon. Il baisse les yeux, docilement, quand il se tourne à nouveau vers lui. Il remue à peine lorsque l'autre empoigne ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Shaw n'hésite pas à tirer plus brutalement pour le forcer à entrouvrir ses lèvres, n'a aucun remord à les lui mordre au point d'en rouvrir les petites plaies, et se réjouit presque du sang qui finit doucement par se mêler à la salive. Enfin, il s'éloigne. Il lui sourit , et c'est, disons, presque tendre._

_Enfermé dans ses draps de soie, le corps à l'agonie et l'esprit embrumé, il observe de ses yeux rouges la haute silhouette du bourreau s'éloigner vers la porte. Il en ressent une angoisse transcendante, inédite. Il lui faut se tenir aux tissus en une tentative désespérée et imaginaire de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à une réalité tangible, pour ne pas sombrer. Les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience._

_- Encore._

_Le mot est tremblant, mais ne semble pas indécis. La main posée sur la poignée, Shaw se fige, met un instant à se retourner vers la silhouette pâle et fine qui peuple son lit. Lorsqu'il dévisage le jeune homme, il ne peut empêcher la suspicion et la surprise de peindre ses traits._

_- Pardon ?_

_Il inspire prudemment, tente de calmer les tremblements qui l'agite, ferme d'autant plus fort ses poings sur les draps, au point qu'il pense les déchirer. Il évite le regard de Shaw, pose ses yeux sur un point en contrebas à sa droite._

_- Encore. S'il te plaît._

_Un rire sans joie, grotesque, sort des lèvres entrouvertes du bourreau. Il dévisage un court instant les traits de son jouet favori, y puisant la vérité et le désir. Ce qu'il y voit le laisse un temps indécis._

_- Ne joues pas à ce jeu là, tu pourrais le regretter._

_Il pense un court instant à ses raisons, aux risques qu'il prend. Il pense un temps à ce qu'en pensera Charles._

_- Je ne joue pas. Encore._

_Il plante son regard rougeâtre dans les orbes brûlantes de l'allemand. _

Il a joué, il a gagné. Onslaught a voulu joué et il a réussi, et maintenant c'est à lui d'en payer les conséquences.

« Je devais nous protéger. Nous n'aurions pas tenus une semaine de plus si je n'avais pas agis de la sorte. »

_La première fois qu'il ose prendre les devants, Shaw se méfie. Il peut le voir dans ses yeux. Il accepte la caresse avec défiance, mais finit pourtant par se prendre au jeu. _

_Onslaught n'est pas vraiment dégoûté par ses gestes, comme il n'en est pas particulièrement fier. Charles le remerciera, plus tard, si du moins il parvient à comprendre. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils survivent. Plaire à Shaw est essentiel._

_Au début, les gestes se font humiliants, retors. Shaw lui demande de faire des choses qu'il s'empresse d'exécuter, il joue de cette nouvelle volonté qu'à son petit jouet de lui obéir, et cela semble terriblement l'amuser. Il tente de pousser sa proie jusqu'à ses limites, tente de briser sa conviction, de broyer ses envies, s'amuse de son corps et de son esprit. Le corps de Charles avale, passe dans des tournantes, accepte et se plie, reçoit, et ne se plaint désormais plus. Cela fait beaucoup rire Shaw, au début, mais son amusement finit pourtant par se tarir, au fil du temps._

_Parce que son petit jouet n'implore plus, et qu'il n'a de cesse d'en réclamer plus, malgré tout._

_Un jour, alors que Dents de Sabre et un autre sbire du bourreau sont à leur œuvre au-dessus de lui, Shaw paraît, colérique et mauvais comme jamais, et les éloigne violemment de lui, sous leur incompréhension totale. Onslaught lui-même peine à comprendre qu'il a gagné la première des batailles. Il ne le réalise que lorsque le bourreau l'aide à se relever et le traîne difficilement vers ses appartements personnels, où il prend son temps pour panser ses blessures._

_Dès lors, la vie dans les sous-sols se fait plus simple, pour lui._

_Shaw développe une jalousie certaine, qui s'étend sur tous, y comprit sur ceux à qui il offrait habituellement sa victime favorite, et cela fait beaucoup rire Onslaught, désormais. Il en joue même un peu. Voir Dents de Sabre pâtir de ses ardeurs à son égard est une première vengeance. _

_Shaw développe même une tendresse certaine. Ses gestes ne sont plus si brusques, les punitions diminuent et finissent même, un jour, par disparaître. Onslaught sent lentement le peu de dégoût qu'il avait développé s'atténuer. C'est un jeu à double tranchant. Il finit par le comprendre le jour où il jouit sans simulation entre les bras de Shaw._

_Il ne peut dire quand exactement les sentiments finissent par entrer dans la danse. Est-ce cette nuit où Shaw tue devant ses yeux un de ses sbires qui a tenté de l'agresser ? Est-ce lorsqu'il lui propose de quitter définitivement sa cellule pour se loger dans des appartements plus confortables et où il ne sera plus surveillé, lui offrant dès lors une liberté qu'il n'espérait plus ? Ou est-ce lors d'un de leurs ébats partagés, lorsque le bourreau, au bord de la fragile limite entre raison et plaisir, lui a murmuré à l'oreille « liebe », et l'a serré dans ses bras avec une affection si particulière ?_

_Onslaught sait que l'on appelle cela le syndrome de Stockholm. Il ne peut regarder Shaw sans y penser : il se conforme à l'idée qu'il n'éprouve des sentiments que parce qu'il y est obligé pour survivre. Alors, pourquoi en rajouter en provoquant certaines scènes, en prononçant certains mots ? Pourquoi finit-il par éprouver le besoin de rendre heureux Shaw ? Pourquoi possède-t-il désormais la claire envie de lui et de tout ce qu'il représente ?_

Lorsque Charles relève les yeux, un clone se tient devant lui, une entité aux yeux rouges qui le dévisage tristement. Le mutant sait que ce n'est là qu'un tour de son esprit, que l'autre n'est pas réellement là. Sa vision lui provoque pourtant un geste de recul violent, ainsi qu'un cri de détresse bien mal camouflé. Onslaught soupire et se baisse à sa hauteur, ses yeux rouges rentrant en conflit avec ses orbes bleues.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Malgré ce qu'il nous a fait, l'aimes-tu réellement ?

Les traits du visage d'Onslaught restent lisses, indéchiffrables. Ses yeux, pourtant, se mettent à briller d'une lueur sauvage.

_Les injections ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour après un certain temps, certainement de longs mois. Onslaught a remarqué qu'elles n'ont jamais perturbées les changements d'identités, il a juste été plus compliqué de parvenir à communiquer avec Charles lors de ces périodes où le sérum coulait dans ses veines. Il comprend que la dissociation d'identité n'est pas due à la mutation. Une pensée angoissante qui le laisse froid. Lorsque Charles le saura, lui ne pourra s'empêcher d'en frémir de terreur. Pour être l'entité secondaire, Onslaught ne peut que s'en réjouir._

_Il serait si simple de faire revenir Charles, même un jour, mais il n'en a plus réellement envie. Pourquoi abandonner ce qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire ? Pourquoi penser que Charles est celui qui devrait briller au grand jour ? Il est faible, influençable et trop sensible, il ne se remettrait sûrement pas en apprenant ce que lui, Onslaught, a pu bien faire lors de ces longs mois. Et puis, il n'a pas envie de quitter Sebastian. Ce que ce dernier finit par pressentir._

_- Je sais depuis le début que tu n'es pas réellement Charles, qu'il est enfoui quelque part au fond de ce corps brisé que tu te traînes. _

_Shaw passe une main sur sa joue, l'observe un temps sans ciller, ne s'offusque pas de son silence si soudain._

_- Tu as fais toutes ces choses pour survivre, je le sais et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Tu as été très courageux. Tu as été parfait. Mais, Charles, lui, n'en passera pas tant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il ne te connais pas comme je te connais._

_- Non, bien sûr que non, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien de ce que nous vivons. Souhaiterais-tu que cela reste ainsi, et ce pour le restant de tes jours ?_

Les yeux de Charles sont remplis de larmes, et son regard est difficile à soutenir. Il y a tant de désespoir et de colère dans son regard qu'Onslaught ne peut plus longtemps y plonger. Il détourne la tête en pinçant les lèvres, blême.

- Oui, je pense l'aimer.

Le sanglot qui semble déchirer la poitrine de Charles le blesse affreusement. En le regardant à nouveau, il découvre enfin ce que Sebastian apprécie dans leurs colères et peines : Charles est magnifique dans sa détresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il fallait survivre.

- Non, pourquoi en être arrivé à l'aimer ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser t'approcher, _nous_ approcher, de cette manière ? Survivre, il aurait été aussi simple de le faire en simplement _simulant_.

Le rire d'Onslaught est sombre et presque déchirant. Lorsqu'il se redresse brutalement, Charles a un mouvement de recul, et cela semble particulièrement l'agacer.

- Nous sommes deux. Deux personnes aux ambitions divergentes dans un même corps. J'ai été créé par ton esprit dans le simple but de t'aider, de tout faire pour te soustraire aux horreurs qui t'étaient infligées. Je n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un, le comprends-tu ?

Au-delà de ses larmes et de sa colère, il peut clairement voir par son expression que Charles l'écoute attentivement et réfléchit à ses paroles. A sa question, il hoche lentement la tête.

- Tu aimes Erik, tu l'aimes parce que ... en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il nous a trahit, il nous a abandonné, mais tu continues à l'aimer, et de plus en plus fort à chaque coup qu'il nous porte. Et, si, en fait je sais pourquoi. Parce que tu n'as pas ressenti tout ce que moi j'ai emmagasiné. Si tu avais véritablement vécu chaque coup, chaque viol, chaque tabassage en règle, chacune de ces choses qui sont la conséquence du départ d'Erik et de sa lâcheté, tu ne ressentirais pas cela à son égard.

- Essaies-tu de justifier tes actes en accusant Erik ? Ce serait absurde.

- J'essaie de te démontrer que nous pouvons avoir des pensées différentes, des ambitions clairement opposées. Tu aimes ce type brisé, imbu de sa seule personne, qui nous a jeté tout droit en Enfer sans remords véritables. Et, oui, j'aime le bourreau psychopathe qui nous a violé, torturé, pendant de très longs mois. Tout cela est très bien, nous sommes tous les deux irrécupérables.

Onslaught soupire, s'éloigne et fait doucement le tour de la pièce. Charles est surpris de constater qu'à la différence de lui-même, son clone ne possède aucune trace des récents coups portés par Dents de Sabre et par les hommes d'Alexander sur son corps et sur son visage.

- Tu es un idéaliste, un homme réfléchi et intègre. Tu possèdes une pensée claire de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal. Tu aimes réparer, réconforter, sauver toutes ces choses et tous ces gens, parce que tu penses qu'au moins ils n'auront pas à vivre ce que toi tu as vécu. Pourtant, tu n'es pas tout blanc. Tu aimes les drames, être une petite victime. Tu te complais à jouer les martyrs. Tu n'en restes pas moins fragile, sensible. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Erik, c'est qu'il comble le tout. Il peut être le petit jouet que tu tentes de réparer tout en t'apportant toute la misère que tu réclames. Bien sûr, tu n'oserais l'avouer, que penseraient-ils, tous, s'il savaient cela ? Et, si tu l'aimes encore, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore compris tout le mal qu'il a osé nous faire.

- Comment oses-tu … ?

- Il y a jouir du mal-être, qui est une chose que tu maîtrises très bien. Se complaire de la destruction, est une autre chose complètement différente. Est-ce que tu comprends que c'est ce que moi j'ai vécu ? Combien de viols as-tu réellement subis, combien de journées de tortures ? Dix, et peut-être deux ou trois semaines ? Je suis né de ta négation, de ta peur, de ta souffrance, lorsque tu étais attaché à cette table et que tu avais juste envie de _disparaître_ pour ne plus vivre ça. J'ai pris le relais, j'ai subis tout cela, depuis. Et, la souffrance que j'ai ressentie n'a fait que croître, le pouvoir n'a fait que se conforter, et ma haine n'a jamais réellement été assouvie. Erik nous a fait cela, Shaw aussi, bien sûr, mais c'est avant tout Erik qui a fait ce qu'il fallait pour te détruire, nous détruire. Je vis pour toi, littéralement. Mais, tu dois comprendre que je suis également une autre part de toi, qui pense et agis librement. J'aime Shaw, pour des raisons diverses, et j'aimerai ne pas avoir à m'en excuser. J'aimerai que tu le comprennes.

Toutes ces choses sont difficiles à encaisser. Au fond de lui, Charles sait que tout cela est vrai, des raisons pour lesquelles il aime toujours Erik aux états d'âme d'Onslaught. Cependant, l'avouer est difficile, et implique des choses qui semblent trop dures à accepter. Il essuie rageusement ses larmes et, à l'instar de son clone, se redresse, les membres tremblant.

- Deux personnalités dans un même corps, deux personnes avec des ambitions et des désirs différents emprisonnés dans une seule et même enveloppe … Je ne pourrai pas trahir Erik, je ne pourrai pas renoncer à tout ce que je crois. Lorsque Shaw viendra nous chercher, je ne pourrai tout simplement pas le suivre. Je n'ai peut-être pas vécu tout ce que toi tu as vécu, mais le peu que j'ai subis ne me conforte pas dans l'idée que revenir auprès de lui serait la solution. Lorsque j'ai accédé à la volonté d'Alex de le tuer pour qu'il échappe aux tortures approfondies de Shaw, il m'a fait battre et violer par Dents de Sabre et Ethan, puis il m'a jeté dans un cachot glacial et humide. Que penses-tu qu'il nous fera, alors que nous nous sommes échappés ? Je ne veux pas revivre cela, Onslaught.

_- Nous pourrions laisser Charles de côté, tu pourrais prendre le pas sur lui. L'idée de vivre enfin pour toi-même ne te semble-t-elle pas belle et satisfaisante ?_

- Nous n'avons pas non plus besoin de traîner aux pieds de tous ces gens, de ces vermines qui se pensent meilleures que nous. Nous sommes forts, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour survivre.

Charles sent sa gorge se nouer. Il refoule les larmes amères qui se pressent derrière ses yeux, et dévisage Onslaught avec incertitude. Le regard rouge se révèle peiné et tout aussi indécis, ce qui ne le rassure pas vraiment.

- Tu souhaiterais que nous laissions Erik … et Shaw ?

- Shaw m'a une fois proposé de prendre ta place. Pour quoi faire, au juste ? Je suis censé te protéger. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu n'es pas un tant soit peu libre de tes mouvements et pensées. Et, oui, Shaw finira par nous tuer. Il se dira que, s'il ne peut pas nous avoir, personne ne nous aura, et il finira par nous détruire. Comme Erik finira par le faire, également. Un jour viendra où sa lâcheté et ses tords nous mèneront à la mort. Et, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur moi-même, c'est que je ne veux pas mourir.

L'idée de savoir qu'Onslaught n'avait pas la volonté réelle de l'écraser et de prendre sa place lui tire un soulagement certain. Un poids semble s'enlever de ses épaules et, un instant, il se permet de sourire à son double, qui ne lui rend qu'un rictus à peine visible.

- Nous allons survivre, encore. Nous allons tout faire pour y parvenir. Je ne veux plus ramper aux pieds de fous, je ne veux plus subir leurs états d'âme. Nous pourrions tout simplement apprendre à vivre sans peur, pour une fois. Juste partir sur une île de rêve et boire des cocktails, quoi.

- Peut-être. Et les faire payer, tous, avant de nous retirer.

Onslaught fronce les sourcils, plante son regard rouge dans les orbes brillantes de son double. Le pouvoir qui coule entre eux se renforce, sa pression se fait plus forte, et Onslaught peut clairement voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à réellement en jouir. Le sérum a enfin disparu de leurs veines. Le sourire qui s'imprime sur ses lèvres est noir et mauvais, et, pour une fois, Charles le partage.

Une alarme stridente affole soudainement leurs sens. Ils n'ont besoin que de se dévisager pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Charles blêmit, Onslaught sourit sauvagement.

- Dents de Sabre …

- La première vague. Sebastian ne saurait se montrer sans avoir dans un premier temps jaugé nos forces.

Le visage drainé de toute couleur, le corps tremblant, Charles est une victime merveilleuse. Pas étonnant qu'il aime tant revêtir ce rôle. Onslaught se rapproche de lui, passe une main sur sa joue, tendrement, regarde avec délectation son double se perdre dans la caresse. Leurs yeux ne se lâchent pas, pas même alors que Charles rapproche son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser est court. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, leurs volontés sont clairement définies.

Il leur faut survivre.

* * *

><p><strong>A très vite pour un cinquième chapitre, avec plus d'action ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes.<strong>


	17. Partie III Chapitre V

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout fraîchement rédigé. Je pensais terminer cette fic bien plus vite, mais mes idées restent nombreuses, et je vois les chapitres s'allonger et leur nombre augmenter sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Au point où je pense passer très rapidement à une quatrième partie, voire à une cinquième, ce qui n'était vraiment pas prévu. Les problèmes et les malheurs de Charles n'en sont donc pas à leur fin ..

Un peu de remerciements quant aux reviews, déjà : **Pizza World**, merci pour tes compliments, je suis toujours super heureuse de voir que toi et d'autres aimez tant cette fic ! Pour la fin du dernier chapitre, quelques explications : Charles, de part sa mutation, sa fragilité et les lourdes épreuves qu'il a pu subir dans sa vie, a développé une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité, par la création d'un personnage qui prend sa place lorsque les choses se font trop difficiles pour lui. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une petite voix dans sa tête a donc fini par devenir une personnalité, puis une personne à part entière, Onslaught, qui vit au sein de Charles et se "nourrit" des pouvoirs sans limites du télépathe. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Onslaught développe un caractère, possède de plus en plus d'envies, de craintes, et devient plus fort. Il finit par prendre un temps la place de Charles, par tomber amoureux dans sa volonté de survivre, et cela en étant en total contradiction avec les principes et les volontés de celui dont il partage le corps. Voilà pour la petite histoire du perso'. Quant à la dernière scène, Onslaught n'est pas "réellement" dans la même pièce que Charles. C'est une sortie de projection, Charles se parle en fait à lui-même, dans sa tête, projeter une image d'Onslaught dans la pièce est plus simple que d'avoir à tenir une discussion intérieure. Le fait qu'ils s'embrassent est un symbole d'entraide, d'union. Ils sont indissociables l'un de l'autre, malgré ce qui les différencie. Et puis, Charles glisse peu à peu dans la folie, au fil de l'histoire, il a de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis, à dissocier ses sentiments de ceux d'Onslaught, à les comprendre. Dans les derniers chapitres, ses réactions et ses décisions seront de plus en plus incohérentes et désespérées. Voilà pour le gros pavé explicatif XD.

Merci **MONTPARNOS** pour ton soutien sans faille. C'est une immense joie pour moi que de savoir que mes écrits si barrés et fous sont tant appréciés ! Merci encore à toi.

**Dreamy french girl**, merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de contribuer à parfaire tes longues journées de taf ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci aux favoris, aux suivis et aux simples vues. Même si la review reste la cerise sur le gâteau, cela est aussi très stimulant et encourageant !

Bon, allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Que dire de lui ? Il est sombre (comme cela est étrange ..) : il parle de Shaw, de tortures, d'amour impossible, de bataille, d'orgueil, d'Erik et de Dents de Sabre. Charles ne se reposera pas encore aujourd'hui. En plus, je vous laisse sur un beau cliffhanger.

Bonne lecture !

**AMAZINGmadness, votre serviteur.**

**SAFE AND SOUND ; TAYLOR SWIFT, THE CIVIL WARS**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III – CHAPITRE V<strong>

SURVIVORS.

Il enlève rapidement ses gants de latex poisseux de sang. Il s'avance vers une bassine d'eau froide posée dans un recoin de la pièce et, en prenant un peu au creux de ses paumes, s'en asperge le visage. Son reflet est bousculé dans le fond du bac noir, déformé, presque méconnaissable. Oh, mais les cernes y sont tout de même visibles, bien assez pour qu'il ne les voit, bien assez pour que cela tire en lui un regain de rage qui le fait se tourner à nouveau vers sa victime.

Azazel halète misérablement, pieds et poings liés sur la table froide de cette salle de torture qu'il apprécie tant. Quel gâchis, une si belle œuvre, il a été tellement _triste_ de le ravager ainsi, mais le mutant lui a désobéi, l'a trahit. Une chose impardonnable.

Il ne sait pas réellement ce qui fait le plus mal.

Il prend un scalpel maculé de sang, reposant sur la table, et, lentement, lui fait marquer une courbe profonde et tranchante sur la peau cramoisie du mutant.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti un tel sentiment d'abandon, de trahison, de désespoir.

Azazel hurle lorsque la lame se stoppe au niveau de son avant-bras droit, et s'enfonce, s'enfonce, au point de venir toucher l'os.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si en colère.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que le mutant lui a révélé l'endroit où se trouvent Charles et Naomi. Plusieurs heures qu'il a mandé Victor et l'a envoyé, lui et une grand part de ses hommes, à la rencontre de ces rebelles qui s'évertuent à le narguer. Et qui, désormais, détiennent la plus précieuse des choses à ses yeux.

Sa rage ne faiblit pas. Comment le peut-elle ? Tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, c'est la peau de Charles contre la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses yeux dans les siens, et tout ce qu'il peut entendre, c'est ses cris, ses gémissements, ses suppliques, et son prénom, son prénom hurlé, son prénom murmuré. Cela couvre les cris d'Azazel, cela absorbe le monde entier.

Il plante sauvagement le scalpel dans la chair du mutant pour camoufler le tremblement de ses mains, pour faire taire les émotions qui pourrissent en son sein.

- P-pitié … Pit-tié …

Il a tellement envie d'en rire, tellement envie d'en pleurer. Cela fait des décennies qu'il s'est juré de perdre tous liens plausibles avec une autre personne, et ce afin de ne plus souffrir, et ce afin de pouvoir devenir celui qu'il a toujours voulu être. Pourquoi tant de faiblesse ? Pourquoi tout cela avait-il changé ?

Charles semblait juste être l'un de ces prisonniers lambda, pas plus fort, pas plus intéressant que les autres. Un beau petit appât pour une prise plus conséquente : Erik, son apprenti le plus doué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver tant de potentiel en Charles, tant de possibilités, tant de merveilles. Le petit était puissant, et déjà bien assez brisé pour qu'il n'en ait pas trop à en rajouter. Et puis, il était divertissant.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se souvenir, de ressentir son corps serré contre le sien, son souffle heurté, ses yeux rouges écarquillés par la peur, la peine, le désir, de sentir ses propres mains serrées sur ses hanches osseuses, de se sentir aller et venir en lui comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir, il en voulait toujours plus.

Pitié, pitié, pitié. Au-delà de ses pensées, il finit par revenir à la réalité, entendre les suppliques répétées de son prisonnier, et baisse doucement le regard vers lui.

- Il-Il m'a ... Je-je n'étais pas moi-même … Pitié …

Si puissant Charles. Cette pensée lui tire un sourire qui fait frémir Azazel d'une terreur sourde.

- Je ne connais pas la pitié, Azazel, tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

Il change son scalpel pour une lame crantée, ancienne. Les tâches de rouille qui la macule sont nombreuses, et elle semble loin d'être affûtée. Le bourreau retourne doucement le bras du mutant, exposant l'intérieur de son poignet, passant ses doigts au-dessus de la peau fine et des veines saillantes. Imaginant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, le mutant se débat soudainement, tente de se dérober de la poigne de l'allemand, qui n'en sourit que davantage.

- Tu m'as sciemment enlevé Charles.

- Il-il, je ne p-pouvais pas, avec ses pouvoirs, il …

- Tu aurais dû te montrer fort.

Il ne prend pas la peine de mettre des gants. Dans son état de pensée actuel, cela lui semble si désuet. De sa main droite, il tient celle du mutant. De sa main gauche, il entame doucement le long va et vient de la lame sur le poignet.

Doucement, les chairs cèdent. Rapidement, les hurlements vont crescendo. Lorsque les tendons refusent de céder, il rit de les arracher à la main. La souffrance pousse Azazel à se débattre, à se cogner la tête contre la table de métal, à se mordre la langue. Il se délecte de voir sa tête se rejeter en arrière, ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, de sentir son corps trembler avec force sous le choc. Le sang gicle mais cela n'a aucune importance.

Il tranche et tranche et s'arrête lorsque les os résistent. Azazel gémit, à demi-conscient, son corps oscillant entre le choc et l'agonie.

Cela ne lui semble pas assez. Il pose la lame, qui glisse dans ses doigts à cause du sang, pose un instant ses mains sur la table froide. Le sang coule, se répand sur le sol. Il inspire profondément, ferme les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voit, dans tout ce rouge, ce sont les orbes éclatantes de Charles. Il en faut plus.

Quand il est là, sous lui, et qu'il gémit, et qu'il crie, et qu'il en demande plus, encore, toujours plus. Quand il réclame, quand il supplie, quand il est entre ses bras, quand il est à genoux, lorsque ses yeux se plongent dans les siens et que c'est comme si le reste disparaissait, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, comme si la guerre, la mort, ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Quand il dit qu'il l'aime, et qu'il lui répond en retour.

- Plus, plus, toujours plus.

Mais, Charles l'a abandonné, s'est enfui pour rejoindre Erik. Comme cela fait mal, comme cela est si douloureux …

Il prend le scalpel par la lame, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il la serre si fortement entre ses doigts qu'elle ouvre une plaie béante dans sa paume.

Que fait-il en cet instant ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant, en bonne santé ? Est-ce qu'il est dans les bras d'Erik ? Ou même dans ceux d'Ethan ? Est-ce qu'il en ressent du _plaisir_ ?

Sale petite pute.

Il retourne le scalpel, ignore la cuisante douleur qui part de sa paume et remonte le long de son bras. Cela le rend plus furieux encore.

Charles – ou Onslaught, mais il ne fait pas vraiment la distinction – lui dit-il « je t'aime » de la même façon ? Est-ce qu'il se mord aussi les lèvres lorsque le plaisir que lui procure Erik le submerge ?

Il plante le scalpel avec force dans la gorge du mutant. La lame ne s'arrête pas, continue sa traversée. Il ignore les cris étranglés d'Azazel, son corps se débattant, le sang qui jaillit et l'éclabousse. Il lève à nouveau la lame et porte un nouveau coup.

Y avait-il quelque chose de réel ? Charles n'a-t-il donc fait tout cela que pour survivre ? Il n'osait véritablement y croire, cela lui semblait trop cruel. La pensée le fit rire. Le rire se mua en un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir.

Il frappe, frappe, et le sang se mêle, sur son visage, à ses larmes. Il frappe, frappe, jusqu'à l'épuisement, peut-être pendant des heures. Azazel ne crie plus, son corps ne bouge plus, sa gorge n'est plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent qui ne relie désormais plus sa tête au reste de son corps.

Shaw frappe, frappe.

Jusqu'à penser que c'est peut-être lui, au final, qui a finit par faire fuir Charles.

**X**

L'alarme les réunit tous dans la grande salle de bal. Alexander y donne ses directives, y rassure les quelques privilégiés qui ont un droit de présence, et murmure froidement à Erik que, si Charles Xavier ne se remet pas à eux dans les minutes qui suivent, c'est sa tête qu'il fera valser à la place de celle du favori de Shaw.

La panique, la peur, la détresse, résonnent dans sa tête bien avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la pièce. Le bâtiment, la ville toute entière, suinte le désespoir. Lorsqu'il se décide à entrer, l'attention générale se porte immédiatement sur lui. Le lourd et soudain silence le paralyse un court instant entre les portes ouvertes.

Mischa renifle de mépris et de dédain lorsqu'il finit par les rejoindre au bout de quelques longues secondes. Il n'ose la regarder. Son visage est un cuisant rappel de ce qu'il a infligé à sa sœur aînée, bien des mois plus tôt. Il y a presque des siècles, même.

- J'aurai presque parié sur le fait de vous voir rejoindre l'escouade de Shaw aussitôt que nous aurions eut le dos tourné.

Charles ne rend pas son sourire au vieil homme. Il prend en plein visage son rire sans joie et son expression peu avenante, tout comme ses suspicions. Son regard effectue lentement un tour d'horizon de ceux en sa présence, s'informant de tout, s'abreuvant de ce qui lui est possible de savoir.

Erik sait. Naomi a parlée, Emma est également au courant. Et, malgré tout cela, Ethan est encore là, en vie, le dévisageant de cet air _là_, puant la concupiscence et le mépris, la lubricité et le désir. Ses poings se serrent contre ses flancs. Il voit dans le reflet que lui renvoie les grandes baies vitrées qu'un éclat rougeâtre brille désormais dans ses yeux clairs.

Il lui faut prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer les tremblements qui l'agite.

- Je suis de votre côté.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Vous allez combattre les sbires de Shaw, avec nous, en première ligne, même. Vous parviendrez peut-être ainsi à prouver votre valeur, et surtout à nous révéler à qui se plie désormais votre allégeance.

« Encore une fois, toujours, c'est une histoire d'appartenance. Comprendront-ils un jour que nous n'appartenons à personne, que nous sommes libres ? Pourquoi serions-nous différents des autres ? Ce chien souhaiterait-il qu'on l'enferme à son tour pour savoir ce que c'est réellement que d'être soumis à un tiers ? »

Il passe une main sur sa nuque, durement, ferme les yeux pour espérer calmer Onslaught et s'apaiser lui-même. Le pouvoir gravite autour de lui comme une chose dangereuse et mortelle, il sait qu'il ne doit pas en perdre le contrôle maintenant, pas s'il souhaite rester en vie. Il finit par tourner de nouveau les yeux vers Alexander, et sait au vu de son expression glacée qu'il n'est pas parvenu à entièrement cacher la noire colère qui l'agite et doit se refléter dans son regard devenu plus sombre. Il perçoit l'infime geste que Moira effectue vers son arme de poing coincée à l'arrière de son jean. Il n'en sourit que plus méchamment.

- Si tel est le bon plaisir de sa seigneurie.

Il incline légèrement la tête en une pitrerie de révérence, et cela fait doucement s'esclaffer Ethan. Un rire qui meurt très vite dans sa gorge quand ses yeux devenus plus rouges encore plongent dans les siens. Le coup qu'il lui porte à l'esprit est subtil et sans danger, mais parvient tout de même à le faire taire et reculer de quelques pas.

« Laisse-moi lui faire exploser la cervelle. Laisse-moi lui ouvrir le ventre et le pendre avec ses propres entrailles. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, il le mérite tellement. »

Il souffle un « non » si léger que tous, trop concentrés sur la réaction étrange d'Ethan, ignorent.

Alexander tourne à nouveau un regard mauvais vers lui, qu'il soutient sans défaillir. Cependant, le terrible sourire qui vient doucement ourler ses lèvres sèches ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

- Vous vous battrez, Xavier. Mais, vous le ferez sans vos pouvoirs.

Un homme armé s'avance derrière lui et, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se dérober ou de se défendre, trop obnubilé qu'il est par les pensées d'Ethan pour pouvoir prêter attention à celles d'Alexander, plante une seringue dans son dos. Il lui injecte le sérum si rapidement que, sous sa brûlure irradiante et son effet immédiat, Charles ne peut qu'en hurler.

Un court instant, sa vision se fait blanche, les sons s'étouffent. Dans des gestes fous, il parvient à attraper la seringue toujours plantée dans sa chair, et à l'en arracher. Sa rage semble si forte que, lorsque sa vision se fait moins floue, très vite, il se retourne vers le militaire coupable du geste, dans la claire volonté de le lui faire payer. Seulement, comme il sent le produit couler rapidement dans ses veines, dans ses muscles, il est trop tard. Lorsqu'il lève la main vers l'homme, ses pouvoirs n'ont déjà plus aucun effet.

- J'espère que vous savez vous servir de vos poings : apparemment, vous allez devoir ne compter que sur vous-même pour survivre, Professeur Xavier.

- Il est hors de question de le laisser se battre sans armes, vous allez le faire tuer !

Emma crache ces mots au visage d'un Alexander qui ne fait qu'en sourire. Il semble véritablement se réjouir de l'état d'hébétement dans lequel se trouve Charles, alors qu'il a baissé les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

- Je vous ai dit que je me portais garant de lui.

- Et, il vous a blessé, Erik, ces points de suture le prouvent. Il est dangereux, à la fois pour nous, comme pour lui-même. Qu'il montre sa valeur, voyons voir s'il est aussi impitoyable qu'on le dit.

Avant qu'Erik n'ait le temps de répliquer, Alexander se tourne vers Naomi qui, silencieuse jusqu'alors, se raidit de sentir son regard se poser sur elle.

- Quant à elle, enfermez-la le temps des combats. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle.

- Alexander !

- Telle est ma volonté, Mademoiselle Frost. Je n'ai aucune envie que le traitement imputé à Monsieur Xavier la pousse à se retourner contre nous sur le champ de batailles. Je vous assure qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

Des gardes armées empoignent la polymorphe qui, non sans se débattre, se voit être emmenée rapidement. Emma a un visage de cendres, ses poings sont serrés et ses traits sont contractés en une colère bien visible. Elle échange un rapide regard avec Erik. Ce que le manipulateur de métal lui montre doit particulièrement lui déplaire car, après un cri de rage non contenue, elle tourne les talons et sort à son tour d'un pas rapide de la grande salle.

- Je veux rester à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes mon chef de la sécurité, Erik. Votre place est à _mes _côtés. Ethan se chargera de lui.

L'information semble sortir Charles de sa torpeur. Il relève si rapidement la tête que le mouvement ne peut échapper à Erik. Il esquisse un geste lent pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. La détresse et le désespoir qu'il y lit lui gèle les entrailles.

- Non. Pas lui.

D'un mouvement agacé, Alexander balaye les paroles. Il lui lance un regard dur, froid, qu'Erik ne peut s'empêcher de lui renvoyer.

- Alors, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller seul ! J'ai une bataille à mener, Lehnsherr. Vos petites préoccupations quant à votre psychopathe de petit-ami ne sont pour moi que des conneries, et ne m'incombent en rien. Préparez-le pour la bataille.

**X**

Une rare effervescence semble agiter la ville entière.

De longues files de citoyens s'étalent devant les entrées des bunkers, des femmes et des enfants, des vieillards et des blessés, qui présentent aux autorités leurs papiers d'identité avant d'être cordialement invités à s'installer en sous-sol. Charles pourrait presque en rire.

Devant lui s'étale les faubourgs en partie calcinés de Los Angeles, où semblent se diriger toutes les forces armées que possèdent la ville. Il y a, autour d'eux, beaucoup de civils également, mutants ou non. Charles ne peut s'empêcher de regarder leurs visages lorsqu'il passe près d'eux. Beaucoup vont mourir ce matin. Peut-être trop.

La main d'Erik sur son bras est ferme. Il l'entraîne entre les files sans s'arrêter, sans un regard. Sonné, hébété, Charles ne peut que le suivre sans protester. De toute façon, pourquoi se débattre ? Sans armes, sans pouvoirs, la mort ne sera pas trop longue à venir, et cela lui paraît surprenant de constater qu'à contrario d'Onslaught, mourir ne lui fait plus réellement si peur.

Soudainement, Erik tourne dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques pas, s'enfonçant légèrement dans la noirceur, obligeant Charles à faire de même. Le télépathe le voit avec une certaine appréhension soupirer, passer ses mains sur son visage aux traits tirés, fatigués. Lorsqu'il relève la tête dans sa direction, il est surpris de constater qu'il semble avoir tellement vieillit, ces derniers mois.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, Charles ?

Son corps se tend machinalement lorsqu'Erik tend une main vers son visage, et il esquisse un geste défensif de recul avant qu'elle ne touche sa joue. La soudaine peur qui doit passer dans ses yeux pousse le manipulateur de métal à abandonner. Charles voit bien qu'il semble combattre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, peut-être des larmes, peut-être de la colère. Il se mord la lèvre presque à sang. Il se sent si inutile, sans défenses, sans ses pouvoirs, sans Onslaught.

Erik passe une main sous l'arrière de son pull, et en sort une arme qu'il lui tend. De plus, il passe une sorte de bracelet autour de son poignet osseux et marqué, ignorant son incompréhension et sa surprise.

- Pour te défendre, en cas d'urgence. Ne l'utilise que s'il le faut vraiment, Alexander nous ferait tous tuer s'il savait que je lui ai désobéi. Et, le bracelet, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ce point là, le rouge, cela m'enverra un signal avec ta position. Si jamais … ils te retrouvent.

Charles accepte l'arme avec gratitude, vérifiant son chargeur rapidement, et il cache le bracelet sous la manche de l'uniforme militaire qu'Erik lui a fait revêtir. Un instant, il ignore quoi lui dire, que faire. Erik le dévisage avec tant de peine, tant … d'amour. Charles sent des larmes se presser derrière ses yeux.

- Je … je ne peux rien faire de plus, je suis désolé. Je vais devoir y aller.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'éloigner, Charles le retient par le poignet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela ? Pourquoi ?

Erik sait très bien qu'il ne parle pas que de l'arme et du bracelet, il comprend parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entend. Il pense un instant aux autres, à Emma qui doit se préparer à combattre, à Angel, Hank et Sean qui sont certainement déjà en position. À Naomi, enfermée et en sécurité, grâce à ses mots et à sa volonté. À ceux qu'il peut sauver. À celui pour qui il ne peut rien faire de plus.

Il dévisage Charles, pose son regard sur chaque trait, chaque infime détail, comme pour tenter d'imprimer son visage sur sa rétine. Il se dérobe à la poigne du télépathe et prend sa main dans la sienne, la serre très fort.

- Pour survivre.

« _Nous allons survivre, encore. Nous allons tout faire pour y parvenir_. »

Charles baisse le regard sur la main d'Erik dans la sienne. Le contact est chaud, la paume est rêche, comme dans ses souvenirs. Il a tellement envie d'être en colère contre lui, sans pourtant trouver la force d'y parvenir. Survivre, oui, mais à ses dépends. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être sauvé, lui aussi ? Qu'avait-il fait de si mauvais pour être ainsi oublié de tous ?

Peut-être aimer un peu Shaw. Peut-être apprécier un peu Ethan. Peut-être se laisser baiser par les deux.

- Essaye … Fais que les autres n'aient pas à souffrir de cette bataille.

Le pouce d'Erik caresse doucement le dos de sa main. Il hoche la tête lentement, ne quittant pas son visage du regard. Charles aimerait tant avoir ses pouvoirs à portée, pour pouvoir déchiffrer les non-dits et les pensées qui se bousculent dans ses yeux sombres. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il cogne contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

« _C'est avant tout Erik qui a fait ce qu'il fallait pour te détruire, nous détruire._ »

- Ne meurs pas, Charles. S'il te plaît, tu peux rester caché ici, personne ne le saura, ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Ne cherches pas à te battre. Ne ... pars pas.

La voix d'Erik se brise et une larme roule doucement sur sa joue. Pour Charles, tout cela ne semble être qu'un rêve incroyable, comme une réminiscence de ce cauchemar fait la veille, et cela lui tire un frisson glacé. Il passe ses doigts sur le visage d'Erik, effaçant doucement la preuve de sa faiblesse, et se rapproche de lui. La peau est chaude sous ses doigts, il la parcoure lentement, sous le regard hanté de son amant.

- Ne meurs pas.

- Ils viennent pour moi, je le sais. Je ne pourrai pas échapper à Dents de Sabre.

La plainte sourde que laisse passer Erik entre ses lèvres est désespérée. Son visage blême se contracte, il serre plus fort encore la main de Charles dans la sienne. Dans une impulsion furieuse, dévastée, il se penche vers le télépathe, passe sa main libre dans sa nuque.

Ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes avec une douceur certaine, presque avec hésitation, loin de la fureur et de la précipitation de leurs derniers ébats. La chaleur et les sentiments qui explosent soudain dans le corps de Charles le pousse à passer ses bras autour du cou du manipulateur de métal, à gémir doucement. Les doigts d'Erik sont partout, doux mais pressés, passent sur son visage et dans son cou, frôlent les courbes qu'ils devinent au-dessus des vêtements. Charles est surpris lorsque son dos rencontre avec douceur le mur derrière lui, réveillant à peine les douleurs imputées aux blessures à peine refermées qui le marquent. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier.

Erik, Erik est partout, il est là, tout autour, son odeur, ses gestes, ses lèvres, ses mains, ses larmes … Il gémit et pleure, il lui murmure des paroles pleines d'amour et s'excuse, encore et encore, demande son pardon, lui demande de revenir, de rester, de s'enfuir. Et, Charles ne peut que se perdre sous ses baisers, ne peut qu'en demander plus. C'est comme les derniers vœux d'un condamné. Il aimerait tant pleurer, lui aussi.

Une alarme stridente les fait revenir à la réalité. Au loin, des cris se répètent en échos, des coups de feu se font entendre et se rapprochent. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, se regardent un instant sans rien dire, avant de se séparer à contrecœur. Erik s'éloigne doucement, le regardant toujours, serrant encore sa main dans la sienne. Il attend le dernier moment avant de la lâcher, l'instant où leurs doigts ne sont plus à même de pouvoir se toucher. Puis, il tourne rapidement les talons et s'enfonce dans la marée humaine grouillante qui avance vers la bataille. L'instant s'évapore, comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Charles s'appuie contre le mur, ferme les yeux très fort.

Il est seul, désormais.

**X**

La ville compte une population d'environ cinq mille personnes. Un peu plus de deux mille sont en mesure de se battre, les trois mille restant étant composés d'enfants, d'adolescents, de personnes âgées et d'individus incapables de participer aux combats. Sur ces deux mille, Alexander a sélectionné une élite de cinq cents personnes pour mener cette bataille ci. Des hommes et des femmes majoritairement issus de carrières militaires, ou aux pouvoirs leur permettant de riposter aisément face aux attaques ennemis.

Ils ne sont pas tous armés. Peut-être un sur deux, voire un sur trois dans les factions arrières. Certains ont des armes de fortune, des couteaux, des machettes, des matraques. Certains n'ont que leurs poings pour se défendre, mais pour ceux là, cela semble bien suffisant.

Les citoyens se sont réfugiés dans des bunkers de fortune, disséminés un peu partout dans la ville, et Alexander et ses hommes patientent et observent bien sagement dans leur belle tour de verre.

Charles sait à peu de choses près que deux cents mutants à la solde de Shaw vont arriver au nord de la ville, là où elle est la moins bien protégée, là où la banlieue à grignotée les grands immeubles. Ils sont moins nombreux, certes, mais bien mieux entraînés. Pour les avoir longtemps côtoyés, Charles sait que se pressent dans les rangs des acolytes de Victor Creed des mercenaires, des tueurs, des violeurs, des voleurs, et tous ont la caractéristique de posséder un don en plus d'armes puissantes dont ils savent se servir. Certes, cela fait un ratio d'environ un contre deux. Mais, cela ne saurait empêcher Dents de Sabre de gagner.

Le télépathe sort de sa cachette quelques minutes après le départ d'Erik. Il ne peut très clairement pas se cacher pendant toute la bataille, cela va à l'encontre de tous ses maigres principes, et ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, les tirs et les cris se rapprochant rapidement de l'endroit où il se trouve.

« … pourrais prendre ta place et, ... »

La présence d'Onslaught est infime, mais réelle, et le rassure légèrement. Néanmoins, il ne peut accéder à se requête. Comme il l'a dit plus tôt dans la journée, il est celui qui a le plus vécu, le plus subi. Il est temps qu'il parvienne à s'en sortir sans aide.

_Non, j'arriverai à me débrouiller seul._

Il vérifie que l'arme est toujours cachée dans son dos, que le bracelet trop grand est toujours là. Il dévie des combats, très proches, et s'engage dans une rue moins fréquentée, en courant presque, évitant par là même un tir perdu.

_Je ne vais pas me rendre sans me battre, je ne vais pas attendre que Dents de Sabre me trouve, qu'il me ramène à Shaw ou qu'il me tue. C'est lui que je vais tuer. Oui, c'est ça, je vais le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Erik et aux autres._

- Charlie.

Ses pensées gèlent, se cristallisent. Sa course éperdue s'arrête brutalement, comme il trébuche, comme il ne peut retenir une plainte d'effroi.

Non, non, non.

Les yeux écarquillés, tentant de retenir la terreur qui monte en lui et n'attend que d'exploser en plein jour, il cherche une échappée, une sortie, se rend compte de son erreur en voyant à l'autre bout de ce boyau étroit d'autres personnes avancer lentement vers lui. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Il est piégé.

Avec une sourde résignation, il se retourne lentement vers Victor Creed, serrant très fort les poings pour calmer les tremblements de ses membres. Dents de Sabre le dévisage avec un plaisir évident, et le sourire féroce qui s'étale sur son visage est quelque chose que Charles aurait aimé ne plus jamais revoir. Il s'avance de quelques pas, à sa rencontre et, hoquetant de terreur, le télépathe en recule d'autant à sa progression.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver si vite. Lehnsherr ne t'a donc pas enfermé dans sa si belle tour, il t'a poussé droit dans mes bras, c'est vraiment très attentionné de sa part. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Les rires, éclatant dans son dos, le font frémir. S'il avait eut encore un droit de recours à ses pouvoirs, il aurait été simple de s'échapper, de tuer tous ces parasites, mais présentement, il ne peut compter que sur lui-même, c'est à dire sur bien peu de choses.

Victor passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, en un air affamé qui le fait immédiatement blêmir de terreur.

- Jouons un peu, petit chiot. Pas longtemps, juste le temps que le bon vieux temps vienne se mêler à nos retrouvailles … Shaw aura bien le temps de faire de toi ce qu'il désire, par la suite.

Il fait un signe à ses suiveurs qui, doucement, se retirent, s'éloignent à nouveau dans les profondeurs de la ruelle, certainement pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger. L'effroi le tétanise. Un instant, Charles n'est plus que terreur, alors que ses pensées se cristallisent et que ses membres se tétanisent. Il ne voit plus que le sourire lubrique de Victor, que ses griffes acérées. Puis, soudain, ne subsiste plus que le noir de l'inconscience.

**X**

Le ciel est d'un bleu très clair, sans nuages. Calme, si calme, entre les immeubles, entre les ruines qui s'élèvent au-dessus d'eux, que cela peut presque paraître irréel. Cela l'est peut-être. À force, il ne sait plus réellement ce qui tient de la fiction, ce qui est vrai. Ce que sont ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ceux d'Onslaught. Tout s'embrouille, tout est flou. Il ne sait plus s'il a mal, ou si c'est juste encore une autre illusion. Il ne sait pas réellement où il se trouve, et en fait cela n'a que peu d'importance.

« Bats-toi ! »

Une toute petite voix dans sa tête s'agite. Il a envie de lui répondre, mais n'en trouve pas le courage.

Et puis, pour quoi faire ? Il n'en a pas l'envie. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pourquoi revenir à cette réalité si brutale et dérangeante ?

« Charles, il va ... »

Un spasme secoue son corps qui, un très court instant, se rappelle à sa mémoire. La douleur qui explose brutalement dans son champ de conscience le laisse hagard, sa respiration se faisant haletante et presque douloureuse. Il tente de hurler, mais tout ce qui parvient à sortir de sa bouche est un liquide épais et ferrique, qu'il n'a aucun mal à identifier comme étant du sang. En un réflexe défensif, il se tourne sur le côté, se soustrayant au ciel si bleu, si paisible, pour ouvrir les yeux sur le béton d'une rue, sur les gravats des ruines.

Sur le sang, tout ce sang, dans lequel il repose.

Dès lors, il se souvient. Il sait avant même que cela n'arrive que Dents de Sabre s'apprête à donner un nouveau coup, et ne peut que serrer les dents lorsque, effectivement, les griffes viennent s'enfoncer profondément dans son flanc. Du sang, à nouveau, s'écoule de sa bouche.

« … ta place … Prendre ... »

- N-non.

Dents de Sabre frappe plusieurs fois, toujours à des points stratégiques, là où il sait que des blessures existent déjà. Charles peut maintenant le voir, de son sourire écœurant à son regard perfide et lubrique, de ses vêtements tâchés de sang à ses griffes longues et acérées, il se tient entre ses jambes écartées, et cette simple pensée lui tire une panique pétrifiante qui ne fait qu'accentuer le sourire mauvais du fauve.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Charlie, il n'est pas encore l'heure de jouer à ce jeu là.

Charles ferme les yeux très fort, tente d'endiguer la terreur qui l'agite, de contrer la faiblesse qui l'assaille. Il sent très clairement qu'il saigne au niveau de multiples plaies, au dos, aux flancs, aux bras. L'une d'entre elles, au niveau de ses côtes, le fait particulièrement souffrir, et il sait que les griffes ont dû toucher quelque chose de vital, puisque le sang qui monte dans sa gorge n'a pas de fin, et que l'avaler lui retourne l'estomac d'autant plus.

Il sait également qu'il est en état de choc. Il n'a pas si mal, du moins pas autant qu'il le devrait, une si grande perte de sang combinée aux chocs auraient du lui faire perdre conscience. De plus, ses membres sont agités de spasmes incontrôlables, son corps entier tremble sous la tension endiguée.

Il a déjà vécu cela. Bien qu'Onslaught s'imagine qu'il est le seul à avoir vécu de si horribles choses, Charles sait bien qu'il en a vu aussi pas mal de cet acabit. Il doit se défaire de l'emprise du mutant, et ce avant qu'il ne finisse par le blesser plus gravement encore. Avant qu'il ne tente de le violer en plein milieu de cette rue.

- Shaw est dans une rage folle. Je vais devoir te ramener à lui, tu sais, mais avant, je vais un peu en profiter, parce que ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si nous avions pu jouer tous les deux, n'est ce pas ?

Il se fige, soudainement paralysé par la terreur. Il n'a le temps que de lever une main pour se protéger avant que Dents de Sabre ne l'attrape par la gorge, le repoussant dos contre le sol avec force, le faisant hurler de douleur. Lorsque le mutant tente de passer ses mains sur sa ceinture, Charles rassemble ses dernières forces et jette son genou dans son visage. Il sent l'os se broyer, et le son tiré du nez de Victor est une seconde preuve de la réussite de sa manœuvre, en plus du hurlement sauvage qu'il pousse en s'éloignant brutalement.

C'est une chance inouïe, inespérée. Serrant les dents, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de gémir à chaque mouvement, Charles se redresse, tente de se remettre sur ses pieds, trébuche. Sa tête tourne, sa vision est ponctuée de points noirs qui vont en s'agrandissant. Il jette un regard derrière lui pour constater que Victor a toujours les mains plaquées sur son visage, et que cette mare de sang qui semble être sienne est vraiment bien trop grande, trop épaisse pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il voit, juste à quelques mètres, l'avenue principale, celle par où passent les autres, toutes ces autres personnes qui avancent sans pourtant le remarquer, sans jamais tourner la tête. Est-ce que la bataille est finie ? Y en a-t-il vraiment eut une ? Se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose, il passe une main tremblante dans son dos, mais n'y trouve plus l'arme qu'Erik lui a donné. Cependant, le bracelet est toujours là. Soufflant de soulagement, il remonte un peu sa manche en lambeau, et appuie sur le bouton. Celui-ci se colore de rouge. Charles espère que c'est une bonne chose.

Il ne lui faut plus qu'une dizaine de pas pour atteindre la lumière de l'avenue, à peine dix petits mètres, mais cela semble être pour lui le bout du monde. Il serre les dents, s'en mord la langue, trébuche plusieurs fois. Ses jambes ont du mal à le porter, ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts, ses pensées se font confuses. Il a le malheur de s'arrêter un très court instant pour poser sa main contre le mur afin de s'appuyer pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Dans un élan brutal, sa tête vient cogner contre le mur de briques. Il s'en mord la langue à sang, surpris, choqué. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que sa gorge est prise dans un étau serré et qu'on le plaque avec violence contre le mur. Le frottement de son dos détruit contre les saillies de la brique réveillent la douleur de manière effroyable.

- Sale petite pute !

Le visage de Victor est en sang. Cela satisfait un peu le télépathe. Pas assez pour qu'il en oublie sa terreur. Par réflexe, ses mains viennent s'accrocher à celles qui serrent si fort sa gorge, pour les en déloger, sans succès. Sans pouvoirs, toute tentative est inutile. Des points noirs se forment devant ses yeux lorsque Victor décide de desserrer légèrement son étreinte en baissant une main. Charles ne s'en croit pas sauvé pour autant.

Rien n'est jamais aussi simple.

- Je voulais faire ça doucement, mais tu comprends vraiment rien, apparemment. T'as vraiment tout gagné, Charlie. Après ça, ce que Shaw te feras subir pour t'être enfui te semblera être une douce et chaste caresse.

Sa main libre s'attaque au bas de son uniforme, reprend ses droits sur sa ceinture. Charles pourrait en venir à le supplier, à en pleurer, tellement cela lui semble injuste et terrifiant. Parce qu'il a activé le bracelet, et qu'Erik ne sera pas long à venir le trouver.

Il pouvait subir cela. Il est vrai qu'on ne s'habituait jamais à l'humiliation, ni à la douleur, mais à force, on parvenait tout de même à y développer quelques défenses. Il pouvait très clairement subir un nouveau viol, parce que, au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il perdait, il savait de toute façon que se serait le dernier. Sans transfusion, sans soins, il savait que sa perte de conscience serait imminente. Sa mort, il l'évaluait à la prochaine demie-heure. Le temps que Creed finisse son affaire, qu'il s'amuse un peu. Cette pensée lui sembla grotesque, et il l'accepta avec une insensibilité qui ne le choqua même pas. Il était tant habitué à côtoyer cette peur viscérale de la mort que, désormais, elle ne lui semblait plus tant terrifiante.

Il était donc une chose que de se faire violer, encore. Une chose qu'il pouvait assumer, malgré tout. Mais, avoir à le vivre devant Erik, était une tout autre chose.

Il est peut-être déjà tout prêt. Il est peut-être dans cette avenue, là, à le chercher des yeux, à s'inquiéter. Que dirait-il s'il le trouvait ainsi, vidé de son sang, blessé, petite poupée de chiffon brisée, que dirait-il s'il voyait Dents de Sabre s'enfoncer en lui, s'il était témoin de _toutes ces choses_ pour de vrai ? Entendre les faits et les voir sont deux choses différentes. Il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur sur le visage d'Erik, il ne voulait pas qu'il partage cela avec lui.

- N-non, p-pas ça …

- Ferme-là.

La pression sur sa gorge se fait plus forte comme Victor prend appui sur sa main pour maintenir son équilibre. Il en suffoque presque, mais tente pourtant de se débattre, de griffer les bras de son bourreau, de lui donner des coups de pieds, sans succès. Ses tentatives font rire le fauve, qui en profite pour déboutonner son pantalon.

« Tue-le ! »

Il panique. Vraiment. Oubliant la douleur, il rue entre les bras de Victor, et va même jusqu'à lui cracher au visage tout le sang qui roule dans sa bouche pour ralentir ses gestes. Cela semble marcher. Le mutant se recule et le laisse retomber sur ses jambes, lâchant sa gorge, portant de nouveaux ses mains à son visage pour en enlever le sang en rugissant. Néanmoins, il reste trop proche pour que le télépathe ne puisse s'échapper.

Alors, dans un sursaut soudain, aveuglé par la panique et la terreur, Charles repère une sorte de longue tige de métal creuse, comme un tuyau d'évacuation de petit calibre, traînant dans les gravats à quelques mètres de là. Il le voit et, levant une main vers lui, concentre tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il est, dans la volonté claire et précise de le faire _bouger_.

Un instant, il pense que cela ne sert à rien. Ses pouvoirs ne renvoient aucun échos, ne réagissent même pas à son appel. Pourtant, alors qu'il sent Victor se redresser et le voit du coin de l'œil s'avancer à nouveau vers lui, il ne se décourage pas, et accentue sa pression, et prie même un peu, en fait.

Il pense avoir rêvé lorsqu'il voit la tige bouger de quelques centimètres de son axe. Il cligne des yeux, fort, mais non, en effet, elle bouge, et bouge encore un peu, là. Il en ressent une euphorie qui parviendrait presque à le faire rire. La concentration lui vaut un épuisement accru, qui fonce sa vision, la teinte de rouge et de noir, qui plombe ses pensées. Le pouvoir qui revient difficilement à la vie fait bouillonner son sang, et il peut presque sentir qu'un peu s'écoule de ses oreilles.

Il a tellement mal à la tête. Onslaught hurle, maintenant, sans s'arrêter, des menaces, des avertissements. Et, lui, ne lâche pas des yeux la barre de métal, et ce malgré les mains de Victor qui ont repris à nouveau possession de son corps.

Erik ne doit pas voir, Erik ne doit pas savoir. Victor le soulève de terre, écarte ses jambes et se presse entre elles, il soulève un peu son haut, déboutonne son propre pantalon, le descend bas sur ses hanches, s'apprête à faire de même avec le sien.

Non, non, Erik ne verra pas.

Le pouvoir explose en lui soudainement, avec une violence qui le fait une nouvelle fois hurler de douleur. Il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser, que tout va imploser, et ferme les yeux très fort sous le coup porté à sa psyché. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, à peine une seconde plus tard, le visage de Victor est déformé par la surprise. Envahi d'une rage soudaine, Charles effectue un tour vers la droite avec son poignet.

Il ne cligne pas des yeux lorsque la tige vient se figer dans la tête de Victor Creed. Le sang gicle et l'éclabousse, et il ne se dérobe pas en sentant des fragments d'os et de chair le recouvrir. Un gargouillis sanglant s'échappe encore de la gorge du mutant qui, lentement, tombe à genoux, puis contre le sol. Mort.

Emporté dans la chute de Victor, Charles, le corps secoué de terribles tremblements, se force à rouler sur lui-même pour s'éloigner du corps, geste qui le fait gémir sourdement de douleur. Épuisé, il ouvre à nouveau les yeux sur le ciel si bleu.

L'affreux et incessant bourdonnement dans son crane, la perte de sang, la douleur cuisante, impriment dans ses membres tétanisés des spasmes erratiques, affolant son cœur et sa respiration. Il hoquette, halète, tremble. Il a froid, un peu, vraiment beaucoup, et a peur, de plus en plus, mais le ciel est calme et les bruits de la bataille semblent tellement lointains que cela lui apparaît comme une vaste scène de cauchemar, irréelle.

Il pense à Erik. Puis, à Naomi, à Emma et aux enfants. A Raven, sa jolie petite sœur morte par sa faute. Il pense un peu à Shaw, aussi. Bien assez, du moins, pour que le dégoût pointe sous la mélancolie. La voix d'Onslaught est lointaine, sourde. Les spasmes s'espacent. Le bleu du ciel s'assombrit.

Tout prend, dès lors, la couleur et le goût du sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! N'oubliez pas la petite review ! Bonne journée à tous, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ;)<strong>


End file.
